The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again
by Msmelanie
Summary: 5 years later after the well closed off to Kagome before she could finish her mission, she is enjoying her visit at her mother's with her son Kawayou. Until Kawayou starts to go off into the well and his great sense of smell picks up something funky...
1. Was It Happily Ever After?

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
*Sound effects* "Talking" 'this can mean thinking' or signal words unknown like 'Christmas'. Or just to add emphasis to other words. Most of the time it will be used for thinking though. /////flashbacks//// Past-Blue Present-black Red-Preview of next chapter. Created on 10-19-2002  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again... By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter One: Was It Happily Ever After?  
  
Five years later to a lovely furnished apartment, Kagome Higurashi is working on her laptop while her son Kawayou is playing in his room with his best friend Syaoran...  
  
And so the Feudal Fairy Tale Begins again...  
  
*Brrriiinnngggg! Brrrriiiiinnngggg!*  
  
"Hello?" Kagome blurted out as she answered her cellphone. "What-do-you- want?"  
  
"Oh my." She heard a gentle voice respond on the other end. "Sweetheart is this a bad time? Your voice sounds awfully rushed.  
  
"Nope, it's fine. I'm just trying to get my work done in time that's all." Kagome answered slowing her voice down.  
  
*Crash!*  
  
Noises could be heard in the background along with "I didn't do it! It was Syaoran's damn shoe!"  
  
Kagome just 'ughed' the situation like she just knew it would happen. "Mom, I'm going to call you back okay?"  
  
Kagome was about to hang up the phone when her mother shouted. "Wait!" She sighed exhaustively as she listened.  
  
"You've been working so much lately, and I've hardly seen my granson at all. Would you please come visit soon?" her mother asked gently.  
  
Kagome grunted her frustration. "Mom, I can't! I have a very important meeting this week, the company party my boss is forcing me to attend, not to mention meeting with the administrator of that-"  
  
"Kagome sweeheart! Just one day!" her mother insisted. "Don't you know how much I miss you? Besides," she chuckled. "Sota's really missed you too."  
  
Kagome smiled and stopped thinking of all the 'important' things from earlier.  
  
"MOOOMMM!" she heard wailing behind her. She turned around to look at her son.  
  
He surely was a strange but beautiful boy. His appearance matched his father's almost exactly. His golden eyes, his silver-white hair, even his fangs and claws seemed to be miniature versions. The most cutest trait he inherited though was his ears. They may have been cute to look at, but they were what kept him from the public eye. He could only go outside with some type of baseball cap on, which always seemed to crush his ears. Not only was the sensitive hearing a pain but his nose was also. With everything he had to hear and smell everyday, he wished he could've had a normal nose and ears.  
  
Although as cute as he sounds, there is one other trait he inherited from his dad: His attitude.  
  
"I had no part in it! Syaoran did it! I had absolutely nothing to do with it! It was his freaking shoe!"  
  
She looked calmly back at her son and replied to her mother. "You're right. I've missed you all too. I'll be by this afternoon." Then she frowned at her son. "I gotta go now. No telling what Kawayou did."  
  
"I didn't do it dammit!" he barked.  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and looked at her son. The time was getting so close to her son's school dilemma, she still worried about what to do. 'Maybe going to see my family would be helpful.'  
  
Later that afternoon at the Higurashi shrine as promised...  
  
Mrs. Higurashi waved happily to her daughter that was coming out of her car. She clasped her hands and squealed in delight when she saw Kawayou. "Oh, I'm so happy you came!" she was about to kneel down to give her grandson a hug, when he suddenly bounded up into her arms instead. She caught her breath as she clung to the four year old smiling at her.  
  
"Oh goodness. I forgot you could do that." she laughed.  
  
Kawayou twitched his ears. "Do what?"  
  
Kagome walked up to them happily. "Hey mom, how are you?"  
  
Her mother looked at her with happy tears in her eyes. "Kagome. You're finally home."  
  
"Nee-chan!" She suddenly heard from behind her. She turned around and smiled. "Hello Sota. How have you been?"  
  
Sota looked at Kagome. If he still would've been slightly younger he would've jumped into her arms and cried. But as he was growing up, he decided to settle for "Been fine."  
  
Sota turned his attention to Kawayou. "Hey little guy. How've you been doin'?"  
  
Suddenly, Kawayou leaped from his grandmother to his uncle without warning. Sota looked in alarm as he realized what had happened and why his shoulders were suddenly stinging.  
  
"Sota!" Kagome shouted. "Kawayou! Your claws!"  
  
Kawayou loosened his grip and looked down shamefully.  
  
Sota held Kawayou back and rubbed his nephew's head, trying to fake out out the pain. "Don't worry, Kawayou. It didn't hurt that bad. A couple bandages and..." 'and a quick trip to the hospital' he thought silently..."then I'll be good as new."  
  
Kagome took her son from Sota. She knew Sota was lying and so did Kawayou. After all, everyone could see blood seeping through his shirt.  
  
"Kagome? Kawayou? Let's go inside for a while. Father? Take Sota to the hos...uhh, for a ride." Mrs. Higurashi insisted.  
  
She ushered daughter and grandson into the house. She looked down at her grandson as they all sat down. "Don't worry. Your Uncle Sota will be just fine."  
  
Her son looked at her. "Duh! I know that! Leave me alone already!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked stunned.  
  
Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry mom. He can be sort of....defensive."  
  
Her son ignored the comment.  
  
Kagome's mother looked at Kagome with an unreadable expression. "So....how is it coming?"  
  
"How's what coming?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Your life." she looked at her grandson. " His life." she said rubbing Kawayou's silver-white hair.  
  
"Oh." Kagome blushed not realizing that. "Well...it's coming along."  
  
"How about school?" Her mother asked. "Will you let him go or will you homeschool him?"  
  
Kagome winced. School. That was something she knew was coming up soon, and she still didn't know herself. "I wish I could homeschool him, but there's no way I could work at the same time." She sighed. 'Actually, I wish I could just keep him sheltered in my arms for the rest of his life.'  
  
Her mother seemed to recognize her pain. "Concealing him from the public eye will only last so long."  
  
"Yes, but people will tease him, no matter what excuse there is." she said rubbing his silvery-white hair like her mother was doing.  
  
Kawayou looked up in annoyance. 'How come people aways gotta talk about me like I can't even hear? And how come people always gotta rub my hair?!'  
  
Kagome noticed her son's expression. She stopped rubbing his hair. "Sorry Kawayou, you just have such nice soft hair."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi started to rub his ears. "Oh, and such cute ears too!"  
  
Kagome stopped her mother. "No mom, he's sensitive about who does that."  
  
"Oh? Sorry." Mrs. Higurashi apologised.  
  
Kawayou just shrugged off the apology.  
  
"Kagome? He has friends, right?" her mother asked.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yes, a good friend of his is the son of a friend I used to go to Junior high with."  
  
"Oh? Even if he is a little demon?" her mother pressed.  
  
"Well, no one knows about that. They've all assumed he has some strange disease." Kagome replied.  
  
"A strange disease?" her mother asked surprised. "Do they actually believe that?"  
  
"Mom?" Kagome chuckled. "How many bizarre and rare diseases did grandpa come up with in Junior high?"  
  
Her mom laughed. "You're right. I guess they would believe it."  
  
Kawayou just looked at his mom annoyed, still sitting on her lap. 'Hello?! Down here?! Doesn't anybody even remember that I'm right here?!!'  
  
A little while later...  
  
"Hey everyone." Sota said as he walked through the door.  
  
Kawayou jumped off his mothers' lap, and looked like he would spring to his Uncle.  
  
Sota prepared himself, but realized Kawayou had stayed on the ground.  
  
"Uncle Soda. Can you take me out of here?" his nephew asked.  
  
Sota looked at Kagome for permission.  
  
"Don't go too far." Kagome warned. "Just around the shrine, unless he agrees to put his baseball cap on."  
  
Kawayou just kicked the ground. He despised those stupid caps. They were uncomfortable and always crushed his ears.  
  
Sota reached out his hand to his nephew. "Come on Kawayou, there's some neat stuff around here I could show you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shippou looked at the others who were lying down. Him and his companions found an abandoned shack to rest and recover from a viscious fight they were just involved in.  
  
'This is boring.' he thought. He started to move away, when he was suddenly picked up by his tail.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Shippou.  
  
"I'm bored. I just want to leave for a little while." Shippou replied.  
  
"Feh. We were just in a crazy battle and you want to explore?" Inuyasha said disbelievingly.  
  
Shippou looked straight at Inuyasha, despite the blood rushing to his head for still being held upside down. "But we are so close...don't you even want to see it?"  
  
It took a moment before what Shippou meant hit Inuyasha. "There's nothing special about it anymore, why even go look?"  
  
Shippou wriggled. He was getting tired of being dangled by his tail. "I just want to!"  
  
Inuyasha dropped him. "Fine. Go. I don't care."  
  
Shippou dusted himself off and left out the door. Before he went too far though, he said. "Kaede's near there too, you know."  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched.  
  
"And grandpa says that-" Sota continued with his history lesson.  
  
Kawayou yawned. Listening to his Uncle Sota talk about history was even more boring than listening to his mom and grandma. 'I'm bored! Isn't there anything remotely fun to do?'  
  
Then Sota stopped at a well shrine and pointed. "This one is where your mom used to go to the Sengoku Jidai." Then he started walking again. "-and this over here-"  
  
Poor Sota didn't realized he was now talking to himself because Kawayou had sneaked into the shrine. 'So this it, huh?' e ran down the steps and jumped on the side of the well. He twitched his ears and sniffed around. 'Yep,mom was right. This thing's just an ordinary well now.' Then he looked around and saw a cat standing on the steps. He jumped down and ran toward the cat.  
  
The cat shrieked and ran off. "Hey, come back here ya mangy cat! I just wanna pet ya!" he yelled as he ran out after it.  
  
Just then, Sota had started backtracking to figure out where he lost Sota, when Sota went running right past him. "No, Kawayou! Come back!" he yelled as he tried running after him. "Your mom'll be so mad if I lose you!" Sota stopped to catch his breath. Oh boy, could his nephew run. He started to realize the sky was getting darker, and watched the sun start to dissapear. 'Oh, that's not good.'  
  
Elsewhere, two familiar figures are walking in the dark. Inuyasha is in the back while Shippou takes the lead. "Do you think we should've told Miroku and Sango where we we're going?"  
  
"Feh, they're injured anyhow. Besides, I'm just going to see the old hag for advice." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Come on ya mangy feline! Where ya at?!" Kawayou yelled as he stopped and glanced around quickly. He sniffed around the air trying to pick up the scent again. "Ha! Gotcha!" he grinned running forward again.  
  
Back at the Higurashi's house...  
  
Sota came in gasping. "Ka *gasp* go *gasp* me?"  
  
He didn't need to finish. Kagome was already up and out the door.  
  
Back to the well shrine...  
  
"Ha! Found ya!" Kawayou shouted in triumph as he grabbed the cat. It wriggled in his grasp as he sat down. "Tried to outrun me?!" he laughed. Kawayou looked in front of him. 'Huh? Did I run in circles?' He thought as he went back into the shrine. He sniffed the air.  
  
Shippou grabbed onto Inuyasha's Kimono. "Inuyasha, it's right over there!" he said as he pointed to the east of them.  
  
"Bah. Go see for yourself." Inuyasha replied still walking forward.  
  
Shippou looked at him angrily and scampered off.  
  
Kawayou ran back down the stairs and jumped on the side of the well. 'My nose feels funny. I've never smelled this before.' He looked down into the well.  
  
Well, this is where I should end the first chapter. This storyline is just getting started, but stay tuned!  
  
Next time on The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
Kawayou looked back at his mom with an annoyed expression. "I didn't do anything!" he pointed into the well. "The cat jumped in by itself!"  
  
Kawayou jogged her out of her memories with his comment. "What?" she asked again, not quite believing her ears.  
  
He turned away and buried his nose in his kimono. "Smells? Familiar smells?!" 


	2. Memories Bubble Back Up

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again... By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Two: Memories Bubble Back Up  
  
Shippou walked over to the well. 'There it is!' he thought happily. He ran up to the side of it and looked down into it. 'This brings back memories.' he smiled. Then, as if on reflex he sniffed the air. "What's that? I've never smelled that before."  
  
Kawayou looked at the cat in his hands. He lifted it up and dangled it over the well right before he dropped it in. He peered down. 'Can't see anything.'  
  
He smelled the air again, and his ears twitched as he heard *miaow*.  
  
He looked down into the blackness. "It's still there then. I knew it didn't work." He sniffed the air again. "What did I smell before?" Suddenly, a knew smell hit his nostrils. A very familiar smell he knew quite well. 'Damn.' he thought.  
  
"Kawayou?!" Kagome shouted as she stood at the foot of the stairs to the well.  
  
Kawayou looked back at his mom with an annoyed expression. "I didn't do anything!" he pointed into the well. "The cat jumped in by itself!"  
  
"What are you nagging about?" Inuyasha asked Shippou as he sat on the windowsill. It turns out she didn't have the advice he needed, so he was slightly peeved.  
  
"Something in the well smells strange." Shippou replied. "Like human, but not."  
  
"Like a half youkai?" Inuyasha asked uninterested.  
  
"No, not quite. It really smelled human, but there was a small amount of Youkai." Shippou exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the kitsune. "So? What about it?"  
  
"Come check it out with me." Shippou replied.  
  
"It's just your imagination." Inuyasha said as he started to leave.  
  
Kagome came down the steps and looked down into the well. It was pure blackness. "Kawayou. Please tell me why you felt you needed to throw a cat down the well."  
  
"I didn't! It fell!" he rebuttaled.  
  
His mother looked at him unconvinced. "I thought you said it jumped in."  
  
Kawayou looked down the well. "Doesn't matter. It just got in there somehow without my help."  
  
Kagome looked over at her son and sighed. Then, she finally took time to notice her surroundings. She had been so worried her son ran out into the public, she hadn't realized she was at her well.  
  
'My well.' she smiled as old memories started to resurface.  
  
Kawayou looked at his mom. She was actually smiling. Not her usual sad smiles, but a true happy one.  
  
"Mom, you're pretty."  
  
Kawayou jogged her out of her memories with his comment. "What?" she asked again, not quite believeing her ears.  
  
"Your smile. It makes you pretty." he exclaimed.  
  
Kagome looked back at her son.  
  
Kawayou looked down. "Uncle Soda said this was how you went to the Sengoku Jidai."  
  
Kagome looked down the well as he old memories once flooded into her mind. "Yes Kawayou. Actually I used to spend more time there than here until..."  
  
Against her will her mind had tooken her back to the beginning of that normal day that had changed her life forever...  
  
/////She had almost reached the well when a familiarhalf demon dropped down from above and blocked her way. "You stupid Wench, I said no!"  
  
"Inuyasha! I have to go! This test is very important!" Kagome whined.  
  
"You say that about every test!" he said annoyed. "Besides, what about last night?! There are risks you don't know about and I can't-!"  
  
"Inuyasha! I just need three days to prepare! Just three!" she whined again.  
  
"One!" he barked.  
  
"One? One's not good enough!" she whined.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly. "One's all you get."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Fine then, two days?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and grinned. "Beg."  
  
Kagome looked at him, anger apparent on her face. "Beg?! I'm not going to beg!"  
  
Miroku looked at Sango who was standing near the well next to him with Shippou and Myouga. "Those two are noisy, aren't they?"  
  
"Fine then, one day! If you don't come back, I'll go over and drag you back!" Inuyasha barked again.  
  
Kagome 'ughed' in frustration before finally giving up and resorting to her "Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha kerplunked to the ground. Kagome threw one of her feet over the well "Bye everyone! I'll be back in three days!" she said before she went over.  
  
"Bye Kagome!" Shippou waved. "Come back as soon as you can!"////////  
  
Kagome tried to keep back even her water vapors of the unshed tears. Her son would be able to pick it up without even trying. 'It was supposed to be just another trip to finish some stupid test. I should've been back by three days...'  
  
"This is where you met my pops?"  
  
Kawayou's comment jarred her from her thoughts again. 'His 'pops'? Boy, Inuyasha would choke on that one.' Her lips slightly curled up. "Yes, I did. His name was Inuyasha." *pause* "Have I ever told you that before?"  
  
Kawayou shook his head no. "All you ever said was you met him in the Sengoku Jidai and that I look like him."  
  
Kagome looked at her son sadly. Yep, he had been right. She tried never to dawdle that long on the past. Especially since he'd never meet his dad anyway. She suddenly started to feel the beginnings of water vapors again.  
  
Kawayou looked up at her. 'Ah, damn! What'd I do this time?! Oh great, now what!' he looked over to the shrined door. 'I know, I'll get my mom's mind off the stupid subject!' "Mom, right out there's a-"  
  
"Ladder." Kagome finished. "To get the cat out, right?"  
  
Kawayou nodded and grinned at his mom as she started to go outside. Kawayou looked at her as she dissappeared to get the ladder. 'Gee, that's the first time I've ever seen mom almost cry. I wonder why?'  
  
Inuyasha!" Shippou called out, now pulling his ears. "Come on! It's just over there!" he said pointing to the direction of the well.  
  
"Will you leave me be? There is nothing inside that well." he replied.  
  
Shippou jumped off his head and started to scamper towards the well. "Come on! One quick sniff!"  
  
"Bah! This is useless!" Inuyasha muttered as he followed Shippou.  
  
"Got it?!" Kawayou shouted to his mom.  
  
Kagome came back up with the cat. She smiled at her son. "Sure did."  
  
She came back over the well and let the cat go. As she did that, he son bounced up into her arms. Being quite used to her son doing this, she didn't mind and put her arms underneath him for support. "Ready to go?"  
  
Kawayou looked up at his mom. She put her plastered smile back on. "I'm sorry I made you almost cry."  
  
Kagome looked at her son in shock. Had he just apologised to her?! Kawayou fidgeted with his claws and looked around the well. 'He's fidgeting and looking very uncomfortable. Yes, he did apologise!'  
  
It would've been a great accomplishment, if it had actually been his fault. "Honey, you didn't make me cry." She scratched behind his ear gently. "Let's go back inside , okay?"  
  
Kawayou shook his head yes as they slowly walked out of the shrine.  
  
"One sniff!" Inuyasha finally agreed stepping toward the well. He didn't have to get too close to understand Shippou. He turned away and buried his nose in his kimono. "Smells? Familiar smells?!"  
  
"The smells have even changed!" Shippou shouted as he came near Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha ran over by the well. "How? How can it be emitting smells after so long?"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippou asked. "Do you think the well works again?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"I smell...Kagome's scent." he replied.  
  
"And something else too. What is that?" Shippou asked.  
  
*Sniff* "Smells almost human, doesn't it?" Inuyasha answered.  
  
"What is it?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I don't know...." Inuyasha replied. "I've never smelled it before. It's youkai scent is very weak."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippou asked again.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him. He knew what he wanted. "Even if it does work, it's been five years." He looked back at Shippou. "Think she'll want to see us?"  
  
"Yes!" Shippou answered. "Of course! How could you think otherwise?!"  
  
Inuyasha watched Shippou land on his shoulder. He looked down. "If this doesn't work, I better not hear you cry about it."  
  
Shippou looked down at the well. 'It'll work, I know it.'  
  
"Then hang on!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped down into the well.  
  
So...Do you think they get over? Well, let's just say...  
  
Next time on The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
'Kagome!' Inuyasha thought cheerfully as he jumped . 'Oh Kami, I get to see you again after all this time!'  
  
Then Kawayou started to think back to the well. "Speaking of smells, what was that strange smell from the well and why'd it go away?"  
  
*Sniff* "Something human. Something funny, almost stinky and..." *sniff* "A cat?" 


	3. Voices From Beyond The Well

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again... By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Three: Voices From Beyond the Well  
  
'Kagome!' Inuyasha thought cheerfully as he jumped . 'Oh Kami, I get to see you again after all this time!'  
  
Once Inuyasha hit the ground, he didn't move.  
  
Shippou looked around. "It didn't work?"  
  
Inuyasha looked angrily at Shippou. "It didn't work?" he repeated in a mocking voice. 'Dammit!' he scolded himself. "Why'd I let myself believe so blindly that it would?!'  
  
"Why is the smell here than?" Shippou asked. "How come we sme-"  
  
"I don't know ya runt!" Inuyasha answered as he came out of the well.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Shippou when he heard him trying to fight back tears. "Don't ya dare cry on me."  
  
"I'm...*choke* not...*choke* *sniff*...CRYING!!!!" Shippou shouted as his tears finally burst.  
  
Inuyasha just started to walk back. He wanted to criticise Shippou for crying, but then he'd be a damn hippocrite. He wanted to express his feelings too, but he couldn't just leave a path of destruction straight to Sango and Miroku. So he kept it in just like everything else in his life. The only thing he could say to his crying kitsune comrade was "Hey, hey! Easy on the kimono, it's not a hanky!"  
  
Later that night...  
  
Kawayou looked up at the ceiling from his bed. 'This place might be boring, but there's no yucky smells.' He took a deep breath. 'No factories nearby, no smoke, less pollution...' he smiled. 'My nose likes this place too. If only we could live somewhere like this.'  
  
Then Kawayou started to think back to the well. "Speaking of smells, what was that strange smell from the well and why'd it go away?"  
  
Kawayou got up. He couldn't help it if he just wasn't tired. He put on some clothes and left back to the well shrine.  
  
He zoomed down the stairs and stood on the edge of the well with his hands and tippy toes. "Eh?" he sniffed the air more carefully. "The smell's returned? Plus, somthing different." He stuck his nose down farther. "Something kinda human? But not?"  
  
Kawayou scratched his head with his right hand and leaned closer. "What am I smelling? What am I smelling?!"  
  
*Sniff* "Something human. Something funny, almost stinky and..." *sniff* "A cat?"  
  
But it was too late, the cat pounced on his head throwing him into the well before it bounced back off.  
  
"Why?!" Shippou cried. "Why can't we see her?!" he said as he blew his nose on Inuyasha's kimono.  
  
Inuyasha patted it's head, although he really wanted to bonk it.  
  
Shippou looked at Inuyasha with blurry eyes. "I miss her! Why can't we see her?!"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Probably for the same reason my poor kimono had to become a damn hanky. 'Cause life isn't fair."  
  
Shippou continued to choke on his tears.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha muttered. "Shi-"  
  
Then they both stopped  
  
"You smell that?" Inuyasha asked as he started to cautiously walk back to the well.  
  
Kawayou looked around. He had fallen, but it hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He sat back up and looked around."Feh. Dangit! Mom's gonna be so mad at me!" he whined. He looked around at his surroundings. "Maybe I can get out before mom figures out I'm missing."  
  
Shippou and Inuyasha moved toward the well again.  
  
"It's scent is even stronger." Shippou whispered to Inuyasha. "It smells like it's inside the well."  
  
Inuyasha immediately jumped down into the well with Shippou on his shoulders. *Sniff* "I smell it, it's strong. I don't see anyone though."  
  
'Man, I don't think I can jump straight out.' Kawayou thought as he looked around. 'What am I smelling?!' he barked to himself frustratingly.  
  
Suddenly, he was blinded by a flashlight and covered his face. When he looked up he saw his mom with a flashlight on him, along with an angry yet worried expression.  
  
"Kawayou?!" She shouted shakily, her voice apparently telling him worry was the emotion in charge.  
  
Shippou and Inuyasha's nose sniffed the air constantly.  
  
"No mistake! That's Kagome's scent!" Shippou shouted happily.  
  
"Kawayou?!" they heard from around them.  
  
"That's her voice!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why does she sound so afraid?" His claws began to tense up. "Is someone hurting her?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" they heard from around them  
  
They looked around the well.  
  
"A second voice?" Shippou asked confused. He turned to Inuyasha. "How come we can hear them?"  
  
"Don't you 'I didn't do anything!' to me!" Kagome's voice rang. Fear was driven out, and anger could be heard instead. "What in the world are you doing inside this well?!"  
  
"Wow. She sounds really angry." Shippou commented.  
  
'Yeah.' Inuyasha smiled. 'but at least her voice still sounds nice.'  
  
"Because!" the other voice replied.  
  
"Because why?!" Kagome pressed.  
  
"I had to know what I was smelling!" the other voice barked.  
  
Shippou and Inuyasha's ears shot up.  
  
"It can smell us too?!" Shippou shouted.  
  
Silence reigned between everyone.  
  
Kagome sighed her disbeliefs as she set the ladder inside the well and went down.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya the truth!" Kawayou barked again.  
  
Kagome grabbed her child, and letted him sit on the back of her as she climbed up. "How could you do this to me? Don't you know how worried I get?" she said softly. Then, her voice hardened again. "If you do this one more time, we will not come back for Christmas."  
  
Kawayou's ears shot up. "We're coming back for Christmas?!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yes, your grandmother insisted. Only if you behave though." she added.  
  
Kawayou didn't reply, but smiled happily at the thought.  
  
"'Christmas'?" Shippou looked at Iuyasha. "Kagome mentioned that before, didn't she?"  
  
Inuyasha's brain was already working on that question.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippou asked urgently. "Can we come back for this 'Christmas'? I want to hear her voice again."  
  
"I don't know. It depends if we're near here." Inuyasha replied. Although in his mind he was still trying to remember when Kagome's 'Christmas' was. 'Dammit! In all the senseless dribble about her time, I know she's talked about that before. When was it?'  
  
Next time on The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
Mrs. Higurashi pulled up a chair next to him. "Dad? Kagome....she's losing the battle."  
  
Kawayou grinned. "See it? Screw that, I wanna smell it again!"  
  
That's when Inuyasha felt a claw brush on the back of his heel. He instantly got up and grabbed her, his claws extended and ready to fight. 


	4. Shippou, what in the!

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again... By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Four: "Shippou, what in the-!"  
  
Two months later at Kagome's apartment...  
  
Kawayou furiously went through his drawers. 'Where is it?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Kawayou!" his friend Syaoran laughed happily as he placed a green baseball cap over Kawayou's head. "Don't forget your cap!" He loved to tease him about all his caps he hated.  
  
Kawayou ignored him and kept the stupid cap on. "Where is it?!" he barked. Then, out of nowhere he suddenly started to cry out in pain and ran toward the living room. He instantly buried his head within Kagome's lap.  
  
Kagome wasn't a rocket scientist, but she knew what was happening. She grabbed her nearby jacket and put it over his head, doing her best to cover up his ears. Even though she couldn't hear it, she knew something very loud was on it's way there.  
  
After the wailing ambulance and police cars had come and gone, Kawayou took his head out from underneath the jacket. "OWW!"  
  
Kagome rubbed his hair gently. 'Oh, if only demon's were still around today...there would be earplugs to fit all types of ears!'  
  
Kawayou looked up at Kagome. "My ears are still ringing."  
  
Kagome smiled down at her son, who continued to twitch his ears.  
  
"How'd my dad handle real loud noises?" he asked out of the blue.  
  
Kagome looked at her son, a little stunned. "Inuyasha? I don't know." She looked to the side of her and saw Syaoran standing in Kawayou's disheveled room. "What were you looking for?" she asked examining the scattered clothes. "Did a bomb go off?" she laughed.  
  
Kawayou looked at his mom. "My Christmas present last year."  
  
"Which one? The jacket?" she asked.  
  
"Nah. The one grandma sent me." he replied.  
  
Kagome looked down at her son. 'Oh no, not that...'  
  
////"Who's that one from?" she asked Kawayou as he held his Christmas present.  
  
Kawayou shook the box. "Grandma." he replied as his claws easily tore through the box and wrapping paper. Kawayou held it up and smiled. "Look mom! Ain't it cool?!"  
  
Kagome stood stunned. There in front of her Kawayou was holding a bright red kimono. One that looked like a replica of his father's. She immediately grabbed it and handed him his next gift. "Open this." she said as she faked a pleased smile.////  
  
"I think I must've lost it." Kawayou replied. "I searched everywhere and I couldn't find it!"  
  
Kagome sighed. She knew he'd never find it.  
  
"Think grandma'll be upset?" he asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head no. "Don't worry. We'll tell your grandma it got misplaced." She looked down at her son. "You look good in your cute blue overalls. If you want to wear that, we can get going now."  
  
Kawayou smiled and shook his head yes. Kawayou, Syaoran and Kagome all walked out of the apartment as she locked it up.  
  
"Bye Kawayou!" Syaoran waved to Kawayou.  
  
Kawayou waved back and smiled to his friend, then he grabbed his mom's hand as they slowly left.  
  
Inuyasha looked down the well again. There were still no fresh scents. 'It's still not 'Christmas'?!' He thought back to Sango and Miroku's recollection.  
  
///"I don't remember much, but I believe Ms. Kagome spoke of it when it was cold. When there was snow on the ground." Miroku looked over at Sango. "What do you remember?"  
  
"Nothing except 'presents' and 'lights'." she replied.  
  
"That's it?!" Inyasha barked.  
  
"She said so much about her time, you should be surprised we remember that much." Miroku commented.///  
  
Inuyasha looked around bitterly. "There's snow on the damn ground! Where is she?!"  
  
Later that day Kagome and her son arrive at her mother's home...  
  
Kawayou bounded up into his mother's arms.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you again too." his grandmother chuckled. She looked over to her daughter who bundled up in a coat. She sighed when she saw the briefcase in her daughter's hand. "It's a vacation Kagome. You need a suitcase, not a briefcase."  
  
Kagome frowned. "The suitcases I have packed are in the car mother."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked back at her daughter.'Mother? She always calls me mom. That means...' She looked down at her grandson. "Would you mind going to your Uncle Sota for awhile? He should be inside the house."  
  
Kawayou complied and jumped down, dashing into the house. "Uncle Soda?!!"  
  
Kagome's mother looked back at Kagome. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You called me 'mother' Kagome. I know something's wrong." her mother replied.  
  
Kagome sighed. How she wanted to jump into her mother's arms and cry out all her troubles....but she couldn't. She wouldn't. She had changed so much in the past five years. She faked a smile and replied. "Everything."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked up to hold her daughter. Kagome didn't hold her back.  
  
"It's all falling apart." She looked at her mom. "I wanted to get away with saying Kawayou had a strange disease that caused his appearance, but every school keeps rejecting him. I even had help from Hojo's relative who was a doctor.  
  
"You mean, to find a disease that doesn't exist?" Her mother sighed. "That was risky Kagome."  
  
"I know. He even explained that he was in no way contagious or dangerous, but no will except him!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her daughter. "And since it was a conjured up lie, you can't fight them in the courts."  
  
Kagome fell silent. "It's not fair." she whined softly. Then she caught herself. She wouldn't whine, she had to stay strong. She looked at her mother with an unreadable expression. "He is so intelligent too. His I.Q. compared to others is astounding mom. But his ears and his claws...and his fangs..."  
  
Her mother sighed and held her daughter closer.  
  
Kagome pulled away from her mother as she started feeling weakness emerge. She couldn't let it emerge. She looked up at her mom. "I love my son for who he is. Why can't others too?"  
  
Her mother didn't reply. Kagome didn't expect her to. It was the world's stupidest question. Even in a world that was used to demons, acceptance was very rare.  
  
"He is too good to end up in someone's circus act..." She looked back down at the ground. "...or worse." She suddenly started to walk toward the house. She didn't like the atmosphere she had currently led herself to be in. She pulled out of her dreary thoughts as her son pounced up to her.  
  
"Kawayou, I was only gone for a few minutes." she said rubbing her son's head.  
  
Her son looked at her.  
  
"So, what did you do with your Uncle?" she asked plastering on a fake smile.  
  
Her son still looked at her, now with a touch of annoyance.  
  
She sighed. Yes, with his ears she knew he heard every word. "I'm fine Kawayou." She looked over at her brother. "So? What did you two do while I was gone?"  
  
"Please?" Shippou pleaded to Inuyasha. "One more time?"  
  
"I already looked." Inuyasha growled. "It was cold and there was snow inside the well."  
  
"But you could've been early!" Shippou rebuttaled pulling on Inuyasha's kimono. "One more look?"  
  
"Just go. He won't give up." Miroku reasoned.  
  
Inuyasha frowned and grabbed Miroku's wrists. "Fine, you're coming too!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi watched as everyone had gathered around the television set. She looked over at her daughter. The cruelness of the world was turning the girl who burned with a desire for passion and adventure...into a cold woman. The fire that had always burned brightly in her eyes was slowly withering away. She knew that the only thing that had kept her daughter sane was the little dog demon that was sitting in front of the T.V.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi went to her father's study to talk to him...  
  
"What is it?" he asked eating some leftovers.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi pulled up a chair next to him. "Dad? Kagome....she's losing the battle."  
  
Her father didn't reply.  
  
"Do you remember when she was younger? Such a passion for life. Then, when she went through the well? Her grades had dropped, but her heart had never been happier." she finished, her eyes becoming blurry. "Why did her happiness stop? Why did that well stop?"  
  
Her father looked at her with gentleness. "That my dear, is a question I wish could be answered." He leaned back in his chair. "-but if the adventures had continued, you know she probably never would've passed those exams or got good grades. She never certainly would've landed that wonderful money-making job of hers."  
  
"The excuse of exams that kept her distant. The good grades she earned by becoming distant and cold and the job that sucks the life out of her. Yes..." a tear glittered in her eyed. "All those we should be thankful for." her hoarse voice said sarcastically.  
  
Her father sat back up. "Yes well...at least as you said, her son keeps her from going over the edge."  
  
"Yes." Mrs. Higurashi said turning to leave. '-but for how long?' She went back downstairs and walked over to her daughter who was already working on her laptop she had brought in her briefcase. "Dear?" 'Look at her. If I had known this would've been her future...I would've told her to stay in the past and the hell with the consequences.'  
  
"Yes mom?" Kagome answered still not taking her eyes off her laptop screen.  
  
Her mother picked up Kawayou. "Kagome, you and Kawayou should go to the well."  
  
"Well?" Kagome backspaced on her laptop.  
  
Her mother placed her hands on Kagome's keyboard. "Yes, the well."  
  
Kagome frowned at her mother. "Mom-"  
  
"Trust me Kagome." Her mother interrupted. She smiled at Kawayou. "Don't you want to see the well?"  
  
Kawayou grinned. "See it? Screw that, I wanna smell it again!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her granson with confusion written all over her face. 'Smell?'  
  
Kagome saved her work, closed her laptop and stood up. As she had expected Kawayou jumped from his grandmother to her. "Alright mom, I'll go. Besides, Kawayou would probably run off to it again soon anyway." She headed for the door. "I'll be back."  
  
"It's freezing out here!" Miroku complained as he rubbed his shoulders.  
  
Inuyasha ignored him and looked at the well ahead of them. "Alright runt, sniff to your heart's content then come back. Miroku here can't stand the cold."  
  
Shippou smiled and jumped into the well.  
  
Kawayou wriggled out of his mom's arms as they approached the shrine.  
  
"Kawayou, what's the matter?!" she shouted as she watched him dart down the stairs and sniff the well anxiously.  
  
"That funny smell's back!" he shouted.  
  
Shippou sniffed and sniffed. He couldn't stop smiling or sniffing. "It's her! It's Kagome's scent!" he shouted happily.  
  
Before he had even uttered a word, Inuyasha was already sniffing by the well. Miroku just watched in amusement as his half-youkai friend moved his nose and twitched his ears.  
  
Suddenly, Kawayou's expression turned grave and his ears lowered against his head  
  
Kagome looked at her son. "Kawayou? What's wrong?"  
  
Kawayou looked at his mom. May emotions were visible upon his face, but fear and anger were the most profound. "Something's wrong!"  
  
Shippou and inuyasha kept twitching their ears but they couldn't hear anything.  
  
'There's still no voice.' they both thought sadly.  
  
Kagome looked at her son. "What's wrong? What is it?"  
  
Kawayou growled and looked around. He moved closer toward his mom and extended his claws.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down into the well. "Nothing?" he asked Shippou with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
Shippou looked back at him. "No. Even the scents dissapeared again."  
  
Kagome looked nervously at her son. His claws were extended, his ears were still pressed against his head, and he was now baring his fangs. She suddenly became afraid that somithing really was after him. 'I don't see anything. I don't sense anything. What is going on?!' As on reflex, she looked around for a bow and some arrows, but there were none and she knew it. 'I gave up archery years ago. And even if I could shoot, my powers are probably long since gone.'  
  
Kawayou looked all around the shrine. Then, his eyes darted to the well. "That's it!"  
  
Before Kagome knew what was going on Kawayou had grabbed her and jumped into the well.  
  
Inuyasha stopped sniffing the air. Shippou reluctantly stopped too.  
  
"Their gone." Inuyasha stated.  
  
Shippou shook his head. "I wanted to hear her voice on more time."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Shippou. "Let's get out of here. It's getting colder."  
  
Shippou looked up at him. "That doesn't bother you though."  
  
"Yeah, but it does the perverted priest." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Shippou looked at the ground one more time. "Okay, but we come back together tomorrow!"  
  
Inuyasha muttered somthing under his breath as Shippou jumped on his shoulder.  
  
Then, Inuyasha smashed to the ground. "Shippou, what in the-!"  
  
Then it hit him. He looked at the face next to his.  
  
"It's..." he sighed. She seemed older than before, but it was her. Her face, her hair, her scent. Inuyasha breathed it in and was about to reach out for her when he heard a yelp from below him. He lifted his right arm and saw Shippou's face smushed down into the snow. Shippou got up and instantly saw her. His face lit up and he looked at Inuyasha with tears in his eyes.  
  
Kagome's vision had blurred slightly, but once it came into focus she couldn't believe it. 'Sh-Shippou? I-Inuyasha?!'  
  
"Inuyasha?!!" she suddenly yelled out in disbelief.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou automatically reached out to her. Inuyasha had grabbed her hand and Shippou had jumped on her head.  
  
"Kagome!!" Shippou cried out with tears of joy.  
  
Then, she suddenly looked around desperately. "Kawayou?!" she shouted.  
  
That's when Inuyasha felt a claw brush on the back of his heel. He instantly got up and grabbed her, his claws extended and ready to fight.  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha's expression as he slowly started to take in the little strangers appearance. His claws suddenly dropped and it looked like he might too.  
  
Shippou looked at the unconscious boy, then to Inuyasha, then back to the boy. Then he stared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome slowly went over and picked her son up delicately. She looked around at her companions nervously.  
  
No words were needed. Inuyasha was smart and it was apparent to Kagome that 'he knew'. Even Shippou could easily recognize the truth.  
  
But nevertheless, the obvious was stated from above.  
  
"Well, well, well!" Miroku shouted happily from the top of the well as he looked down at them. "I may not have been able to convince Ms. Kagome to bear my child, but I see you had no problem doing that!"  
  
Next time on The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
Miroku grinned widely. "It seems your 'little' Inuyasha will be just fine."  
  
Confusion, worry, anger and frustration raced through her mind. She had so much to say, so much she wanted explained but all she could blurt out was "He's yours."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously as she tried to pull her jacket from Kawayou's face. he was fighting equally hard to keep it into place. "Sorry. I guess he's feeling a little shy."  
  
Then he lost his air for a second as something new caught his eye. "A necklace with teeth on it? Who's teeth?!"  
  
Author's Note: Even though this is my first Inuyasha Fanfiction I've already written well-done fanfictions for other series. No real beginner here, but comments always help. For anyone reading this on Fanfiction.net who's worried if I will drop this if there aren't many reviews, I won't.:) I even plan on putting this on my site when it's completed on paper. I hope you enjoy the story and I hope you do review. It helps. 


	5. Unsettling First Impressions

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
Some comments: I usually use color when dealing with past and present in my stories, but on Fanfiction.Net. I can't do that. I'm sorry, I didn't realize how confusing that had made the story. I'll try this...  
  
Kagome's Time: ************ This is Kagome's time between the stars ************* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is Inuyasha's between the squiggly things. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Is that better?  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again... By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Five: Unsettling First Impressions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sango looked out of the door to Kaede's hut but didn't wander from the warm fire. 'I know it's freezing, but maybe I should have gone with them still.' She sighed as she looked out toward the falling snow. Then, she started to see figures emerging. She stood up and recognized Shippou coming into view. 'He looks extremely happy. Did he get to hear Kagome after all?' Then she saw Miroku grinning like a cheshire cat. Now she knew something was going on. She looked behind him for Inuyasha, but instead saw a smaller figure emerge holding something. As it came closer she realized...  
  
She ran out of the hut to meet them. "Kagome?!" she cried out in disbelief. She stopped as she reached Kagome. She realized she was cradling something in her strange futuristic cloak. As she moved closer, she noticed two small dog-like ears and silver hair was sticking out.  
  
Her voice caught in her throat as she finally saw Inuyasha walking up to them.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango.  
  
Sango understood and started to walk along with her old friend.  
  
As everyone came into the hut, Kagome walked over by the fire. Everyone stood around her as she gazed at her unconscious son with worry.  
  
She stroked his ear, searching for a response. There was none.  
  
She flicked his ear, knowing that it'd make him mad but she didn't care. She needed a response. Then, he twitched his ears.  
  
Miroku grinned widely. "It seems your 'little' Inuyasha will be just fine."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, unable to read his strange expression. She had no clue what she should do. 'I never thought the well would ever allow me to come back. Now what am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do?'  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her. He couldn't believe what he seeing. He looked over toward the smaller version of himself. His human feelings had caused so many mixed emotions. Embarrassment for what happened, anger for not knowing, dissapointment for not being there, excitement that it wasn't anyone else's, even happiness for just seeing them. 'Now what am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do?'  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at her. "What?"  
  
Confusion, worry, anger and frustration raced through her mind. She had so much to say, so much she wanted explained but all she could blurt out was "He's yours."  
  
Miroku grinned and pat him on the back.  
  
Inuyasha ignored him and continued to look at her. "Yeah, I sort of figured that out."  
  
'Aahhh!!' Shippou screamed in his mind. Yes he knew that Inuyasha and Kagome apparently had to talk, but so far they weren't saying much of anything.  
  
He couldn't help it anymore and leaped in front of Kagome. "What happened?! When was he born?! What've you been doing?! Did you miss me?! Where've you been?! What do-?!"  
  
Then he was yanked up by his tail. He turned to see an annoyed Inuyasha. "How's she supposed to answer her when you're bombarding her with questions?!"  
  
Kagome smiled. A genuine smile. She had tried so hard not to remember all the happy events of the past because it had hurt so much. But now being back with her friends she felt like she was home. She allowed herself to share in the joy again. 'Shippou. Inuyasha. Miroku. Sango. Oh, how I've missed you all.'  
  
"So, tell us already!" Sango said fed up with the silence. "What happened to you? Did you ever pass those things called 'tests'?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Yes, I did!" So long ago it was the first of many priorities that took her out of life's happiness.  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou shouted flipping in the air. "I knew you could!"  
  
"Then what happened?" Sango asked. "Besides taking care of Inuyasha's child?"  
  
Inuyasha ignored the comment.  
  
"Oh, well..." Kagome thought as she stroked Kawayou's hair. "I...I..." Then, it hit her. Since she had lost all contact with her friends her life became...nothing. Meaningless. The only thing left for her was Kawayou, but Sango had said besides him.  
  
"I began my career." She finally replied. "I left home and went closer to the inner city to join a software-" Then she looked at everyone and realized they had no cluse what she was talking about.  
  
"What is an 'inner city'?" Shippo asked.  
  
"What is a 'software'?" Sango asked.  
  
She started to think about it when she started to feel claws on her shirt twitch.  
  
She looked at Kawayou as he started to move.  
  
Inuyasha watched him too. He was currently unsure if he should move up or move back.  
  
Kawayou yawned and scratched his ear. He cuddled up closer to his mom. "Mom it's freezing! Why haven't you turned on the damn heater yet?!"  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou looked back at Inuyasha.  
  
"That sounds familiar." Sango said to Inuyasha. "Apparently rudeness must be in your genes."  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply.  
  
Soon, Kawayou opened his eyes and looked around. First, he noticed the fire in the middle of the room. Then he noticed Sango. "Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
Sango looked at her clothing. She was actually dressed in a casual fashion for once. "What do you mean little one?"  
  
Kawayou looked over at Miroku right before he looked up at his mom. "Hey. Where are we and who are all the freaks?"  
  
"Freaks?" Sango questioned, "Aren't you the one with the canine ears?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango with a you-shouldn't-have-gone-there expression.  
  
"Yeah?! I might have doggy ears, but at least I ain't stupid enough to carry some huge ugly old bent piece of wood on my back ya frigid chick!!" Kawayou barked.  
  
Kagome looked at her son crossly.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything!" he barked again. He pointed towards Sango. "She started it!"  
  
Kagome sighed and avoided the subject. Something more pressing was on her mind. "Kawayou? Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Kawayou looked up at his mom. 'What happened? That's right I-' "Are you okay? We're you hurt?! If it hurt you I'll rip my claws into it and tear it apart!"  
  
Everyone looked at Kawayou.  
  
"What is he speaking of?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome ignored Miroku and looked seriously at her son. "We had visited the well and you suddenly started acting protective. Then you grabbed me and jumped into the well." she said trying to explain.  
  
Kawayou looked at her annoyed. "You didn't answer me!"  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome replied. "We are both fine since the well worked."  
  
"Oh? So we're like, In the Sengoku Jidai?" he asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head yes. She looked over to the side expecting to see Inuyasha. Now she knew why her son hadn't noticed him before. She looked in the back and saw him sitting in the farthest corner of the hut. He was looking at his claws, wondering what he should do.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out softly. Kawayou's ears shot up as he looked in the back of his mother.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"You should come over here." Kagome said as she gestured with her head.  
  
Inuyasha slowly started to get up, and Kawayou suddenly had the urge to hide himself inside his mom's long leather jacket as much as possible.  
  
'Inuyasha?! My dad?! The guy with the huge claws that weren't even extended?!' Kawayou panicked. His heart beat had started to increase. 'How big are his claws when he extends them?! Oh man, oh man.' He started to chant to himself.  
  
Inuyasha walked over and saw Kawayou's head completely buried in Kagome's strange cloak.  
  
Kagome laughed nervously as she tried to pull her jacket from Kawayou's face. he was fighting equally hard to keep it into place. "Sorry. I guess he's feeling a little shy."  
  
Everyone watched as Kagome unsuccessfully tried to pull away her jacket again and again.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the tiny claws that had punched through the jacket. "You know, that might be the reason you can't get that weird clothing off."  
  
Kagome gasped as she looked at Kawayou's claws. "Kawayou!! Did you just punch your claws into my new $300.00 leather jacket?!"  
  
Kawayou suddenly stuck his head out. He had just pissed off his mom and was beginning to think the huge dog demon might be safer after all.  
  
Inuyasha examined his face. 'Silver hair, gold eyes, twitchy ears...'  
  
Kawayou in turn examined him. 'Huge dog ears...look at those claws...look at his fangs!'  
  
Kagome stood up and took off her jacket. She tried to detangle her son's claws without ruining it further.  
  
Kawayou jerked his claws out but continued examining his dad. 'Red Kimono...that hair's never seen shampoo before...' Then he lost his air for a second as something new caught his eye. "A necklace with teeth on it? Who's teeth?!" The more he emamined Inuyasha the more he backed up to his mom.  
  
Inuyasha was unaware of Kawayou's reactions and continued to look at his clothes. 'More strange clothes. Future people wear the strangest things...' He noticed that there were two straps with button-like metal objects clinked to the middle. 'Kagome never wore these things though...'He innocently reached out to touch one of the strange buttons.  
  
Kawayou looked in horror at Inuyasha as his huge claws came at him. He yelled and and bounded up to his mom's sweater, accidently sinking his scared claws into her shoulders.  
  
Everyone looked shocked.  
  
"Kagome?!" Sango shouted running up to help her friend.  
  
"Don't." Kagome warned quickly.  
  
Her friends looked at her.  
  
Kagome gently stroked Kawayou's hair and he relaxed his claws.  
  
Kawayou looked up at his mom. "Sorry."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "I'm fine. Aren't I always?"  
  
She looked over at Inuyasha. It'd been so long since they first met, she had forgotten how intimidating he'd looked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her annoyed. "What the hell did I do?!"  
  
Suddenly, Kagome tensed up again, apparently in pain. She rubbed Kawayou's ears and relaxed.  
  
"Sorry again." Kawayou whispered to her.  
  
"Oh, I see." Miroku commented as he looked at Inuyasha. "He automatically extends his claws when he's scared."  
  
Inuyasha frowned but didn't shout again since Kagome had apparently been 'clawed' twice already.  
  
Kagome smiled down at her son. "Inuyasha would never hurt us Kawayou. He's your dad after all."  
  
Kawayou looked unconvinced.  
  
Kagome sighed and smiled at the same time. She would finally see if she still had her miko powers. "Okay, he looks a bit intimidating I know, but if I ever thought we were in danger all I would have to say is 'sit'."  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha body slammed into the floor.  
  
"What did you do that for wench?! I didn't do nothing!!" Inuyasha barked still recovering from the 'sit'.  
  
Sango and Miroku laughed.  
  
"Oh, I've missed that!" Sango laughed. "You have no idea how many times he needed to be 'sitted' while you were gone!"  
  
Kawayou looked in disbelief at his dad. Seeing him kerplunk hard to the floor from one word his mom uttered had 'caused him to feel a little less afraid. 'Maybe that big lug kissing the ground won't be so bad after all.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next time on The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Shards? You mean you haven't collected them all yet?"  
  
She looked at all the faces in the room. They had all read her expression clearly. Miroku and Sango looked sadly at their friend, Shippou's eyes started to water and Inuyasha's face was filled with mixed emotions. The strongest being shown was anger  
  
Kawayou's ears twitched as he heard a sound wake him up. His vision was a little blurry but he became aware he was inside of a red kimono. 'When did mom get a kimono?'  
  
  
  
Response to some Reviews:  
  
To Inez: Thanks for your input. That was very helpful. Is this way less confusing for you now? Thanks for the compliment on my writing style. I know I lack in detail, and if you examine my other fanfictions they are the same way. I just don't do well in that department, although I am still trying. My expressive dialogue usually makes up for that fact though. I hope you get accustomed to it. As to Inuyasha and Kawayou's reaction to each other, now you know!  
  
To Hope Hart: Thank you, I hope the next chapter is nice to you too.  
  
To Vicki: Kawayou's adorable? Well, by looks but with his attitude... Wow, you love my story already? That's really nice, thank you!  
  
To BJ: Well, now you know where Sango is but Naraku...(Grin) You'll never guess! But you can try if you want.  
  
To Nea: Kagome being pregnant keeping her from traveling through? Wow, you know that was a really good guess! Keep reading and you'll find out.  
  
To Angie: AAAAHHHH THAAAANK YOOU! Back to you. I don't usually write real, real long chapters, but maybe in the future I'll combine one for you okay? Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm glad this story is already taking off so well. 


	6. The Bonds of Barking

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
Something new to mention: I don't really like cussing that much so if anything stronger than Hell or Damn comes up it will be labeled ****.  
  
If I put this on a different site it might not be that way. Depends on the site.  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again... By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Six: The Bonds of Barking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kawayou jumped off his mom and looked at her shoulders. Thick sweater or not, he knew his claws penetrated her skin. "Mom, shouldn't you call the hospital?" He looked around for his mom's purse knowing her cellphone would be in there.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kagome smiled at him.  
  
Then Shippou 'poofed!' in front of him. "What did you want to call someone?"  
  
Kawayou looked at the odd little kitsune. "..."  
  
He backed up closer to his mom. "What's that thing?" he said pointing to Shippou.  
  
"I'm a Youkai!" Shippou proudly responded.  
  
"You stink." Kawayou replied.  
  
"No, not a you stink, a youkai." Shippou corrected.  
  
Kawayou pulled on his mom's sweater. "That's the funky smell from the well."  
  
Kawayou was about to expand on his statement when he realized Inuyasha's 'sit' wore off and he had stood back up.  
  
Kawayou quickly hid behind Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "The pup's terrified of me?"  
  
Kagome pulled Kawayou back in front.  
  
"Can we go home now?" Kawayou asked tugging anxiously on Kagome's sweater, but still staring at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome laughed. She had never seen him act like this in his entire life. 'Well, that's because he didn't know bigger fangs and claws were out there.' she smiled to herself.  
  
She nudged Kawayou. "Come on Kawayou, give him a chance. There's no need to be afraid."  
  
Kawayou continually resisted the nudge forward. Since he was much stronger than her he seemed to be pushing her back more than she could push him forward. She eventually gave up since she had been scooted completely to the far end of the wall.  
  
She sat herself down with Kawayou in front. She looked back at her friends. "Well, I tried to explain a little about myself. What about you?" She turned her attention to Inuyasha.  
  
"Nothing new." he replied. "We're still searching for traces of the damn shards."  
  
Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Shards? You mean you haven't collected them all yet?"  
  
"Actually that's not what Inuyasha meant." Miroku replied. "They disappeared shortly after you last left through the well. We are searching for clues as to where they have gone."  
  
Shippou wagged his tail. "Maybe since the well works now, they came back! Which means Kagome can help us find the shards again!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "But then, what of Naraku? Could he find any?"  
  
"Naraku. Kagura. Kanna. They all dissapeared that day too. Along with Kikyou and..." Sango looked down sadly. "Kohaku."  
  
'The shards disappeared?' It was too bizarre to comprehend. Everything was happening so fast. One minute she was typing her summary over work to her boss, then the next she had been whisked right back into the past.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku asked concerned. A strange expression had woven itself onto her face.  
  
She started to remember what Shippou had said. ////"Maybe since the well works now, they came back! Which means Kagome can help us find the shards again!"////  
  
"No! I believe it not! Could it really be ye?"  
  
Everyone turned around to see Kaede enter into her hut.  
  
"It's really me." Kagome replied.  
  
"But how did ye come back! Yonder well has been useless for these past years." Kaede replied.  
  
Kagome didn't know how to respond. At first she had felt so at home. Felt so happy, and for the first time in a long time, she had felt relaxed. But now...reality had drifted back to her. She was about to speak when she felt Kawayou shiver.  
  
Kagome looked down at her son. It hadn't been very cold at the shrine despite the season. He didn't need to bring his jacket with him. She looked down at herself. Her jacket may have been expensive, but it wouldn't keep her son warm enough. She looked up at her friends and tried to speak. She didn't want to say it but she knew she had to.  
  
"Kawayou's getting cold..." She began. "...and I..."  
  
She looked at all the faces in the room. They had all read her expression clearly. Miroku and Sango looked sadly at their friend, Shippou's eyes started to water and Inuyasha's face was filled with mixed emotions. The strongest being shown was anger.  
  
"I can't stay." Kagome finally finished.  
  
"Like hell you can't!" Inuyasha shouted at her, making Kawayou back into his mother's embrace.  
  
"Those 'test' things are over. You told us that yourself wench!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
Kagome didn't back down. Yes, in her heart she really wanted to stay and continue but...what about Kawayou? His life, his friends, his modern needs? "When I was younger I could come over here for a week, then go back to my time to study and finish tests. But I can't pull that trick anymore!" She cried out. "I have a career now which I MUST stay on top of everyday or I will lose it!"  
  
Kawayou continued to shiver as he looked at his mom.  
  
Inuyasha could be seen boiling with anger, but Kaede put her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, please control your barking. It will do ye little good. Kagome has made up her mind."  
  
Kagome started to get up with Kawayou. "I need to leave now. Kawayou's body doesn't deal well with the cold."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome ignored him and looked at her friends. "I'm sorry but I need to leave in case the well stops working again."  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded their understanding.  
  
"No Kagome! Don't leave us again!" Shippou cried out bursting into tears.  
  
Kawayou looked up at his mom and managed to say through chattering teeth "M- mom? W-we can't l-l-leave yet. W-what if the e-e-evil p-presence is st-stil the-e-ere?"  
  
"Ha!" Inuyasha yelled in triumph. "That's right! Whatever made the pup go over the well in the first place could still be there, so you CAN'T go!"  
  
Kagome sighed. He was right. Whatever presence that was there that made her son jump into the well could still be there. "Alright, I will have to stay then but only until morning." She was determined to go back as soon as she could, but she couldn't very well put her son into jeopardy. "Kaede? Do you have any warm blankets?"  
  
Kaede shuffled to the side to a wooden box. From there she pulled out a blanket and handed it to Kagome.  
  
Miroku smiled at Inuyasha again.  
  
"Stop smiling at me all the time!" Inuyasha growled at him. "Perverted priest, it isn't what you think."  
  
Miroku looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Feh. Leave me alone." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Later on that night...  
  
Kagome looked down at her son with worry. The temperature had dropped so low during the night the blanket wasn't helping Kawayou at all. She rubbed her hands against his shoulders while she held him.  
  
She looked around and saw Miroku, Kaede, Kirara, and Sango were asleep. She also looked over at Shippou who still had wet cheeks from all his crying earlier. Her heart ached even more to stay , but her life wouldn't be the only one affected. 'This time is just too dangerous for my Kawayou.' she reminded herself.  
  
Then much to her surprise, her half-demon friend came over. He sat down next to her. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. 'Dammit, when's she going to go to sleep? I can't run off and smash that damn well until I can sneak out of here!'  
  
Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, then back down at her son.  
  
"That blanket isn't helping is it?" he asked casually.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Why is he so much more sensitive to cold weather than normal people?"  
  
"Because he ain't 'people'." Inuyasha stated still not looking straight at her.  
  
"But well, he's a DOG demon. Aren't dogs...?" Kagome began. She stopped and thought better. "I would think that he'd be even better dealing with cold temperatures."  
  
Inuyasha ignored the statement. Instead, he took off his red kimono and handed it to her. "Here. Now I'll freeze, but at least the pup will be warm."  
  
Kagome looked at his kimono. "He was what you meant by 'risk' wasn't he?"  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
Kagome smiled and handed him back the robe. "Keep it."  
  
"Then he'll freeze." he said looking at the shivering Kawayou in her lap.  
  
"No, he won't." She placed Kawayou into his lap.  
  
Inuyasha froze.  
  
Kawayou was too cold to realize he was now in the half-demon's lap. All he knew was he suddenly felt warmth behind him so he snuggled up closer to it.  
  
Inuyasha looked quickly over to Kagome.  
  
Kagome continued to smile as she helped him put his kimono back on. "There. Snuggly?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at his pup, not knowing quite what to do. It had fallen asleep against the warmth of his Kimono.  
  
"I still don't understand..." Kagome began. "How he was..."  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her, not knowing if he should tell her the truth.  
  
"I mean, I don't know how youkai's are even conceived." Kagome pressed. "Inuyasha, is it like humans? If it is then there's no way that..." She drifted off. "Inuyasha, please tell me how he came to be?"  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Do you really want the truth?"  
  
Kagome shook her head yes and took a deep breath. "I can handle it."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kawayou. "The truth is...I have no clue."  
  
"What?!" Kagome shouted. "You have no what?!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly thought a far off wall away from Kagome's expression was more interesting to look at. "Calm down, geez. I'll figure it out sooner or later."  
  
Kagome looked nonplussed at Inuyasha's explanation. She sighed in defeat. Here she thought she'd finally get her long awaited answer and all she got was an 'I have no clue'.  
  
Her mood slowly changed though as she started to watch Inuyasha's reaction to his son. Kawayou must have been comfortable in Inuyasha's lap because he started to nuzzle Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"Inuyasha, as long as the well works..." She paused to think how to phrase it "...you could always come visit."  
  
He wasn't really paying attention though. He held Kawayou's right hand and examined his claws. "For being less than half-youkai this pup's got some damn good claws."  
  
Kagome rubbed her shoulders that Kaede had treated earlier. "You have no idea."  
  
Inuyasha fell silent for a few seconds. "Did you want me to teach him how to control his claws?"  
  
"There's a way to do that?" she asked a little surprised.  
  
He wasn't paying attention again though. He was starting to rub Kawayou's ears.  
  
Kagome looked at him and chuckled. "I thought that was the last thing you'd want to do."  
  
"What do you mean? People always gotta rub my ears, this is my chance to bug someone else." he smiled wickedly.  
  
Kagome covered her mouth to cover up her laughter as she watched them. Inuyasha would rub his son's left ear and Kawayou would try to shoosh the annoyance away with his left hand. Then Inuyasha would rub Kawayou's right ear causing Kawayou to the the same thing with his right hand. Then, he'd repeat the process again.  
  
Finally after about five rounds Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome. "Hey?"  
  
"What?" she replied.  
  
"Why'd you name him Kawayou? Is that a normal name where you're from?" he asked starting to play with Kawayou's right hand again.  
  
She started to blush. 'Oh wow. I don't believe this. Am I blushing? I haven't blushed for so long.' "Well, I sort of invented it."  
  
He looked at her again. "What?"  
  
She smiled. "When he was first born the first thing that came out of my mom's mouth was 'Kawaii! Oh, Kagome! He's such a cute demon!'" She laughed. "So his full first name is Kawaii Youkai, but he's called Kawayou for short."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, his emotion somewhere between shock, anger and embarrassment. "You named a pup that shares my blood 'cute demon'?!"  
  
"...You're upset?" She tried to stifle a giggle.  
  
"You're damn right I am!" Inuyasha barked. "Having a name like Kawaii Youkai could get him killed around here!"  
  
"Yes, but he won't be here long." She reminded him.  
  
'That's what you think.' "Why didn't you name him tough demon or something like that? Why'd you have to go for cute demon?!" he barked again.  
  
Kawayou's ears twitched as he heard a sound wake him up. His vision was a little blurry but he became aware he was inside of a red kimono. 'When did mom get a kimono?'  
  
"Inuyasha, he's fine with it." Kagome reasoned. Then she saw Kawayou's eyes start to open.  
  
She smiled down at him. "Trouble sleeping?" She looked at Inuyasha. "Is someone barking too loud for you?"  
  
'Mom's right there? Then who am I on?' Kawayou started to stir and felt himself bump against a necklace. He looked up at Inuyasha. Then he quickly looked over to his right hand which Inuyasha was holding. "..."  
  
"Kawayou, it's still nighttime." Kagome reasoned. "You should go back to sleep."  
  
Kawayou didn't reply. He was still staring at Inuyasha. He looked nervously over to his mom. He wanted to jump over to her, but realized his claws were extended out of fear again. His heartbeat started to increase faster.  
  
Inuyasha could literally hear Kawayou's pounding heartbeat. He looked over at Kagome. "He's still scared of me?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "What? You thought you were making progress with him while he was asleep?!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his frightened pup. "I haven't done anything to you, I'm just keeping you warm."  
  
Kawayou continued to stare at him, fear still apparent.  
  
"Okay, I played with your ears a little but that's it." Inuyasha added.  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
Kawayou looked at his mother in surprise. He had never seen her looking so happy and carefree as she did right now.  
  
"Kawayou?" Kagome asked. "What's making you so scared of Inuyasha?"  
  
Kawayou's ears perked up. 'That's a dumb question. Where do I start?' He automatically focused on Inuyasha's necklace.  
  
"The necklace?" Kagome replied. "That's sort of his-"  
  
"Don't use that word." Inuyasha growled knowing she wanted to use the word 'leash'.  
  
*cough* *cough* "It's a little magic necklace that makes him slam into the ground when I say...a submissive word." she continued carefully. She didn't want Kawayou to get sitted along with Inuyasha after all. "His attitude might also seem scary, but he acts just like you. Remember that."  
  
"I don't bark all the time!" Kawayou barked.  
  
"Yeah, and everyone wants the Shikon no tama just because it's pretty." she replied. She looked back at Inuyasha. "I think all that's left is your claws and fangs."  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kawayou's right hand. He extended his claws. "Yeah, these tend to scare people and demons alike." he said giving Kawayou a fang- toothed grin.  
  
Kawayou's eyes grew wide and he tensed up.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.  
  
Inuyasha groaned and set his claws out non threateningly. "See? Nothing special." Kawayou held Inuyasha's hand and looked at them carefully.  
  
"My fangs aren't special either, see?" Inuyasha showed him his fangs and touched them. "Want to touch them?"  
  
"No..." Kawayou replied. "I believe you."  
  
Kagome smiled at her son. "So, is there anything you wanted to ask Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh? What'd ya wanna ask me?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Go on Kawayou." Kagome responded.  
  
Kawayou looked at Inuyasha. "Promise you won't bite me?"  
  
"I won't bite." Inuyasha commented. "If I do, you can bite me back."  
  
'Good idea.' Kawayou thought. "Is there a way to avoid wailing ambulances and police cars?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What the **** is he talking about?"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, watch your language! Kawayou picks up crude words and adapts to them quickly. So fast, it seems like it's instinct."  
  
Inuyasha apparently wasn't taking anything in. Once again he asked "What the **** is the pup talking about?"  
  
Kagome groaned in frustration. 'Useless! He wasn't even listening!' "Loud sounds." she muttered in defeat. "Very, very loud sounds."  
  
"Move your ears back so far depending on the sound." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"What?! What the **** kind of answer is that?!" Kawayou barked.  
  
"Damn pup, what'd ya expect?! I can't tell you how far if I haven't heard it before!" Inuyasha barked back. "And where did you learn that word?!"  
  
"Oh, how sweet! Father and son barking at each other!" Miroku laughed.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kawayou looked forward and saw their companions wide awake and staring at them.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"With the constant shouting and barking how could we sleep?" Sango replied matter of factly.  
  
"I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!!" Inuyasha and Kawayou barked at the same time. They pointed to each other. "HE STARTED IT!!"  
  
Kagome smiled much to everyone's surprise. 'Kawayou's finally acting like himself again.'  
  
The next morning...  
  
Everyone watched as Inuyasha gasped and huffed. No matter what he had tried, from destroying the bone eater's well with his claws to jamming a tree in it, he couldn't destroy or block the well. Much to his dissatisfaction he couldn't cause a scratch to it.  
  
"Have you given up yet?" Kagome asked as she held Kawayou's hand.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha growled. "You sound like you're not even surprised!"  
  
"Great Grandpa and Uncle Soda tried that before." Kawayou explained.  
  
"They couldn't scratch it either." Kagome finished. She smiled back at her friends.  
  
"Please don't leave!" Shippou cried out again. "What if it stops working right after you leave?!"  
  
Kagome didn't know how to respond to that.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. Can we finish the goodbyes already?" Inuyasha said as he hopped up onto the well.  
  
Kagome looked at him in surprise. "You're coming too?"  
  
"What? You think you and my pup are just gonna go over toward an evil presence alone?!" He barked. "What are you an idiot?" he said a little more gently.  
  
Kagome ignored him and waved back at everyone. "Goodbye! I hope to see you again some day!"  
  
Shippou continued to cry while Kaede, Miroku and Sango waved back at her.  
  
She set Kawayou by the well next to her and held his hand.  
  
Inuyasha looked down into the well. 'This stupid thing better not work.' he thought as he grabbed Kagome's free hand. "Let's go." he said as they jumped into the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next time on The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
Kawayou jumped on top of him. "Where is he?! Where's my funny smelling pops?!"  
  
Nakago looked at Kawayou. "Such words coming out of a child so young." he chuckled. "Just as irritating as your dad. Ku ku ku..."  
  
"D-d-d-DEMON!!" the man shouted terrified. Everyone turned around as the man pointed straight to Kawayou.  
  
Enjoy the chapter? I hope so. I'll work on getting the next one out soon. Please read and review. Please? 


	7. Crashing Revelations Within Mirrors

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
Quick Author's Note: Couple things to know. 1. I'm sorry, but this chapter actually ended up the length of two, so I split it into two chapters. You probably wouldn't even tell unless you remember the previews. 2. I've only seen up to Episode Five of the Anime Inuyasha, but I've read all the scripts up to this point on Sengoku o-Togu Zoushi (Is that spelled right?) so this is just a tiny mixture of both elements. 3. Kagome's job is a distance away from her mother's house. A long distance. 4. Kagome is going to jabber on fast, so if you're like Inuyasha and have no idea what she's saying, I've provided a key at the end of the story. 5. Any questions, e-mail me or leave them in a review. Enjoy!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again... By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Seven: Crashing Revelations Within Mirrors.  
  
********************************************************************** To the present, inside the old well...  
  
Inuyasha looked around. "Damn, it worked." he grumbled. He sniffed the air cautiously . "I don't smell nothing but this cruddy well."  
  
Kagome looked down toward her son. He didn't seem to agree and was baring his fangs and growling towards the top of the well.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You sense anything?"  
  
Kagome shook her head no. "Nope. I didn't last time either."  
  
Kawayou kept growling and gave a surprised *yip!* when he felt himself being vaulted out of the well. He landed safely on the ground with his mom and Inuyasha. He still didn't ease up though, and even extended his claws and lowered his ears to his head.  
  
"Kawayou, I can't sense anything wrong." Kagome said trying to relax her son.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air again. "I don't think anything's wrong." He pulled Kagome's arm as she in turn pulled Kawayou's hand. They all walked out of the shrine safely.  
  
Kawayou looked back at the well shrine. 'I don't get it. There is something cold and dangerous, I can feel it!'  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome accusingly.  
  
Kagome noticed his accusing look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"This world is disgusting and polluted." he replied as his voice slowly rised. "It's completely screwed up the pup's youkai senses! You should stay back in our time where you belong!"  
  
*Ugh* "We've gone over this." she rebuttaled. "He just can't live in that world. If it's dangerous enough for a half-youkai, how dangerous could it be for a human that's only a 1/4 youkai?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply. After all, half-youkai's were so rare, 1/4 youkai's we're thought to be nonexistant. 'Feh, that doesn't matter! I'd protect both her and the pup.'  
  
To Sota looking out the window...  
  
"Hey mom, Kagome came back." he stated.  
  
His mom looked wide-eyed at her son. 'She came back? Oh, why Kagome...'  
  
Sota's face lit up as he looked at her mother. "-but she brought Inuyasha!"  
  
Back to the happy hanyou's family...  
  
Kawayou let go of his mom's hand and ran up to the house as Sota opened the door. Kawayou leapt up on him. "Uncle Soda!"  
  
"Kawayou! I didn't think I'd see you again!" he said briefly hugging his nephew.  
  
"Where's great grandgeezer?!" Kawayou suddenly barked impatiently.  
  
Inuyasha smiled out of the blue.  
  
Kagome frowned at her son. "Kawayou, it's great grandfather you know that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Where is the old fart?!" he continued to bark at Soda.  
  
Inuyasha's smile suddenly changed into a grin. 'Rude, crude but straight to the point! That's my pup!'  
  
Kagome frowned at Inuyasha. "What's making you so happy?"  
  
"Nothing wench, leave me alone." he replied, a strange happy tone in his voice.  
  
Kagome continued to look at him crossly. 'That look on his face. If I had to give it a name, I'd call it pride.'  
  
She looked in front of herself and realized Kawayou was gone. She walked up to Sota. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"Grandfather's study I bet." Sota replied while holding out her phone to her. "By the way, your boss just called. He told me if he had to call you before you get back to him, then you're fired nee-chan."  
  
"NANI?!!" Kagome shouted lunging for her cellphone. She started to press the dial numbers extremely fast. About as fast as she started to talk. "InuyashaIneetotalktoimalone!" She looked quickly toward Sota. "HelpinuyashafineKawayou!" Then she started to walk away with her phone up to her ear.  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "What the hell did she just say?"  
  
Sota smiled at Inuyasha. "Mom wants to talk to you about Kagome. I'll go find Kawayou."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and walked toward the house. 'Kagome's mother wants to speak to me? About what, fatherhood?' He strolled into the front door and saw Mrs. Higurashi sitting on the couch. Not being used to the plush furniture, he plopped down onto the floor next to her. "What'd you want?"  
  
Kagome's mother was about to speak when Kagome suddenly sailed into the room. "I'msorrymomutsomethinmajorscomeup!" She made to grab her keys. "Kawayou!!" she shouted out hoping he was near enough to her. "Weneedtagonow!"  
  
"What about Inuyasha?" her mother asked.  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Well, are you going back through the well or coming?!"  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her. 'Sheesh, what's wrong with her? She's never moved like that, even for those lousy 'tests'.'  
  
"KAWAYOU!!" Kagome shouted angrily. "Iaintkiddingweneetoleavenow!"  
  
"I hear ya already!" he barked back as he came into the room.  
  
Kagome opened up the front door. "ByemomI'lltrytostopbylater!" she shouted grabbing Kawayou's hand.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Inuyasha barked. "You're just going to forget about me here?!"  
  
Kagome sighed angrily. "Thenareyacominornot?"  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her. "What the hell did you just say?"  
  
Kagome just huffed. "Fine! I'lltakethatasano!" she said starting to dart for the door  
  
"Hey, wait!" Inuyasha said grabbing her wrist before she made it to the door. "You said I could come visit! How am I supposed to do that?" He asked slightly softening his voice.  
  
"Just get in touch with me." Kagome sighed. She had no time for this.  
  
"How, by fax?" Kawayou growled. 'Geez, why the hell's mom actin' like this?'  
  
Inuyasha kept staring at Kagome, waiting for the answer.  
  
Instead, Kagome grasped tighter onto Kawayou. "I'm sorry just-Inuyasha you don't understand! I am going to be LATE! We'll figure out something later!" she yelled as she ran out the door. Before she and Kawayou got into the car she yelled out "Just stay here and I'll get back to you as soon as I can tonight!"  
  
Inuyasha just watched as she and Kawayou got into the strange contraption and took off down the black icy-looking path. He walked over to Mrs. Higurashi with confusion etched upon his face. "What the hell happened to that wench?! That wench is acting...like a real damn wench!"  
  
Kagome's mother looked at Inuyasha with understanding eyes. "Please sit down, Inuyasha. We need to have a talk."  
  
"I don't wanna!" Inuyasha barked like a spoiled brat before he started to walk back outside.  
  
Sota immediately ran after him. "Wait! She'll come back tonight!"  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at Sota. "I know. I just want to make sure everything's fine still."  
  
Sota looked at him a little stunned. "You mean you weren't leaving for good because of nee-chan's outburst?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped to look at him. "Leaving for good? Damn brat, what do you think I am, stupid?"  
  
"Oh no, far from it!" Sota smiled. "You're a really cool dude!"  
  
"'Dude'?" Inuyasha repeated not quite understanding.  
  
While Sota was walking with Inuyasha back to the well explaining his slang, Inuyasha abruptly stopped and ran as fast as he could to the well.  
  
Sota ran after him and found him staring at the bottom of the bone eater's well. "What's wrong?"  
  
*Sniff* "I smell blood." Inuyasha looked back at Sota. "Tell your sister I'll be back a little later."  
  
"Okay." Sota replied as one of his favorite dog-demon's leaped down into the black abyss of the well.  
  
About four hours later after the well incident...  
  
Kagome gulped and tightened her grip on Kawayou's hand. She looked straight at her boss. "Sir."  
  
Her boss didn't smile. "You missed an important meeting."  
  
"I was unaware of the meeting, sir." she replied.  
  
Then her bosses frown changed into a crooked grin. "Kagome, Kagome. How many times must we go over this?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ukaran. I thought you would be displeased of me if I called you by your first name after I let you down." She squeezed Kawayou's hand to signal him not to interrupt.  
  
Ukaran smiled and stood up behind his desk. "Kagome, don't worry. I exaggerated a little, this meeting was not that important." He looked at her almost possessively. "I just don't like it when you are away too long."  
  
Kawayou growled. He hated his mom's boss with a passion. He always seemed to give her some type of 'special assignment' that made her have to be close to him. Too close.  
  
"So, why couldn't we contact you?" her boss asked. "I've told you to keep your cell phone on you at all times. Even vacations."  
  
"I am very sorry sir." Kagome apologized again. "But unusual circumstances came up while I visited my family."  
  
"Unusual Circumstances?" Her boss pressed on.  
  
Kawayou looked at his mom while she tried to figure out a good excuse. 'This guy isn't right.' He looked over at his mom's boss again. 'He doesn't feel completely human. But if he was dangerous, wouldn't have mom sensed it?' he kept staring at his mom, but she didn't seem to sense anything evil at all.  
  
"Sir, it was a personal family matter." she replied, hoping that would be sufficient.  
  
Ukaran looked at her unconvinced and walked over to his office mirror.  
  
Kawayou started to shake his mom's hand to catch her attention.  
  
"Stop fidgeting Kawayou." she simply replied.  
  
Kawayou didn't give up. 'If she didn't sense that evil presence around the well, then maybe she really doesn't sense this guy either.' He continued to wiggle her hand.  
  
"Kagome, do you expect me to buy that?" He replied casting his cold gaze in the mirror toward Kagome.  
  
"..."  
  
Kawayou was getting fed up at being ignored. "Mom, something's wrong with that guy! He is sending out some sort of funky vibe!"  
  
Kagome gasped at her son's comment and quickly covered his mouth. "Please excuse him!" she apologized to her boss. "He's just a child, he doesn't know what he's talking about!"  
  
Ukaran looked at Kawayou. "Of course." He looked at Kagome. "That's your son, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't think you'd mind if I brought him." she replied, wondering what in the world was wrong with Kawayou. 'Maybe Inuyasha's right. Maybe this world has corrupted his delicate senses.'  
  
Kawayou noticed the look his mom was giving him. "I know what I smell mom!" He pointed straight at her boss. "Can't you even sense him a little?!"  
  
Naraku gazed into the mirror with a grin. So, there were still youkai other than him and Sesshoumaru that still existed. "Keen little senses you got there." he replied.  
  
Kagome fell silent. Even though she couldn't sense it, she started to look carefully at her boss.  
  
She saw nothing at first. No hint that her boss was a youkai. It wasn't until she looked at his clothes in the mirror that she gasped.  
  
His name tag had made his letters turn around and become backwards.  
  
Kawayou looked at his mom's terrified expression. "Mom? Dammit mom, what the hell's wrong?!"  
  
Ukaran looked at Kawayou. "Such words coming out of a child so young." he chuckled. "You must be a dog demon youkai. Ku ku ku..."  
  
She couldn't breathe. Everything started to become dizzy. She suddenly felt her whole world crashing down upon her, as she looked at the backwards name on Ukaran's vest pocket.  
  
NARAKU  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
So, how's the story coming? Right now I'm sure a ton of questions are going through your head. How could Naraku be there? Why can't Kagome sense him? Who's blood did Inuyasha smell beyond the well? What's for lunch?  
  
Sorry. Last comment was mine. I'm getting hungry.^^'  
  
Anyhow, you'll find out the answers later on in the story.  
  
By the way, if you were like Inuyasha and you couldn't figure out what the heck Kagome was saying either, here's a key.  
  
"InuyashaIneetotalktoimalone!" =Inuyasha. I need to talk to him alone.  
  
"HelpinuyashafineKawayou!" =Help Inuyasha find Kawayou.  
  
"I'msorrymomutsomethinmajorscomeup!" =I'm sorry mom but something major has come up.  
  
"Weneedtagonow!" =We need to go now.  
  
"Iaintkiddingweneetoleavenow!" = I am not kidding. We need to leave now.  
  
"ByemomI'lltrytostopbylater!" =Bye mom. I'll try to stop by later.  
  
"Thenareyacominornot?" =Then are you coming or not?  
  
"I'lltakethatasano!" = I'll take that as a no.  
  
Next time on The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
Suddenly, her attention was caught on a streak of blue and silver running past her and her friend.  
  
Kawayou jumped on top of him. "Where is he?! Where's my funny smelling pops?!"  
  
The villagers actually weren't too far off. That's exactly what the angry dog demon wanted to do. But he knew he had no time as he looked down at Kawayou. The only thought that percieved his mind was... 


	8. Yelp and Bark Are More Than Words

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
Author's Note: Something happens that's WAY not cool, so Kawayou will cuss. As stated previously, **** will signify dangerous cussing. What can you do though? Like father, like son.^^' Oh yes, when I say 'barks' I mean they're shouting with disagreement. *BARK!* will signify the real deal when you see it. Trust me, you'll understand.  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again... By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Eight: Yelp and Bark Are More Than Words.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kagome continued to stare at her boss. 'How? Why?! What is going on?!'  
  
Kawayou looked at his mom with concern. "Mom? You okay?"  
  
Kagome didn't reply.  
  
"Mom?" He wiggled her sweater. "Mom? Mommy?"  
  
Finally, Kagome said one word. "Naraku."  
  
Naraku looked at her with surprise. "So, you actually figured out my real name? That's quite surprising."  
  
"Why?" she said softly. Why indeed. 'Why? Why is he here running a business instead of taking over my world?' "How? How are you even here?" she mumbled.  
  
Kawayou looked at his mom's boss. He started to growl. He knew something was wrong.  
  
"Why couldn't I sense you?" Kagome said directed more to herself. "Why couldn't I?"  
  
Kawayou started to growl and was getting ready to pounce, but couldn't. His eyes were becoming unfocused for some reason.  
  
"Y-you..." Kagome stuttered still not believing what she saw. "You were the most vial, cruel and evil thing in the past. How did you get through the well and become a successful businessman?!"  
  
Suddenly, Naraku's grin became less evil and more...pleased? "Through the well?"  
  
Kagome gasped. Oh no. It occured to her too late. "You didn't come through...?"  
  
Naraku's grin became even wider. "Ku ku ku! Through a well! That was how you did it!"  
  
Then, his lips turned into a malicious smile. "Then that means...you are the girl that was from the future!"  
  
Suddenly, Kawayou and Kagome started to feel sleepy...  
  
"Ku ku ku. My apologies. My youkai senses have changed drastically over time. If I had truly known before you were that miko of the jewel, I would have done this a lot earlier!" he laughed wickedly as Kawayou and Kagome toppled over unconscious.  
  
Almost an hour later...  
  
Kawayou blurrily opened his eyes. 'Where the hell am I?'  
  
He looked in front of him and saw a bright light shining down upon him. He also felt a soft substance underneath him. 'On the floor?'  
  
He picked himself up and looked around. 'Where's my mom?' "Mom?" Then, he started to remembered his mom's boss. "Mom?!" He shouted again becoming anxious. "Dammit Ma, where the hell are you?!"  
  
Then, he noticed a piece of paper lieing on the floor. Even though he was four years old, he was quite advanced for his age. Being a demon's intelligence were greater than a regular human's he had no problem reading the note. Suddenly, he wished he wasn't more advanced...  
  
Son of Inuyasha, hear me! Bring me my Shikon no Tama and I will give you your mother back. Refuse me and you'll never hear from her again.  
  
Small Note: Don't worry about finding me, I'll find you.  
  
From yours truly,  
  
Naraku, the most evil, deplorable and hated demon of them all. And Proud of it!  
  
"That jerk!" Kawayou shouted. "He even had the guts to draw a snickering face at the bottom!" Kawayou looked around the room, not knowing what to do. 'What's a Shikon no Tama?' It suddenly dawned on him. This thing that was supposed to get his mom back...he had no clue what it even was!  
  
"DAMMIT! DAMN YOU ****ING ******* DEMON!!" Kawayou stomped his feet on the floor and tore Naraku's office to shreds. He was in the middle of tearing up his couch with his teeth and claws when he suddenly remembered how he could find this 'Shikon no tama'. He spit a remaining chunk of the couch upholstering out of his mouth and ran out the door.  
  
Somewhere down a quiet street...  
  
"It really is sweet of you to walk me home." an unknown woman said to her companion.  
  
"Don't worry about it." her companion replied. "Since your ride didn't show up, I didn't think you should walk home alone."  
  
"My house isn't that far away though." the young woman replied. "I doubt that anything would've-"  
  
Suddenly, her attention was caught on a streak of blue and silver running past her and her friend.  
  
"Aah!" she screamed. "What the heck was that?!"  
  
To the blue and silver streak...  
  
Kawayou kept on running as fast as he could. 'Shikon no tama, Shikon no tama, that Inuyasha guy better know what the heck that is!'  
  
Kawayou kept running...and running...  
  
'Damn, we really do live far from Grandma!' Kawayou looked at the buildings nearby. 'Maybe that way will be faster.'  
  
Some time later inside Mrs. Higurashi's residence...  
  
Sota was lying peacefully on the couch watching T.V. "Mom, is dinner done yet?"  
  
"Not yet Sota. A few more minutes." Mrs. Higurashi replied.  
  
Sota shrugged and began to watch T.V. when...  
  
"UNCLE SODA!!!!" Kawayou yelled right before he knocked down the sliding doors.  
  
Sota looked at Kawayou. 'Wow, he really is strong.'  
  
Then Kawayou jumped right on top of him and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Where is he?! Where is my funky smelling pops?!"  
  
Sota gulped. "N-not here. Something happened and he had to go back through the well to-"  
  
Kawayou didn't stick around for the explanation. Instead, he ran straight toward's the old well. "Dammit! Stupid guy! Running off right when I need him!!" He ran straight down the steps of the well shrine and jumped straight down into the blackness of the well.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Shippou cried as Kaede reapplied more medicine onto his arm.  
  
"Quit complainin'." Inuyasha replied lying lazily on Kaede's floor. "You're lucky I even bothered saving you." He glanced back at Shippou. "Hanging out by the well in the middle of the night. Just how stupid are you?"  
  
"Quit it!" Shippou cried. "I just wanted to be there when she came back!"  
  
"Speaking of back." Miroku interrupted. "Didn't you say you were supposed to wait for Kagome tonight on her side?"  
  
"I changed my mind." the dog demon replied lazily. "She can come see me instead."  
  
There was a loud *WHAM!* as Inuyasha covered his head in pain after Sango's rock hit it. "Ow! Why did you-?!"  
  
"Wait for Kagome on her side!" Sango replied. "If you don't, she might think you changed your mind!"  
  
"So? What's the big deal?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Then she might not return before the well closes again." Miroku replied.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms. "I'm leaving to Kagome's world." Then for extra measure to prove he wasn't actually obeying them. "You guys are just too boring to be around."  
  
Coming out into Inuyasha's world from the well...  
  
Kawayou jumped off the lip of the well and sniffed the air. 'I don't smell that funky smell he has.' He looked around each way. "Oh well, I know he was around a small village." He looked around him and realized there was no path. "Which way?" Suddenly on the breeze he smelled some humans. He smiled, put his baseball cap back on and ran off into the direction of the smell.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Kawayou stopped and saw a man walking with his daughter in the village. He politely walked up to them and asked. "Excuse me, sir?" Using politeness around strangers when necessary was one of the few traits he used from his mom. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but could you possibly tell me where Inuyasha's residence may be?"  
  
Suddenly, the man's eyes grew as he watched Kawayou talk and looked down at his claws. "D-d-d?"  
  
'Alright, he's gonna tell me!' Kawayo smiled. 'This polite crap really does work!'  
  
"D-d-d-DEMON!!" The man shouted to the top of his lungs. Kawayou's ears couldn't handle the nearby yelling and he clasped his hands down over his baseball cap. When he looked back up he realized twenty men had gathered around him and the man he had been so polite too was now pointing an accusing finger shakily at him.  
  
Back to Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha continued to grumble to himself out loud, not really caring who heard. "First I have to go over, then come back and now go back over again? Wench! Why are you dragging me all over the place?!"  
  
Just before he reached the well a familiar smell hit his nose. "Kawayou?" He rushed to the well. "Why'd he come to this side?"  
  
Back to unfortunate Kawayou...  
  
*Huff**Huff**Huff**Huff* Kawayou tried desperately to run across the huts, trying not to get caught. 'These people are nuts! They really want to kill me?!' Suddenly, one of the roofs he ran against was very weak and collapsed in.  
  
He yipped in surprise as he fell. The villagers were already surrounding him.  
  
He got up and took a defensive position while extending his claws and baring his teeth. His ears flattened against his head. "Leave me alone! I just came to find Inuyasha!"  
  
The villagers gasped as they looked at Kawayou's ears. His cap had fallen off when the roof caved in, exposing him even more.  
  
"Look! Look!" One of the villagers cried out. "He IS an evil dog demon! Attack! Attack!"  
  
Kawayou watched feeling a little overwhelmed as all the men of the village came at him all at once.  
  
He tried desperately hard to fight back, but he was too inexperienced and didn't have it in his heart to actually strike a man dead.  
  
It was still a surprise though when he felt something pierce through his left arm.  
  
It had happened so fast that he didn't cuss or shout out in pain. Instead, his voice had made him do something he had never done before.  
  
He yelped.  
  
It was soft but screechy. Like a little puppy that had just got stepped on. Hardly anyone heard it, but some ways away someone picked up the subtle little cry...  
  
To that someone...  
  
*YELP!*  
  
Inuyasha's ears shot up as he picked up Kawayou's soft yelp. He immediately ran as fast as he could in the direction it came from.  
  
Back to the injured Kawayou...  
  
"It's down! It's down!" A man cried out happily.  
  
"Hurry and kill it before it gets back up!" Another man yelled.  
  
The man that had held the spear that had previously pierced Kawayou raised it up high over Kawayou's back.  
  
*WHAM!* Just as the spearman had started to bring the spear down he suddenly slammed into the hut right behind himself.  
  
When he was brought back to his senses he saw an angry dog demon with dangerous yellow eyes glaring coldly at him.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?! INUYASHA!" the man yelled as he recognized the VERY angry dog demon.  
  
"IMPUDENTS!" *BARK!* *BARK!* "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PUP?!" Inuyasha barked angrily as he actually barked. Not like a little chihuahua. His bark was more like a cross between a Saint Bernard and the roar of a male lion. In other words, he was pissed.  
  
The men all grew brains somehow and ran away shouting out "IT"S INUYASHA! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HE'S ATTACKING THE VILLAGE! HE'LL KILL US ALL!!"  
  
The villagers actually weren't too far off. That's exactly what the angry dog demon wanted to do. But he knew he had no time as he looked down at Kawayou. The only thought that perceived his mind was...  
  
'I need to get the pup to Kaede. Now.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh. Oh, how could I just leave you hanging like that? Sorry, it just sort of happened. There are also no previews for next episode as I haven't actually written out the next chapter down on paper yet. But I'm sure you'll enjoy it when it comes out. I really have no clue if I'll get the next chapter out real soon or later, so unless you naturally surf around fanfiction.net everyday you can e-mail me telling me to inform you when new chapters are up. I don't mind.  
  
Please review. I really do love it when people review! Now to respond to a few reviews...  
  
To Rosz of the Angel: I'm sorry you were confused on how Kawayou 'came' into the picture. But that's okay, you are supposed to be. Roll with the flow with it though, because the bizarre 'How in the world did that happen?!' events are now just starting.^^  
  
To Tenshineko: Yes, a little bizarre. But don't forget, what does 'Inuyasha' truly mean?^^' Besides, she was kind enough to combine the name. And with the fighting...I don't think he'd be that pacifist of a boy anyhow. Thanks for telling me your favorite parts. I will try to update again soon.  
  
To Gloria Stone: I'm glad you love my story. Yes, Kawayou being afraid of his father...cute again. It really doesn't matter what he does, he is always 'cute' to someone isn't he?^-^  
  
To Vicki: Hope this chapter didn't dissapoint you! As for Kawayou's cuteness...boy, Kagome seemed to hit the nail right on the head when she named him, didn't she? Well, if you do have a thing for foul-mouthed bad- tempered dog demons then you found the perfect place!  
  
To Notaningen: You can't wait? Well, you'll have to wait for a little while. This story is just getting started! I hope you stick with it though, it is showing real promise of becoming one of my best fanfictions.  
  
Last of all to Lady Gizmo: So polite.^^ I hope you received the information. If not, e-mail me again and I'll use Yahoo instead. I hope you enjoy this story!  
  
To Emcronia: What's that name mean? Anyhow, you'll find out what happens next if you read the next chapter. I will keep it up and thanks for the support! 


	9. A Hairy Situation

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again... By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Nine: A Hairy Situation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha ran through the forest as quickly as he could. He had to reach Kaede's fast. For one, Kawayou was losing so much blood that Inuyasha's white undershirt was becoming deep red all over.  
  
The second reason was the reason he preferred not to think about it. He didn't WANT to think about. And yet somehow it had wormed it's way into his mind. 'What if my pup heals like Kagome and not me?!'  
  
He shook his head back and forth, desperately trying not to dwell on that.  
  
Kawayou looked up at Inuyasha. The expression on his face wanted to make him jump off, but he couldn't. His arm was really hurting and he was becoming dizzy with the constant scent of blood surrounding him.  
  
When Inuyasha could see the village in front of him, he shouted in a serious and commanding tone. "Old Lady Kaede! Get over here now!!"  
  
Everyone in the village backed away to give Inuyasha room. As much room as they could knowing that the demon was completely unstable.  
  
Kaede ran over with Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. "Oh my, this is not good." she said looking at Kawayou tucked in his dad's kimono.  
  
"Why are you just staring?!" Inuyasha barked. "Use your weird magic and fix him now!!"  
  
Kaede motioned for Miroku and Sango to pick Kawayou up gently and carry him to her hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Kagome uneasily opened her eyes. Her vision was so blurry, she had no clue where she was. She could barely think straight because she had tingling dizzy sensations. Slowly though, she started to remember the confrontation with her boss. "Kawayou?" she called out softly.  
  
She heard a voice reply, but she couldn't tell who it was. Suddenly, she started to register the fact something with white hair was leaning over her. "I-Inuyasha?"  
  
There was no reply. The person with white hair just continued to observe her.  
  
"Where's Kawayou?" she pressed on. "Is he okay?"  
  
She heard blurring sounds, but still couldn't tell what the unknown person was saying.  
  
She blinked her eyes, trying to focus. It didn't do much good. "What happened to me?"  
  
The voice said something again. She couldn't tell who was talking, but she made out some few distorted words.  
  
"My pup is fine."  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes again. She looked around the room a second time and realized she was somewhere surrounded with metal. "Where am I?"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About Fifteen minutes later...  
  
Inuyasha waited silently outside with Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Will 1/4 youkai heal?" Sango asked Inuyasha quietly.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. 'If he does he'll be healed by morning. But if he doesn't...'  
  
"Come on pup." Inuyasha said softly. "Don't give up. As MY pup you are not allowed to give up!" He tried his best to keep his hopes up, but he knew the boy had been been hurt badly. "If only I got there sooner."  
  
He thought he had been talking to low for anyone to pick up. He was wrong.  
  
"Don't worry, Lord Inuyasha. That little demon has royal blood charging through his veins! A mere scuffle will not kill the grandson of the Late Great demon of the West!" Myouga shouted with pride.  
  
Inuyasha smiled slightly. That was just the kind of ego boost he needed, although there's no way he'd admit it to the flea on his shoulder.  
  
Then, as Inuyasha's hopes rose, Kaede came out with a strange expression on her face. He went straight to her and asked "Well, did you heal him?!"  
  
"No." Kaede replied. "I could do nothing for him."  
  
Silence. The wind whistled through the complete quietness, stirring the leaves on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome repeated again. Her eyes were finally starting to come into focus. At first she made out the white hair more distinctly. Then, she made out some amber eyes staring out at her. Then she started to make out a tail...  
  
"Sesshoumaru?!" She shouted as her vision finally aligned. She sat up and looked at him. He had been sitting in a chair next to the bed she had been lying down on.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her eyes look at him as if he was a horrid beast. He smiled. "Human woman. You're eyes speak volumes. Thank you for your fear. I haven't felt a human's fear in a long time."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Where's Kawayou?"  
  
"As I said previously, my pup is fine." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Kagome choked. 'His pup? His pup?!' "Your pup?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave no response to her frantic question.  
  
"He went through the well." She heard from behind herself. She turned around.  
  
Her jaw dropped straight open as she stared at the girl in front of her.  
  
Her eyes were pinkish-red. She wore a form of red eyeshadow with pursed red lips that matched the red tie in her black hair. She was long and slender, and would seem harmless to the untrained eye.  
  
Fortunately, Kagome had met this woman before and would not be fooled. She immediatly got off the bed and backed away. Unluckily, she didn't get too far with the chains that were on her.  
  
"Just a precaution." the woman smiled.  
  
"No way." Kagome whispered hoarsely. "You are dead."  
  
The woman just laughed at Kagome as if she just said something stupid. "Oh my, oh me! You remember!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "Don't get jittery. And watch yourself, you're starting to drip blood on my carpet."  
  
Kagome looked at the bandages on her side, then she just looked at them both. "Where is Naraku?!"  
  
"Gone for now." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Then, it was at that moment that she lost it. "Why can't I sense you? Why couldn't I sense Naraku? Why was Naraku my boss?! What's happened to my Kawayou?! Why is SHE here And What Do You Mean That He Is YOUR Pup?!!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango looked sadly at Miroku as he looked back at her. They both turned their attention to Kaede. She still seemed perplexed. "Nothing?" Sango quietly replied.  
  
"No." Kaede replied. "I couldn't do anything but watch."  
  
Inuyasha dropped down to his knees. His mind started to reel. 'No. Can't be. Not Kagome's pup. Not My Pup. NOT OUR PUP!!' He was about to let out a whimpering howl right before he heard.  
  
"What the hell are you doing on your knees?"  
  
Everyone looked at the boy standing in the door of the hut.  
  
"As I said." Kaede repeated again. "I could do nothing for him." She looked straight at Inuyasha. "For he had already healed his own self."  
  
Healed his own self? Sesshoumaru the father? Who is the mysterious woman that Kagome knows?? So many questions, so little time....  
  
Don't worry, things will all make sense in the end.^^  
  
Next Time on the Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
Inuyasha just looked at him. "Even I wouldn't have healed all those wounds until morning."  
  
"Sorry." the girl smiled. "As much as you may want it to be, this isn't a dream."  
  
"Naraku is Kagome's boss and wants the Shikon no Tama?!" Inuyasha shouted finally summing up what everyone wanted to sputter out. 


	10. Truth Revealed, Yet Still Hidden

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Ten: Truth revealed, yet still hidden ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kawayou asked as everyone just looked at him as if he was a ghost.  
  
After the situation started to sink into their heads, Shippou spoke up first. "How'd you heal yourself that fast?!"  
  
Kawayou looked at his healed arm and the other former small injured places. He shrugged it off and looked at Inuyasha. "What is a 'Shikon no Tama'?"  
  
Inuyasha just looked at him. "Even I wouldn't have healed all those wounds until morning."  
  
Kawayou walked up closer to Inuyasha. He was still somewhat scared of him since his mom wasn't there to say 'sit', but he ignored his fear. His mother was more important. "Someone took my mom and I have to get this 'Shikon' thing to save her!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped dwelling on Kawayou's healed wounds the moment he said 'took his mom'. "What? Who?! Who took Kagome?!"  
  
"Her boss." Kawayou replied looking at him straight in the eyes. 'Won't show fear. Won't show fear.'  
  
"Her boss?" Miroku interrupted. "How could this 'boss' of hers know of the Shikon no tama?"  
  
"I don't know!" Kawayou barked. "I just know mom said his real name was Naraku before he took her!"  
  
Everyone fell silent. In other words, the calm before the storm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"What's Going On?!" Kagome shouted feeling her head feel dizzy. This couldn't be happening! "This is a dream. This has to be a dream."  
  
"Sorry." the girl smiled. "As much as you may want it to be, this isn't a dream."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "You remember each other?"  
  
Kagome stared at the girl. "How could I forget..."  
  
///"Oh my, oh me! You can see it then! My net of hairs that is. Pity, because seeing's not enough." Kagome looks up toward Yura who is standing on a strand of hairs right above her. "How do you do? I'm Yura of the hair though you needn't bother to remember."  
  
Hair comes out of Yura's fingers and starts to attack Kagome. "Because you'll be dead soon!"  
  
Yura's hair reaches into her clothes and snags Kagome's jewel. "I'll be having the jewel if you don't mind."  
  
Yura took out the shattered jewel. *Gasp!* "You naughty, naughty girl! You shattered the jewel! Where's the rest or I shall be cross."  
  
"You give that back!" Kagome shouted defiantly.  
  
"Answer the question." Yura said firmly.  
  
"I-I'm not really sure." Kagome replied.  
  
Sword levitates a little higher to Yura's side as she grasps onto it. "In that case..."  
  
Starts to jump to attack Kagome with sword. "I may as well finish you right now!"  
  
The sword misses but Kagome goes stumbling backwards into the well.///  
  
"...Yura of the Demon Hair." Kagome finished.  
  
Yura smiled. "My, I guess you did need to bother to remember my name after all."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Enough! I want to know what's going on now!"  
  
Yura frowned. "Even after little old me saved your life. Not a simple thank you in return? What we're you brought up in a doghouse too?"  
  
Kagome choked for a second. "Y-you saved me?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome crossed. "Why did you have to bring Kawayou to work?"  
  
Kagome stared at him. "Work was closer than home. I didn't want to mess up my chance to make amends."  
  
"Oh, amends?" Yura giggled. "Well yes, bringing your cute little doggie was faster, But I doubt it was a good idea."  
  
"He had a baseball cap on like always." Kagome replied. "I thought he'd be fine."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up from the chair and looked at Kagome. "Stupid Human."  
  
Kagome tried to cool her gruff. "How was I supposed to know that my boss was Naraku? And by the way, why is my boss Naraku?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "I hate stories. Yura, explain to her what's going on."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The calm had quit. The storm was now brewing...  
  
"NARAKU?!!" Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all yelled out at the same time.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"How in the-"  
  
"How could he-"  
  
"What in the-"  
  
They all kept speaking at once, not knowing what to think.  
  
"Naraku is Kagome's boss and wants the Shikon no Tama?!" Inuyasha shouted finally summing up what everyone wanted to sputter out.  
  
Inuyasha quickly stepped toward Kawayou and picked him up. He held him in the air. "Where is he?! How long ago?!"  
  
Kawayou was starting to feel the hair on his neck and ears prick up. He pressed against the urge to yell out for his mom, by doing the only courageous thing he could think of.  
  
Yell back at Inuyasha . "How am I supposed to know?! I just woke up after who knows how long, ran to get you -and by the way, you idiot! Who told you you could go home?!"  
  
Inuyasha thought about Kawayou's last comment and had a slight sense of Deja vu. He shook his head and ignored it. He looked at Miroku and Sango. "Stay here for now." He looked back at Kawayou. "Come on, we need to go find Kagome."  
  
The others watched as Inuyasha put the pup on the ground and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Where the hell do you think you are going?! Where's that 'Shikon no tama' thing?!" Kawayou barked.  
  
"Will you shut the hell up and follow me?!" Inuyasha barked back.  
  
Miroku and Sango just stared at each other.  
  
"I feel really bad for Kagome." Miroku replied. "Imagine. She'll have to learn to deal with both of them."  
  
"Both of them?! What do you mean? I'm not like him!" Kawayou barked pointing back at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha growled. 'Dammit, if this pup were anybody else's I'd-' "Stop wasting time!The longer we stall, the farther Kagome is getting into danger!"  
  
That caught Kawayou's attention. He immediately started to take off toward the well.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Inuyasha shouted taking off after him.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Kaede looked at each other as they heard. "I get to be in front!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
To the end of an important discussion...  
  
Kagome's eyes looked almost glazed over. Everything Yura had just told her...  
  
She looked forward to Sesshoumaru who was fixing her bandages again. "Is it true? Is everything true? About Kawayou and..." She gulped in hesitation. "..I-Inuyasha?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head yes.  
  
Kagome sighed. "So, he really was Inuyasha's son." She frowned at Sesshoumaru. "Then don't scare me like that! I thought you said he was your pup!"  
  
"He is mine." Sesshoumaru finished. "Inuyasha's gone, I claim all rights to him."  
  
"All rights? All rights?!" Kagome shouted. "He isn't a piece of property!"  
  
"Oh, but he IS very valuable." Yura replied admiring the comb in her hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned at Kagome again. "You are lucky he doesn't know the Shikon no Tama is gone for good, otherwise he would've killed Kawayou instead."  
  
Kagome looked at her side, then back to Sesshoumaru. "Did Naraku open up my side, or did you?"  
  
"I'm a professional." Sesshoumaru replied not looking back at her. "I was just curious about the jewel coming back into you." He started to sit back down next to the chair on the bed.  
  
Kagome was about to ask him where he learned about the jewel being inside of her, but she decided it was best not to find out. 'Must've been an innocent villager...'  
  
Yura grinned. "Actually, you're very lucky that the jewel wasn't inside of you!"  
  
"Why would you say that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We would have killed you and my half-nephew." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly. He stood up from his chair again.  
  
He started to walk away as he looked toward Yura. "I'll wait for my possession to come back through the well. Watch the the human mother."  
  
Kagome watched with uneasiness as Sesshoumaru started to leave.  
  
"No need to worry." Yura smiled as she walked toward Kagome. "He won't scratch a hair on his head!"  
  
Yeah, wasn't that a fun chapter! Now Kagome knows what's going on, but poor Inuyasha doesn't! Poor Kawayou doesn't! And the reader doesn't yet either.^^ Soon, soon. Time will tell...  
  
To Reviews! Many of them this time, hard to choose...  
  
To fluffy wolfy: Kawayou is the cutest name ever? I don't know, I sort of like fluffy wolfy. Don't worry, I'll continue at a reasonable pace.  
  
To Tenshineko: I know! Poor little Kawayou! As we know though, people are afraid of what they don't understand. Still...maybe Inuyasha should go back and repay that village soon...As for Sesshoumaru, I hope you enjoyed his entrance. I know it took awhile, but I had to get everything in order first. Otherwise, it wouldn't make sense.  
  
To Starwind: I'm glad you love my fic! Especially since you don't know that many. First fics of series usually stick in my minds, so this is an honor! I hope it continues to be entertaining for you and I'll try to keep my updates coming in a good pace.  
  
To Shisou: Hold those herds of yaks back. I'm doing what I can. I'm evil? Nah, I just have a knack of knowing where to end my fics. And as I've stated before, I will try not to keep anyone waiting for too long.  
  
To Lemon-Queen-69: Okay, Thanks for hanging back the bat. See, I got the next two chapters out. So now you can ease up....wait, I remember where I just left off this chapter...I'm going to the next review now...^^'  
  
To Rosz of the Angel: I'm so glad your happy I stuck up Chapter 7 and 8. I hope you now enjoy 9 and 10. And Inuyasha's a cute protective Pa?...varying definitions of cuteness round the world I guess!!  
  
To Kaluna and Gilia: Is Kaluna Kally? Don't know, but it brings a smile to my face when I think about your comment! Thanks, I will keep up this awesome writing. So you needed more, huh? Did this help? Or was it more like giving someone a simple hershey's kiss when they were craving a whole chocolate bar? Oh well, I guess I'll find out...  
  
To Angie: Glad to hear you are still enjoying my story! And yes, I will try and update soon.  
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews! You've made this fic have 33 reviews! My highest on Fanfiction.Net! Yeah!! \(^0^)/  
  
Thanks again, and I hope you continue to review! 


	11. INFORMATION OVERLOAD

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
Small note: If you'd like to take this fic for your own site, go ahead. I have no quarrels. Just don't claim anyone else did it, yada, yada. And if you do, please use msmelanie1@yahoo.com for my e-mail okay? Plus, it would be nice to hear from you if you do. Especially if you'd like the .doc original version.  
  
This fic is dedicated to Angie, who, towards the beginning, had wished for a longer chapter. I hope you like it, but be careful! This is where many secrets start to finally be revealed! But don't forget, with new answers always comes new questions...  
  
  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Eleven: INFORMATION OVERLOAD!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kawayou growled and bared his fangs automatically as he and Inuyasha came back to Kagome's time.  
  
Inuyasha's ears went back in dissaproval. "Nothing is here."  
  
Kawayou glared at Inuyasha. 'I know my own senses.' "Something is here that wasn't when I jumped in."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at himself. "Gee, what could that be?" he said sarcastically.  
  
The sarcasm was not lost on Kawayou. "I'm not sensing 'you' idiot! It's something else and it's above us."  
  
Inuyasha just looked at Kawayou. 'I don't sense a damn thing.' He grabbed Kawayou and leapt out of the well.  
  
As he sat him down he crossed his arms. "See? Nothing out here except-"  
  
His voice had gotten caught in his throat as he saw Sesshoumaru no more than ten feet away, standing straight and regal at the entrance.  
  
"...Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha finished as he started to look at his brother.  
  
Kawayou growled at the strange man.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind. He ignored the hanyou and looked at Kawayou.  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at his brother as he realized he was wearing strange futuristic clothes. His attention was suddenly diverted as Sesshoumaru started to walk toward Kawayou. He immediately unsheathed Tetsusaiga and transformed it as he stood in front of his son. "What do you want?" He growled.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at him. "My possession."  
  
Inuyasha looked a bit confused but didn't waiver. "What possession?"  
  
Sesshoumaru pointed straight at Kawayou.  
  
Kawayou and Inuyasha both growled, although Inuyasha's growl reached a lower and more dangerous tone.  
  
Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga in a downward motion threatentingly. "He's my pup, not yours!"  
  
"Wrong. He is my pup. I created him." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "You're lying."  
  
If Sesshoumaru could smile, he probably would have been, but he kept his face clear.  
  
Kawayou stopped growling when Sesshoumaru spoke. 'What? Wait! Dammit mom, just the hell who is my father??!'  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped forward again, as Inuyasha started to prepare to dive at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared at him. "I did not come to fight. I'm merely taking my possession back to his human mother."  
  
"You know where my mom is?!" Kawayou shouted darting through Inuyasha's legs and stepping in front of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what had just happened. "Hey come back here, pup! He's dangerous!"  
  
Kawayou was about to look back as Sesshoumaru grabbed him and ran off. Inuyasha barked his dissaproval and started to chase his half-brother down.  
  
A little while later...  
  
"Please?" Yura asked again looking at Kagome.  
  
"For the hundredth time, no!" Kagome shouted. "I will not let you comb my hair!"  
  
Yura stuck out her tongue. "You should be thankful I'm in the mood to even comb your hair. Most people can't afford me, and I don't touch anyone elses otherwise."  
  
"Then why are you bugging me?" Kagome said with an edge still in her voice.  
  
"I'm bored." Yura replied as she smiled. "I'll even make the price half- off."  
  
Kagome just looked away from Yura. 'Who'd a thought Yura would've survived and ...become a hair stylist?'  
  
Yura frowned at her. "The shampoo your using is all wrong. You should be using something with-"  
  
"I don't need your advice!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"My, my. Aren't we touchy today." Yura replied.  
  
Kagome ignored her comment as she started hearing yelling coming down the road.  
  
"Hey you-!"  
  
"Give me back my pup you *******!"  
  
"When I get my hands on you!-"  
  
"Let him the **** go!"  
  
"Let go of me ya gigantic *******!"  
  
"You heard him! Let go of him ya son of a *****!"  
  
Kagome frowned. 'The language they are using!' She sat up and watched the door open. Sesshoumaru set Kawayou next to Kagome and moved toward the back of the room.  
  
Then, Inuyasha appeared at the door and suddenly froze. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome didn't look too pleased to see him.  
  
"Sit down." Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at him angrily. "What the **** is going on?!"  
  
"I'll tell you what's going on!" Kagome shouted. "You have been shouting out cusswords left and right! How many do you think Kawayou knows now?!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome surprised. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with Sesshoumaru and-"  
  
Then he spotted Yura who was smiling at him. "Yura of the demon hair?!"  
  
"Oh look! The cute little doggie woggie has strayed away from it's home!" she laughed.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha barked. "Why I oughtta-"  
  
"Sit down." Sesshoumaru finished. "You should be quiet and sit down. You're disgraceful."  
  
"Wha-?!Bu-?! Kagom-?!" Inuyasha tried to sputter out the words and realized Kagome was shaking her head yes. The weird thing was, she smiled about it. "Sit down Inuyasha. He can't hurt you." She looked back at Sesshoumaru who frowned. "In fact, right now he has more reason to be scared of you."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha's ears shot up in disbelief. "Why?"  
  
To the important discussion Kagome had just heard previously...  
  
///Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "I hate stories. Yura, explain to her what's going on."  
  
Yura smiled. "Sesshoumaru's little girl had caused a lot more trouble than anyone could have imagined."  
  
"His little girl?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Yes. Rin." Yura replied. "After you left through the well a final time, something happened to the Shikon no Tama, did it not?"  
  
Kagome stayed silent.  
  
"I watched the Shikon no Tama disappear from your neck as you plunged through your little well. Your doggie didn't see that, since you had 'sitted' him previously. If he had, he would've ran after it like I did. It sped away to an unknown destination, faster than any human eye could see, then clunked down on the ground.When I caught up with it I realized, the jewel was completely whole again. It had called it's missing pieces." Yura explained.  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Positive. The Shikon no Tama waited out in the middle of the forest. As if it had some plan all it's own. I waited to see what would happen." Yura replied.  
  
"But well..." Kagome said not quite understanding the jewel having some kind of concsiousness.  
  
"Well, what?" Yura replied.  
  
"Well, how did you survive? I mean I split you in half and-"  
  
Yura laughed again. "You and your pet didn't even bury me! You just split me in half and left me there. It didn't take long to recover enough strength to signal help to Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome's mouth fell wide open. "Sesshoumaru?! You knew Sesshoumaru back then?!"  
  
"Well, of course! Did you think it really was a little birdie that had told me about Inuyasha?" Yura frowned. "Now may I please continue?"  
  
Kagome stayed silent as Yura went on with her story.  
  
"I wanted to grab the jewel all for my self, but it was acting too strangely to just stroll on over and pick it up. Instead, I waited. It hadn't been long before I could hear giggling in the woods. A little girl ran out into the clearing, while the annoying voice of Sesshoumaru's pet Jakken kept yelling for her to come back." Yura smiled. "The jewel suddenly began to glow and the little girl picked it up as it started to talk to her."  
  
"What? Talk? The jewel can't talk!" Kagome shouted in disbelief.  
  
Yura smiled. "It did to her somehow because she talked back to it. Next thing I knew, the child had put it into her mouth unexpectedly. Well, I decided it was time to take what was mine, so I emerged. I was about to cut her head off with my lovely hair, but before I could she had yelled out a wish that had changed the future of all youkai's existence."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"She yelled out to the heavens 'Rin want no more bad powers for youkai!' and fell to the ground." Yura explained.  
  
Kagome didn't know exactly how to respond. "Wha....but why would she...?"  
  
"No one knows! All I know is I have gone 500 years without the ability of having my hair cut!" Yura frowned. "Since the dangerous powers of most demons protected them, it was soon clear humans now had the upper hand. They eliminated any demon they could find that couldn't protect itself."  
  
"...how awful." Kagome replied as she thought about demons that hadn't hurt anyone. Like Shippou.  
  
"Yes, but somehow the spell had a loophole." Yura frowned.  
  
Kagome looked straight at her. "A loophole?"  
  
"Yes. It took a lot more dangerous power out of full-youkai's while half- youkai's still had 1/3 of their dangerous youkai strength. Meaning, your little doggie still had strength and so did Naraku. Although, Naraku did not try to take over the world, because he might have been about equal with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting together."  
  
"-but I thought you said-" Kagome stuttered out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is still a good fighter, powers or not. And Inuyasha is too, but could no longer transform the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Oh." Kagome replied softly. "So it really was equal."  
  
"No. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had me join them, but no one really knew how much power he had, and vice versa." Yura smiled. "So he never really fought us for control. Both he and Sesshoumaru have still tried worthless tactics against each other, but neither has gained the upper hand."  
  
"Oh. But why was he my boss? And why couldn't I sense him?"  
  
"Another thing that was weird." Yura replied. "The Shikon no Tama is made up of souls, so while one soul did it's best to grant the horrible wish that would be the death to all youkai, one soul made it so that we could not be sensed or have a scent anymore. Making tracking us down that much harder."  
  
"Oh." Was Kagome's only reply. 'I never thought of the jewel as actually having conflicting emotions. Or emotions at all! But it does have souls inside, doesn't it?' She decided to change the subject. "Well, what about him as my boss and...and Kawayou? Is he...is he really Sesshoumaru's child?"  
  
Yura laughed. "I told you the doggies didn't believe the big babboon would be satisfied without pushing the envelope soon, didn't I? But powers were still too unknown to be hasty. That's when Sesshoumaru decided that a demon with both youkai strength and a priestess' inherited powers would make the difference. So unknown to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru had drugged you, tooken you away under the cover of night, and brought you back unknowingly carrying Inuyasha's new little 'gift'.  
  
Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha's gift? But didn't-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru didn't want to touch a human. So being the great doctor that he is, he had his own ways." Yura smiled.////  
  
To Inuyasha who had just heard the explanation over again...  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru dangerously. "Let Kagome go. Now."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't move. "Naraku is still waiting for her."  
  
"I don't care! I'll protect her!" he shouted. He looked straight at Yura. "And how come you haven't said the whole truth?! Where's the shikon jewel?! And where is Kikyou?!!"  
  
Just then, Inuyasha cringed. He forgot how delicate Kagome was about Kikyou, but...  
  
She didn't react?  
  
Inuyasha straightened back up. 'She...she doesn't care if I care about Kikyou anymore? Then does she not...'  
  
Kagome had missed Inuyasha's look of dissapointment. She had turned her head to watch Yura. "Don't even think about it."  
  
Yura stepped away from Kawayou again. "He has his father's pretty hair!"  
  
Kagome layed down a Nabiki-like glare at her. Then, she looked toward Inuyasha and noticed his strange expression. "What?"  
  
"I-" He stuttered. "I mentioned Kikyou and...and you didn't even..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he realized Kagome was blushing. 'What? Why is she...?'  
  
Kagome cleared her throat. "How about you get me and Kawayou out of here first, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned at the suggestion and ran toward Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't move. "If we worked together, we could defeat him."  
  
Inuyasha stopped. "Defeat Naraku?"  
  
"That was the original plan." Sesshoumaru replied. "Until you found out about my creation and decided you would not risk getting it involved." he frowned. "That stupid protective father instinct made you collide head on with Naraku causing your premature demise, and a wrinkle in my plans."  
  
Inuyasha scoffed off the news of his death. "I can defeat Naraku now, no sweat."  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. "Do sweat. No one will defeat Naraku but my creation."  
  
"Yeah, right. The big babboon can't still be that strong." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Commented Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent a moment.  
  
"His mother had been helping him to understand his own unique powers. I'm sure he'll be able to defeat him with our help." Sesshoumaru replied. "Otherwise, we'll be like cattle on their way to being slaughtered."  
  
Inuyasha thought about what Sesshoumaru had said.  
  
"Don't forget, you have more power now and should be more confident than you were in your weaker form." he added.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him and sighed. What to do? Defeat Naraku with Kawayou's help? Well, Sesshoumaru did say he was stronger than he had been previously. He could watch out for Kawayou unlike his future form.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. "So, what you're saying is you want us to take on Naraku with Kawayou?" Sesshoumaru looked back at him "Yes." "No!" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome.  
  
"No way! Never! Kawayou's MY baby, you are not taking him to fight Naraku! Take me!!" Kagome wailed.  
  
"No. Your priestess skills are lacking compared to the boy's." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Kagome looks pleadingly at Inuyasha. "You aren't going to take him away, are you? I mean, your future self wouldn't risk it!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the far wall. What was he going to do? He could watch Kawayou while they fought Naraku, right? Besides, Naraku had only 1/3 of his original power now. He shook his head in frustration. If he didn't try it then Naraku could try and hurt Kagome again. Or worse yet, if Naraku defeated him, what would happen to Kagome and his pup? 'I hate to say this, but...'  
  
Kagome could see his decision written all over his face. "Fine." she said defiantly. "If he goes, then I go! And everyone else goes!!"  
  
"Everyone else?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"I won't take any chances! We are bringing everyone here to fight!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "I don't need-"  
  
"You do and you will!" she shouted firmly as she crossed her arms.  
  
Kawayou just continued to watch everything happen in front of him. Being four years old he was still having trouble understanding a lot of the facts and situations that he was being faced with.  
  
Kagome numbered her fingers off as she said who would be helping. "We need Miroku and Sango. Shippou. Toutousai-"  
  
"Toutousai?!"  
  
"What if something happens to Tetsusaiga? And Kouga."  
  
"Kouga?!" Inuyasha barked. "No way, not that wimpy wolf, I-"  
  
"Kouga, Inuyasha! He's helped us out more than once!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha waved his hands. "Fine, fine." 'Whatever makes her happy.'  
  
"Do you think Nobounaga is a good fighter?"  
  
Inuyasha choked until he realized Kagome had been playing with him. "Very funny. Fine then. Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Toutousai if I can find him, and the wimpy wolf. No more."  
  
Then Kagome shook her finger at him. "And If 'I' think that it becomes too dangerous for our son, then I'm taking him away and you are on your own!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't know how to reply to that one.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked down at Kawayou who was still taking everything in. "Come on Kawayou, let's go home."  
  
Kawayou looked at his mom and sliced open the chains that were holding her. She and Kawayou moved toward Inuyasha.  
  
"So when do we do this?" Inuyasha said glaring at his brother.  
  
"In two days meet me in the nearby park at 11:00 P.M."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next time on the Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
Inuyasha had a grin from ear to ear. He leaned over towards Kawayou a little bit and pointed at his necklace. "Hey, do you think you could pull this off?"  
  
Well, he was almost killed.' "...Just a little." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and pulled the covers over Kawayou. "Kawayou does heal very fast. There's really no need to even give him bandages."  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her questioningly. "Could he have the...?" 


	12. Ramen, Rudeness, and Reality Set In

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
Small note: If you'd like to take this fic for your own site, go ahead. I have no quarrels. Just don't claim anyone else did it, yada, yada. And if you do, please use msmelanie1@yahoo.com for my e-mail okay? Plus, it would be nice to hear from you if you do. Especially if you'd like the .doc original version.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Twelve: Ramen, Rudeness and Reality set in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Kagome's apartment afterword about 9:00 P.M.....  
  
Kawayou sits uncomfortably in the middle of the couch. The greatest mom in the world is sitting on his left, while the mysterious-hanyou-dad sits with his arms crossed on the right. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what he was expected to do once again. "So...you're saying I need to use some kind of 'powers' to help fight against that Naraku guy?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Yes, Kawayou. I know it sounds bizarre, but I'm going to help you, and Inuyasha's going to watch out for you. Along with many of my old friends, so everything'll be fine." Then she got up and headed for the kitchen. She started rummaging through her cupboards as she looked back out into the living room. "Kawayou, what would you like for su- "  
  
"Ramen!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips defiantly as she looked back out. "Inuyasha, I'm asking what Kawayou wa-"  
  
"Ramen." Inuyasha firmly interrupted.  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth. 'Stubborn half-youkai!' She sighed. It was pretty late for supper, so she couldn't make anything big. Just enough so Kawayou doesn't go to bed with an empty stomach. She glanced at the four cups of Ramen sitting in her cupboard. 'Alright, you win.'  
  
When Inuyasha didn't hear anymore complaining, he smiled. He knew he would get his Ramen. He glanced over at Kawayou. Kawayou was becoming a little bit braver around him, but still seemed to shy away from him.  
  
Inuyasha looked away from the kid and examined the new surroundings he was now in. While he was doing that Kawayou was examining his necklace. Before he knew what he was doing, curiosity had got the better of him, and he reached out to touch Inuyasha's leash.  
  
Inuyasha quickly looked down at the necklace as he realized Kawayou had touched it.  
  
Kawayou didn't take that as a good sign and started to move closer to the other end of the couch. "Hey, cool it! I just wanted to touch it, geez."  
  
Inuyasha had a grin from ear to ear. He leaned over towards Kawayou a little bit and pointed at his necklace. "Hey, do you think you could pull this off?"  
  
Unused to the sudden closeness, Kawayou started getting off the couch. "Uuhh...I thought only mom could do that?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked at Kawayou who had distanced himself by moving to the other side of the coffee table. "Yeah, but you are her son, and the necklace didn't ward off your touch."  
  
Kawayou ears perked up a tiny bit. "What do you mean? If I had the same power then wouldn't I be able to sit-"  
  
*Ker-wham!*  
  
Kagome darted out of the kitchen as she heard the familiar sound of Inuyasha being 'sitted'. "Inuyasha! You broke my coffee table!!"  
  
Kawayou suddenly grinned. 'Alright, extra insurance on this big lug. Now, I really do have nothin' to be afraid of!'  
  
As the spell started to wear off Inuyasha started shouting out at Kawayou. "Hey pup, what did I do?!"  
  
"Stop calling me pup! I'm not some mangy mutt you know!" Kawayou shouted back.  
  
Inuyasha quickly got back on his feet. "Oh?! Oh, ho! You think 'cause you have a little power over me you can control what I call you?! Why I oughtta- "  
  
Kagome stood between Inuyasha and Kawayou. "Settle down you two!" She looked crossly at Kawayou. "Don't associate such a vile meaning to the word pup, Kawayou. It's a form of endearment Inuyasha uses because your his son. Right, Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha barked. "Endearment?! I don't use endearment!"  
  
Kagome looked at him. "But every small child you've ever encountered you'd call something mean, like brat. You've never called Kawayou that once."  
  
"Yeah, but that's only because he's my pu-" Inuyasha suddenly felt his cheeks flush and he turned himself around quickly. 'Shit, she's right! It is endearment! Oh, ****! What if she saw me before I turned around?!'  
  
Kagome quickly ignored Inuyasha's back. She had caught his blush, but knew his pride would be hurt if she brought it to attention. 'Better leave him his dignity.'  
  
She looked over at Kawayou, still a little steamed.  
  
Kawayou looked at Inuyasha's back and pointed at him. "You mean when that blushing bride over there says pup, it's like son or somethin'?"  
  
Inuyasha whipped himself back around. "Blushing Bride?!"  
  
Kagome nervously laughed. "Something like that Kawayou." She looked at Inuyasha. "Don't overreact Inuyasha. Kawayou has trouble expressing his sensitive side too."  
  
This time, Kawayou blushed. "I do not!" he barked defiantly. He growled at the comment and looked at the ground. His growl slowly faded, and he shuffled his feet. "Okay then idiot, I guess you can call me pup."  
  
Inuyasha was about to growl, but then remembered what Kagome had just said. 'Feh. Can't say a compliment without some kind of insult.' He smiled. 'He really is my pup.'  
  
Kagome smiled at her son and Inuyasha. "The Ramen should be done by now."  
  
She walked into the kitched with Inuyasha and their son following suit. Kawayou sat at the table and Inuyasha stood next to the table.  
  
Kagome brought over two Ramen cups for herself and Kawayou, then she brought over two for Inuyasha. Before she even sat down, Inuyasha was already inhaling his food.  
  
Kawayou watched in amazement as his dad finished off the first Ramen and started on the second. "Hey, how the hell do you do that?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped eating a second and beamed at his son. "Want me to show ya?"  
  
Kawayou shook his head yes, while Kagome shook her head no.  
  
"That's not exactly a skill he should be learning right now." Kagome said as she looked dangerously at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha took the hint and started to inhale his food again.  
  
After dinner was over, the whole family went out to sit on the couch once again. Inuyasha and Kagome talked more about some things poor Kawayou couldn't understand. 'Demons, shards, kougas...what exactly is up with that place?'  
  
Kawayou yawned and before he knew it, he was out like a light.  
  
Kagome looked at Kawayou. She had let him stay up a little longer than usual, hoping he could bond a little bit with Inuyasha but it didn't look like that could happen. 'Normally, he's never even tired but he did have a stressful day, didn't he?'  
  
Kagome stood up and picked Kawayou up. Inuyasha also stood up as she headed for Kawayou's room.  
  
Inuyasha followed with his arms crossed. "It's still early, how can our pup be that wiped out?"  
  
Kagome went into Kawayou's room, layed him on his bed, and went to his drawers to find his pajamas. "He's only four and he has had a very stressful day." Kagome said as she found Kawayou's pajamas lying in a heap of other clothes that had violently been tossed about.  
  
'Well, he did sort of almost die.' Inuyasha thought. Then, another idea hit him as he watched Kagome help Kawayou get undressed and put on his pajamas. "Hey, Kagome. How is it that Kawayou heals faster than me?"  
  
Kagome was about to answer, when something else hit her. "Heals faster than you? Oh, Inuyasha! Did he get a bad boo boo while he was on the other side?!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, not quite understanding. "Boo boo?"  
  
Kagome picked Kawayou up and pulled back the bed covers, setting him inside. "Yes, did he get hurt really bad?" she asked him anxiously as she looked at him.  
  
'Well, he was almost killed.' "...Just a little." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and pulled the covers over Kawayou. "Kawayou does heal very fast. There's really no need to even give him bandages."  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her questioningly. "Could he have the...?"  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and looked at him seriously. "He might have the jewel Inuyasha. But if he does, so what? As long as no one suspects him, he won't have to worry about it."  
  
"That's the fool's answer Kagome." Inuyasha said seriously.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Look Inuyasha, I had no problems with demons and monsters and evil people coming after me for the jewel before it was exposed. I firmly believe that it'll be the same with Kawayou." She left the room and spoke to him one more time before she went to her room. "Besides, what if he doesn't?"  
  
Inuyasha trotted out of Kawayou's room and watched as she closed her bedroom door. 'Yeah, if he doesn't then who does?' He looked back at her door. He hadn't had the courage to ask about the Kikyou reaction. He wasn't sure if he'd like the answer. He sat in the far corner of the apartment and closed his eyes. 'What if she just thinks of me as a friend now?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See, wasn't that kind of nice? Not like a huge cliffhanger, right? Now before I move to reviews I'll answer some basic concerns that still keep popping up.  
  
#1. I will continue this story. It is going to be finished on Fanfiction.Net first, but I'll have it on my own site when I'm done. I will try to update either once a week or once every two weeks, but I can't make any promises that I can pull that off. Just know, I WILL continue this story. As of this day, I must have written 20 fanfictions, and they are all a.finished. or b.getting finished. I have not ever said that I would discontinue any of my fics. Okay, so can you breathe a sigh of relief now?  
  
#2. If you want to know when I update, just tell me you want to be informed every time I update in your review, I don't mind. That way if you're not a fanfiction surfer every day you won't miss it.  
  
#3. I love this story and writer's block will no longer be a problem. I have finally typed out the rest of the 8 page outline for this story. I know what's next, I know the middle, and I know how it will end. (Remember:Outline. Not written out word for word. Meaning I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but it will not end abruptly any time soon. After all, we're getting closer to the surface, but we're still scratching it...)  
  
#4. This will have a happy ending. Hakuna Matata. ^^  
  
Now to answer some reviews!  
  
To Inez: Well, I hope this chapter answered a couple of your questions. If not, just wait. They should be answered eventually. I'm glad you still like my fic and thanks for reviewing again Inez!  
  
To Nickerel: I'm your first review? Really?! Oh wow, I do feel honored! *Blush* Thank you so much. And if you didn't skip over the four basic concerns, you're answer is there. I hope that puts your mind at ease. Hmmm...Miroku and Sango...guess you'll just have to see.^^ Oh, and the Anime and Manga? Actually, not a lot of the Anime. Where I'm going to college right now I don't get CN, so my sister tapes and then I watch. Right now, I'm at Episode 8. But I do know what's recently going on with Shonen Sunday on the website called Sengoku o-Togi Zouchi. (I hope I spelled that right.) Sigh...maybe one day I'll be able to get the manga...and thanks for your advice! More Kawaiiness will probably show up along the way.  
  
To Mistress of Richard Cox: I love your name!^^ Well, I got myself in gear, and I hope you enjoyed eleven and twelve!  
  
To Aisuru: Wow, are you telling me you read up to Chapter 10 in one night?! Wow. Just...wow. Oh yes to your ponderments. Hmmm....guess you'll just have to wait and see, huh? You have a great imagination though!  
  
To Twin Star of Suzaku: Oh, so those battle scenes you were expecting...surprised?^^' Anyhow, don't worry. The fighting scenes will be coming later on. Glad you are still enjoying the fic!  
  
To Nicole: I'm a great writer? Ha, take that past judgemental English teachers! Thank you so much for that compliment! And no worries, I'll be writing more soon.  
  
To Shisou and Tenshineko: Ha, you are both really good! But as you can see, Inuyasha and Kagome have been wondering the same thing. Is it true? Only time will tell...Anyhow, I hope I may have answered some of your questions, and made you ponder completely brand new ones. Of course not everything is revealed in just one of my chapters, so...oh, and Tenshineko? Good thought about Kagome, let's hope nothing happens to the girl then, huh?  
  
To Chi: Yes, this will have a happy ending. I've never written a fic so far that didn't. Inu/Kag? A little bit probably. Although I LOVE to read romance fics, I can never seem to write them. But don't worry, it's not gonna change into a Sess/Kag or Kouga/Kag or anyone else/Kag okay? And thanks a lot, I'll keep it up!  
  
Thank you new reviewers! Thank you repeat reviewers! Thank you future reviewers! (Umm...just being prepared?) Hope you've enjoyed the journey so far! 


	13. The Early Dog Catches the Cat

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
Small note: If you'd like to take this fic for your own site, go ahead. I have no quarrels. Just don't claim anyone else did it, yada, yada. And if you do, please use msmelanie1@yahoo.com for my e-mail okay? Plus, it would be nice to hear from you if you do. Especially if you'd like the .doc original version.  
  
  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Early Dog Catches the Cat  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome opened up her bedroom door in her long white bathrobe. She yawned as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Keh. It's about time ya get up wench. I was going to go in there and drag you out." he replied as he started to get up from his corner.  
  
Kagome looked at him. Whoops. She forgot he hated beds. 'Well, at least he didn't go sleep in a tree outside...' "Good morning Inuyasha. I'm going to get breakfast started now, so will you go get Kawayou up?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted and went toward Kawayou's room. He was about to yell through the door but he caught Kagome's don't-you-dare look. He opened the door and stepped into the room. He saw his son sprawled out on the bed on his back, with his tongue lolling out and drool coming from his mouth.  
  
Inuyasha took a double look. 'I don't do that, do I?' He held his head up high. 'Nope. Must've gotten it from Kagome.' He stepped over to the pup and flicked one of his ears.  
  
Kawayou immediately got up and his ears pulled back. 'Who did that?!' he looked up at the grinning Inuyasha.  
  
"Get up. We're eating and then we're taking off." Inuyasha said firmly, still with the grin plastered on his face.  
  
Kawayou got up and grumbled. Inuyasha was about to learn the hard way that 'NO ONE' flicked his ears. Ever.  
  
Kawayou closed his eyes casually and moved away from Inuyasha to his dresser. "I need to get dressed first before I sit-  
  
*Ker-wham!*  
  
"-down for breakfast." Kawayou finished, acting as if he hadn't even noticed his slip up. "Then maybe I can make more sense of the strange sit-"  
  
*Whump!*  
  
"-uation I am currently in." He said as he pulled off his pajamas and put on a red shirt with dark blue overalls. "Then after I sit-"  
  
*Ker-bam!*  
  
"-uate the problem out, I'll have a better idea of what I'm supposed to do." Kawayou looked back at Inuyasha before he grinned slyly. "By the way, do I go back with you and mom through the well or are you going to get me a baby sit-"  
  
*Ka-Pow!*  
  
"-ter?" he finished before he dashed out to the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha growled to himself. 'Kicking people when they are down. Had to learn that from the wench too. Grrr...'  
  
Kagome watched as her son shot out of his room and went to sit at the table. Kagome eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What? I didn't do nothing!" Kawayou barked.  
  
Inuyasha quickly dashed out and ran into the kitchen, pointing at Kawayou. "He sat me like four times!"  
  
Kagomes sighed and went back to her cooking. She knew she was dealing with fire. The moment she asked either of them something, they would automatically blame each other. "Inuyasha, please sit down. Breakfast is almost ready."  
  
Inuyasha snorted at her. "I don't want to sit down-and why haven't you yelled at him yet?!"  
  
Kawayou pointed his finger back at Inuyasha. "Because you started it!"  
  
"No way!" Inuyasha barked. "You did!"  
  
"No! You did!"  
  
"You did you defenseless pup!"  
  
"No, you did you arrogant idiot!"  
  
"-Breakfasts ready!" Kagome chimed in as she placed the plates in front of each of them. She sat down and smiled. 'There, that should keep them quiet for a little while.'  
  
Inuyasha looked at his food. "Where's my Ramen?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "We're out."  
  
"I can eat it for him!" Kawayou shouted happily.  
  
Inuyasha lifted up his plate. "No, this is mine!"  
  
"You said you didn't want it!" Kawayou barked.  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
"Yuh-huh stupid!"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
Kagome put her right hand over her forehead. 'Oh Kami, how am I going to deal with both of them?!'  
  
After the exciting breakfast was eaten, everyone got ready to go. The trio walked out to the shrine and went in. They all proceeded down the steps, and stood at the edge of the well.  
  
"Ready Kawayou?" Kagome asked as she held his hand.  
  
"Shoot, I'm fine. I've done this before." Kawayou added testily.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded at Inuyasha as they all jumped down the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Just a little while later...  
  
"Do you think they'll be coming back soon?" Miroku asked Sango as she stirred the fire in Kaede's place.  
  
"I hope so." Sango replied, wondering where the little kitsune had gone. "Where's Shippou?"  
  
"Right here!" she heard him happily reply from behind her. She turned around and saw Kagome holding Shippou, Kawayou poking at his tail, and Inuyasha with his arms crossed.  
  
Sango let a sigh of relief escape her.  
  
Meanwhile, Shippou looked back annoyed at Kawayou as he continued to poke his tail. "What's your problem?"  
  
Kawayou grinned. "Your tail's soft...sort of like a-"  
  
Kagome raised Shippou over her head and looked down at her son.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
She glanced at Inuyasha. "He likes to hold and pet cats."  
  
"So?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"-But first he likes to chase them until they are too weary to fight back." Kagome said glaring accusingly at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly decided the far wall was interesting to look at.  
  
Sango smiled, but Shippou didn't. He started to eye the grinning Kawayou closer.  
  
"Whatever, Kagome wants you to come help fight." Inuyasha said as he started to move closer towards the fire with the others.  
  
"Fight?" Miroku and Sango asked together.  
  
A little while later as everything was explained...  
  
Everyone stood around the fire and looked at each other.  
  
"So, will you help us?" Kagome asked as she stared at Sango.  
  
Miroku moved closer toward her. "Oh Kagome, you know it would be a great honor to-"  
  
Then he felt something latch on to his advancing hand. It took a moment to register the feel of claws on his hand.  
  
He looked over at Inuyasha. He was grinning smugly, but both his arms were crossed so...  
  
He looked down at the growling face that held his offending hand.  
  
A few seconds later...  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and realized he was upside down. Leaning against the wall of the little hut.  
  
Kawayou still growled at him.  
  
Kagome looked crossly at Kawayou. "Kawayou, what have I taught you about throwing people you don't know against a wall?"  
  
Kawayou stopped his growling and looked at his mom. "He was trying to touch your butt! The first thing that came to my head wouldn't work since he had to be able to fight with us, so I flung him to the wall."  
  
Kagome looked on unamused at his answer.  
  
"I practiced self-control too." Kawayou smiled. "I'll kick his real *** later."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but stifle his giggle.  
  
Miroku finally got himself upright and dusted himself off. "I was merely showing my appreciation at seeing Kagome come back."  
  
With that comment, Sango huffed and Hiraikotsu started to twitch in her hand.  
  
Miroku suddenly realized he may have landed himself in bigger trouble than he thought as everyone stared at him except Kawayou. His eye caught something else. Miroku wanted to get out of his uncomfortable situation so he said the only thing he could think of. "Time grows short. If we are to find the others, we should get moving now."  
  
Sango sighed and put Hiraikotsu back on her back. "He's right. We can beat him up later. We need to get moving."  
  
Kagome nodded her head in agreement and looked at Kawayou who had started to move toward the corner of the hut. "Kawayou?"  
  
Kawayou turned back around quickly. "Nothing."  
  
Suddenly, a little nose stuck out of a sheet that had been in the corner Kawayou had been going toward.  
  
Kawayou rocked back and forth nervously on his feet as his mother looked at him accusingly. "Oh look, something happened to be over there. Wow, who knew?"  
  
Sango went over and picked up Kirara who had been in the sheet. She looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha. "We should get moving now, but please refrain your son from trying to chase away our ride."  
  
Kagome smiled nervously and put Shippou down while she scooped Kawayou up.  
  
Inuyasha still had a smug look on his face, but the moment he realized Kagome was watching, he decided that the floor was suddenly more interesting to look at.  
  
Kagome huffed and went out the door with everyone. She set Kawayou down and they all got ready to start their new adventure.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Next Time on The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again....  
  
Inuyasha glanced down at Kawayou. "Remember what I said."  
  
"Like hell he will!" Inuyasha barked as he suddenly grabbed Kawayou.  
  
Inuyasha smiled smugly. He had been teaching his pup all the basics he could about his time. After all, it would only be a matter of time before he had to come here...  
  
"What?! Lord Inuyasha, surely you jest! Why wouldn't I be here?" Myouga responded. 


	14. Inuyasha's Guide to Surviving in the Sen...

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
Author's Note: If you would like to be informed of when chapters of this story actually get uploaded, tell me in your review and I'll add you to my list along with the others!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Inuyasha's Guide to Surviving in the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************** Much, much later that day. About 7:00 P.M.  
  
View of Inuyasha and Kawayou running side by side as Miroku looks down at them. "Do you think we're traveling in the right direction?"  
  
"I don't really know. Kouga just sort of pops up whenever he feels like it." Kagome replied. "And I'm not exactly sure where to even begin looking for Toutousai."  
  
Sango looked back at her. "Are you sure you want them to help then?"  
  
"If I can find them, I want them there." Kagome said firmly. She looked at Sango gently. "The more experience we have on our side, the better I'll feel about Kawayou."  
  
Sango looked back at her and shared her gentle look. 'Kagome. It must be hard to involve your son into this. I know if I were a mother I'd probably react the same way with my own child.'  
  
Miroku didn't miss the look that crossed Sango's eyes. "Sango, motherhood seems to be calling to you. If you would like-"  
  
But he didn't get to finish as he felt something hit him on the back of his head.  
  
Sango grimaced. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence you-"  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
Everyone looked straight ahead at the blurring tornado coming toward them. Kirara landed on the ground next to Kawayou and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha glanced down at Kawayou. "Remember what I said."  
  
Kawayou shook his head yes.  
  
Kagome stepped off Kawayou and before she knew it she had been grabbed by Kouga.  
  
"Hey!" Kawayou barked. "You wimpy wolf, let go of my mom!"  
  
Kouga looked back at the strange statement and saw Kawayou standing next to Inuyasha. He set Kagome down. "Kagome, what is going on?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him causing his heart to start to flutter. "Let me start from the beginning...."  
  
After Kagome had explained what had been happening to Kawayou, you could slowly see the different expressions on his face. Everything from happiness, dissapointment, anger and even confusement.  
  
"...and so I really want you to come back with us to help defeat Naraku." 'and protect my son.' Kagome added to herself.  
  
Kouga looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite pin down. "Of course, Kagome...we are still...friends...after all..."  
  
Kagome smiled at him and then glanced back at Inuyasha. "Kouga's running beside you two-"  
  
"Like hell he will!" Inuyasha barked as he suddenly grabbed Kawayou.  
  
"Hey! Let go of me ya moron!" Kawayou yelled. He wanted to sit his dad, but it wouldn't do any good to get smashed along with him.  
  
Kouga huffed. "What, you think I'll try to eliminate your claim on Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha growled instinctively. "You touch Kagome or my pup ever, and I'll kill you."  
  
Kouga looked on in surprise at Inuyasha. 'The look in his eyes...dog turd's not bluffing, he'd really do it...'  
  
"Fine then, dog turd, tell me where this 'well' is supposed to be and I'll wait there for you." Kouga said, with just a sting of jealousy in his voice.  
  
After Kouga had been told about the well, the gang all left looking for Toutousai. The last person they needed, but had no clue where to find.  
  
About mid day the next day, everyone had started to head back toward the well. They couldn't find the wise old youkai no matter where they thought to look.  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't find him Kagome." Sango said with a pinch of sadness in her voice. "Perhaps nothing will happen to the Tetsusaiga and we won't need his assistance."  
  
Kagome shrugged, but really wasn't paying attention. Instead, she focused it on two dog-demons that we're talking to each other down below. She smiled. 'Are they actually bonding? I wonder what they are talking about?'  
  
"...and then you sneak up on him." Inuyasha instructed as he glanced quickly at Kawayou who was still running beside him.  
  
The two continued to talk while keeping an eye out for where they were going.  
  
"Okay, and if the little brat tries to act funny, I don't give him a chance and I immediately chase him down and beat the **** out of him?" Kawayou asked his dad for clarification.  
  
"That's right. The brat uses dirty magic tricks to keep you down, so don't give him a chance and you should be able to wear him down." Inuyasha replied. "And you remember about Miroku?"  
  
Kawayou growled. "Yeah, and the wimpy wolf. No way neither are going to get to my mom."  
  
Inuyasha smiled smugly. He had been teaching his pup all the basics he could about his time. After all, it would only be a matter of time before he had to come here...  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. 'Nope. Don't think about that. So what if Kagome's not a half-youkai? That's the future and this is now. Right now were both alive and we're going to raise this pup.'  
  
Inuyasha stopped and started to think back on his own childhood, long long ago. 'Mother had always given me a feeling of security that no one else could.' he glanced at Kawayou quickly. 'Does Kawayou feel the same way for Kagome? How will he deal with her...'  
  
Kawayou looked quickly at Inuyasha. "What's bugging you?"  
  
Inuyasha quickly shook his head. "Nothing pup, don't worry about it." He changed his forlorn expression to a smirk. "So, ready to try out your new training?" he asked as they saw the well approaching.  
  
Kirara landed softly next to the well and Kagome, Shippou, and Sango were put down.  
  
Kagome sat Shippou on the lip of the well. She looked over to the right and saw Kouga walking towards them. "Kouga, you remembered! Thank you!"  
  
"Of course I remembered Kagome, I'd-"  
  
"Aahhh!"  
  
Kagome looked next to her and realized Shippou was missing. "Where'd he go?" She looked around and realized everyone was still there except Kawayou...and Inuyasha was starting to take interest in the tree beside him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where's our son?!" she shouted.  
  
Inuyasha still didn't look at her, but a thin smile could be seen unhidden on his face.  
  
"Caught him!" they heard through the trees. Kagome frowned as she saw Kawayou come out into their clearing. He was grinning from ear to ear and was holding a confused Shippou.  
  
Kagome was about to scold her son when he ran over to Inuyasha and held Shippou off. "Told ya I could it, no sweat!"  
  
Now, everyone started to frown deeply at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" the hanyou replied. "I was teaching him to hunt, and Shippou made a good assistant!" He looked down at the pup and whispered so softly that only the pup could hear. "But you we're supposed to beat the **** out of him."  
  
"I didn't want to do that!" Kawayou barked. "I just wanted to pet him!" He pet Shippou's tail again while Shippou continued to be confused. "'Cause he's cute and furry!"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Kagome couldn't help but smile as Inuyasha put his hands over his face.  
  
Kouga laughed whole-heartedly. "Well, that's some pup you got there dog turd! He'd rather pet his food than hunt it!"  
  
A tinge of pink hit Inuyasha's cheeks. He pointed accusingly at Kagome. "Hey, what kind of ****ed up genes did you give my pup?!"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha . Your language."  
  
"Indeed. Not very nice language to use in front of the young."  
  
Everyone turned around and saw Toutousai sitting on his three-eyed ox. He slowly got off and walked toward them. "Now, I hear you have been looking for me. What is this all about?"  
  
After everyone explained yet again the situation, Toutousai listened.  
  
"So you want me to babysit the hanyou and make sure he doesn't lose control if he loses Tetsusaiga?" Toutousai replied. "I can't really do anything if he does."  
  
"I know, but it would help just to have you near just in case something unforeseen happens." Kagome replied.  
  
"Then what am I, chopped liver?"  
  
Everyone looked at Toutousai's shoulder.  
  
"Ugh. Myouga, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked in distain.  
  
"What?! Lord Inuyasha, surely you jest! Why wouldn't I be here?" Myouga responded.  
  
Kagome smiled. 'If Myouga actually plans on coming, then I guess things we'll be alright after all.' She looked down at Kawayou who was still petting Shippou. "Ready to go?"  
  
Kawayou nodded and got on the lip of the well.  
  
Kagome looked at everyone carefully. 'I'm definitely not jumping into a dark well with Miroku.' "Sango and Kirara will go with me and Inuyasha can take Miroku." She pointed at Kawayou. "You take Shippou and Kouga." She pointed to Inuyasha. "Then you come back and grab Toutousai." She smiled as Sango and the untransformed Kirara came up beside her. "Ready? Let's go!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Yeah, how exciting! And we're off! Okay, the next chapter is going to be a bit laid back. So relax...but since I post up two chapters at a time, be prepared! Chapter 16 is it! (No, not the ending! That's still pretty far away.) I mean it's THE CHAPTER! DO NOT MISS IT! THIS IS WHERE EVERYTHING, THE TRUE PLOT, FINALLY REARS IT'S HEAD!!  
  
Trust me...you'll like it.^^  
  
Oh btw, I would like to ask you sweet readers a question. I put this on fanfiction.net first for a reason. To make sure I'm not messing anything up. So, if you see any flaws I've used, please tell me. Also, one question I would REALLY like to know.  
  
Miroku always calls the ladies with sama. Is that Ms? like with Relena from Gundam Wing or something else? PLEASE tell me because I know it's not first name only. I really want to get this right for the final copy that will be on my site.  
  
Now on to those dedicated reviewers! (BTW, anyone who is on my list, you'll either hear from me from msmelanie1@hotmail.com or msmelanie1@yahoo.com. They are both me. And if my e-mail didn't reach you, please tell me! I'll try the opposite site.  
  
To Okibi Chan: BTW, what's your name mean? I just wanted to thank you again for actually thinking about drawing Kawaii Youkai (Kawayou). It still brings a joyful tear to my eye. I hope you got my e-mail about updates. You are on my list!  
  
To Lady Gizmo: I e-mailed you personally to answer your question. I hope you recieved it. Also, I now have you on my list too! (Just in case you really didn't get my e-mail.)  
  
To: ????: Someone recommended that I give everyone the name and url of my site. I'll try to remember to do that more often. It's mostly a Gundam Wing page, but there are different stories there as well. It's called Teardrop In the Ocean. http://takeoff.to/teardrop I think. If not, check out my bio. It's there.  
  
To nicole: Don't worry, I'm sure they will!  
  
To Tenshineko: I'm glad you enjoyed 12 a lot better! I hope you enjoyed these chapters as well. And thanks for the "mama bear" suggestion. I'll try to keep it in mind...  
  
To SylverAngel: Yes, it is getting interesting, isn't it? But wait....there's still a lot more in store!  
  
The Mistress of Richard Cox: ...interesting review. I've never had someone sing to me in a review before. And of course there will be more father/son bonding! I think it's already started actually...  
  
To Esther: ^^' To repeat reviewers that have noticed her frequent reviews I have not addressed, I'm not being mean or prejudice against her. It's just...she's my sister.^^' Soo...thanks for your reviews Chas, but there's NO WAY I'm going to kill someone! (Except maybe Naraku) Oy, oy, oy. She loves dark fics for some reason. (Shrugs shoulders) But I just don't write that way, so deal with it s.o.m! BTW, I'm adding you to my list since I always e-mail you anyway!^0^  
  
To Aisuru: I e-mailed you the answer, right? And I also have you on my list! (Just in case. I try to cover because my hotmail's not 100% accurate all the time. But it's my favorite!) Oh, but how I wish I could see it...hopefully soon...  
  
To Silverkonekotsukari: (Whew! I hope I spelled your name right!) Well, there'll be more more more more more soon. Maybe a week or two? Hmmm...pup. Who knew three little letters have such a nice effect.^^  
  
To Twin Star of Suzaku: I'll update in about a week or two, don't worry. But I don't know about the whole "She's my woman" deal with Kouga and Inuyasha. 'Cause apparently he's brought another cute dog-demon over to his side...and don't worry! The fight scenes should finally start to come in the long awaited Chapter 16! Although, I'm not real good with fight scenes, so please bear with me...  
  
Well, I think for once I actually answered all of my reviews! Thanks everyone for your reviews. It's nice to hear what you think of this story. 


	15. The Cunning Kitsune

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own anything else quirky that may show up. (Including the movie Little Nicky.) I only do this for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
Small note: If you'd like to take this fic for your own site, go ahead. I have no quarrels. Just don't claim anyone else did it, yada, yada. And if you do, please use msmelanie1@yahoo.com for my e-mail okay? Plus, it would be nice to hear from you if you do. Especially if you'd like the .doc original version. (I love color!^^)  
  
To read more of my fanfictions (sorry, not Inuyasha^^') then check out my site. http://takeoff.to/teardrop  
  
Enjoy the fic all you wonderful people who haven't jumped straight in yet!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Cunning Kitsune.  
  
********************************************** Everyone looked around the Higurashi residence. Some with surprise, others admiration, and still others clueless.  
  
Miroku looked back at Kagome. "So, where will we have the encounter with Naraku, Lady Kagome?"  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders gracelessly. "We're supposed to meet Sesshoumaru first in a nearby park near his place."  
  
"Very well then. What shall we do until then?" Miroku asked as he looked into the window of Mrs. Higurashi's house. He spied around at the strange comforts of modern day living, but one thing caught his attention most."How are they making light in there? I do not see a fire or a lamp."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Will ya quit yappin' and just go inside already?" 'Geez, I'm surprised the pup hadn't yelled at him soo-'  
  
Just then, he looked at Kawayou who was petting Shippou's tail again. It annoyed him more as he realized the kitsune was quietly enjoying it. He looked away, trying to cover his embarrassment.  
  
Miroku walked through the door and immediately started to head for the bright round contained fire at the top middle of the room.  
  
Everyone quickly came in, and although not as brash about everything before, Sango, Toutousai, and Kouga suddenly started acting like excited young children as they started to move toward fascinating new objects.  
  
Kouga ran straight to the T.V. and stood in front of it as he started to move his hands all around the moving pictures. "How is it doing this Kagome?! Is it alive?!"  
  
"Is it magic?" Sango asked anxiously, kneeling next to him and also exploring the T.V. screen.  
  
"Hey, uhh..." Souta looked at Toutousai uncomfortably, as the old man grabbed the remote from his hand.  
  
"This clicker must be like the wand." the old man said as Miroku suddenly came up and started to push at all the strange buttons.  
  
Sango and Kouga squealed in shock as the moving pictures suddenly changed in front of them.  
  
Sota looked at Kagome, who was slightly blushing at her friends sudden...outbursts. "Onee chan? What's going on?"  
  
Kawayou came up on the other side of Sota, holding Shippou closely to him in an embrace. "Long story Uncle Soda."  
  
Just then, Mrs. Higurashi came in and smiled at all the newcomers. "Well, hello there." She looked at Kagome. "Who are your new friends Kagome?" 'And what in the world are they doing here?'  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. "What? How come I'm supposed to explain?"  
  
Kawayou put Shippou in Sota's arms and hopped into his grandma's embrace. "Well Grammy, ya see there's this idiot who was mom's boss and he kidnapped mom, so I went down the well to get Inuyasha, but I didn't find him and instead these villagers tried to kill me-"  
  
Kagome's eyes opened wide and she quickly turned an angry expression at Inuyasha.  
  
Kawayou ignored her expression and continued. "-but then Inuyasha came and cursed and stuff and then he took off really fast to the village, saying things like 'You stupid pup, you better not ****in' die!' and then we reached it and-"  
  
"Okay, enough already!" Inuyasha growled. "Geez, how long are ya gonna take?!"  
  
Kawayou just growled at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the still unsettling expression on Kagome's face. He looked straight at Mrs. Higurashi. "We'll be out of here by this '11:00 p.m.' Is that good enough?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and continued to watch the strange people stick their hands all over the television set. "...of course." She put Kawayou down and went back to the kitchen. 'Perhaps I should start thinking of what we will have for supper now...'  
  
Inuyasha glanced quickly at Kagome, then looked straight ahead at Sango starting to play with the tint/brightness of the T.V. Set. He stole another quick glance at Kagome, and quickly stared ahead again. He started to feel uncomfortable. 'Okay, why is she still looking at me like that? Shouldn't she have done something by now?'  
  
As Inuyasha suddenly started to watch Miroku standing up on the couch admiring the light bulb, he gulped silently and looked back one more time. This time, not by choice.  
  
He felt one of his silver locks suddenly get grasped in Kagome's hand, and had tugged him to face her.  
  
Everyone was oblivious to the strange interaction between Kagome and Inuyasha, except Kawayou, Sota, Toutousai and Shippou.  
  
Kagome dragged his head a little further down to meet eye to eye with him.  
  
Inuyasha had no idea what to make of her expression. It seemed to have suddenly done a complete 360. From 'I'm very-angry-and-you-should-not-be-in- the-same-room-with-me' to...completely calm which was disturbing. If she didn't have such a deadly grip on his lock of hair, he would've thought she was just fine.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand looking at her, and glanced his eyesight away. Realizing something he wish he hadn't.  
  
Miroku wasn't interested in investigating the light bulb anymore. Sango and Kouga had stopped playing near the T.V. set. Instead, the three of them found a comfortable place to sit while Kagome's little brother was bringing out...popcorn?  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, realizing he must be in VERY deep. She opened her eyes and started to speak, but words weren't coming out. Which was surprising, 'cause he expected to hear a million 'sits'.  
  
Everyone watched intensely at the utterly helpless expression on Inuyasha and the calm expression on Kagome.  
  
Sota cleared his throat and grabbed the remote. "You're supposed to face THIS way to watch the movie." he said as he pointed toward the direction of the T.V. set.  
  
Everyone tried to divert their attention from Inuyasha and Kagome unsuccessfully. Even the strange magical moving pictures with real life sounds wouldn't compare to the argument that would manifest itself, right?  
  
Kagome suddenly dropped her hand from Inuyasha's lock of hair. She cleared her throat and tried to speak as she grabbed his Kimono. Not in an angry way, more of just...needing something to grab onto.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha." he heard from beside his shoulder. "I'm sure you know what that look signifies..."  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes. 'Oh, great. I knew it. She's gonna cry on me isn't she? Oh I don't believe this, she's supposed to be angry or yell or something!'  
  
Kagome's voice was hoarse but she turned her eyes downward to the floor. "He's fine though, right?" she asked barely above a whisper.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her confused. "Yeah, sure..."  
  
"Okay then, let's join the others." She said as she smiled up at him. It wasn't a real smile though. It was a fake smile she had learned to adapt to.  
  
Inuyasha just felt like yelling! What in the world was UP with Kagome?! Instead, he followed her pass the couch, as she sat on the other side of Sango. He continued to just stand, glancing down at her occasionally. 'Is she planning a sneak attack?'  
  
About 5:00 p.m. the movie was over and Mrs. Higurashi was busy cooking.  
  
Sota ejected the tape as everyone got up and stretched.  
  
"It hypnotizes you into believing in a false reality." Miroku said looking at Sango. "That must be it's purpose."  
  
Kouga stood up and looked at the tape in Souta's hand. "Hey, how do those moving pictures get on the box when they are on that rectangular thing on your hand?"  
  
Sota just shrugged. "I don't know how technology works. I just know that it does."  
  
Miroku looked inquisitively at the answer Sota had just provided. "But your world is full of such fascinating inventions. How could you possibly stay ignorant?"  
  
Sota just shrugged his shoulders and went into the kitchen.  
  
Miroku looked back at Kagome. "Lady Kagome, how did that 'movie' play on the box?"  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders and also got up to go to the kitchen.  
  
The others watched, trying to figure out why everyone kept going to the strange place with the small assortment of fine weaponry.  
  
Kagome came back out to look back at the others. "I think it's time to eat. I'd hurry before it's all gone."  
  
"Eat?" Inuyasha asked as he and the others went into the strange mini weapon room.  
  
Kagome looked at them and gestured for them to take a seat. Then she looked around and realized Kawayou wasn't around...and neither was Shippou. As her mother came and started to pass around the food Kagome asked her. "Where is my son mom?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked around. "Well, I don't know dear. He's been with me since the movie started. Where did that boy go?"  
  
Kagome immediately shot out of her seat and out of the house. Inuyasha quickly followed her lead.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted as he ran after her. "Where ya rushin' off to?!"  
  
"I don't know!" she said right before Inuyasha had suddenly picked her up and started walking off.  
  
"Then let's go check by the well first, before rushing off to who know's where, alright?" Inuyasha replied as he continued to walk.  
  
It was a little unsettling. The way Inuyasha had just picked her up. She looked at Inuyasha, a light blush tinging her cheeks. He had picked her up the same way a groom picks up his new bride and carries her across the threshhold. And literally he was still walking to the well.  
  
'Girl, get a hold of yourself!' she said angrily in her mind. 'You are 20 years old and a mother! Why are you thinking about the way he's carrying you? The way he's calmly looking straight ahead with the beautiful amber eyes that seem to burn a hole right through to my-' She caught herself before she could regret any more of what she was thinking.  
  
Inuyasha just stared straight ahead. 'I don't think I've ever picked Kagome up this way before.' He gave a slight smile as he concentrated on the feel of her in his arms. 'I think I'll start carrying her around this way more often.'  
  
He looked down at her quickly and looked back up, his heart starting to beat. 'Why is she looking at me like that?' He quickly looked back down and saw no trace of her strange gaga expression that was there before. 'Must've been my imagination.'  
  
Just then, Inuyasha's ears started picking up a familiar sound in the forest nearby. And the words he heard had brung his ears down against his head a bit. He immediately started to run in the direction of the sound.  
  
Into the forest...  
  
"Are you positive?" Kawayou asked Shippou as he continued to pet his tail.  
  
"Positive! I wouldn't lie! Let's see...what else can I tell you about Inuyasha..." Shippou paused. "Oh yeah, he's in love with two girls I think."  
  
"Two girls?!" Kawayou growled.  
  
"Yep! There's Kagome, and then there's a dead woman named Kikyou who he also loves." Shippou smiled. "Technically she's dead, but she moves around and acts like she's alive so he's in DEEP for her still." 'Yep, by the time I'm done, this guy will be on MY side permanently!'  
  
"What?! But...He's MY dad! How can he not want to be with just my mom?!" Kawayou growled angrily.  
  
"Well actually..." 'Ha! This'll seal it right here! Inuyasha will never even get near enough to me to whack me on the head after this!' Shippou thought happily. "...he broke up with your mom after she saw them kissing, but she said she still wanted to be his. So he was sort of still stuck with both Kikyou and your mom before the well stopped and they both dissappeared."  
  
"That Funky Smelling...thing..." Kawayou spat out with disgust. "Was two- timing my mom?!"  
  
"Uhh." Shippou looked at the expression on Kawayou's face. 'Uh oh, maybe I went a tad bit far...'  
  
"Shippou!" Inuyasha yelled out as he ran into the clearing, still holding on to Kagome.  
  
Kawayou looked at how Inuyasha was carrying his mom. "Hey, who in the **** do you really love?!"  
  
Inuyasha continued to glare at Shippou, who had gone behind Kawayou for protection. 'Why that mangy little brat...'  
  
Kagome looked at Kawayou. How had he known about the her/Kikyou mess?  
  
"Hey, you better fess up *******!" Kawayou shouted angrily. "Do you love my mom or not?!"  
  
'I'mgonnakilltheruntI'mgonnakilltheruntI'mgonnakilltheruntI'mgonnakilltherun tI'mgonnakilltherunt.' Inuyasha thought bitterly. 'How could he tell my pup about that?! What am I supposed to say?'  
  
Kagome started to struggle, and Inuyasha put her down. She walked over to her angry son and knelt down in front of him. "Kawayou..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. 'What's she gonna tell him?'  
  
"...do you realize we're having Oden for supper and we have probably missed out on it?" Kagome continued.  
  
Kawayou looked at her in surprise. "Supper? Oden?! Oh damn, I gotta get home!"  
  
With that said, Kagome and Kawayou started to run back towards the direction of the house.  
  
Inuyasha just seemed a little stunned with her sentence. A single sweatdrop could be seen hanging close to his left brow, when he realized...  
  
"Alright, you little brat!" Inuyasha shouted at Shippou. "Get over here and let me beat the **** out of you!"  
  
Shippou immediately missed Inuyasha's first attack and started to run in the direction of the house with Inuyasha on his tail. Literally, unfortunately.  
  
Inuyasha picked him up and looked at him angrily.  
  
Before he suddenly realized his hands were empty. He blinked and looked around, realizing Kawayou was standing in front of him, holding Shippou protectively against his chest. "Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha plummeted to the hard forest floor.  
  
Shippou looked up at his savior, who was petting his head again.  
  
"I couldn't forget you!" Kawayou grinned. "You're just too cute and furry to leave behind!"  
  
Then Kawayou ran off, Shippou firmly in his embrace as Inuyasha muttered something obscene under his breath.  
  
Later that night around 10:30 P.M...  
  
Inuyasha looked at everyone that was assembled. Even Kawayou was there holding Kagome's hand tightly. He was slowly realizing the magnitude of the situation he was about to be put in as Inuyasha explained in more detail what they were all planning to do. He had suddenly become very nervous since he still had no clue how to handle his powers. His mom just said 'you'll know how when the time comes.'  
  
Kawayou looked around at all the people who were supposed to protect him. He frowned as he realized they seemed more interested in actually 'fighting' the enemy, than 'protecting' him. He growled underneath his breath. 'That isn't a good sign.'  
  
Kawayou looked ahead at Inuyasha who was examining everyone.  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha spoke. "Now NOBODY get carried away and forget their part!"  
  
Everyone shook their heads yes.  
  
"I mean it!" Inuyasha growled. "Someone has always gotta be watching out for Kagome and Kawayou!"  
  
Then, Inuyasha looked at the flea on his shoulder. "Myouga, go to my pup's shoulder."  
  
Myouga sweatdropped and looked at him.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went up. It could never really be proven, but Myouga always seemed to be at the right place at the right time. The fact the flee didn't want to willingly go to Kawayou's shoulder was silently saying something.  
  
Inuyasha decided he shouldn't dwell on that. Besides, the stupid flea had been wrong a few times before. 'He just doesn't know my pup.' Inuyasha reasoned. "Get going now before I squash you!"  
  
Myouga gracefully leaped from one shoulder to another until he landed on Kawayou's shoulder.  
  
Kawayou looked at the creature and wondered. 'Why the hell had pops let this thing come along? It's not like he could help or nuttin'. Look at his size.'  
  
Kawayou looked at his mom who continued to stare at where the small creature should be on his shoulder.  
  
'Why is mom and that smelly guy anxious about me having this flea on my shoulder?' Kawayou thought.  
  
Just then, Inuyasha opened the front door. "Let's go." He simply stated.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi waved from the kitchen. "Come again! I'll remember to fix even more next time!"  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her and then at the door again. "Let's go." he said again.  
  
"Yeah, and we can watch something else again!" Sota shouted from the couch.  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome's son with a slight sweatdrop on his head. "Let's go." he replied once again.  
  
"I'll try and get something else next time instead of Little Nicky." Sota smiled. "I think that made Miroku feel uncomfortable."  
  
'Oh, that's it!' Inuyasha growled. He turned back around to face everyone. "Do you mind?! We are on our way to the BIGGEST battle of our lives, and you are making our 'cool' exit stink!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi and Sota looked at each other, then back to Inuyasha. "Okay." they replied. Sota turned on the T.V. and started to watch it while his mother was going upstairs to go to bed.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the unusual expressions he was receiving from his comrades and cleared his throat. "Let's go." he said once again as he started to move out the door with the others.  
  
***************************************************** Whew! That actually took some time to write! Anyhow, I'll bet you all are anxious for the next chapter right?! Well then, I won't give any previews away! Just click on the next chapter below and away we go! 


	16. All Hell is About to Break Loose

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own anything else quirky that may show up. (Including the movie Little Nicky.) I only do this for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
To read more of my fanfictions (sorry, not Inuyasha^^') then check out my site. http://takeoff.to/teardrop  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to Okibi-Chan! For sending me pictures of what Kawayou looks like! Thanks Fyre Kitty! When all is said and done, I'll definitely get one up on my site!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Sixteen: All Hell is About to Break Loose.  
  
**********************************************  
  
A little before 11:00 P.M. Inuyasha and the others met Sesshoumaru at the rendezvous point...  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the confused expressions on everyone's face as he held his cellphone up to his ear.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha barked angrily. "Where is Naraku?!"  
  
"I'm calling him." Sesshoumaru replied calmly.  
  
Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru with a strange expression.  
  
"How is he calling? He is not yelling." Miroku pointed out.  
  
"By magic means of that black rectangular object he has to his ear." Sango explained.  
  
'Close enough.' Kagome thought.  
  
Kawayou growled. If this was supposed to be a serious battle, why were they CALLING the enemy to show up? "Hey you, what the hell is going on?! Why are you-?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru put his finger up to his lips as he started to talk on the phone. Everyone watched as he seemed to start talking to himself. "...perhaps. Maybe.Yes, I am. Yes, the usual. Yes, now. Perhaps, perhaps not."  
  
Inuyasha was getting tired of Sesshoumaru's tactics and grabbed his phone. He yelled "Hey you *******! Get over here and show your face right now, so I can pulverize it!"  
  
Sesshoumaru took his cell phone back, but let it drop to the ground when he realized it was covered in spit.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked angrily at Inuyasha. "Why did you have to do that?"  
  
"Why the hell didn't you call him earlier?!" Inuyasha barked angrily.  
  
Sessoumaru glanced at Inuyasha calmly. "He will be caught off guard. He expects Kawayou and I to be here. Maybe Kagome and apparently you now, but none of the others. If I called him sooner, he would have had time to investigate and prepare."  
  
Inuyasha huffed, a little peeved that his answer made such sense. 'Catching the enemy off guard. Damn, I shoulda known that.'  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his back on Inuyasha. "Wait. He will arrrive soon."  
  
Everyone waited patiently for their life-time rival to show up. Kawayou continued to hold his mother's hand tightly, and looked at the flea on his shoulder. It was ignoring eye contact with him, and looked like it was trying to find the safest way to get away.  
  
Just then, out of the shadows, Naraku started to walk toward them. He frowned as he looked at the number of people who had shown up. "I thought you said this would be a friendly fight for my Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "What?!"  
  
"Correct." Sesshoumaru replied. "If you end up winning you can have the human woman. I've no need for her anymore."  
  
Kagome was about to rebuttal, but Inuyasha did that for her. "Why you ****ing piece of ****! I oughtta-!!"  
  
"If you kill Inuyasha again I guess." Sesshoumaru corrected himself. "Now..." He lowered his gaze to the ground, but still kept his eyes on Naraku. Everyone slowly started to get into position. Kagome had started to stand behind Kawayou while Inuyasha unsheathed the transformed Tetsusaiga and stood in front. Kouga moved toward the left of the boy, while Miroku moved to the right.  
  
Sango pulled out Hiraikotsu and stood her ground beside Miroku while Shippou stayed tensely on her shoulder. Kirara stood firmly below her, her hair standing slightly on it's end.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes came up slowly to meet Naraku's. "...your time is over!" he announced his eyes growing wider with his declaration.  
  
Just then, Naraku watched as everyone seemed to spring out at him all at once. He dodged the Hiraikotsu with ease, but found the wolf was already behind him. He swiftly jumped up into the air, but Inuyasha had already jumped up there anticipating Naraku's move. He was grinning as he was about to swing the Tetsusaiga when he suddenly felt himself being blown backward. He landed hard on the ground, but quickly sprang to his feet to see what had happened.  
  
Naraku grinned. "I had a feeling you were going to try and surprise me." he said as he looked up into the night sky. Kagura and Kanna swiftly moved down and stood in front of Naraku.  
  
"Seems the playing field is a bit more even." Naraku grinned.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the women in front of him. "Get out of the way or I'll tear you in half with Tetsusaiga!"  
  
Neither Kagura or Kanna listened and instead both started to attack him simultaneously.  
  
While Sango, Miroku and Kouga started to attack Naraku again.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt like frowning. 'Damn. He's going to block Inuyasha off with those two and start fighting us.' He looked back at Kawayou who was still just watching everything. 'When will my creation figure out it's powers?' He looked at Kagura and Kanna. 'This fight is not in good standing with those two involved.'  
  
"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled as he barely managed from accidently dropping Tetsusaiga to the ground. He was heaving. "Why aren't you any weaker?!"  
  
Kagura and Kanna looked at each other, then Kagura looked at Inuyasha. "We came from Naraku and so are not really full youkai's...or half youkai's. Apparently to the jewel, we weren't even considered as creatures of any kind. Therefore, our power was never tampered with."  
  
Kagura pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha. "Therefore, we CANNOT allow you to kill Naraku! I very much ENJOY living in this time, and will not risk losing myself!"  
  
Inuyasha swung at her with Tetsusaiga, but she ducked. "Then what the hell are you doing here now?!"  
  
"We have no clue what will happen if Naraku dies, and personally we don't want to find out!" Kagura yelled as she started to blow Inuyasha back again.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched both fights. He, Sango, Miroku and Kouga were trying to fight Naraku with little success while Inuyasha was barely keeping the women he was fighting at bay. He quickly glanced over at Kawayou who was still just standing there in front of Kagome whom was once again trying to fire one of her arrows at Naraku.  
  
'This is tough!' Kagome thought. 'One inch off and I hit someone!' She silently wished she hadn't quit taking archery lessons.  
  
Naraku also noticed Sesshoumaru's quick glances at the child. 'What is going on? Why did he bring the child in the first place?'  
  
Naraku watched as Kawayou suddenly looked around. His ears snapped back as he sensed a new presence approaching from behind. He also noticed Kagome hadn't sensed it. Kawayou extended his claws and quickly jumped behind Kagome while another creature also jumped soundlessly from the boy's shoulder.  
  
Kagome looked at his sudden movement. She put her bow and arrow down from the distraction. "Kawayou, what is it?"  
  
Yura suddenly came swinging out a tree on her hairs. "My goodness. What? A genuine fun fight and no one bothered to invite me?"  
  
'Hmm. How did that little demon sense her? Even I can't sense her...' Naraku thought as he batted away another attempt of Sango's Hiraikotsu. Naraku grinned and realized only one person at the time could protect the boy, and SHE was out of her element. He quickly ignored Sesshoumaru's attack and jumped in the air, sending a swirl of miasma straight at the little demon.  
  
"Kawayou, look out!" Kagome yelled as she suddenly grabbed Kawayou and made him hit the floor. Not completely in time though, for the miasma had nicked his right shoulder.  
  
Everyone stopped their fighting for a second, but quickly started fighting again as their opponents had tried to sneak attack them.  
  
Inuyasha tried desperately to get away from the girls, but not only had they kept their original power, they had 500 years of extra experience on their side. 'Dammit, get out of the way!' "NARAKU, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PUP?!"  
  
Naraku grinned as he continued taking the offense in his fight. He was still glancing back at Kawayou to see if his hunch was right. He watched as Kagome had picked him off the ground while he grabbed his shoulder.She looked back at his shoulder, and she smiled. Although Naraku couldn't see, he knew his own powerful miasma attack must be healing in order for her to smile like that.  
  
Sesshoumaru barely registered what Naraku was doing, since he himself had been stealing glances at the boy. 'Oh no. He knows why the pup is here now.'  
  
He quickly started to run away towards Kagome and Kawayou, leaving his allies to deal with Naraku.  
  
"That jerk!" Sango yelled. "He ran off to leave us!"  
  
"Sango! Look out!" Miroku called as another shot of Miasma had started to come straight toward her. She fell to the ground just in time to ignore it.  
  
While in a difficult battle of his own, Inuyasha was very uncomfortable as he saw Sesshoumaru running toward Kagome and Kawayou. He quickly tried to run away again, but was stopped by Kanna while Kagura suddenly started to run away.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly ran up to Kagome and grabbed her hand angrily. "Why haven't you taught the pup how to fight with his powers yet?!"  
  
"I can't!" Kagome rebuttaled. "It is something he must learn to do on his own!"  
  
Kawayou growled at the way Sesshoumaru was holding his mom's hand, but didn't get a chance to yell at him as he was suddenly yanked away.  
  
Kagome reached out for him, but Sesshoumaru held his fingers in front of her.  
  
"W-wait...y-you said you lost all your dangerous powers!" Kagome shouted in shock. There was no way he could be capable of his poisonous claw attack now, could he?  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. It was apparent his bluff hadn't worked, so instead he dropped his fingers, pulled something from his pocket, dropped Kawayou to the ground and ran behind Kagome with a metal syringe at her neck.  
  
As Kawayou realized what was happening he quickly got to his feet, but didn't try to run for the syringe. 'I'm fast, but there is no way I'm THAT fast.'  
  
"Smart boy." Sesshoumaru replied to Kawayou's growling. "Now, you have to the count of three to figure out your power before we find out what exactly is in this syringe. One..."  
  
Kawayou's eyes went wide and his heart started to beat rapidly. He quickly looked at his hands, trying to figure out what he could do. Just then, he sensed someone coming up from behind him. 'Dammit, if I run mom's dead!'  
  
"Two..." Sesshoumaru said as he held the syring next to Kagome's throat tighter. Kawayou looked at his hands and tried to think of what to do. The only thing he could think of was "MOMMY!!!!!!"  
  
Just then, he felt himself being lifted off the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagura had run away with Kawayou. He briskly let Kagome go and watched as Kagura took his possession away.  
  
"KAWAYOU!! KAGOME!!" Inuyasha shouted out as he finally got away from Kanna. He had been running toward them as fast as he could but had arrived too late. He looked angrily at Sesshoumaru and raised the Tetsusaiga to strike him when...  
  
He heard Kawayou's yelp. He looked up at the sky and quickly ran to the left of himself to catch Kawayou. He looked at his pup's side.  
  
"NARAKU!!" He yelled his anger overwhelming his physical thought. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PUP?!"  
  
Naraku would've 'Ku ku ku'd' a response, but did not like the results he saw. Kagura had sliced open the boy's side to extract the Shikon jewel that should have been there. 'His extra high senses... his healing powers...it should have been there?!' "WHERE IS MY SHIKON NO TAMA?!"  
  
Just then, Kagome caught up to where Inuyasha and Kawayou were sitting. Kawayou was already healing again. "Ow! Dammit, that ****ing HURT!"  
  
Kagome held Kawayou close to her, and surprisingly, Inuyasha held her close and growled protectively. 'How the hell did this happen?! Where were Miroku, Kouga or Sango at?' Inuyasha growled his dissapproval as he realized they were ALL fighting Naraku at the same time.  
  
Sesshoumaru came towards them, causing Inuyasha to growl lower and pull Kagome and Kawayou closer to his embrace.  
  
"Don't overreact." Sesshoumaru replied. "I simply wanted to speed up the process." He held up the syringe and pushed it up. Nothing came out.  
  
"You kept me hostage with nothing but an empty syringe?!" Kagome cried out.  
  
Sesshoumaru just ignored her.  
  
Inuyasha continued to growl. Between having Sesshoumaru's trick and Naraku's vicious attack, he was getting very angry. VERY angry.  
  
Naraku looked back at Kagome and the others in frustration. He thought the kid must have had the shikon jewel. But if it wasn't in his side, then where? 'Fine then. I'll just have to rip him apart piece by piece until I find it.'  
  
Inuyasha noticed Naraku's glare and stood protectively in front of Kagome with the transformed Tetsusaiga. 'No way is he getting near MY pup again!'  
  
Then Kagura and Kanna came flying out of nowhere and suddenly attacked Inuyasha, trying to get to Kawayou.  
  
Kagome quickly saw what was happening and grabbed an arrow from its holder on her back and put it quickly inside her arrow. "Move and you are dead!" She cried out as she held her arrow straight in the direction of Kagura and Kanna.  
  
They stopped. They knew better than to mess with Kagome's arrows.  
  
Kawayou just watched as he slowly stood up, his side slowly starting to heal. 'I don't get it. They fought pops evenly, but they're not moving because of mom's arrow? Just how powerful is it?' Then he noticed that the arrow was emitting a powerful aura. "Hey mom, how are you doing that?"  
  
Kagome didn't glance at Kawayou as Inuyasha quickly came over to guard them from any attack by Naraku. "I'm concentrating on my arrow."  
  
Kawayou looked at his hands. 'If I concentrate on my hands, could I help any?'  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to grin, but he didn't. He looked at Kawayou who was continually looking at his hands. 'I think he's starting to figure something out.'  
  
Inuyasha also noticed it. 'I think the pups starting to figure out his power.' He looked at Naraku. 'but should I leave them and fight Naraku? Dammit, why is EVERYONE out there fighting?!'  
  
"I'll watch them." he heard from behind. He swung his head around to see Toutousai with Kirara near him. "I've nothing else to do."  
  
Inuyasha looked back. Kirara wasn't transformed, but if she was Kagome and Kawayou could get out. "Will you get Kagome and my pup out of here?"  
  
Toutousai looked at him. "Are you sure? I thought they were supposed to-"  
  
"-they were UNTIL the pup suddenly became the target!" Inuyasha barked. He looked at Kirara. "Now transform and get them out of here safely! I'll take care of everything else!"  
  
"Uhhh...mom?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm not leaving!" Kagome shouted at the Hanyou.  
  
"M-mom?"  
  
"Hell, this is getting TOO out of hand Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted back.  
  
Kagome glanced back quickly still keeping her bow on Kagura and Kanna. "Kawayou's leaving, yes! But there's no way I am!"  
  
"MOMMA, I DON'T LIKE THIS!" Kawayou shouted.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see that Kawayou's hands were glowing a bright pulsing blue.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE! IT'S STARTING TO HURT, MAKE IT STOP!!" Kawayou yelled as the blue started to pulse brighter and faster.  
  
Kagome looked at Kawayou's hands. They were starting to shake. "Oh no!" She turned back to Inuyasha not realizing that Kagura and Kanna had long since left. "Inuyasha, I don't think he can handle his powers yet!"  
  
"Well, don't yell at me!" Inuyasha barked. "Help him!"  
  
"I don't know how!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"MOMMY!" Kawayou cried out, tears starting to emerge on his cheeks. '****! I thought having my side cut hurt! Compared to this it was just a ****ing scratch!' "MOMMMMMMYYYYYY!!!!! MY CHEST REALLLY HURRRRTS!"  
  
Kagome tried to grab his hands, but they stung her fingers before she could even reach out to them.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were so busy listening to Kawayou's cries that they didn't know that the battle behind them had dissipated. Naraku, Kagura and Kanna were long gone and only the allies remained watching helplessly behind them.  
  
"THIS POWER HURTS! I DON'T WANT TO HOLD IT ANYMORE! GET IT THE **** OUT!!" Kawayou screamed out loudly to the night.  
  
You could still hear his painful echo as he slowly hit the ground. He could feel his moms embrace around him and the deadly smell of his dad's breath on his face. His hands were still tainted blue and shaking, but his eyes were unfocused, trying to imagine if what he saw was real...  
  
The thing that had come out of his hands...  
  
Everyone stared on in shock. Right there beside the almost unconscious Kawayou was...  
  
half...  
  
of the long lost Shikon No Tama.  
  
Unfortunately, in this state of shock only one person recovered fast enough to make their move. Before anyone knew what was happening, Yura had swung out on her hair strands and grabbed it.  
  
Then she threw it straight at Sesshoumaru who was a good distance from the crowd. "Now fix what you messed up like a good boy!"  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly caught the Shikon no Tama before anyone started to run toward him. He quickly swallowed it and said the words that would change the life of mankind forever. "Give every Youkai back their true full powers so we may rise above mankind once again!"  
  
The wind slowly stirred the leaves on the cold forest floor. The signal...  
  
that all Hell was about to break lose.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Yep, that was Chapter 16! Anyone surprised by the outcome of events? I hope you were. I know I can't do battle scenes, I'm sorry. I really did try, but as you can tell it wasn't the battle that ended up being important. Now, time for some thanks! CX-chan, Nickerel, Tenshineko, niasdreams and TsukinoDeynatsu! Thanks for explaining the 'sama' deal, but thanks especially to TsukinoDeynatsu for mentioning Lady and Lord! (Now I'll try and call Kagome, Lady Kagome when Miroku addresses her.)  
  
Also, thanks to those who have spotted my flaws! Really, it does help when you spot a flaw. I want this to be really great before I put this up anywhere. So far, many of you have spotted the 'sit' flaw at breakfast time. Thanks, I went right over it! Still, I just found two flaws in Chapter 14 myself. 1.Kagome stepped off Kawayou and before she knew it she had been grabbed by Kouga. (Oops. She wasn't on Kawayou. She was on KIRARA.^^') 2.Kagome was about to scold her son when he ran over to Inuyasha and held Shippou off. "Told ya I could it, no sweat!" (Umm...Kawayou held him UP not OFF.)  
  
So see. The more mistakes you catch, the better the story will be.  
  
BTW, I should make this a rule. If Esther (my sister) writes something in her review, DON"T BELIEVE IT! (She loves to mess with people's minds for some reason.) Now, on to some answers for your reviews!  
  
To Kaluna and Gillia: Well, I'm sure you know HALF the answer about Kawayou and the jewel now! As for the other, I got your review a little late. Perhaps, maybe in the future? It's great to hear from you and don't worry about long reviews. To me it's like the answer to the square root of negative one. i. imaginary. Does not exist to me. There's just no such thing as a long review in my book! Oh yeah, my sister records them for me. I have to wait to get it in the mail though 'cause my University doesn't carry Cartoon Network.TT  
  
To Esther: Chas...no dark fic. Stop pouting. And please don't lie to my reviewers!  
  
To Kagome-Chan: They will of course!  
  
To Animegoddess: My fic's Da Bomb? Can't say I've heard that yet, but cool!  
  
To Nickerel: The mini replica of Inuyasha's Kimono? Wow, interesting question. Usually my fans forget the little tidbits. (Grins) Good job detective! But you'll have to see what that REALLY had to do with the story later on!~.^  
  
To sakuracherryb61@hotmail.com: New reviewer? Nice to hear from you. You read chapter one to chapter...fourteen...in one night? Okay, dedicated new reader apparently too! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Mushy stuff between Inuyasha and Kagome? Uhh..^^' There might be some, (I think there was a little in this chapter) but I'm not real good at writing romance. (Although I LOVE reading them!!) Guess you'll see what you'll see! Oh, and Inuyasha being cute? Actually, I'm quite fond of his Human form. Now THAT'S who I voted for in Animerica's swimsuit issue ballot!^.^  
  
To Cacat-angel: Thanks! I know I'm not good at description and so forth. Read any of my fics, and it's the same with all of them. After the story is done though I'm going to try to see if I can add in extra detail. Now, the moment I think of any details for my fanfics and write it down, I usually lose my train of thought. (Does that happen to anyone else?) So I try to concentrate on my stories. Still, I might try but it usually ends up making more of a blunder.  
  
To Tenshineko: I'm just so used to hearing from you, I had to respond! Yep, it backfired. Severely apparently since Shippou seems to enjoy the attention! And yep, Inuyasha can protect Kagome from those undeemable 'suitors' without lifting a finger now!^^  
  
To Music: Yes, I try to update once a week or once every two weeks. Depends on the level of difficulty of the chapter. And it's not really a romance. (I just can't get the hang of those.) But if there is an ending couple it will be Inuyasha/Kagome.  
  
To Aisuru: Of course! Yep well...I'll address that more later. Don't worry so much. Protectiveness/possessiveness... well, it is Inuyasha. And yeah, he probably would understand Kawayou better if he could have been with him but C'est la vie.  
  
To Inez: Uh oh. They deleted your account?! That's not good news. I hope you get back on soon! You can't guess what happens in the next chapter? Hmm...then did you have any idea how Chapter 16 would end?  
  
To TsukinoDeynatsu: Once again, a huge thank you for your explanation!  
  
Well, that's it. Hopefully the next chapter won't be too difficult to write. (Good thing I made that outline.) Anyhow, au revoir everyone and enjoy your morning/evening/night! 


	17. Instinct

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own anything else quirky that may show up. (Including the movie Little Nicky.) I only do this for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
To read more of my fanfictions (sorry, not Inuyasha^^') then check out my site. http://takeoff.to/teardrop The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Instinct.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was calm. So calm. Like the calm before an oncoming storm. Everything was quiet. Too quiet.  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango. "Was that only half of the shikon jewel? Then where could the other..."  
  
He glanced slowly toward Inuyasha's family. Kawayou seemed to be out of it, while him and Kagome stood above him, watching him with worry.  
  
"Inuyasha. Your brother has just wished for all youkai's to be given back their full power so..." Miroku eyed Yura carefully as she grinned and looked at her hands. "...I propose that we go after him and get the jewel back."  
  
Inuyasha didn't bother a reply. Him and Kagome remained looking at Kawayou. Seeing if there was any sign that he was healing.  
  
Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, sensing herself starting to lose the battle to remain calm. "I-Inuyasha? H-h-he's not healing, is he?"  
  
Inuyasha looked slowly up, ignoring the awful scream that tore itself from some elder woman blocks away. He looked back down at Kawayou and ignored the sudden honking of horns, the sudden crashes, the sudden screams of terror being emitted from people outside of the park. He looked at Kagome, knowing not only that Kawayou was hurt, but since this sudden onslaught of Youkai's dangerous powers being awakened, her family, friends, relatives...they were all in danger. Heck, the entire world was currently in danger!  
  
His ears twitched as he suddenly heard people running past him and the others, apparently looking from escape.  
  
Sure enough, it hit his nose. With the youkai being given back their deadly powers, their safety of smell and sense had been lost. He didn't even need to sniff the air too hard to figure out there was one Youkai two blocks from there...and...(Sniff)...one about four blocks, and (Sniff) and...uh oh. It was really triggering his heart. The smell was surrounding him. Which was not a good sign.  
  
He looked down at Kagome, who looked as if she were made of stone. Her body was unmoving, and even her eyes...her beautiful eyes were switching to that of a dull grey. 'I have to go after Sesshoumaru, but I can't bring them. Kawayou looks like he's already-'  
  
He immediately stopped that train of thought. The Youkai's smell were starting to come up through the forest. He glanced briefly at them. 'No wonder they survived. They could pass for human in Kagome's time easily.'  
  
Time was running out. Miroku and Sango started to engage in battle with one of the youkai's while Kouga fought with a seperate Youkai.  
  
'Quick. Think! Youkai swarming around this park, apparently at their full capacity. Kawayou needs attention. Gotta get the jewel back. Gotta get Kagome and the pup out of here. Argh!' Inuyasha wanted to growl his frustration. He couldn't do everything, but he couldn't not do everything. So, he had to do what he had to do. Follow instinct.  
  
Before she knew it Kagome felt herself being pulled onto Inuyasha's back as he grabbed the pup and held it safely in his arms. "Hang on!" he yelled as he suddenly took off back towards the house.  
  
Miroku and Sango just looked at him.  
  
"He's leaving without us?!" Sango shouted.  
  
"He should not have left at all!" Miroku protested. "He needs to fight Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Damn Youkai instincts." Sango muttered as she dodged a punch thrown by the youkai. Although, she knew she didn't have the right to criticize. Inuyasha was after all somewhat...selfish. So if it came to choosing between helping the world and his fastly fading son...  
  
Miroku dodged the next punch and grabbed Sango's hand. "Well, if he is indeed leaving, we must get out as well, otherwise we will be stuck here!"  
  
Kouga came up behind them, Shippou holding on for dear life and a now transformed Kirara with Toutousai on her back had landed next to them, beckoning them to get on.  
  
They did as she wanted and were soon in the air.  
  
Miroku looked below at the ground as they took off toward the well. "Tell me Sango. How do you think these people will fare against Youkai's holding a 500 year-old grudge?"  
  
Sango didn't reply, which said everything to him.  
  
Inuyasha swiftly strolled past the Higurashi residence, straight toward the well. Kagome looked at him. "What about my family? Where are they?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't need to reply as he set her down. The fact he wouldn't look her in the eyes said everything.  
  
"Will they be al-"  
  
Inuyasha swiftly turned around to look at the well. "I won't lie to you Kagome. I don't know what's going to happen to your family, but I know that Kawayou needs to get to Kaede NOW. Sorry, but between choosing to save your family or my pup, my pup wins. Let's go."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Yes, they were cruel words, but he did speak the truth. The truth she didn't want to believe about her pup. Her pup or her family. It was a choice that no one should make, but Inuyasha had made it for her as he carried Kawayou in one hand, grabbed hers and jumped into the well.  
  
Kirara landed close to the well, letting everyone off when Kouga and Shippou arrived.  
  
"The well! We must hurry before they go down!" Sango shouted as she ran to the well.  
  
"Sango?!" Shippou cried out as he and the others followed her in. "What about the you-!"  
  
Then they froze. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. Neither was Kagome.  
  
Sango cringed.  
  
"It seems that we must wait for them to return, eh Sango?" Miroku smiled.  
  
Sango cringed more. Sure, there were angry, vengeful and dangerous Youkai outside, but it was when things were so messed up Miroku liked to make a grab for her. "Don't even think it pervert."  
  
Miroku looked on in shock. "Me? Sango, do you think so little of me? That I would actually hit on you while we are surrounded by dangerous Youkai?"  
  
Sango didn't reply. Why state the obvious? She looked down at the well. 'Would it hurt to try?' she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****************************************************  
  
'Inuyasha had carried me and Kawayou as swiftly as he could to Kaede's village. He had barked out that he wanted the old woman now or he'd start to attack the village. Apparently, the village fully believed him and they soon spread out to find Kaede who had been helping a sick woman. Inuyasha laid Kawayou into my arms and grabbed Kaede, roughly demanding she help our son. Kaede quickly ran to Kawayou and brought him to her hut, telling me and Inuyasha we had to stay out. Inuyasha didn't want to, but somehow I had convinced him it was for the best.' Kagome looked at the watch on her left hand. 'That all happened ten minutes ago.'  
  
Kagome had been trying to reason what was happening to herself. Trying to piece together the facts of what had happened to her son, what was happening to her world, and what could be happening to the people she cared for. But even a busy woman who was used to hustle and bustle could not deal with everything for too long...  
  
Which was fine since Inuyasha knew she'd have to faint sooner or later. He swiftly caught her and made no sound as he sat down on the ground, cross- legged with her head gently lyin gin his lap. She hadn't cried, hadn't spoke, hadn't even shown any sign she was really affected since Kaede took in Kawayou. The only outward signs she had displayed were her beautiful eyes that had become a dullish grey, and the indeterminate business-like expression on her face. It had neither indicated that she was sad or happy, scared or...  
  
It wasn't how he remembered Kagome dealing with life, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was holding her in his arms after she had fainted. He brushed her hair back soothingly, trying to find comfort in her touch since he had no where else to find comfort at. She had her eyes closed, which for once he was grateful. He didn't like seeing the dead-look the chilling grey had held. He looked back at Kaede's hut, wondering if Kawayou was okay. It seemed like they were in there so long already...  
  
He growled and wanted to charge in there, shake the old woman and demand she get her *** in gear, but he remembered the only thing Kagome had said before she had completely stopped communicating with him. He might interrupt something very important, jeopardizing the already fighting life of Kawayou. He couldn't risk that.  
  
He would wait...  
  
and if the old woman couldn't save his pup...  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha smelled people coming towards him. He didn't bother looking up though. He remained staring at Kagome's hair, his own draping down his face, hiding his own feelings from his 'friends'.  
  
Miroku frowned at Inuyasha as he stood up in front of him. "Inuyasha! A world is being overrun with demons. I know you want to help your son but...a world is being attacked by vengeful youkai." He tried to look firmly back at Inuyasha. "You can't do anything more for your son so please go back and stop your brother."  
  
Inuyasha made no motion. He remained staring at Kagome, his hair still blocking out any emotions he could be feeling from everyone's point of view.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku, then at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Inuyasha. I'm sorry. Miroku is right though. We must hurry back and stop your brother." There was no change in Inuyasha. She pressed on "With your Tetsusaiga, I'm sure you can beat him quickly and come right back here."  
  
Still no change.  
  
Sango sighed and looked back. Shippou was being unusually silent on the ground but...the other's were still not coming?  
  
Once Sango had figured out that the well could work for them, two Youkai's started to attack. One by one they all got away except for Toutousai and Kouga. 'Shouldn't they be here by now?'  
  
She looked back at Inuyasha. He was like a statue. Still unmoving.  
  
Then Kaede had emerged from the hut, causing Inuyasha to jerk his head up so quickly, that if he had been human he would've got a crink in it.  
  
Kaede looked toward Inuyasha and the still unconscious Kagome. "Inuyasha. Ye pup is...how can I put this..."  
  
Inuyasha stared intensely at Kaede. 'What? My Pup is what?!'  
  
Suddenly, Kawayou appeared from behind Kaede. His side and hands completely healed. The only reminder that he had been in a life/death situation was the blood on his overalls. "Geez old lady, take up the whole door why don't ya."  
  
Kaede looked back at Inuyasha. "Ye pup is...how his mother would say....'Driving me crazy'.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. Grinned widely, grinned happily, but mostly grinned in relief.  
  
Of course, that wouldn't last for too long...  
  
Kawayou ran over to Inuyasha and bonked him on his head. "Hey you *******! What did you do to my mom?!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his head. "Ow pup! What's the big idea?! I didn't do anything!"  
  
Kawayou looked at him in disbelief. "You better fess up, or I'll sit you!"  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, disbelieving his pup could be that stupid. Kagome was right in his lap for pete sakes, if he sat him he would injure her and- 'Wait!' Inuyasha thought for a second. Then, he smiled.  
  
Miroku and Sango frowned. True, it had been lucky since Kagome was in Inuyasha's lap, but they had enjoyed someone having control over him.  
  
"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Sango sighed.  
  
Kawayou looked back at everyone, trying to figure out why they were looking either gleeful or dissapointed. Then, it hit him. Like a bolt of lightning. "Oh man! I can't sit him any more!"  
  
Shippou's ears suddenly hung low. All that storytelling to Kawayou about Inuyasha wasn't going to do him any good now.  
  
Kawayou looked at Inuyasha, wondering what the dog-demon was going to do. He was surprised as he saw him smile. He picked Kagome up in one of his arms and strolled over to his son. Before Kawayou knew what was happening, he felt himself being lifted into the Hanyou's other arm. He looked at Inuyasha who smiled widely at him. "Pup, I gotta get going. Can I trust you to watch Kagome for me?"  
  
Kawayou looked at Inuyasha, still surprised by the Hanyou's actions. He dumbly nodded yes.  
  
Inuyasha set Kawayou back down, then he handed Kagome over to Sango. "Watch her with your life. I'll be back as soon as I defeat Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sango looked at him in surprise. 'He's taking off so quickly, before even waking Kagome up?'  
  
Inuyasha seemed to read her expression. "Kagome's family and friends are being hunted down. I can't allow any more harm to pass than already has." He glanced back at her dangerously. "Watch her and the pup Sango. I mean it, if anything happens..."  
  
He stopped and looked out into the forest, while Miroku had climbed up on Kirara. Before Sango could cover her eyes, dust entered into them blinding her. When she looked back at the place Miroku, Kirara, and Inuyasha had been, they were gone.  
  
************************************************ 


	18. Dawning of Realization

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own anything else quirky that may show up. (Including the movie Little Nicky.) I only do this for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
To read more of my fanfictions (sorry, not Inuyasha^^') then check out my site. http://takeoff.to/teardrop The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Dawning of Realization.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sango waited and looked at the unconscious Kagome than, at the anxious little dog demon.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kawayou growled.  
  
Sango blinked at the boy's rudeness. 'Doesn't he have any of Kagome's qualities?'  
  
Kawayou kept looking at her. "Well? Are ya gonna answer me?"  
  
Sango decided to stop looking at the boy.  
  
"What are you hiding?" Kawayou pressed on.  
  
Sango sighed. The boy was NOTHING like Kagome she decided. Then, she felt Kagome start to stir so she let her down on her own two feet. The first thing Kagome saw was Kawayou looking at her.  
  
"What? How come I'm the center of attention today?!"  
  
Kagome ignored her son's rudeness, ran straight to him and immediatly picked him up to hold him tight in her embrace.  
  
"Mo...Momma?" Kawayou asked from his mom's protective bosom.  
  
"Kawayou! Oh, My baby! My sweet baby, you're okay!!" Kagome cried out.  
  
"Mo...momma?" Kawayou tried again. "I..I can't breathe.."  
  
It took a moment for it to register into Kagome's mind what he had said. Then she realized she must be squeezing him to hard. She held him shoulder length away by his armpits and examined him to see if he was really alright.  
  
Meantime, Kawayou wasn't looking too happy. "Mom...you alright?"  
  
Kagome just smiled at him. "I am now."  
  
Then, she looked behind herself and saw Inuyasha and Miroku coming. She held Kawayou safely to her bosom, more gently this time. "Did you defeat Sesshoumaru?" True, she hadn't been awake before he left, but she already had a good idea he went after his brother to get the half-shikon back.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her. His expression was unreadable. "..."  
  
Miroku looked back at Inuyasha. "...we.."  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath. He had to tell her. There was no choice. "We couldn't get through the well."  
  
Kagome blinked, so did Kawayou. "...what?" she barely managed, not daring to believe what he just told her.  
  
"...It's sealed again, Kagome." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kawayou started to scramble out of his mom's grasp. "No way! I can't just let those mean demons hurt Uncle Soda and Gramma and the Great Grandgeezer!"  
  
Kagome held him securely. "Calm down Kawayou!" She looked at Inuyasha, not daring to show how she felt. "Perhaps Kawayou and I could open it back up?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a second and knelt down, indicating she should get on his back. "It's worth a try."  
  
Kagome placed Kawayou in Inuyasha's arms. "Here, hold him."  
  
Kawayou didn't stop to scramble. "I don't wanna be carried! I can run! Dammit mom, let me ****ing run!"  
  
Kagome ignored her son's curse and made Inuyasha hold him.  
  
Kawayou stopped fidgeting in the Hanyou's embrace and crossed his arms. "This sucks."  
  
As the loving family sailed through the night, they soon happened upon the well. Inuyasha kneeled down a bit so Kagome could get off. Then, he handed Kawayou back to her.  
  
Kawayou continued to frown. "You're treating me like luggage!"  
  
Kagome ignored his statement as she jumped up on the lip of the well with Inuyasha instantly at her side. He put his arm around her. "Ready?"  
  
Before they jumped the little dog demon could've sworn he felt someone flick his ear.  
  
At the bottom of the well....  
  
Kagome looked around as Kawayou did the same....  
  
Inuyasha was right. The well had been sealed again.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Why?"  
  
Inuyasha pointed at Kawayou. "He lost half of the shikon jewel, remember?" He grabbed Kagome who was still holding his son and vaulted out of the well, safely landing on some soft snow.  
  
Kagome looked at Kawayou, then Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Now what?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at her. "We gotta find the other half of that jewel."  
  
"Could it be in me?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Maybe Kaede can get it out then." Kagome replied as she handed Kawayou back to Inuyasha.  
  
Kawayou growled.  
  
"Put him in your kimono, it's starting to get cold out here." Kagome replied.  
  
Kawayou growled louder.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the pup's protests and did as Kagome had requested, then he kneeled down enough to let her back on. "Alright, let's go. That old bat better know how to get it out."  
  
To the old bat a few minutes later...  
  
"I'm sorry." Kaede replied. "I've tried everything I know to make the jewel reveal itself. Are ye sure ye have it?"  
  
Kagome didn't reply.  
  
"Of course she has it!" Inuyasha barked for her. "If she doesn't then her world is-" Inuyasha caught himself just in time. "She has it!" Inuyasha finished.  
  
Kaede shook her head sadly. "I am sorry child but...I do not think ye has the other half of the sacred jewel."  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground. Who could have it then?  
  
"Then maybe Kikyou." Inuyasha blurted out before checking with his brain first. He looked back at Kagome and was wondering how the hell he could be that stupid. 'But it could be where it is...'  
  
Kagome shook her head back and forth. "She doesn't have it."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. He could hear hurt in her voice, but was it him thinking about Kikyou that hurt her, or was it the fact her life was shattering into a thousand different pieces? Or was it both? "I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
Kagome didn't look up and only looked at Kawayou whom she had held close to her. She wasn't the only one who was going to suffer. "It's okay Inuyasha...it wasn't your fault."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "But it was my fault."  
  
Kagome shook her head side to side. "No it wasn't, Inuyasha. Don't blame yourself."  
  
Inuyasha yelled out his frustration."It was my ****ing fault Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and sighed. "Inuyasha, there were too many factors causing all this to happen. You can't just blame yourself."  
  
Inuyasha almost lost his balance. She hadn't even been thinking about his comment about Kikyou. Then he started to growl to himself. 'Of course she wasn't idiot! Her world and her family are probably both being torn apart right now! Why would she even be thinking about that?!' then, his mind stopped for a second. If even for one more moment it had to think. 'But what if nothing was happening? Would she still have not even acknowledged my question about Kikyou? Would she have even cared?'...he watched as she slowly cuddled Kawayou, who was really starting to tense up so much he was unconsciously growling dangerously.  
  
Kagome looked at her son, not knowing what to do. He had never had that look in his amber eyes before. And he had never growled that way...  
  
As she had suspected, Kawayou had suddenly tried to wriggle out of her grasp. "I gotta save Uncle Soda! I gotta save Syaoran! I gotta go mom! Let me go!" He barked. "Let me the **** out of here!"  
  
Inuyasha started to come over as the boy started to get out of hand, but he was a smidget too late. Even a worried mother is no match for the strength of an angry dog demon.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. They both knew where their son was going, so Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back as Miroku, Shippou and Sango appeared at the door.  
  
"Did you know your son just took off?" Miroku asked.  
  
As Inuyasha started to run off, Sango thunked the priest on the head with Hiraikotsu. "Of course he knows monk! Do you think he's blind?!"  
  
Miroku just smiled as he rubbed his poor head. "Sango. I'm so happy I'm the only man you hit on."  
  
Sango looked at him questioningly for a second, then hit him again when she realized what he was implying.  
  
Shippou just looked at the two, then went inside to hear what Kaede had told Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inside the well...  
  
Kawayou continued to scratch on the sides of the hard dirt. "Open already! Dammit! This is just like one of those ****ing elevators that break down right when you need it!"  
  
"KAWAYOU!!" He heard from above. He growled and turned back to his digging when Inuyasha jumped into the well.  
  
Kawayou looked at the Hanyou angrily right before Inuyasha snatched him up in his right arm and leaped out of the well, landing about a foot away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome reached out and took Kawayou into her arms.  
  
"Dammit Mom! This is ****ing ****! We've got a figure out a ****ing way out of here now!" Kawayou barked from Kagome's embrace.  
  
"Okay! That is it Kawaii Youkai!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Suddenly, Kawayou's anger dissapeared. 'Uh oh. Mommy just used my whole name. I must be in deep **** now.'  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. 'It's about time she disciplined the pup.'  
  
"Ever since you have met Inuyasha your vocabulary has expanded waaay too much in the wrong direction!" Kagome shouted, suddenly catching Inuyasha's surprise as she points accusingly at him. "And YOU are still not listening about watching your mouth in front of him!" She shakes her head in frustration. "Do you know how many gimmicks I used to try to keep him from cussing?! Too many to count!! From making him do that stupid square bit to sending him to his room! That one NEVER worked! He actually seems to enjoy it when he doesn't have to consort that much! Oh and then there was-!"  
  
"Okay wench, I get your point!" Inuyasha barked. "But does it matter now?! As we speak the entire world you were born in is being wrecked beyond compare by very vengeful demons! Do you think it really even matters what he says now? Hell, now I gotta work overtime to make sure both you and my pup are safe!"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Demons don't watch their language wench, and since we are now here, where you and the pup should have been the whole time, it doesn't matter."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But Inuyasha! My family!"  
  
Kawayou decided now was the time to join in. "What about my friend?! What about my uncle and Gramma and Great Grandgeezer, huh?!"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, not changing his expression. "Sorry. I can't do anything more than you can."  
  
Kawayou's ears started to lower. "But...Syoaran...Uncle Soda..." His eyes began to shimmer. "...Grammy and Great Grandpa..." Slowly, tears started to trickle down Kawayou's face.  
  
Kagome looked at Kawayou as she also felt her eyes start to water. 'No! I have to be strong for my son. To survive in the world I have to-'  
  
Then, it hit her. Why had she always had to be so strong? Her life had been changed from a care-free fifteen year old having adventures down a well, to the hard working mother of a dog demon. When things started to get rough in her life she didn't have anyone to turn to to help ease her pain. True, she had her mother or her grandfather, but they just didn't know what to do. They just couldn't make her feel better...not like him.  
  
But now...there he was. She knew he was standing no more than ten feet away from her.  
  
'But...it's been five years.' She thought. Five years since he held her. Told her he would protect her and that he'd never let any harm come to her. She wanted that. She wanted to hear those words again. She wanted to know that her life hadn't single-handedly fallen completely apart.  
  
But she knew the truth. Her family, her friends, her life. Everything was being totally erased and there was nothing she could do.  
  
It was time. After all the loneliness and the grief and the suffering her life had been through...she had to stop. 'But five years.' She said to herself. 'Would it even matter? Breaking down won't do nothing. It won't make everything reverse itself. After all this time, is it really possible that I even could...' She looked down sympathetically at her son. He had stopped crying and had fallen asleep in his mother's embrace.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry." she heard from behind her as she felt herself being wrapped into a warm embrace. "I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
Then, she knew. It didn't matter how long it had been, if she had intentionally done it or if it happenned automatically.  
  
Tears had started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
And she couldn't take it anymore as she started to tremble.  
  
She wrapped his arms tighter around her and started to sob into his kimono. Inuyasha wrapped his arms protectively around Kagome.  
  
'Finally.' He thought. 'This' was the Kagome he knew.  
  
**************************************************  
  
So, did you enjoy the chapter? I hope so. It was strange to write but I was pleased with how it turned out.  
  
Now of course, on to reviews!  
  
To Okibi chan: Fabulous Fabulous picture!^^Just had to say it again. And don't worry, I caught both of your reviews, (Even if one was on Chapter eleven!)  
  
To Kaluna and Gillia:...other half? you know, I'm going to half to explain this better when I revise this. After reading this chapter I hope you figured out he didn't. You see, half of the shikon jewel came from Kawayou. Yura swung down with her hairs and passed it Sesshoumaru. NO ONE knows where the other half is right now.  
  
To Mistress of Richard Cox: I never get tired of writing out your name!:) (Sigh) How come you guys can detect what I'm going to do next? (Oh well, at least no one guessed at Chapter 16.) So yeah...umm...Sessh get Fluffy back? (I thought they were one in the same.) Huh? Oh yes, when exactly did you snag Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga? I don't know if he's going to be happy about that.  
  
To Moon Cadet: I will keep up the good work. Yes, it was a plot twist. But how do you like this one? To Iseult: Wow, I'll have to get used to the change in your name then. I'm glad you got your account back up. And I'm glad I surprised you!^^ Although, yes...(sniff.) I'm horrible at battle scenes, but some things you got and some things you don't.  
  
It was great to hear from you all again, and I'm REALLY glad you all managed to find chapter 15 and 16! (When I went on to check last time, Fanfiction.Net only displayed it on certain pages...I hope it didn't happen with these chapters too...) (Grins) Oh well! Well okay, I'll guess I'll hear from you when I get back from vacation! Let's see....about January 15th? (Angry growls in the background.) Uhh...January 5th? (Some 'unknown' reviewer shouting "Update soon or I'll knock your freaking block off!")...December 28? 27?....Soon? (Grins. No threatening sounds are heard.) Great then, I'll see you soon!^.~ 


	19. What'd You Say?

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own anything else quirky that may show up. (Including the movie Little Nicky.) I only do this for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! A PRESENT FROM ME TO YOU! THREE CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF THE REGULAR TWO! HOPE YOU ENJOY!^O^  
  
Note: Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know we'll be leaving the 'dramatic scenes' for a little while and back to what I'm used to.Humor! (and cute family moments^^) So small warning: I'm not responsible if you suddenly crack up laughing at your computer and someone walks by thinking you're 'unbalanced'. Other than that, enjoy the change of pace!^^  
  
Thanks to everyone who helped me reach over 100 reviews! Special congratulations to Moon Cadet who was reviewer 100!  
  
To read more of my fanfictions (sorry, not Inuyasha^^') then check out my site. http://takeoff.to/teardrop  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Nineteen: What'd You Say?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night...  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and Kawayou had come to a hard truce. Inuyasha wanted them to go back to the village. Kawayou wanted to remain near the well all night long to see if it would open back up, and Kagome was between a rock and a hard place. She wanted to wait by the well too, just in case it did open back up. But she remembered that it had tooken almost five years to open up last time, and she started to remember that it was getting cold. She had finally accepted Inuyasha's idea, despite the barking from Kawayou, but she made him promise that they would come back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, until the well opened back up.  
  
Inuyasha 'Keh'd' his response.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile. Even after all these years, she still could understand his 'Keh's', 'Feh's' and 'Bah's'. "Thank you." she replied.  
  
Later that night in Kaede's hut....  
  
Kaede looked at everyone currently sharing her little hut. "Do all of ye need to be in here?" she questioned.  
  
Miroku just looked at her. "We don't want to intrude on someone's hut."  
  
Kaede sighed. 'Ye are intruding on someone's hut.' She decided to leave the comment unanswered and turned toward Kagome and Kawayou who were sitting right behind her. Kagome was laying with her back against the wall, with Kawayou wrapped up in a blanket starting to shiver. Shippou was curled up on the little dog demon's lap, hoping his fur would help him.  
  
Kaede looked at the pair. 'Where did Inuyasha wander off to?'  
  
Meanwhile, outside somewhere beneath the currently falling snow, a hanyou was running around looking for something...  
  
Kawayou started to pet Shippou's tail and looked up at his mom. "Mommy, where'd the big lug go?"  
  
Kagome looked back down at him and smiled. "He didn't say, remember? Just that he'd be back soon."  
  
"The well's going to open up soon again, isn't it?" Kawayou asked.  
  
Kagome looked at her son, knowing that she didn't want to lie to him. Besides, he'd see right through it. "I don't know honey."  
  
Kawayou looked back down at Shippou. "But what about Syaoran, mom?"  
  
Kagome knew now wasn't the time to smile, but she had to on the inside. Her son hadn't cussed since he fell asleep. 'Maybe my words finally got through to him.'  
  
"Dammit, Syaoran's my friend! If ANYONE hurts him I'm going to ****ing rip them to pieces!"  
  
'...maybe not.' Kagome sighed.  
  
Then as swiftly as the half youkai had left, he returned just as swiftly to Kagome's side before she registered he even entered the door. He had a grin on his face. "I found it."  
  
Everyone turned around in the hut to see what the hanyou was referring to.  
  
Inuyasha started to pull Kawayou towards him and dragged him out of his blanket.  
  
"Hey jack***! It's cold, put me back!" Kawayou barked.  
  
Inuyasha ignored his pleas and stood his pup up in front of him. Then, he set the tetsusaiga next to a wall and pulled something out of his kimono...  
  
Everyone kept looking at it as if they couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
Miroku pointed at it. "Where did you get that from?"  
  
Inuyasha ignored his comment and helped Kawayou put it on.  
  
A couple minutes later...  
  
Kawayou played with the string of his bright new red kimono. It looked just like his dad's, but a miniature version.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kawayou closer to him and looked at him proudly.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Inuyasha!" she laughed. "Where did you get that?!"  
  
Inuyasha handed Kawayou back to her. "Well, I didn't go around freezing naked when I was a pup."  
  
"You kept your clothing after all these years?" Kagome still asked amazed. "Why?"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Why else? To save on work. Do you know how hard it is to kill a fire rat and be skilled enough to make clothes out of it?"  
  
Kagome looked at him, like he still hadn't answered her question. Kawayou just ignored the conversation. He didn't particularly care if it once belonged to his dad or not. It was comfy and warm and that's all he cared about. 'This is cool! It looks like the one grandma had given me!'  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, still seeing she wanted a better explanation. "What? Okay, so it slipped my mind the first time you were here. I had too much in my head to remember it."  
  
Kagome continued to look at him. Inuyasha instead was starting to register the fact Shippou had climbed back on Kawayou. "You better not be shedding on that runt."  
  
Shippou just stuck his tongue at him. True, his new friend may not have the ability to sit Inuyasha anymore, but he was currently in his lap, and he was in Kagome's. Ha! In his mind he was even safer. Thinking more about Inuyasha's comment, he started to rub his head playfully on Kawayou's new kimono.  
  
Inuyasha growled. Okay, so it wasn't exactly HIS kimono anymore, but still! "Shippou, if you don'-!"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked back over at her, temporarily forgetting Shippou. "You still haven't answered me. Why would you want to save your little kimono?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked at her. "Hell, you didn't figure it out?" He pointed at Kawayou. "Need something for my pups." He leaned back against the wall. "Next time I'll have to go and do all the work myself." he said as he started to close his eyes.  
  
Kagome suddenly had a strange expression on her face that seemed to make Kaede, Sango and Miroku smile. "Next time? What do you mean...next time?"  
  
Inuyasha lazily opened his eyes back up and glanced at her. "For next time. The other pups are gonna need something to wear too."  
  
Kagome let out a small gasp that sounded a little like a strange squeal. Kawayou on the other hand suddenly had his ears perked up. He looked over at Inuyasha. "I'm gonna have brothers and sisters?"  
  
Inuyasha started to close his eyes. "Sure. Six or seven at least."  
  
Kagome just looked at the hanyou, not knowing exactly how to respond. Although, her friends could see her face was as red as Kawayou's new kimono.  
  
Miroku leaned over to Sango and whispered softly. "Do you suspect that she is red from blushing? Or is it anger?"  
  
Sango looked back at him. "I believe it's a mixture of both."  
  
While Kaede, Sango, Miroku and Shippou were waiting to see if she would sit the Hanyou to oblivion, something unexpected happened that Kagome was not prepared for.  
  
"This is boring." Kawayou said as he continued to play with the strings on his Kimono. "Can't we watch T.V. or something?"  
  
Kagome looked down at Kawayou and started to feel guilty. She never told him that much about the Sengoku Jidai. He had NO CLUE how FAR back in time they were. 'Of course he doesn't!' she scolded herself. 'He's only four years old!'  
  
"Uhhh..." Kagome started to feel a large sweatdrop on her forehead. "They don't have T.V. back in this time."  
  
Kawayou didn't bother looking up at his mom. "How about a radio then?"  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"...A microwave?"  
  
Kagome shook her head again as her friends started hearing the new words being emitted from the boy.  
  
Kawayou looked up, trying to get a feel for what was around. His mom shot down everything he thought had been around forever. 'Well, this place has to have this. It's been around for like forever.' "Refrigerator?"  
  
Kagome shook her head no once again.  
  
Kawayou's heart started to thump. Was this place nothing but a huge national park? He started to fumble for anything and everything he could think of. "Computers? Window shades? VCR's? Towels? Lava Lamps? Garbage bags? Dishwashers? Toothpaste? Fans? Washers and Dryers?"  
  
Miroku looked back at Sango. Sango eyed him wearily.  
  
"Are those words future curse words?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Kagome started to shake her head no as she put her hand over his mouth. "No Kawayou. This time is VERY old."  
  
Kawayou blinked at his mom. "Can't be older than the Great Geezer. Nothing's older than him."  
  
Kagome smiled nervously. "Yes, it's older than him."  
  
Kawayou just blinked at his mom again, stunned. "Wow. This place IS old!"  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other. 'Just how far into the future is Kagome's time?' they thought.  
  
Kawayou leaned back into his mom. "Man, that sucks. This is gonna take some gettin' used to." He looked up at his mom. "I'm getting hungry. Can I have a Snickers?"  
  
Inuyasha's ears started to twitch. 'When the hell is the pup gonna shut up?'  
  
Kagome smiled nervously down at him. "They don't have candybars here, Kawayou."  
  
Kawayou's ears perked up. "None?! Damn, how ****ed up is this time if it doesn't even have candybars?!"  
  
Kagome sighed as she saw his reaction. It was apparent he wasn't adapting well.  
  
"What about Chef Boyardee's Raviolo? Pizza? Potato Chips? Snack Cakes?" Then, suddenly something else hit Kawayou. "What about POP? They have pop, right?! They gotta have pop! Pepsi? Dr. Pepper?! Barg's Root Beer?!"  
  
Kagome shook her head no as Inuyasha opened up one of his eyes. "Hey, Kagome. Will you shut the pup up already?"  
  
Kagome ignored Inuyasha and looked down at her son. Almost every modern convenience he ever knew was being tooken away, and they wouldn't be getting it back. ESPECIALLY, if they didn't get back to the other side soon.  
  
"No caffeine, no caffeine..." she heard him chanting over and over. "No pop, no candy, no T.V..." He looked up expectantly at his mom. 'This is the oldest and most cheapest thing in the world. This HAS to be here!' "What about Spam and Macaroni and Cheese?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip and shook her head no. "No Kawayou. This is a world that doesn't even have Shampoo."  
  
Kawayou started to whine. "What?! Not even THAT?!" He started to whimper. "I can't live like this."  
  
Inuyasha had finally had enough of his pup's whining. He sat up and pulled Kawayou away from Kagome, toward him.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?!" Kawayou barked in protest at his dad while Shippou jumped off his lap.  
  
Inuyasha ignored him and stuck Kawayou on his lap.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, wondering what he was gonna do. 'He doesn't understand how Kawayou feels right now.'  
  
Everyone looked at Inuyasha wondering what he was planning on doing. Even Kaede who often stayed out of the hanyou's business found herself watching the scene intently.  
  
"If you bop him on the head, I'll chew your ears off!" Shippou threatened.  
  
Inuyasha ignored him and looked down at Kawayou. He had no clue why his pup was so upset, he just knew he was. So...  
  
He started to scratch behind his pup' ears.  
  
Everyone just looked stunned. Were they really seeing this? Was Inuyasha REALLY scratching the back of Kawayou's ears?  
  
Kawayou wanted to protest about the strange action. No one but his mommy touched his ears! But...he couldn't help it. The simple repeating action was somehow causing him to relax.  
  
Kagome smiled. She couldn't believe it! She had petted his ears, sure. But actually scratch behind them like he was ACTUALLY a dog? She thought he'd never stand for that! But apparently...  
  
Kawayou had a big grin on his face. Having someone scratch him behind the ears felt REALLLY good!  
  
When Inuyasha figured out his pup was calming down he stopped. He continued to hold him but closed his eyes. "There, happy? Will you shut up now?"  
  
Kawayou looked up at his dad. He still felt WAY out of place, like there's no way he should deserve to be there but....he did feel kind of better. He looked around and realized the pervert, the old crone and the tough chick had all fallen asleep. 'I'll bark some more at everyone tomorrow' he decided.  
  
Then he realized Inuyasha was STILL holding him. He started to struggle to get out, but he just held him there tighter with his left hand. With his right he pulled Kagome over closer and made her lean on his shoulder. Kagome quietly obliged.  
  
Kawayou crossed his arms. HE wanted to be in his mom's lap! Luckily his fuzzy kitsune friend soon came over and nestled into his lap.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes as he felt something brush against his arm holding Kawayou. He growled when he saw the perpetrator.  
  
Shippou ignored him and just made himself comfortable in Kawayou's lap. He knew Inuyasha had his arm comfortably around Kagome and that he had his other arm holding Kawayou so he wouldn't run off.  
  
Inuyasha continued to growl as he slowly figured out there wasn't anything he could do. Both his hands were occupied at the moment, so he couldn't bop the kitsune on the head.  
  
Kawayou just grinned as he heard his dad's futile protesting growls and petted Shippou as he closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	20. Could You Please?

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own anything else quirky that may show up. (Including the movie Little Nicky.) I only do this for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
Note: Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know we'll be leaving the 'dramatic scenes' for a little while and back to what I'm used to.Humor! (and cute family moments^^) So small warning: I'm not responsible if you suddenly crack up laughing at your computer and someone walks by thinking you're 'unbalanced'. Other than that, enjoy the change of pace!^^  
  
To read more of my fanfictions (sorry, not Inuyasha^^') then check out my site. http://takeoff.to/teardrop  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Twenty: Could You Please??????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next morning.....  
  
Kawayou twitched his ears toward the sounds of singing birds. He blearily opened one of his eyes and looked around. He felt something warm wrapped around him. He looked down and saw Shippou lying down on his new robe. He also realized that someone else had their arm around him. He remembered who's lap he was on last night so started to wiggle out of the grasp of his dad.  
  
Inuyasha growled. In his dreams something was trying to take his pup away. 'I don't think so...'  
  
Kawayou started to growl and hiss in frustration. 'Dammit, just let me go!' But the more Kawayou struggled, the tighter Inuyasha hung on to him and growled.  
  
Kawayou looked down at Shippou and smiled. A plan was forming in his mind...  
  
Kawayou gently started rubbing Shippou's tail. As Shippou started to smile he opened up one of his eyes and saw Kawayou grinning down at him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and stopped growling. The 'something' that had been trying to take his pup away had stopped. Then he started to feel something gnawing on his left ear.  
  
Inuyasha took his arm from around Kagome and tried to whack away the problem. Instead when he swung his fist on the perpetrator he missed and smacked his own head.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes when she felt Inuyasha had pulled his arm away.  
  
...He could swear he heard a laugh before he started to rub his sore head and started to drift off again.  
  
A second later he felt something gnawing on his right ear. He once again whacked at the enemy, missed, and hit his head again.  
  
He rubbed his twice as soar head as he started to hear two 'someone's' laughing.  
  
Miroku and Sango started to shift and opened their eyes to see Kagome and Kawayou laughing as Shippou kept gnawing on one of Inuyasha's ears causing him to conk himself on his head.  
  
'Not again!' When the unknown annoyance attacked his ears again, he opened up his eyes...  
  
And saw Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Kawayou all were laughing at him. Then he finally realized it was Shippou that was making him conk himself on his head. He grabbed his tail and growled at the Kitsune. "What do you think you're doing making me look like some fool?!"  
  
Shippou laughed. "'Cause you are some fool!"  
  
Shippou's response made everyone laugh again.  
  
"He does have a point Inuyasha." Miroku smiled.  
  
Inuyasha brought the kitsune touching nose to nose with him.  
  
Kawayou reached up to try and rescue Shippou from Inuyasha. "Hey, let 'em go, B.O! It was my idea!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his pup. "Hm?"  
  
Kawayou wiggled again. "So you would let me go, which you still haven't!"  
  
Inuyasha just scoffed and let his pup scramble out of his grip.  
  
Kawayou dusted his robe off. "Now let's go check the well back out."  
  
Inuyasha yawned and looked at his pup. He was about to tell him they would eat first, but the pup just darted out the door.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, begging him to get up and go after him.  
  
Inuyasha grunted and let Kagome grab onto his shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be right back." Kagome smiled at Miroku and Sango as Inuyasha took off towards the well.  
  
To the well...  
  
Kawayou started to claw at the inside of the well again. "Come on, open up!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome peaked at him from the top of the well.  
  
"So...!" Inuyasha smiled smugly as he leaned his arms against the well. "Any luck pup?"  
  
Kawayou growled. How in the world could he be related to a guy so arrogant?  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the well grabbed Kawayou in one arm and jumped back out of the well. He stood Kawayou in front of Kagome. "Well doesn't work."  
  
One of Kagome's eyes twitched. She had figured out that it didn't work when Kawayou didn't go back to the future.  
  
Back at the hut...  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"...no."  
  
Miroku smiled. He was wearing her down, he could feel it. "You didn't say no so fast that time, Sango. Are you positive you do still not want to bear my child?"  
  
Sango started to finger Hiraikotsu threateningly. "You are not wearing me down monk, I'm simply getting tired of the question."  
  
Miroku shook his staff teasingly. "You are just saying that my lovely Sango." He moved closer to her. "You would make a really great mother to my children."  
  
Sango was about to respond when they felt a breeze travel past. When they looked at what caused it, they realized it was Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
A second later, Kawayou came in. He growled. 'Damn, he's fast.'  
  
Inuyasha frowned at his pup. "You should be able to run a lot faster than that."  
  
"Well, my world isn't the kind of place where I get to run all the time!" Kawayou rebuttaled.  
  
Kagome looked around for Kaede. "Where's Kaede?"  
  
Sango looked back at Kagome. "To help a sick village boy."  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome and a new idea came to his mind. He moved up closer to her, but because of a cautious son and a dangerous hanyou, only made it a couple steps closer. He cleared his throat politely. "Lady Kagome, you are in motherhood. Would you please tell me how you feel about it?"  
  
Kagome blinked. Inuyasha growled. Kawayou just wished he could have a candybar.  
  
'What are you up to?' Inuyasha wondered.  
  
"Well...motherhood's wonderful." Kagome replied.  
  
Miroku smiled. "What's so wonderful about it?"  
  
Kagome started to feel herself blush. "Well, a lot of things. To be able to bring a life into this world, to be able to hear kind words from your boy trying to express how much he loves you, to be able to love someone so much that you'd give anything for them never to feel pain..."  
  
Kawayou just ignored his mom. She was starting to get mushy. Inuyasha was also doing the same thing.  
  
Miroku smiled and looked at Sango's reaction to the heartfelt words Kagome had said. 'Now.' He looked over to Sango and smiled.  
  
"Not on your life monk." Sango frowned.  
  
Miroku scratched his head. He was SURE that would work! He looked back over at Kagome. 'On to plan two then.' "Then it seems you love motherhood."  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
Miroku smiled at her. "Then would you mind bearing one more child for me?"  
  
There are times in the world where dangerous intentions are expressed, even though they are better left unsaid. Left unsaid and undone. Fortunately, after such a crisis, things usually change back to normal once the consequences take effect.  
  
"YOU STUPID ****ing PERVERTED ***HOLE! I'M GOING TO-!"  
  
But Inuyasha never had time to finish his threat before Miroku was yelling in pain.  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku's leg and saw Kawayou digging his little claws and fangs deep into the monk's left thigh. He wasn't letting go anytime soon if his animalistic growl indicated anything.  
  
"Kawayou?! Let go of him!" Kagome shouted as she ran over and tried to pull the little dog demon from Miroku's leg.  
  
It was futile though. The more she pulled on him, the more he bit and clawed into Miroku.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha pleadingly. "Inuyasha, get him off of Miroku!"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and glanced down at his son. He really had his fangs sunk into Miroku...."Make him take his request back."  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha wide-eyed. "Dog Demon! Get the vile creature off of me!" he said as he started to think about hitting Kawayou over the head with his staff.  
  
The hanyou seemed to be reading the monk's mind. "Not until you take back your stupid request!" Inuyasha shouted as he walked up toward him and threateningly extended his claws.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and her son angrily. "Help him Inuyasha NOW!!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond to the threat in Kagome's voice. He bared his fangs dangerously in front of Miroku.  
  
"Okay, I take it back!" Miroku finally succumbed to the vicious looks the hanyou was giving him.  
  
Inuyasha held his stance. "Promise you'll never ask her to bear your child again."  
  
Miroku held up his hand in a sign of peace. "I promise."  
  
Inuyasha smiled smugly and looked down at his pup. Then, he looked over to Kagome and pointed accusingly. "And you!" he shouted at her. "You tell him you'll never bear his pups, only my pups because you're mine!"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth and closed it. Then she opened it again and closed it again. 'I can't say that!' "Inuyasha, help him!"  
  
"Say it!" He growled.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and tried to think. If she said THAT to Miroku, Inuyasha would treat it as if it were a promise made out of solid gold. If she didn't say something, poor Miroku would continue to be tortured. 'What should I do?'  
  
Kagome twiddled her fingers a little nervously. "I uhh...I will never bear your pups Miroku and...uhhh...."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her expectantly.  
  
Kagome sighed. "...I...I'll only bear Inuyasha's....pups because..." she finally managed to squeal out the next part. "I-I'm his."  
  
Inuyasha beamed and had a big grin on his face. He looked down at Kawayou. 'Hmmm...one good yank'd do it, but it'd take more than just Kawayou. The pup's got his claws anchored into the priest.' So Inuyasha used the simplest method he could think of.  
  
He scratched behind Kawayou's ears.  
  
Kawayou growled. His body was relaxing too much, he was about to lose his grip on his enemy.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief as she saw Inuyasha finally tug away Kawayou gently enough that he didn't take any of Miroku's leg with him.  
  
After the whole mess was over, Sango decided she would have her say. She strolled up to Miroku as he rubbed his poor thigh. He smiled up at her. "Ahh, Sango. Have you changed your mind?"  
  
She hit him hard with Hiraikotsu and knocked him unconscious as she strolled back over to where she had previously been sitting. She had wanted to do that since he said those horrible words, but watching him deal with two dog-demon's first seemed more fitting.  
  
Inuyasha handed Kawayou over to Kagome and still had a big goofy grin on his face. "Here's OUR pup."  
  
Kagome ignored the emphasis on the word our and frowned down at her son.  
  
Kawayou looked up angrily and pointed to the unconscious Miroku sprawled out on the floor. "He started it!"  
  
"He's right, he did." Inuyasha stuck up for him.  
  
Kagome turned her frown to Inuyasha. "I didn't ask you Inuyasha." She looked back down at her son. "What have I told you about attacking people?"  
  
"Only attack enemies. Kawayou replied. "But he was my enemy! He was trying to take you away from me!"  
  
Kagome sighed exhaustively. "No, Kawayou. He was not taking me away from you. It was just a joke."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the priestess of the Shikon no tama." Inuyasha scoffed. "He was serious as hell this time, Kagome!" He looked back at Miroku angrily. "And you should be thankful the pup striked first 'cause I would've done something a lot worse to him!"  
  
Kagome closed here eyes in frustration. Reasoning with dog demons was like catching rain with a drainer. She knew Miroku sounded no more serious than he usually did. They just got used to the concept of her being 'their's' they overreacted. Then to make matters worse, she remembered what Inuyasha made her say to Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha took back Kawayou and sat the pup on his shoulder's. "The pup knows what's what Kagome. NO ONE is going to father his brothers and sisters but me, right?"  
  
Kawayou smiled. There was NO WAY he ever let male humans near enough to his mom. Especially Hojo. The moment he was old enough to extend his claws that guy was long gone. No human was ever good enough for his mom. But his dad was different. Not only was he strong and protective, but his mom had power over him if anything ever happened. Which he was starting to think there was less of a chance of the more he was around with him. 'Okay, I don't know if I really like this smelly guy yet, but one thing's for sure. If I'm having brothers and sisters, they are going to come only from Inuyasha.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	21. Kawayou IS Kagome's son!

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own anything else quirky that may show up. (Including the movie Little Nicky.) I only do this for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
Note: Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know we'll be leaving the 'dramatic scenes' for a little while and back to what I'm used to.Humor! (and cute family moments^^) So small warning: I'm not responsible if you suddenly crack up laughing at your computer and someone walks by thinking you're 'unbalanced'. Other than that, enjoy the change of pace!^^  
  
To read more of my fanfictions (sorry, not Inuyasha^^') then check out my site. http://takeoff.to/teardrop  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Twenty One: Kawayou IS Kagome's son!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha tickled Kawayou's foot with his left claw, causing his son to stir and look at him. "Let's go. I've got a long way to teach you pup."  
  
Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what do you mean teach?"  
  
Inuyasha lifted Kawayou's foot again for Kagome to examine. "See the lack of dirt and roughness? Means my pup hasn't had experience on making it on it's own."  
  
He was about to turn away when Kagome called back out to him.  
  
He glanced back at her. "What?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Don't be too rough on him Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha grunted his reply and started to head toward the door when he was stopped in his tracks from Kagome shouting back out at him. He turned back around, a look of annoyance on his face clear. "What now?"  
  
Kagome looked at Kawayou who still stayed calmly on Inuyasha's shoulders. 'Wow, Kawayou sure has started to get a long better with his dad. But still...' "Can I come too?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "No!" he barked.  
  
Kagome frowned at him. "Why not?"  
  
"Because!" Inuyasha barked. He looked up at Kawayou. "It's...uhh... tradition."  
  
Kagome glared at him for a second, not quite catching on. "Tradition?" Could it be tradition? Or was Inuyasha going to do something she wouldn't approve of?  
  
Sango decided to step in. She walked over to Kagome and smiled at her future friend. "Youkai training is not only a time to learn the roles, but a time for father/son to bond."  
  
Kagome's mouth shaped into an almost silent "Oh."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the unconscious monk on the ground. 'Geez, she didn't have to put it that way. Kawayou seemed to be thinking the same thing as he played around with the strings on his Kimono.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked back at her family. "Okay Inuyasha, you can go by yourself, but I want to know where you are taking him."  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head. He didn't really have a destination in mind.  
  
Kagome saw his clueless response. She sighed. Okay, she'd just have to trust that Inuyasha knew what he was doing. "Be back soon."  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply, but instead ran out the door with Kawayou on his shoulders.  
  
Kagome blinked. He didn't respond to her? She looked out the door to see they were long gone. Still, she ran to the door and shouted out. "I'm not kidding Inuyasha! You better come back soon!"  
  
Currently running through the forest...  
  
Kawayou looked down at Inuyasha. "So, what am I supposed to learn pops?"  
  
Inuyasha looked back up at Kawayou after he stopped next to a pond. "First thing you should learn is NOT to call me POPS!"  
  
Kawayou frowned. Hell, pops was the nicest name he'd ever called the hanyou! "Then what am I supposed to call you? Inuyasha? Hanyou?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at the recommendations. "No, call me dad or father. That's it."  
  
Kawayou wrinkled his nose in response. "Can I call you stinky instead? It seems to fit you."  
  
Inuyasha frowned and smelled underneath his armpit. "No I don't."  
  
Kawayou squeezed his nose to make his point. "Yeah, you do. You've smelt funky since the first time I've met ya. So has Shippou."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Well, we're youkai! You've been around the smell of humans all your life. You just need to get used to it. Now, speaking of smelly humans..." he walked over and smelled Kawayou. "We need to have a little talk about transformations."  
  
Kawayou wrinkled his nose. "I don't really like Transformers. I'm not into robots and stuff. I like Hamtaro though, can we talk about that?"  
  
Inuyasha just stood there. What was his pup talking about. "Kawayou. When do you transform?"  
  
Kawayou just looked back at Inuyasha. "What do I look like, a sailor scout?"  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes in frustration. His kid was using weird future words he didn't know. "No kid!" He decided to try a different approach. "Change. When do you change?"  
  
Kawayou cocked his head to one side. "Usually during the night and the morning."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide with shock. "You change everyday?!"  
  
Kawayou frowned at him. "Duh. If mommy didn't change me, I'd probably smell more like you."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his head in frustration. Was his pup toying with him? "No pup!" he barked at Kawayou. "When do you TURN into a human, for how long, and when do you turn back?!"  
  
Kawayou frowned and wiped his face off. "Geez, say it don't spray it pops."  
  
Inuyasha didn't feel like going through the whole 'pop' ordeal yet, so he stood and waited for Kawayou's answer. "Well?"  
  
Kawayou looked at him strangely. "What do you mean human? I'm just me."  
  
Inuyasha stared at him. "What? You mean you never turn human?"  
  
Kawayou shook his head back and forth. "Duh. Why would I? Do you?"  
  
Inuyasha shook off the question. "Fine, I'll ask Kagome later." He smiled down at Kawayou. "Now, let's see what you can do."  
  
Five hours later...  
  
Kawayou tried to shake the mud off of his claws on his left hand. Poor kid. Inuyasha put him through every trial he could think of. Fighting, running, jumping, gliding, hunting, fishing,clawing, biting, and barking. He was only successful in a small amount of trials, but he didn't seem to care at the moment. What he DID care about was how his mom would react to the way he currently looked.  
  
There was mud on his left hand and dry mud on his right. His feet were completely filthy, not an ounce of skin shone through the bottom. He had so much mud in his hair, it looked more grey than silver-white. He even had mud all over his cheeks, and dried over on his right ear. Kawayou didn't even want to think about what his poor kimono must have looked like.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his pup. The barking the pup accomplished along with the clawing. But Kawayou couldn't accomplish more than the basics in the other trials. 'Damn. This pup has a LONG way to go.'  
  
Kawayou glared up at Inuyasha as he tried to shake some of the mud off of himself. "Can I go back YET?"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. He would take his pup back soon, but not yet. One more thing had to be said. "I'm not calling you Kawayou. You need a more suitable name."  
  
Kawayou started to growl. Okay, before the training he had started to like his dad, he finally had admitted that to himself. But now? "You've got me caked in dirt going through all those stupid trials, you don't care about anything I have to say about my time, AND now you want to change my name?!"  
  
Inuyasha frowned. This wasn't going well.  
  
"Kawayou's my name you funky smelling weirdo! Mommy gave it to me, and it'll be a cold day in Hell before I'm letting you change it!"  
  
Inuyasha growled. His pup wasn't supposed to talk back to him. "You ARE changing your name whether you like it or not!"  
  
"No!" Kawayou barked. "I like my name!"  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes in frustration. The pup was so like him, it was downright irritating! He didn't have the strength or the desire to deal with his son anymore. "Then I'll talk to your mother and we'll BOTH decide on a proper name."  
  
Kawayou crossed his arms. "Keh!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. Had his son just 'keh'd'? He couldn't help a small smile forming on his lips. His son was following in his footsteps...  
  
He turned away from Kawayou and grinned. "Come on, let's go back." he said as he ran off with Kawayou following him from behind.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Kagome watched angrily as Inuyasha and Kagome came back. She had half a mind to sit the older dog demon, but her mind quickly changed as she saw Kawayou.  
  
Kagome ran over to Kawayou and kneeled next to him, shooting Inuyasha an angry look. "Inuyasha! What have you done to my son?! Look at him!"  
  
Kawayou smiled. The mean old hanyou who'd been working him to the bone was getting into trouble. 'Heh! It's time for sweet, sweet revenge!'  
  
Kawayou put on his biggest, saddest, puppy face for his mom. He reached out to her with his arms. "Moooommmmyyy! He was sooo mean! He made me fight him, and he made me hunt innocent creautures, and he got me all muuuuddy!" he cried out. Tears started to well in his eyes. "And he...*choke*...made me *sniffle* do all other *choke**sniffle* kinds of meeeaaann things!" Then, he broke down and started crying as he rubbed his left eye with his left hand. 'Now for the kill.' he thought. "And when I cried, he told me I was a wimp and he KICKED me!"  
  
Inuyasha just stared dumbfounded at his pup. 'Dammit, of all the things he could've inherited from Kagome, why did he have to have her crying skills?!'  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome as she picked Kawayou up and held him gently to her. But by the look in Kagome's face, she had fallen for it. Hook, line and sinker.  
  
The only thing Inuyasha could remember before he was sat into unconsciousness was the single thought...  
  
'Damn, that pup is good.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Couple of IMPORTANT things to say, so PLEASE read this. Don't be like my sister, and skip over this, 'cause it's VERY IMPORTANT! Okay, caught everyone's attention? Good. Now if you'd like to see actual pictures of the story The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again. Then go to this address! http://www.geocities.com/msmelanie1/inupics.html There you'll find Kitty Fyre's pictures! (and boy does she have some KAWAII family pictures for Inuyasha' family!)^^ They look a little pixelly, but I'll fix them when I'm back to my 'original' and 'efficient' and 'workable' computer. (You wouldn't BELIEVE what my sisters computer is like. I NEED HER HELP TO EVEN CHECK MY HOTMAIL.T0T. Okay, well I hope you enjoyed your extra chapter! Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Kwanzaa, or whatever it is that you celebrate! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!  
  
Reviews!  
  
To Rosz of the Angel: A lot more to come? (grins) How'd you know? Yeah, there is more to come don't worry. Last time you updated? (Scratches head) I forgot too, but it's nice to hear from you again.  
  
To Mikogoddess: (Sigh) Yes, I agree about Kagome. Poor girl. Well, I hope you do continue reading!  
  
To Animegoddess: First the Mikogoddess, then the Anime goddess herself?! (Blushes) Wow, this is great. I'm surrounded by goddesses!^^ Hmm...fax Rumiko Takahashi my story? (Scratches head.) Well, I don't even know about fax machines, or how to contact her. But, thanks for the support!^^  
  
To Silverdragon 2488: My story is so cool? Thanks! How'd I come up with my story line? (Scratches head) ...uhh....I'm not sure, It just sort of came to me. I have written other stories though, if you want to check those out.  
  
To Kagome: Hey, a compliment from Kagome herself?! (Getting dizzy from excitement.) Wow, thank you SOOO much!  
  
To Moon Cadet: I'll have to get used to your name change now. Anyhow, to explain the phrase. "She wrapped his arms tighter around her and started to sob into his kimono. Inuyasha wrapped his arms protectively around Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha had his arms around Kagome, but not very tight. She really seeked his comfort, so she tried to pull his arms closer to her while she cried on him. Sensing Kagome was in need of comfort, he wrapped his arms around her even more securely so he could give her more of a sense of protection. And for everything else you want to know...(smiles) you'll just have to wait and see!~.^  
  
To Twin Star of Suzaku: Inu-kun? Him have it? (smiles) Well, I guess you'll have to find out!  
  
To Winter's Nymph: First I have to say I really love your name. Fits well with the season right now too.^^ I'm glad you understood my story better the second time through. I will keep up the good work and I hope you review again.  
  
To Kagome-Chan: Yeah, it's good that Kagome can be herself again, isn't it? Thanks for reviewing.  
  
To Mistress of Richard Cox: If you liked when I had two chapters up at a time, I hope you were pleased with the special three chapters I made for you!  
  
To ShanniC: Well, a thrilled reviewer?^^' Okay, well I hope you liked the fact it was before the 28th.  
  
Thanks so much everyone for reviewing! Stay tuned! 


	22. Battle of the Spring

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own anything else quirky that may show up. (Including the movie Little Nicky.) I only do this for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
To read more of my fanfictions (sorry, not Inuyasha^^') then check out my site. http://takeoff.to/teardrop  
  
Couple of notes real quick. I fixed Okibi Chan's art on my site, and she's even added a new picture!  
  
Also, in this story I had trouble with Inuyasha's inner clothes. So, his red Kimono will be referred to as Kimono, while his inner clothes will be referred to as his inner robes. ^^' You'll see why this is important towards the end.  
  
BTW, if any of you have an internet site that would like this story, please feel free to take it. I tried one major site, and two minor sites. One said it was...yeah, and the others never got back to me. It was over about a month ago too, so it would be REALLY sweet if any of you could tell me you want this for your site. Otherwise, it'll just hang out at my little Gundam Wing site.  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Twenty Two: The Battle of the Spring.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes as he lifted his head off the ground. "Where is he?" he growled to Sango and Miroku, who were looking down at him accusingly.  
  
"He went to go take a bath, since YOU got him all dirty!" Shippou answered for them.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled as he got up. Then, he marched off in the direction Kawayou and Kagome would most likely have gone.  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku called after the dog demon. "You know that Lady Kagome could also be-"  
  
"Shut up Priest!" the hanyou interrupted as he left the clearing toward the spring.  
  
At the spring...  
  
Kagome frowned as she gently washed Kawayou's hair. It was all mangy and covered in an assortment of trees, dirt, and worst yet, blood. Not Kawayou's of course, but still enough to raise her temper higher. Kawayou just continued to let out a low continuous whiny growl as he splashed his hand through the water. His mom was having troubles getting him back up to her standards of 'clean'. "Momma!" he barked. "Can't I get out yet?"  
  
Kagome responded by scratching behind his right ear to get the dried up mud off of it. 'What did Inuyasha trudge Kawayou through? Mud?! Ooh, when I get back I'm gonna give that demon a piece of my mind!'  
  
Speaking of Inuyasha...  
  
Kagome quickly turned around as she felt a youkai's presence. "Inuyasha? Is that you?"  
  
Kagome quickly dipped under the water deeper as she heard a rustling from behind her.  
  
Kawayou just grumbled. He knew it was his pops. He knew his parents would probably argue, his mom would forget to clean him while she argued, and he knew that he wouldn't be getting out of the spring until his poor fingers were wrinkled.  
  
Kagome looked around suspiciously, as she held Kawayou closer to her. "I- inuyasha? Is that you?"  
  
The trees continued to rustle above her, and the cold wind whipped around her shoulders, causing her to shiver. "I-Inuya-SHAAAAA!"  
  
Kagome screamed as a dark figure jumped toward her and Kawayou. She crushed Kawayou tightly to her while she started to whack the intruder with a tree branch that had been floating nearby.  
  
"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Stupid wench, stop that!"  
  
Kagome quit beating the dark figure as she realized it had only been Inuyasha. As her heart started to slow down, she started to beat the Hanyou again. This time a little harder.  
  
"Hey, hey! Stop it! What's the big idea *****?!" Inuyasha wailed as he tried to block the trees branches.  
  
"Inuyasha, you pervert! You scared the crap outta me!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled and grabbed the branch from her. "Careful of your language Kagome! The pup's nearby ya know!"  
  
Speaking of little Kawayou...  
  
"Maaa...." a little voice wheezed out.  
  
'Kawayou wheezing?' Kagome thought as she looked down at her arms. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I...can't...b-breathe!"  
  
'Oops.' Kagome had never loosened her hold after her unexpected 'meeting' with Inuyasha. "I'm sorry about that honey." Then she turned back to look at Inuyasha when she suddenly realized...He was holding onto their son's arm and removing his Kimono?!  
  
Kagome gasped as her face quickly went through seven shades of red as he continued to disrobe himself. 'With him holding onto Kawayou, I can't sit him without taking us down with him!' She desperately tried to get Inuyasha's grip off of her son's.  
  
"Stop." Inuyasha growled as a warning. "And for the love of Kami, we had a kid together Kagome! Don't call me a ****ing pervert!"  
  
Kagome really didn't know how to respond to that, so instead she settled for "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Kawayou just growled. Yep, he knew it. He could feel his poor hands getting wrinkly already. It was getting past evening time and the sun had started to go down. 'Come on mom, do you want me to catch a cold?!'  
  
Inuyasha used his free hand to point accusingly at Kawayou. "....he embellished."  
  
Kagome started to grind her teeth. "You had to jump in the spring to tell me that?! Couldn't you have just waited?!!"  
  
Inuyasha just smirked. "Yeah, but I thought it'd be funner this way." Then, he tightened his grip on Kawayou's arm more. "Seriously, Kagome. You don't seriously believe everything the pup said, do you?"  
  
Kagome sighed frustratingly. Her voice had a slow crescendo as she went on. "You Took Him To Who Knows Where, Doing Who Knows What, for FIVE HOURS!! Why shouldn't I believe him?!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears sagged. This might be a little harder than he thought.  
  
Kagome shouted again. "Look at him Inuyasha! What did you do to him?! And what in the world-" she held up Kawayou's left arm. "is dried up blood doing on my four year old son's arm?! And his beautiful white hair?!"  
  
Inuyasha started to find the cliff beside him suddenly interesting. He just shrugged his shoulders and tried to feign his innocence.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at Inuyasha. 'Oh, he's not gonna pull that 'I have no idea what happened' look with me!'  
  
Kawayou started to growl again. He was getting cold.  
  
Kagome heard her son's growl. She looked at her clothes on the other side of the pond. Then she started to eye Inuyasha's Kimono and inner robes next to them on the spring. 'Take my son out and do who-knows-what will he? Maybe if I...'  
  
Poor Inuyasha was still looking at the cliff as if it would give him some divine intervention. Then, he heard a splashing sound as he realized someone had gotten out of the spring. He slowly turned around and saw Kagome and Kawayou. Kagome was holding Kawayou in one arm, and...his inner robes in the next?  
  
Inuyasha suddenly scrambled to get his Kimono, but suddenly realized that was what Kagome was wearing!  
  
When Kagome looked back and saw Inuyasha splashing toward her, she quickly went to grab her and Kawayou's clothes, then backed away from the pond where the hanyou couldn't reach her.  
  
"Kagome! What're you doing?!" Inuyasha barked. "Give me my clothes back!"  
  
Kagome tried to hold out his inner robes teasingly in front of him. It was hard though. No wonder Inuyasha took them off. They were really heavy when water hit them.  
  
Kawayou decided he'd help his mom and helped her wag them out teasingly toward him. Then, he stuck his tongue out at the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha made a grab for them, but they were too far away. "Okay, Kagome. You've had your fun. Now give me back my clothes."  
  
"Promise me you won't take Kawayou out for five hours and let him get dirty!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"I gotta!" Inuyasha barked. "It's the only way he's gonna learn how to live in this time!"  
  
'I ain't gonna be here for that long idiot.' Kawayou thought.  
  
"Then you have to at least NOT take him out for five hours straight!"  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha barked as he made another grab for his clothes. "Now gimme!"  
  
"And..." Kagome added. "If you get him dirty, YOU are responsible for cleaning him!"  
  
"What?!" Kawayou yipped. That didn't sound too good to him.  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha barked again. "Now can you give me back my ****in' clothes please?!"  
  
"Why?" Kagome flirted. "Why don't you come get them yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, come get 'em yourself!" Kawayou repeated.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "You know I can't do that wench!"  
  
"Why not? Did the cold water 'affect' you in some way?" Kagome flirted. Then, her face suddenly grew extremely red as she realized what she had just said.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Hey everyone, I'm sorry these chapters took so long to come out. You really do deserve an explanation so here it is:  
  
I have been using my sister's computer over my Christmas break since my computer stayed at my dorms. That was how I was able to upload my story on fanfiction.Net for Christmas. But her computer slowly started to slide down. First, it was simply the background turning a purplish-pinkish color. Next, was her Microsoft word stopped working. Then, (This one REALLY made me mad.) Her wordpad wouldn't work anymore. But it had to choose to mess up after I already typed out a chapter. Ooh, that was annoying. Completed, saved, shut down computer. Come back, gone. Everything went all screwy! As if THAT wasn't worse enough, we couldn't even get the mouse to work except in safe mode, which meant no Internet. No internet for almost a month. @@. I really hated that. So, now I'm back and I'm continuing this fic. I really would like to say I'm sorry again, but her computer was pretty old. Has anyone ever even heard of the brand name Smiley?  
  
Anyhow, I'll get around to answering your reviews in the last chapter of this update, so you don't have to wait anymore. And I just wanted to say thanks for reading this!  
  
Next time on the Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
Inuyasha started to regain his composure as he looked at Kagome. "Damn Kagome. THAT word from you? You okay?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. Okay, her big dog demon was making sense. But would she ever be able to convince Kawayou? Would he be willing to change his name? And could she- "Hey!" she shouted, as the first thing Inuyasha said hit her. "What do you mean we're leaving tomorrow?!"  
  
Kagome rested her head nicely on Inuyasha's shoulders and gently snored along with him. Earlier Miroku was sleeping next to Sango, but with a persuasive beating, he had settled for sleeping along the wall with Kaede and Shippou. And Kawayou was... 


	23. Mirokus Observation

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own anything else quirky that may show up. (Including the movie Little Nicky.) I only do this for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
To read more of my fanfictions (sorry, not Inuyasha^^') then check out my site. http://takeoff.to/teardrop  
  
BTW, if any of you have an internet site that would like this story, please feel free to take it. I tried one major site, and two minor sites. One said it was...yeah, and the others never got back to me. It was over about a month ago too, so it would be REALLY sweet if any of you could tell me you want this for your site. Otherwise, it'll just hang out at my little Gundam Wing site.  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Twenty Three: Miroku's Observation  
  
****************************************************  
  
Inside Kaede's small hut...  
  
Kagome kept frowning at Inuyasha, while Inuyasha kept smiling smugly back at her. Kawayou didn't know what to make of the strange situation.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku finally asked. "Why do you keep smiling at Lady Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha just giggled.  
  
Kagome humphed and looked down at her son. 'Can't he let that stupid comment go already?'  
  
Kawayou just shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't get it? What's so wrong with you asking him if the cold water affected him in so-"  
  
Kagome quickly covered up her son's mouth.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't hold back anymore. He started to burst at the seams with laughter.  
  
Even Miroku was starting to chuckle.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome. "Wha...Kagome, did you really say that?"  
  
"Y-Yeah!" Inuyasha laughed. "Our little Kagome grew up, huh?! Hell, five years ago, THAT would never have even crossed her-"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome squeeled out as she grew red.  
  
Unfortunately, her sit didn't have as much effect as she wanted because her hanyou doggie had already been on the ground laughing.  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha! I didn't mean it that way! It was-" Kagome grew red with anger, making her look crimson, since she had already been red with embarrasment. 'Dammit, I was just joking around! Oh, why did I have to go and say that!' "Inuyasha, shut the ****ing hell up already!"  
  
Whoah.  
  
Inuyasha started to regain his composure as he looked at Kagome. "Damn Kagome. THAT word from you? You okay?"  
  
Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked accusingly at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at him baffled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Inuyasha, really." Miroku started as he looked at Kagome. "Lady Kagome, I am very sorry. No one feels your pain greater than I."  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku, and then at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at her. They both looked at Miroku.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about priest?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Kagome looked back at Miroku. 'Yeah, what IS he talking about?'  
  
Miroku turned his head toward Inuyasha. "You could've at least gone through the human tradition of marriage for her first."  
  
"M-marriage?!" Kagome squeeled out. "Why? Wha-huh?!"  
  
Miroku looked back at her with gentleness in his eyes. "The strange behavior you displayed at the spring, and the cussing you just used in front of us. There's only one reason that would happen, you are having another pup, aren't you?"  
  
Kagome's mouth fell open. "No! Of course not! How cou I-No! Never!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up toward Miroku. "Hey, how dare you accuse me of getting her to bear my pup right now! She's still dealing with getting used to her new time, ya stupid PRIEST!"  
  
Miroku scratched his head. "You mean you didn't-"  
  
"NO!" they both yelled.  
  
"She's probably just-" Inuyasha thought. Why had she acted so strange? "She's just...I don't know, she just misses her old time right now!"  
  
"OLD!" Kawayou barked as he stood up in front of Inuyasha. "Our time isn't OLD, it's REAL! And we're going back there when the well opens back up!" Kawayou looked over at Kagome. "Right momma?"  
  
"..." Kagome didn't know how to respond. She could never say no, because she wouldn't allow herself to believe that. But she couldn't really tell him yes either. "I..."  
  
Inuyasha huffed and sat down cross legged on the floor. "Sit down Kagome, we need to talk about a few things.  
  
Kagome gently sat down next to him. "Yeah?"  
  
Kawayou also sat down next to his mother.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to lean towards Kagome's ear and whisper to her, but he knew his pup would probably pick up on it anyway. "Kagome, the pup-"  
  
Inuyasha stopped as Kaede, Miroku, Shippou, and Sango also made themselves comfortable on the floor next to them.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.  
  
Kaede started to sit up and take some food that was in the pot in front of them. "We would like to eat of course, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha just grumbled as everyone started to dig in. He looked at Kagome, and kept her from getting a bowl. "Kagome, does the pup transform?"  
  
"No." Kagome replied.  
  
"Told ya." Kawayou grumbled as he started to eat out of his bowl.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He had one less thing to worry about. "Good. Now you need to call the pup something else."  
  
Kawayou stopped eating as he started to eye Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked at the pot. Her tummy was starting to growl. "Inuyasha, he doesn't want to change his name. You know that."  
  
"Kagome, this isn't open for discussion." Inuyasha growled. "Tomorrow we are leaving this tiny hut, so we can't continue calling our pup Kawayou. Youkai will come from miles around to pick a fight with him just because that name is disgracing their pride!"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly. "I call him Kawayou. Who's going to know it's really Kawaii Youkai?"  
  
"They'll know." Inuyasha growled. "One slip up from you and youkai within a hundred miles will be talking about picking a fight with the half-youkai's cute demon son."  
  
Inuyasha started to get some food for himself. "I get enough trouble simple being a half youkai Kagome." He turned to look at her. "He'll bring twice the trouble once news spreads he's a 1/4. You'll triple that if you keep his name the same."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. Okay, her big dog demon was making sense. But would she ever be able to convince Kawayou? Would he be willing to change his name? And could she- "Hey!" she shouted, as the first thing Inuyasha said hit her. "What do you mean we're leaving tomorrow?!"  
  
Inuyasha brought his bowl away from his mouth to look at her. "I mean we're leaving tomorrow at first light."  
  
"That sounds good." Miroku yawned as he stretched. "I am quite ready to get out of this little hut."  
  
"But we can't!" Kawayou barked as he dropped his bowl on the floor. "We gotta stay near the well! We gotta be near when it opens!"  
  
Kagome wanted to agree with Kawayou until she looked in the hanyou's eyes. Then she looked at her friends' looks. They all seemed to say the same thing.  
  
"Kagome." Sango said softly but firmly. "Perhaps the well will open up, but we both know that it is very slim."  
  
Kagome didn't want to admit it, but she knew that. She had known why the moment it wouldn't let them back into her world the first time. Kawayou's shikon jewel had been the trigger, and when he lost it, the magic had slowly faded away.  
  
Could it ever revive again?  
  
"Lady Kagome." Miroku added. "I'm sure Kaede would be more than happy to check on your well now and then."  
  
Kagome still looked lost as she looked back at Kawayou.  
  
Everyone stared at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha huffed. "Fine, okay! We won't stray too far from that stupid well. Maybe just a few days away."  
  
Kagome frowned, along with everyone else.  
  
"Inuyasha, we shouldn't stray past a day." Miroku ordered.  
  
"Wha-Who made you-!  
  
"And I also believe we should come back next week to check on it." Miroku finished.  
  
Inuyasha was about to give the monk a piece of his mind, when he saw the look on Kagome's face. "...fine monk. One week." 'At first, then I'll get her farther away as time goes on.'  
  
Kagome sighed. "...o...o-okay."  
  
"NO!" Kawayou barked. "I'm not leaving! I'm not leaving my well behind! And I'm not changing my name! My name's MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT AND YOU CAN'T HAVE MY WELL!!"  
  
Later that night...  
  
Kagome rested her head nicely on Inuyasha's shoulders and gently snored along with him. Earlier Miroku was sleeping next to Sango, but with a persuasive beating, he had settled for sleeping along the wall with Kaede and Shippou. And Kawayou was...  
  
"MLFNG!MNLFG!MNLFG!MLFNG!" Kawayou muttered through the piece of cloth that was holding his mouth closed as everyone got their sleep. And he continued to struggle, but his dad had fixed his little Kimomo into more of a straight jacket.  
  
He hated the fact that he couldn't struggle, but what he hated the most was that they had changed his name. 'Only temporarily. Just until we go back home.' he mocked his mothers earlier words. Dammit, he wanted to keep his OWN NAME! But that dumn Hanyou had made his mom change her mind.  
  
He tried to look on the bright side, like his mom had taught him, but he didn't see one. Okay, his new name was alright, and he might even get used to it. Although he'd never tell anyone since his dad had come up with it. 'At least I wasn't called Melvin or anything.' He smiled as he thought of how funny his pop's face looked when Kagome jokingly said Sesshoumaru would fit him nicely.  
  
'Should've took that name.' he grinned. 'Oh well, too late now. At least my new name's got a nice ring to it.' He smiled smugly. 'Sly the Youkai.'  
  
His dad had said it fit him to a 'T'.  
  
'Well if that's the case...' Kawayou grinned. 'Better make extra sure I fit my new name tomorrow.' then his grin suddenly started to turn wicked. 'And since I got a new name, I think 'dad' should get a taste of his own medicine.'  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Next time on The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
Kagome started giving him a pleading look. You could see that her eyes were all round, and maybe even a little watery...  
  
Miroku stepped over towards Inuyasha. "Impressive."  
  
"What." Inuyasha growled as he got up.  
  
"I never knew youkai families were so different." Miroku replied. "In human families, the mother and children aren't the ones in charge." 


	24. The half youkai Elmo Yarka

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own anything else quirky that may show up. (Including the movie Little Nicky.) I only do this for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
To read more of my fanfictions (sorry, not Inuyasha^^') then check out my site. http://takeoff.to/teardrop  
  
BTW, if any of you have an internet site that would like this story, please feel free to take it. I tried one major site, and two minor sites. One said it was...yeah, and the others never got back to me. It was over about a month ago too, so it would be REALLY sweet if any of you could tell me you want this for your site. Otherwise, it'll just hang out at my little Gundam Wing site (When I put it up anyhow.)  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Twenty Four: The half-youkai Elmo Yarka?  
  
****************************************************  
  
That morning as they all set off for their journey to who-knows-where, there was surprisingly little complaining from Sly. Although there was...  
  
"Wait! Wait up, Elmo Yarka!"  
  
"Hey! Let's stop and look at that Ecko Nasha!"  
  
"Inuyashtray! Can we eat now?!"  
  
"Ello Yacka! My Kimono got tangled up!"  
  
"Ino Habrains!" Sly shouted at Inuyasha for the millionth time.  
  
Inuyasha had passed the stage of being upset that morning. He was now becoming pissed. 'How dare my pup think he can keep defying me!' "That's it!" he barked angrily as he stopped walking. He looked back at Sly, who looked back at him innocently. "Okay pup, I've been looking the other way at your behavior, because well...you're my pup and, hell I'd probably do the same thing, but enough is ENOUGH!"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly. "Settle down."  
  
Apparently, Inuyasha forgot he was a dad for a second as he started to point at Sly and whine. "But he started it! He won't say my name right!"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippou all watched the family quarrel.  
  
"It sure seems more homey now that Kagome's here, eh Sango?" Miroku asked as he smiled at Sango.  
  
Sango couldn't help but smile. She had to agree with Miroku. Things certainly were not dull with Kagome and her son around.  
  
Shippou just stared at the whining Hanyou and wished he still had some of that good chocolate Kagome used to bring from her own time.  
  
Kagome huffed. "Inuyasha, he's just trying to get a rise out of you."  
  
Inuyasha barked. "Well, he's pretty accomplished it!"  
  
Sly twitched his ears innocently toward Inuyasha. "What? You're a professional idiot? Congratulations."  
  
Inuyasha's mouth plopped open. He stammered for a come back, and eventually looked back at Kagome for help.  
  
Sly suddenly lowered his ears in a sad manor. 'Time to live up to my new name.' he smiled on the inside, while on the outside he looked pleadingly toward his mom.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm trying to learn everyone's name, but it's hard." Sly said softly. He pointed toward Miroku. "That's Miroka." Then he pointed next to Miroku at Sango. "And that's Sungo." Then he pointed innocently at Inuyasha. "But I'm still having trouble with his name. It's harder."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and looked back at Kagome. She wouldn't believe the pup, would she? He looked back at Sly and found himself wondering if the pup was telling the truth. I mean, he did look really innocent...'Wait!' Inuyasha's mind screamed at him. 'He's Kagome's pup too! He's messing with your mind, don't be fooled!'  
  
Kagome looked at Kawayou. He really did look like he genuinely was telling the truth. 'Well, he never did say his name too much. I guess he could be...' "Actually, it's not Miroka and Sungo. It's Miroku and Sango...I never knew you had such trouble learning names." she said as she looked gently toward her son. It was true that she never let him associate with too many people. It was just too dangerous, so only close family and friends knew him. It was one of the terrors she had also faced when she was trying to get him into a school.  
  
"That's why I just labeled her Tough Chick and stuff." Sly replied as he pointed toward Sango. "But since I'm staying here right now, I thought I should try and learn everyone's name." he said as he started to shuffle his feet.  
  
Inuyasha felt his stomach churn as Kagome, Sango, Shippou, even Miroku was smiling at Sly. Sweet and Innocent His pup was NOT!  
  
"Can we get going now Elmo Yarka?" Sly asked as he looked innocently in Inuyasha's directions.  
  
"It's Inuyasha pup, and just call me dad or father!" Inuyasha shouted. "It's ten times easier!"  
  
"But...." Sly began.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like the look his pup was giving him.  
  
"I...It's just a label..." Sly said softly. "When I call you father or dad..." He started to fidget with his fingers. "...I want it to be because I'm ready. Until then, isn't it just a label?"  
  
Inuyasha just stood there with his mouth open. Oh Kami, his pup did it again!  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said softly as she looked at her son. "I didn't know you felt that way." She turned toward Inuyasha and looked at him. "He's right Inuyasha. We shouldn't force everything like that on him at once. I think he should call you 'dad' when he's ready. Can you wait?"  
  
'Wait?! It's a word Kagome, and he's just using it as an excuse and there's no way I-'  
  
Kagome started giving him a pleading look. You could see that her eyes were all round, and maybe even a little watery...  
  
'****.' Inuyasha thought. He had no way to combat her when she had that sad please-say-yes-or-you-might-make-me-cry look in her eyes. "...okay." he said weakly.  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked at her son.  
  
Sly smiled too. 'Almost complete.' "But momma, what about his name? I have such trouble with...what was it again? Elmo Yarka?" He started to hit his head. "No, damn! That's not right, is it? But...I tend to call him that the most."  
  
Kagome looked at her son beating his head in frustration. She held his hand down, and looked at him gently. "Honey, don't hit yourself over problems with a name! If you remember him as Elmo Yarka, call him that."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. His pup had just made Kagome change HIS name! He felt like yelling out, but she looked back at him with those sad eyes again.  
  
'Damn those eyes!' he thought. He had always hated to see her looking at him like that. He always had to make her stop.  
  
So, poor Inuyasha had to accept his fate. He felt like whimpering, but because of his ego, he didn't. After all, if he started to whimper because his own pup had outdone him, how would that look?  
  
Kagome smiled at him and turned back toward Sly. "Okay Ka-" She had to catch herself. It could be REAL dangerous to stumble on his name if anyone was around besides them. "Okay Sly, until you can remember 'Inuyasha', you can call him Elmo Yarka." She glanced at Inuyasha who had fallen cross legged under a tree. "Right?" she called out to him.  
  
'Oh great.' he thought glumly. 'She has to get my verbal permission?' "WHATEVER!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted angrily.  
  
"I mean..." he sighed his keh.  
  
Miroku stepped over towards Inuyasha. "Impressive."  
  
"What." Inuyasha growled as he got up.  
  
"I never knew youkai families were so different." Miroku replied. "In human families, the mother and children aren't the ones in charge."  
  
An hour later as they started to walk along the trail...  
  
Sly just walked calmly next to his mother and held her hand. Inuyasha stood on the other side of her while Shippou rode on Kagome's shoulder. Sango was walking next to Inuyasha.  
  
Sango frowned. She really missed Kirara. She looked down at Miroku's pony tail. It had been bugging her for the last hour, but she didn't want to sound like she really cared. "Inuyasha." she finally asked. "If you're going to drag him, could you do it with his face facing up? Not that I care, but he might get a stick in his eye or something."  
  
Inuyasha huffed and none-too-gently flipped the monk around on his back, then grabbed his legs again.  
  
"Don't be so huffy." Kagome replied to Inuyasha's mood. "If you hadn't knocked him unconscious, you wouldn't be dragging him in the first place."  
  
'Na-na-na-na-naa-na-na-na-nya!' Inuyasha mocked in a whiny tone. "He had it coming!" 'Besides, I didn't think he'd be out this long.'  
  
Sly rubbed his eyes as he looked at his mom's watch. They'd been walking all day long and the sky was becoming dark. Although he always seemed to have extra energy, he was just about of it. "Momma, are we to a town yet?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Nope." Inuyasha replied. "If we could've ran or....." Hmm...it had been a long time. What was that contraption called again? "or used that weird contraption we would've been there by now."  
  
"Weird contraption?" Sly asked as he looked at his mom.  
  
"My bike." Kagome replied. "And for the thousandth time, we couldn't take it Inuyasha! By now that chain's probably rusted shut. Besides, even if it was good, It wouldn't be fair. I'd bike, you'd run, but what about everyone else?" She glanced down at Sly. "Even Ka-uh-Sly couldn't keep up with us for too long."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her as if that was blatantly obvious.  
  
"Oh, I get it." Miroku said from behind Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone stopped to look at the now conscious monk.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Inuyasha asked as he let Miroku's feet fall to the ground.  
  
Miroku got off the ground and dusted himself off. He positioned his staff firmly on the ground. "Long enough to hear of your silent plea of 'alone time' with Kagome."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with realization. That's why he wanted her to bring her bike?  
  
"If you like, I'm sure Sango and I could watch your pup if you wanted to whisk her away." Miroku smiled.  
  
'What? Whisk my mom away?' Sly didn't know if he liked the sound of that.  
  
Inuyasha watched Miroku closely. He NEVER did anything for free. "What's your plan monk?"  
  
Miroku quickly shot a glance at Sango, then back before she saw him.  
  
'Figures.' Inuyasha thought. He looked over at Kagome, then at Sly who was growling at him.  
  
"Why do you wanna whisk momma away Elmo Yarka?!" Sly barked.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. 'Protective, protective. Too bad, I'm still taking her.' He winked at Kagome as he quickly caught his pup and used his kimono for a straight jacket again.  
  
"Hey you! Stop that, let me go!"  
  
He handed his little prisoner to Miroku. "There. You and Sango can play mommy and Daddy for one hour-hey!"  
  
Shippou didn't like what the hanyou was doing to Sly, so he decided biting him on his ear was a good idea.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Shippou off and gave him to Sango. "And watch this brat too!"  
  
Kagome started to come over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, why did you?-"  
  
But that was as far as she got as Inuyasha grabbed her and ran off. 


	25. Don't wanna take a trip to China

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own anything else quirky that may show up. (Including the movie Little Nicky.) I only do this for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
To read more of my fanfictions (sorry, not Inuyasha^^') then check out my site. http://takeoff.to/teardrop  
  
BTW, if any of you have an internet site that would like this story, please feel free to take it. I tried one major site, and two minor sites. One said it was...yeah, and the others never got back to me. It was over about a month ago too, so it would be REALLY sweet if any of you could tell me you want this for your site. Otherwise, it'll just hang out at my little Gundam Wing site (When I put it up anyhow.)  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Twenty Five: Don't wanna take a trip to China...^^  
  
****************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sat Kagome next to a small lake. He had been running for about ten minutes and thought they had gotten far enough for some privacy. The sun had just got done setting, so the stars reflected in the small lake of water.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "..."  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. "Hey."  
  
"...hey." Kagome replied back.  
  
Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome on his haunches. "Do you know how much time we've actually had alone since you came back, Kagome?"  
  
"Well...." Kagome replied as she flipped her hair back with her right hand. "There was the first night when I watched over Kaw-uhh..." She almost slipped again. "When I was watching over my son and you and I talked."  
  
"We talked, but we weren't alone." Inuyasha replied. "We were in Kaede's hut, surrounded by the others, and soon the pup got up, remember?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I remember."  
  
Inuyasha scooted in a little closer to her.  
  
Kagome quickly looked down and blushed. What was he doing?!  
  
"Now, I'm not gonna get mushy or nothin'." Inuyasha said to defend his ego. "'Cause I don't do that whiny lovey crap."  
  
Kagome slowly glanced up toward Inuyasha. What was he up to?  
  
Suddenly, she saw his hand reach out to hers.  
  
'Is he gonna hold my hand?!' Kagome blushed harder.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's hand and quickly patted it before bringing his hand right back to himself.  
  
Kagome looked dumbfounded. 'He patted my hand?'  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he started to rock on his haunches. "Look, I...I really hate this crap!"  
  
Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, the blush quickly leaving her cheeks. "What crap?!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly looked away annoyingly in the opposite direction. "Look wench, I-" 'Damn, don't start off that way jack***!' "Look Kagome, I suck at this stuff so don't expect a lot!"  
  
Kagome looked confusingly at Inuyasha. 'I've heard of mixed signals, but this is ridiculous!' She looked at the stars at the lake below her. Was he trying to tell her he needed her? Or was he trying to tell her he didn't want to be a dad? Or was he trying to tell her to....'Inuyasha, just come out with it already!'  
  
Inuyasha turned back around to look at Kagome as she started to look back up. "I just wanted to say...ya know...I'm..."  
  
Kagome looked at him wide-eyed. 'What is he going to say?!' she thought desperately.  
  
"I'm...." the hanyou took a deep breath.  
  
"...your?" Kagome pushed softly.  
  
"I'm sorta well..." Inuyasha stumbled. "I'm glad you're back alright! 'Cause I kinda sorta missed you, wench!"  
  
Kagome just looked at him. "...that's it?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her puzzled. "'Course that's it. What'd you expect?"  
  
Kagome rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. She had been waiting patiently for that?! She already knew that! "Why'd you have to tell me that? I already knew that."  
  
Inuyasha 'Keh'd'. "How should I know? You humans always gotta have everything spelled out to you!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Fine. I know now. Can we go back?" she asked testily.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in confusement. "What's wrong with you? I just admitted I missed you, and YOU look like I just told you nothing important!"  
  
Kagome huffed. Sheesh, getting this dog demon to understand anything would be asking for a miracle!  
  
"Besides." Inuyasha replied. "We still have 40 minutes. So talk, *****."  
  
"You expect me to carry on a whole conversation?" Kagome asked. She smiled. "Then you'd probably complain about whatever I just said."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome looked at the pool again. She could talk about her parents, her school days, the weather....just about anything. But it wasn't what she wanted to know at the time. "What's gonna happen to me and Kawayou?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned. She said Kawayou again. But with the serious look in her eyes, he decided he better not say anything about that right now. "What do ya mean? I'm gonna take care of ya."  
  
Kagome watched as she saw the reflection of a shooting star pass over the water. "Inuyasha...I mean...are we going to ever be able to leave? And if we do...what will the world be like with Youkai ruling it? And my family...do you even think they're still alive?"  
  
She looked with sad eyes toward Inuyasha. "Tell me the truth. Is the well ever going to open?"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his neck. She was being serious. Oh damn, how was he supposed to say this?! "Have you figured out how the well opened in the first place?"  
  
"Yes...Kawayou's shikon half." Kagome replied.  
  
"Yeah, and it was different magic from yours 'cause it apparently let more than just us two in." Inuyasha said glancing at her. "If it didn't Miroku, Sango, and Shippou would've been trapped in your world." He sighed. "That would've been nice."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Don't talk like that!"  
  
"Just trying to break the gloom, wench! I hate it when you're so serious!" Inuyasha yelled back. He turned away from Kagome.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry!" Kagome said trying not to cry. "That I can't put on some stupid smile for you right now!"  
  
Inuyasha growled in frustration. "I don't want a stupid smile, I want MY smile!"  
  
"What?!" Kagome cried out. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"MY smile!" Inuyasha barked out as he turned back around. "The great smile YOU only use for me!"  
  
For a second, the only sound that could be heard was the wind whipping through Inuyasha's long hair and the small babbling the lake made as it passed over a few rocks.  
  
"I..." Kagome said stunned. "I have a great smile?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. He was surprised she had stopped yelling. "Well, no. Not your usual one, just mine. When you show me the smile that's just for me. MY smile."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. Here it was, she was finally letting the fact that she'd probably never return back home reach her but...she couldn't help it. For the first time in a VERY long time...(if ever really)  
  
Inuyasha had actually been...sweet.  
  
And he still didn't even know it.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she looked back at him. "Look, Kagome. I've always protected ya in the past, and NOW I'm gonna protect you and our pup. Okay?"  
  
Kagome looked back at him. "Okay, but I want to check out the well in one week...one more time."  
  
Inuyasha huffed. "Yeah well, fine."  
  
"...I-inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"What wench." Inuyasha replied as he started to get up.  
  
"Are we going to live in a tree?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and smiled smugly. "Why? You scared of heights?"  
  
Kagome frowned. "No, it's just that it gets cold! And you know, where can you store food?! And-!"  
  
Inuyasha held his hand up to her. "Calm down, wench. I'll deal with that crap when the time comes." He knelt down. "Now let's get back already. Any more than an hour, and that pup of ours'll figure out how I tied that kimono around him."  
  
Kagome smiled as she climbed on the back of Inuyasha. HIS smile.  
  
"And don't worry about the cold." Inuyasha replied as he started to take off. "I'll make ya a kimono too. Gotta start making new little kimono's anyhow." Inuyasha finished.  
  
Kagome tried to imagine what she, Kawayou, and Inuyasha would all look like in red kimonos. 'Hmm....yeah...Inuyasha would be crossing his arms with me standing right beside him and our 1/4 youkai son would be right below fiddling with the knots on his Kimono. Yep...a perfect Japanese family.' she smirked. 'Hey, wait. What did he say about new little kimono's?'  
  
************************************************************  
  
Yeah, so did you enjoy the story? I know I did!^^ BTW, if you are a real fan of inuyasha fanfiction, then I urge you to come down to my site and visit my FANFICTION ANONYMOUS. They are little buttons I made to show everyone what kind of fanfictions you love to read, and I just added Yu-Gi- Oh and Inuyasha yesterday! Hope you stop by.  
  
Now, it's finally time for reviews!  
  
To Jemibub: That sounds like a new name. Anyhow, I can't tell you right now, 'cause I know what I just put up, and if I told you, everyone could figure it out! And I like to make my reviewers wonder and ponder... But thanks for the compliment! To Kagome-Chan: Inuyasha's really yours? How do you control him? And bonding...well, it depends on how you describe that. To Aisuru: (Laughing) You have no idea how much those skills will help him out! But secure bonding with dog demons is gonna take some time. To Mooncadet: Thanks for the mess up catch. And looky I'm writing more as we speak. To: Kagome: Hi! Glad my characters aren't OCC. Even at the parts I guess you could deem sweet, I try to keep it as if you were actually reading the real thing. To Animegoddess: A Good Christmas present? Yep, I did do this on December 25th. Now, I have explained myself toward the end of the first update, so if anyone ever 'skips' that part, I'd go back and read it. Oh Kami, how I missed writing! To Aldrean Treu Peri: I hope I spelled that right. Thanks for reading my fic. Wow, once in an entire setting?! You readers just really amaze me. I'm positive my poor computer would probably freeze on me. Thanks for being a very dedicated reader and thank you so much for your review! See ya later Space Reader!^^ To Twin Star of Suzaku: You thought that pup was smart then, what do you think about now?^.~ To Mistress of Richard Cox: Hmm...you know that's a good question...^^' Bring In Kouga? (Looks through quick outline)...ummm...  
  
And that's the reviews! Okay, I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. I know I'm overapologizing (Oh no, I'm turning into Shinji!) I just REALLY hated when I couldn't update for you guys. I hope that this special four chapter edition at least helped a little. Thank you everyone for reading, and I hope to put up new chapters in one to two weeks again if not sooner! And I know I stopped mentioning this awhile ago, but if you want to me notified first of updates (Or problems with updates, or voting as some of you did for the four chapter option) just tell me in your review!^^ 


	26. Seeing It From A Different Perspective

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own anything else quirky that may show up. (Including the movie Little Nicky.) I only do this for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
To read more of my fanfictions (sorry, not Inuyasha^^') then check out my site. http://takeoff.to/teardrop  
  
BTW, if any of you have an internet site that would like this story, please feel free to take it. I tried one major site, and two minor sites. One said it was...yeah, and the others never got back to me. It was over about a month ago too, so it would be REALLY sweet if any of you could tell me you want this for your site. Otherwise, it'll just hang out at my little Gundam Wing site (When I put it up anyhow.)  
  
Author's Note: In this story, there will be brief flashbacks ///like this/// Then, whenever you see the quotation marks inbetween, it's Kagome talking about it.  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Twenty Six: Seeing it from a Different Perspective  
  
****************************************************  
  
Miroku looked at Sango with a certain look in his eyes that made her turn away. Then, he sighed and looked away...and Sango took a quick glance at Miroku.  
  
Sly would've scratched his head at the situation if he wasn't stuck in his straight jacket kimono.  
  
Shippou seemed to be ignoring the situation as if it happened all the time.  
  
'Why's that tough chick...' Sly thought as he fumbled more with his robes. He smiled. In a matter of a few more minutes he would be completely free to find his mom and that....guy.  
  
Miroku looked back at Sango with a hopeful grin. Sango just looked away and stared at Sly.  
  
Miroku sighed once again and looked away toward the night sky.  
  
Sango glanced back at the monk, then quickly looked back.  
  
'Oh.' Sly thought as the knots began to unravel. In his kimono and in his head. He was finally starting to understand the 'ungoing' relationship the two had. Sly smiled at his success, and waited until Sango and the monk wasn't looking. He slowly started to walk in the direction Inuyasha came when...he felt himself being lifted back to the campsite by his dad.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and Sango as he let Kagome off his back. "Hey!"  
  
Miroku and Sango looked back at him.  
  
Sly continued to struggle as Inuyasha held him up for everyone to see. "You're not very good babysitters."  
  
Sly stopped struggling and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha as he put him down.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I don't blame them. You need to really keep tabs on him." she said as she and the rest of the group started to walk again.  
  
Sly ran over to his mom. "You okay Momma?!"  
  
Kagome just smiled as she ran her hands through his hair. "I'm fine, but look at your hair. It's starting to become long already."  
  
"*Keh* of course!" Inuyasha huffed matter of factly. "He is a dog demon, ya know. Our hair grows to a certain length, then it stops." he said as he held the ends of his own hair.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'I should've guessed. I had to trim it up at least once every two days...oh geez, and I don't even have my scissors with me.'  
  
Miroku examined the hair. "You know, he will be a complete replica of Inuyasha if he does grow his hair out."  
  
'Only in looks.' Inuyasha thought as he started to examine the trees. 'No, too skinny. That one's too fat. That one would probably break...'  
  
Sly watched as Miroku slid down against a tree and Sango pulled out a small blanket and layed it on the ground. 'What's going on?' He watched as Inuyasha kept staring up at the trees.  
  
Sly looked at his mom for the explanation.  
  
"It's bed time hon'." Kagome replied as she started to get out her own little blanket.  
  
Sly raised an eyebrow at her. "We're going to sleep in the middle of the wilderness?"  
  
Kagome laid out the bedding and motioned for Sly to get in. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. You are surrounded by some of the best fighters." she smiled.  
  
Sly pointed at Inuyasha. "Then what's that idiot doing?"  
  
Kagome yawned as she pulled Sly next to her. "He doesn't sleep on the ground. He sleeps in trees."  
  
"We sleep in trees."  
  
Kagome and Sly looked at Inuyasha as he walked over to them.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome out of the bedding.  
  
"Hey, what are you-?!" Sly yelled as he pounced toward Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just caught him in his other arm.  
  
"Hey, let go!" Sly whined as Inuyasha ran away.  
  
Sly couldn't say what happened. At first he was on the ground fighting over his mom with Inuyasha, and now...  
  
He looked down. He was high in a tree. VERY high in a tree. But for some reason, he wasn't really scared.  
  
Kagome was also looking down and couldn't help a small squeal.  
  
Inuyasha just smiled smugly as he set them down on a sturdy branch.  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you bring us up in a tree?!" Kagome demanded as she tried not to look down.  
  
"'Cause I always sleep up here." He said as he removed his kimono and held it in his mouth.  
  
Kagome groaned. "That's not what I-"  
  
She was cut off short as Inuyasha grabbed her and sat her down on his lap. Then, despite Sly's barking, he grabbed his son and put him in Kagome's lap. Then he took his Kimono out of his mouth and covered them all up with it like a blanket.  
  
"'Cause I always sleep up here, so you will too." Inuyasha finished as he wrapped his arms securely around Kagome and Sly.  
  
Kagome sighed. There wouldn't be any winning against him tonight. She looked down at her son in her lap. He was already closing his eyes.  
  
'Mmmm...nice air up here...' Sly smiled as he nuzzled against his mom. 'This feels good...and safe...'  
  
Before he realized it, he fell asleep.  
  
Kagome looked down and smiled at her son. 'Well, at least one of us likes being in this tree.'  
  
Inuyasha lied his head down on Kagome's shoulder. "Hey."  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Come on, he already brought us high up into this tree. What more could he want?' Then, she tried to forget how high they really were again. "What."  
  
"You remember that thing Miroku was talking about last night." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She whispered harshly not wanting to wake Sly up.  
  
"Huh? No not that bizarre pregnant thing. The other thing." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"...ummm...what other thing?" Kagome asked confused. 'What else did Miroku say?'  
  
"That 'human tradition of marriage' deal. What is that?"  
  
Kagome felt her cheeks starting to flush. "Umm...it's sort of like..."  
  
Inuyasha nudged against her shoulder when she wasn't continuing. "Come on Kagome, what is it?"  
  
"It's like...a promise."  
  
"A promise?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. To stay together kind of." She replied.  
  
"Stay together?" Inuyasha asked still not getting it.  
  
"Yeah, like... only being with the one person you love and never anyone else." Kagome explained.  
  
Inuyasha fell silent for a moment. "Sounds like being a mate."  
  
"Well, sort of like that I guess." Kagome yawned. She was starting to feel tired. And even if she didn't like being so high, she didn't really mind sleeping in Inuyasha's kimono. It was comfy.  
  
She started to close her eyes and leaned back into Inuyasha.  
  
"I wanna do that then."  
  
She immediately sat back up at full attention. 'What did he say?!' "Inuyasha, what did you just say?" she squeaked.  
  
"If I go through this human tradition of marriage, then you're mine. Permanently."  
  
"..." Kagome's mind went completely blank. 'Ooh, this dog demon doesn't get it!' "Inuyasha, marriage isn't about possession. It's about wanting to be with each other, and having children and-"  
  
"Children?!" Inuyasha shouted happily. "Pups?!"  
  
Kagome squinted her eyes shut. She realized her mistake too late. She looked down at Sly. Too bad he could sleep through just about anything. She could really use a distraction right now or-  
  
"We have a pup though!" Inuyasha said excitedly. "So let's do this thing already! How's it work?"  
  
Kagome sighed. Did he really understand what she was saying? 'He doesn't even know the truth about me yet...' she sighed. 'He just wants to make sure I don't take Kawayou away again, I know it.' "Inuyasha, I'm getting really tired. Can we discuss this later?" 'Like never?'  
  
Inuyasha looked at the tired expression on her face. 'Is it the me and Kikyou thing that she's worried about?' "But-"  
  
"I'm not taking our son anywhere." She said patting Sly's head. "So don't worry."  
  
Inuyasha huffed. He wanted to do that marriage thing and make her HIS dammit! After all, what if that well did open back up again..."Hey Kagome."  
  
Kagome yawned. "What?"  
  
"What about our pup. Do you think he'll ever like me?"  
  
Kagome yawned again, then smiled. "Yes Inuyasha, he'll like you."  
  
Inuyasha's ears sagged. "You sure?" He looked down at Sly.  
  
Kagome turned her head around to look at Inuyasha. "A lot of things have been happening to him lately. He fell in a well and met you, he almost died trying to find you, he found half of a mysterious jewel he knew nothing about inside of him, he almost died again, and now he's stuck in a time that he doesn't understand, and like me he doesn't even know if the people he loves are still alive."  
  
She turned back around and ran her fingers through her sleeping son's hair. "He's just four years old, and doesn't know what to do with all his strange feelings. So instead, he turns it outward as anger. And unfortunately, you're the target."  
  
Inuyasha looked down gently at Sly. '****, I never realized how much my pups gone through before.'  
  
"You wouldn't believe how sweet he could be at times when he wasn't bogged down with everything." Kagome said as she started to remember the past...  
  
////Kawayou jumped off his mothers' lap, and looked like he would spring to his Uncle./////  
  
"He always pounced up to people." she smiled.  
  
///Kawayou pounced up into his mother's arms.////  
  
"He always pounced up to me." she added sadly. 'When was the last time he did that?'  
  
////"Mom, you're pretty."  
  
Kawayou jogged her out of her memories with his comment. "What?" she asked again, not quite believing her ears.  
  
"Your smile. It makes you pretty." her son stated.////  
  
"And every once in awhile he would say something sweet..."  
  
///Kawayou looked up at his mom. She put her plastered smile back on. "I'm sorry I almost made you cry."////  
  
"And he cared about how people would feel." she added softly...  
  
Kagome smiled back up at Inuyasha as she heard the words "PERVERT!" being screamed below. "Give him time." She yawned. "Soon, our boy will be back to himself. I know it." She smiled. "THEN you'll be complaining about him jumping up at you all the time."  
  
Inuyasha just watched Kagome as she started to fall asleep. 'Is she right? Is that why the pup doesn't like me?'  
  
He watched as Kawayou scratched his ear in his sleep.  
  
Inuyasha just smirked at his pup, then gently laid his head on Kagome's shoulder. He patted his pup's head gently, then wrapped his arms securely around his family before he himself started to drift off asleep...  
  
*********************************************** 


	27. Youkais At Play

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own anything else quirky that may show up. (Including the movie Little Nicky.) I only do this for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
To read more of my fanfictions (sorry, not Inuyasha^^') then check out my site. http://takeoff.to/teardrop  
  
BTW, if any of you have an internet site that would like this story, please feel free to take it. I tried one major site, and two minor sites. One said it was...yeah, and the others never got back to me. It was over about a month ago too, so it would be REALLY sweet if any of you could tell me you want this for your site. Otherwise, it'll just hang out at my little Gundam Wing site (When I put it up anyhow.)  
  
Author's Note: Yeah! A little dramatic in the beginning, but this is gonna be one of the best chapters I've written with Inuyasha and his pup actually getting along!^^ (Well, sort of. To me anyhow.)  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven: Youkai's at Play.  
  
********************************************  
  
"LET HIM THE **** GO!"  
  
"NO, OH KAMI NO, PLEASE!"  
  
"STOP IT! LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR ****ING THROAT!"  
  
"MOMMA!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!"  
  
"LET GO OF MY PUP RIGHT NOW YOU SICK *******!"  
  
"MOMMMA!" Sly yelled out in his sleep.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha immediately woke up.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?!" Kagome asked as she shook him awake.  
  
Sly woke up covered in sweat and looked around everywhere, disbelief it was just a dream.  
  
"Kawayou, calm down. It was just a dream." Kagome said as she started to pet his head.  
  
Sly shook his head back and forth. "Nuh-uh, it felt real!"  
  
Inuyasha started to scratch Sly's ears. Sly was too freaked out to put up a fight.  
  
Sly started to enjoy the scratching and slowly settled down.  
  
"Good. Now pup, what was your dream about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sly shrugged his shoulders. "I forgot. I forgot when I woke up, but it felt so real!"  
  
"It's okay Kawayou, everything's fine. Right, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. She just used Kawayou twice since he woke up. "Yeah, everything's fine." He looked at the horizon. "Almost morning."  
  
Sly still felt shaky. 'What was it? What was it that I dreamed of?'  
  
Inuyasha yawned and started to take his kimono off of everyone.  
  
Kagome looked at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome and Sly up. "Well, I have to do this sooner or later..." He grabbed Kagome and brought her down from the tree.  
  
He took her over to Sango. "Hey, wake up!"  
  
Sango grumbled.  
  
"Watch out for Kagome." Inuyasha said as he moved Shippou out of the way.  
  
"Wha...?" Shippou asked still half-asleep.  
  
Inuyasha bopped him on his head.  
  
"Ow, hey! I'm awake already!" Shippou shouted as he rubbed his head.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm taking my pup out." Inuyasha replied as he motioned towards her blanketing. "We'll be back later."  
  
Kagome frowned. "How much later?"  
  
"Less than five hours." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"It's real early Inuyasha. Why do you have to take our son out training now?" Kagome yawned.  
  
"Who said it was training?" Inuyasha replied as he suddenly took off running up the tree he left Sly in.  
  
Some time later...  
  
"I don't wanna train!" Sly barked as Inuyasha carried him off to who knows where.  
  
"We're not training." Inuyasha grinned. "We're gonna have some fun."  
  
Sly continued to grumble his dissapproval.  
  
Soon, Inuyasha found a clearing and set his pup down. He rolled up his sleeves and grinned down at Sly. "Okay pup, now let's run."  
  
Sly growled. Last time they ran, he was left in the dust. 'This is stupid.'  
  
"Ready...Go!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Sly started to run, but somehow, he was staying next to Inuyasha. "Huh? Why aren't you leaving me in the dust?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "I told ya pup, we're not training, we're just having fun!"  
  
Sly just stared straight ahead. "Where are we running to?" he asked.  
  
"No where! We're just running for the **** of it!" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Sly didn't want to admit it, but he WAS having fun! He only got to run fast twice in his entire lifetime. Once when he was only concerned about getting to Inuyasha to save his mom, and the other was on the training. Neither was fun. But this...  
  
He could feel the wind whip round him as he passed. He could hear his heart beating in his chest and his whole body just felt extremely...free.  
  
Inuyasha looked over toward his son and couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. He saw the great big smile that was plastered on Sly's face. He looked back ahead. "Grab my hand!"  
  
Sly saw what was coming up ahead, so he didn't quarrel.  
  
Inuyasha held on to his son's hand tightly as they started to enter the edge of a cliff. "Hang on and jump when I tell you to!"  
  
Sly's eyes grew wide. "Jump?!" His heart started to pound more.  
  
"JUMP!" Inuyasha yelled as he held Sly's hand.  
  
Sly surprised himself by jumping right on time. He closed his eyes and wanted to know what the hell Inuyasha was thinking?!  
  
Except, he never hit the ground. In fact, he felt like he was...  
  
"Open your eyes!" Inuyasha shouted happily.  
  
Sly opened his eyes. "Holy ****, we're flying!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Nope, we're gliding!" He was having so much fun! Sesshoumaru never glided with him when they were little. He never thought he'd get the chance to glide with anyone but he was wrong!  
  
Sly just looked around at the ground below him. Flying, gliding, hell he didn't care! 'This is sooo sweet!'  
  
He watched as the ground slowly came closer...and closer. "H-hey? Where're the brakes?!"  
  
"Your own two feet!" Inuyasha shouted back happily.  
  
"What?!" Sly yipped.  
  
Inuyasha watched his pup start to flip out. "Careful, you'll lose your glide!" He grabbed Sly into his arms before he started to fall.  
  
Sly just watched in amazement as his dad made a successful, and surprisingly smooth, landing.  
  
Inuyasha just smiled down at his pup as he still clung on to him. "Okay, remind me to work with you on your gliding when we train."  
  
As things started to make sense again, Sly hopped down from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smiled proudly at his pup. Sly hadn't been going fast at first, but once they got going and he felt the call of the wild, he booked it! 'Does he even know how fast we we're going?' he thought. He looked over in the distance and saw something that made him grin. "Hey pup, ready for something else?"  
  
Down in a small village....  
  
"Good morning." a man called out to his comrade.  
  
"Good morning." his comrade called back. "How's ye day been thus far?"  
  
Hustle and bustle of a nice, quiet, peaceful village.  
  
Until....  
  
A small boy looked up at the top of a nearby hut. "Momma!"  
  
His mommy ignored him as she talked to a nearby man.  
  
"Momma! Doggies!" the little boy said as he pointed to the top of a hut.  
  
The woman turned around and followed her finger to see what her son was babbling about. "..."  
  
"A big doggy and a puppy!" The little boy laughed.  
  
The woman just stayed still as she saw Inuyasha and Sly smiling and waving at her from the top of the hut.  
  
"How's it goin?!" Inuyasha yelled out to her.  
  
The woman immediately grabbed her son and started to run. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA IS ATTACKING THE VILLAGE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"  
  
"INUYASHA?!"  
  
"HE'LL KILL US ALL!"  
  
"EVERYONE RUN! SAVE YOURSELF! THE EVIL DEMON IS UPON US!"  
  
Sly looked up at Inuyasha. "Geez, they just went crazy."  
  
"Yep." Inuyasha gloated. "I rarely actually attack villages. I just think it's funny as hell to drop by and watch them go nuts!"  
  
Sly just grinned as he and his dad jumped down. He saw a man trying to push his wife in front of him. She screamed and knocked him out with a nearby bowl.  
  
Then there were two men that kept yelling at each other that the other should go fight the threat.  
  
Then there were women who were tripping over their own kimonos trying to get out.  
  
Then there were the village kids, who thanks to Inuyasha's entrance, weren't being very cooperative with their mothers as they kept yelling out about the "Big doggies."  
  
The village was full of so much mischief, cowardism, people falling, yelling, just going nuts.  
  
By the time the village was deserted the only person left was an old man, and he got to see the dangerous demon and it's evil spawn...  
  
Rolling on the ground, laughing their asses off. *****************************************  
  
Hey everyone. I guess I just got so hooked on my story, I ended up getting these two chapters out in record time.  
  
So...like? Confused? Wondering where in the world I'm taking this story?^^' Let me know in your review!  
  
Answers to Reviews: (This time since I went so fast, I'll be able to answer back to everyone!)  
  
To Inu-Luna 44: Well, I guess you got your wish!  
  
To Okibi: Sweet modes huh? Well, I don't know...maybe if something happens...and I have mismatches? That's not good. Oh well, only people on my site'll see it anyway.^^ Hmm...actually id? I doubt it now. I can't even get beginning sites to take it for some reason.  
  
To angelsong89: (Clears throat) Well, give it time. And I'm glad you're fixed on my story!^^  
  
To Esther: Yes Chas, your bunny was very cute.  
  
To Aisuru: Yeah, it's kinda different too...Oh wow, you're making me all misty eyed. You actually did RESEARCH over this? Oh my goodness, that's an honor! Hmmm...okay I will REALLY think about the list of names you gave me. Thank you SO MUCH AISURU!  
  
To nekochan614: I'm not sure what you mean by spacing out, but it's slowly getting cleaned up when I put it on my site. I hope you do keep an eye on it! You never know when I update...  
  
To LilInuyashaMunky: Boy, I hope I spelled that right. Well, your wait's over! Wasn't that fast?  
  
To Icy Discordia: I'm glad you like the Inu/Kag moment. (There isn't many of those I know) and my plot is...umm...secret. But you're welcome to figure it out if you like.  
  
To May: Wow. Just. Wow. 25 Chapters straight?! Gosh, I don't know if my computer could handle that...well, I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
  
To firetiger: I gotta admit, I like that name. Well, with my chapters it's not always easy to predict. And Inuyasha's statement...well, what do you think it means? I'm really glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Thanks everyone for your reviews! I hope you continue to like the story!^^ 


	28. Cause and Effect

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight: Cause and Effect.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Kawa-er! Slyyy!" Kagome shouted desperately out to the forest. Inuyasha and Kawayou had been gone about fourteen hours already! Miroku, Shippou, Sango and her had decided they should find the hanyou. Okay, actually SHE decided they should, but they went along since it might provide amusing entertainment.  
  
They had no success throughout the forest, and the sky had finally grown dark. So, they had made a small campsite for themselves while Sango decided she would try to find Kirara again.  
  
Kagome frowned while she looked at the stars 'That demon thought I had a temper before just wait'll I-!' She was about to yell again when she saw...'No way.'  
  
She could see Inuyasha running toward them with a small child in his arms. Kagome felt like smiling, but she didn't. She couldn't let the hanyou off the hook THAT easily. 'Kawayou's finally accepte-' She didn't finish her thought as she realized for the first time the child Inuyasha was carrying...  
  
was not Kawayou.  
  
"Inuyasha, where's Kawayou?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha growled. He STILL couldn't get her to call him Sly comfortably yet.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms. "Where is my son Inuyasha? And who are you carrying?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the female dog demon he was carrying. "..."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha sternly. He was holding another child, Sly was nowhere in sight, and the nervous hanyou was looking more interested at the tree beside him.  
  
Not a good combination.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's going on?!" Kagome shouted. She was getting frustrated by his behavior.  
  
"Ow!" the female dog demon barked. "Lower your stupid human voice! ****!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha accusingly. "Why are you carrying this little girl? She doesn't seem hurt."  
  
Inuyasha heard the message loud and clear. Underneath the question he heard "Inuyasha. If you don't tell me what's going on here now, I'll sit you so hard your back will break!"  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha mumbled as he put the female dog demon down. "I thought maybe he came home by now."  
  
"What?!" Kagome said with shock in her voice. "What happened Inuyasha?"  
  
At the same time in a different location...  
  
Sly kicked a pebble into the lake he was nearby. He was mad. And a little scared. Scared of what the wolf would do, and scared of what his mom would say...what she would choose for them...'Okay, I admit it. Even thought I'm still angry with Inuyasha, I'd rather HE be my dad than some lying smelly no good stinking wolf! He doesn't go with me or my mom at all! But....if I'm not there when she makes her decision...  
  
He felt like crying. He felt like yelling! He felt nauseous and his head was dizzy. He didn't like either option his mom would get.  
  
He trembled as he leaned himself against a tree. He looked at the stars longingly. Then, he hit the tree with the back of his fist and howled up to the content stars. "IT'S NOT ****ING FAIR!!"  
  
He hated that wolf.  
  
He sighed as he looked down at his feet. That wolf was going to do something he had no right to do. He was going to put the biggest decision of his and his mom's life right there in her lap. And he'd do it when Inuyasha comes looking for him.  
  
'It isn't right!' he shouted in his mind. 'I DO wanna go home, but not like this! And not like that!'  
  
He looked up at the stars again and tried to remember what had happened. What took place that created the bizarre path that paved the way for his brand new solid future. And how did he mess it up so bad... that it could?  
  
Just an hour before...  
  
///Inuyasha and Kawayou were both having fun running with each other after the village 'attack'.  
  
Sly smiled. He was having so much fun with his dad, he forgot he was supposed to be making him miserable. 'Why am I supposed to hate him again?' Then, it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. 'Oh yeah, my well and my name! Was there anything else?'  
  
Inuayasha looked at his pup who seemed deep in thought. "Don't think too much, you'll hurt your head."  
  
"Will not! You're the one who'd hurt your head!' Sly barked/laughed. Then, he growled to himself when he realized what he had just did. 'Did I just bark playfully with him?! What the hell?!' Sly looked over at Inuyasha. 'I'm supposed to be feeling really bitter toward him, so why do I like running along close beside him?'  
  
"****!"  
  
Inuyasha looked back at his son. "What's your problem now?"  
  
"I don't like you." Sly growled.  
  
Inuyasha smiled smugly. "You trying to tell me that, or are you trying to convince yourself?"  
  
*Bark!*  
  
"No reason to bark at me, ****." Inuyasha replied back casually. He smirked at his pup with pride. His little bark may have sounded more like a chihuahua, but it held the tone of danger. 'Oh hell yeah! When my pup gets older, he's gonna have a lot of bite in his bark!'  
  
'I don't like the way he's looking at me.' Kawayou frowned. Actually, he did, but the fact that he did made him hate it more. 'HE is trying to keep me and mom here, HE is the one that made me change my name! I don't like him!' "Don't look at me like that!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped and hit the brakes hard, so to speak. Sly quickly saw what he had done and tried to do the same.  
  
Instead, he flew down the forest like he was sliding into home. After he came to a complete stop, he looked back at Inuyasha who was walking toward him.  
  
"Come on pup, admit it. You like me." Inuyasha said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Do not! *Bark!*"  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not! *Bark**Bark*!"  
  
Inuyasha just turned his back on Sly and smiled smugly. "Yes, you do. And I like you too pup, so just admit it already."  
  
Sly growled. No way was he admiting that! "No! 'Cause your bad!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard Sly's comment. Sly immediately started to get a tint of red to his cheeks. "'Cause your bad?' Pup, did I just hear you say 'Cause your bad?'" He turned to Sly with a strange look on his face. "****! When did you start using lame **** like that?! Have you been hanging out with Kagome too long?"  
  
"No!" his son barked. "No! I..." he stopped. How could he say something so lame? "I said that you are an ******* who's keeping me and mom from going home, and you changed MY name without my approval AND that you should be locked up in a damn cell ya smelly *******!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed in relief. "That's good to hear." 'The last thing I need is for my pup to learn Kagome's language. Geez...' "Look, I ain't keepin' ya here just because I want to. I can't help it if the well doesn't think..." Inuyasha stopped. If he said 'that you belong over there.' he wouldn't get the result he wanted. "I mean I can't help it if the well doesn't open anymore than you can."  
  
Sly growled. His da-er-that hanyou wasn't supposed to use freakin' logic! "You changed my name!" 'Yeah, I'm still mad about that.' he tried to convince himself.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Watch it, your whining." He looked at the expression on his son's face. 'Great. Dammit, he wants to be...what's the word Kagome used to use....'political'. "Fine. But it's not gonna be Kawayou."  
  
"Yes it is!" Sly barked.  
  
'Forget 'political', he just wants to fight again!' Inuyasha growled in disgust. Would he ever win over his pup? 'Dammit, if that pup doesn't start showing...' Inuyasha kicked himself for where his line of thinking was going. 'No way! I don't care, I'll never do that!' He started to growl at himself. He may have been a youkai, but there was no way in **** he'd ever do that to his pup. To small kids, fine. To small demons, fine. To whimpering and crying brats, fine. But NEVER to his own pup. That wasn't the way he was raised..."Fine. Then let's..." It was hard to finish. Why did he have to start talking like Kagome now too? "Let's talk this out. We'll find something we both agree on."  
  
"..."  
  
"How about Inuichi?"  
  
*Bark!"  
  
"Joke, joke!" Inuyasha laughed. "Well, there's always Inuyukio..."  
  
Slys ears perked up. "I'll take that."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "That was a joke. Geez, pup. If I named you that, I'd get twice the trouble from you trying to live up to your name."  
  
"You knew that's what I was doing?" Sly responded.  
  
Inuyasha pointed to his own head. "It wasn't too hard to figure out."  
  
Sly smugly smiled. "Can't help it, it's my own philotropy."  
  
"...Your what?" Inuyasha asked. "What the **** is a philotropy?"  
  
"How I think of life idiot." Sly smiled. "One should live up to their own name."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sly. He didn't know what in the world philotropy was, but that did tend to be true. "Fine then."  
  
"You live up to your name easily." Sly answered. "And mom, well, when she's MAD she can live up to her name sometimes."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Alright then, how about-"  
  
For the first time, Inuyasha looked around. It was getting dark already? "Oh ****! Kagome's gonna KILL me! How long have we been out here?!"  
  
Sly just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Then, Inuyasha looked carefully at Sly. "Oh ****. LOOK AT YOU!"  
  
Sly examined himself. "...****. You ARE in deep ****!" he laughed.  
  
Just then, both Sly and Inuyasha's ears perked up.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up a strange sound.  
  
"Sounds like someone whimpering." Sly replied.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sly momentarily. "You stay here just in case there's trouble."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I really mean it this time pup." Inuyasha warned before he took off toward unknown danger. 'Then, I REALLY gotta clean him up!'  
  
To the unknown danger...  
  
Inuyasha stopped as he saw a female dog demon sitting on the ground pouting. She spotted him and immediately started to back away. "Leave me alone weak hanyou, or my daddy is gonna hurt you!"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in annoyance. He left Sly for this whiner? He was about to take back off to his son when he felt little hands grasping onto his kimono. "Wait! Don't leave! Don't leave me!"  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Inuyasha barked back as he bopped the little girl on her head. "Where the hell are your parents?!"  
  
Back to Sly...  
  
Sly kicked a pebble on the ground and crossed his arms. "This is borin-!"  
  
He didn't get to finish his statement though, as he felt someone snatch him from behind.  
  
Back to Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the sky annoyingly. As if it were to blame for putting him in such a stupid situation. 'I never should have checked this **** out. Now, she's gonna want-'  
  
"Hanyou! I demand you help me find my daddy!" the little girl barked.  
  
"Yeah? And if I don't feel like it?" Inuyasha asked casually. He looked down at the girl and immediately regretted his words.  
  
The female demon started to cry harder as Inuyasha proceeded to bonk her on the head. "Please?! *bonk* Pretty please?!!  
  
"Let Go!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
*Bonk**Bonk* Please, HELP *Bonk**Bonk* me, PLEASE?!!!! *Bonk* AND STOP BONKING ME ON THE HEAD! I WANNA GO HOME!!  
  
Damn his human side. He just couldn't leave the whiny little brat out in the middle of nowhere. He thought it was also strange that her high pitch whining wasn't really that bad. Usually, female dog demons could emit whimpers so high, he'd have to bend his ears all the way back against his head. 'Eh, she's just a pup. Maybe it's only mature female's voices.'  
  
He didn't dawn on that idea very long when he realized he needed to get back to Sly before he took this female anywhere. With that thought, he stopped bonking the annoying girl on the head, grabbed her and ran off to find HIS pup.  
  
To Sly and this unknown stranger....  
  
"*bark!* Jerk! Take me back!" Sly barked at Kouga.  
  
Kouga just laughed. "Bark? Is that little bark supposed to scare me off?"  
  
That made Sly madder. 'Who the **** does this wolf think he is?!' "*Bark* Bark *Bark!*"  
  
Kouga just laughed again. "I don't believe this. Is that supposed to be barking or whimpering?"  
  
Ooh...Kouga was not getting on Sly's good side.  
  
Sly stopped barking and glared dangerously at the wolf. 'How could he say that? My barks normal! Sure, it's a little flat....'  
  
He tried to bark again, but this time he could hear what he had never heard before. His bark wasn't just a little flat...  
  
...it sounded like a little chihuahua.  
  
Kouga smiled when he realized Sly had figured out how fiercesome his bark really was. "See? It's okay though. After all, what did you expect with dog turd as your father?"  
  
Sly growled angrily. How dare HE say that! Sure, he might not 'like' Inuyasha but he wouldn't just let THIS wolf talk about HIS family in such a disgraceful way!  
  
Kouga laughed again as he heard Sly growl. "Is that supposed to be a growl?"  
  
Sly stopped growling and looked dangerously at the wolf.  
  
"Sounds more like purring." Kouga commented. "Are you a dog demon or a kitty demon?"  
  
"Stop that!" Sly shouted. He was becoming self conscious about his growling now. "That's not....nice!" 'I don't sound like a purring cat! I don't!' he kept telling himself.  
  
Kouga sighed. "Go ahead and whimper like the scared little puppy you are. Even without dog turds influence, you still ended up being just a brat." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that will change when you become MY cub."  
  
"I'll never be YOUR kid!" Sly shouted angrily.  
  
Kouga grinned. "Yes, you will." He looked back at Sly with a hint of danger in his eyes. "And when you do, there will not be any tricks against me. Unlike the stupid mutt, I'm a full demon, and I don't have any weak 'human' feelings that will keep me from disciplining you appropriately."  
  
Sly started to growl. 'Dammit, I ****ing hate this guy! He's making MY dad look like he could win father of the year!' But he suddenly heard what Kouga had heard previously in his growling. The wolf was right! He had sounded no more dangerous than a cat purring.  
  
It wasn't right! Sly had always been the OWN master of his domain, but now...  
  
Kouga was bringing attention, for the first time, to all his faults. How harmless...he really was.  
  
And it made him feel weak, vulnerable, but above all...  
  
EXTREMELY angry!  
  
The only thing Sly could think of to save his pride was to charge straight at the wolf!  
  
Kouga just smirked as Sly ran up to him. The amused wolf never even moved. He let Sly grab onto his arm and sink his claws and teeth into him.  
  
Sly scratched and clawed for all he was worth! 'I'm not weak! I'm not weak! I'll make sure he knows who the wimp around here is!' Nothing could stop him. He would tear Kouga apart until the wolf cried out in agony. But, he did stop when he heard...  
  
Sighing? The wolf was sighing?! He looked angrily back at the wolf. Kouga just shook his head in dissapointment. "Such a weak cub. Even a three year old demon should've at least broke the skin."  
  
Sly thought about Kouga's statement and took his fangs out of the wolf. There was a slight red mark, but it had never broken the skin. He looked at all the scratches he was supposed to have caused. None existed. 'What the hell?! That should've torn him apart! Why am I becoming so weak?'  
  
Kouga grabbed Sly with his other arm. Sly struggled to get away, but dangling in the air he couldn't even smack Kouga.  
  
"Poor cub. I feel sorry for you, having to accept dog turd's genes. You should've rightfully been MY cub." Kouga persisted.  
  
Sly couldn't do anything but wriggle more and more.  
  
"But it doesn't matter now." Kouga smiled. "With my guidance you'll change from a cursing weak pup, to a smart and cunning cub. Of course, you won't be as great as your brothers and sisters, but you'll be satisfactory."  
  
Sly growled instinctively. 'Brothers and sisters from HIM?! No way! If I get brothers and sisters, they sure as hell won't be from him NO MATTER WHAT!'  
  
Kouga frowned. "Will you quit your purring already? You are getting on my nerves." He took Kawayou's kimono off of him. "And take this off. You smell like that Hanyou." He started to run off with Kawayou tucked under his left arm. "I have decent clothing for you but first, you need a bath. You already have some of his disgusting odor in your genes, you do not need to smell like him on the outside."  
  
Some time later...  
  
"There." Kouga replied as he lifted the little boy out of the spring. He pointed to some overalls hanging from a nearby tree. "Bring those here so I can put them on you."  
  
Sly whimpered to himself as he slid his overalls on. 'Well, I guess that wolf knows who the wimp is...' Sly looked down at the water in the spring. It was reflecting back the image of a boy with long black hair, bluish-grey eyes, and a normal pair of human ears. '...it's me.'/////  
  
************************************************************ 


	29. Chain of Events

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
Small note: THIS STORY NOW HAS IT'S OWN WEBSITE. CHECK IT OUT FOR THE LATEST UPDATES NOW. I WILL STILL UPDATE ON FANFICTION.NET, BUT I'LL BE UPDATING ON MY SITE FIRST FROM NOW ON. READ THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER FOR MORE DETAILS.^^  
  
Before I forget, special call-out to Kagome-chan! She figured out something no one caught. Great Detective work! \(^0^)/  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Twenty Nine: Chain Of Events  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Sly banged his fist against the tree again. "It's not right! It's not fair! Why is this happening to us?!" He looked up at the stars accusingly, then his anger started to dissipate into hopelessness. "...why does this stuff keep happening? What have me and mom done to deserve this?" He looked down from the stars and turned toward the comfort of the grass as he sat down on it. He crossed his legs and looked out in front of him at nothing. "Why are you being so cruel?" he asked the wind as it passed by his face. "Why did you bring me to this time to meet my dad...then make him have to be such an ***hole?"  
  
He stopped and thought about what he said. Was Inuyasha really an ***hole, or was he just changing all his fear and all his anger about everything that had happened to him... AT the smelly hanyou? "Hell, what did that guy actually ever DO to me that was bad?" He shook his head in bewilderment. "Do I actually like him or not? Do I actually hate him or not?" When he thought more about it, he realized everything he blamed Inuyasha for wasn't as bad as he thought. The well not opening up? Shoot, Inuyasha had no power over that. Changing his name. He hated that, but he knew it was for the best. 'Hell, he's even letting me choose my own name now...' The only thing he could pin on the hanyou was the two timing with his mom and....the dead woman? He growled. "That we ARE going to have a conversation about!"  
  
Then, he sighed. "Yeah, right. If my mom chooses to side with the wolf...then I'll probably never even see him again... ..." He was quiet for a time. For some reason, not being able to tease, or to bark at...or to run with or to laugh with his dad made his heart feel...weird.  
  
He growled to himself. 'What can I do? What options do I possibly have?'  
  
He looked back up at the sky with his bluish-grey eyes and sighed. 'What option will she choose...'  
  
////Kouga helped Sly with his clothes. The kid was silent, but angry.  
  
"There. You look proper for our journey back to the future." Kouga smiled as he helped Sly with one of the clasps on his overalls.  
  
Sly didn't reply. He had gone through the growling and barking stage already. All Kouga did was laugh or frown. Then, Sly would get more pissed off and he'd attack him again...  
  
but without any claws or fangs he couldn't do anything. "Why the **** did I become human?"  
  
Kouga just smiled. "Don't tell me you haven't figured that one out yet 1/4."  
  
Sly glared at Kouga dangerously.  
  
"Most of that powerful demon magic faded away when you lost the shikon jewel, just like the well." Kouga said as he started to walk away.  
  
Sly watched as Kouga had started to put on some future clothes of his own. "Speaking of which, how the **** did you figure out a way back here?!"  
  
Kouga smiled as he finished putting on his ensemble. "Same way I figure I'll go back."  
  
*Keh!* Sly huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
Kouga went up to Sly and smiled. "Will you quit worrying cub? Will have much happier lives on the other side of that well than you will here with that dog turd."  
  
Sly turned back around and glared dangerously at Kouga again.  
  
"Besides, I can be a great father if you just learn to accept me." He turned around in his new future ensemble. "Soon, you'll be calling me dad before you know it." He looked uncomfortably again at the outfit he wore. "Sesshoumaru said I look respectable in this."  
  
Sly smirked to himself. He examined Kouga's outfit. He was wearing a rather expensive white armani suit and a white silk shirt with a matching tie with it. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail that was acutally down towards the bottom of his neck. The wolf had even washed his hair and was wearing some type of expensive cologne. If he was someone he liked, he'd have to agree with Sesshoumaru. But, since Sly now hated Kouga with a passion, he decided to say something else.  
  
"You look worser than a pig who rolls around in **** all day."  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes. "You should start talking nicer to me cub." He frowned before he made to take off. "Don't think about leaving this spot. There are worse things beyond this spring." He turned towards the front. "I'm going to get your mother now, so be a good boy and 'stay'."  
  
"You'll NEVER get my mom to leave with you!" Sly barked angrily.  
  
"Yes, I will." Kouga smirked. "I am giving my woman a choice. She can either stay in this time FOREVER with that hanyou and you. Or she can come back to the future, go through her human tradition of marriage with me, let you have your 'education' and raise you and our other cubs and live happily ever after."  
  
"No!" Sly barked again. "Mom WON'T choose you!"  
  
"Yes she will!" Kouga shouted happily. "Once she hears what her so-called world is like, she'll be more than willing to leave the smelly hanyou behind!"  
  
"No way! If OUR well opened back up, then why should we leave with you?!" Sly barked.  
  
"It didn't open back up." Kouga's smirk became wicked. "It opened for me. And it will ONLY open for me."  
  
"How?" Sly asked.  
  
"Now, if I told you that..." Kouga laughed but didn't continue.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" Sly barked again. "You acted like you were just FINE with it when mom explained everything to you!"  
  
Kouga looked at the ground as he remembered. "Yes, I did. And I was, because I knew that I had lost her for good." He looked back over to Sly. "Or so I thought. Your mom told me everything about you and her falling into the well, her getting kidnapped by Sesshoumaru and how she wanted me to fight with them...but she had conveniently forgotten to tell me HOW you were conceived." he frowned. Then, his frown slowly became a smile. "But once Sesshoumaru filled me in, I KNEW she wasn't Inuyasha's yet! And I will NOT stand back and let that hanyou have her if she hasn't physically been his!"  
  
'Damn.' Sly thought. 'No wonder mom skipped that weird part with him.'  
  
Kouga turned his back on Sly. "Now, I believe that hanyou should be leaving your mother soon to go searching for you again with assistance..." he smiled as he looked at the sky "...and that will be quite hard since he's in the same position as you are right now."  
  
Sly thought about Kouga's statement as he looked up at the sky. 'Huh...where's the moon?'  
  
Kouga smiled at the emptiness in the sky. "Mutsuki." Before Sly knew what Kouga meant, the wolf had tooken off.  
  
So, he sat. Waiting. Wondering what his mom would choose...////  
  
"It's not fair..." Sly mumbled as he started to whimper. Who the **** did that wolf think he was trying to make his mom decide like that! "I don't care if he really loves her, he's not my dad! AND he's not gonna get my mom! And!" Sly stood up defiantly against the wind. "THIS ISN'T ****ING FAIR!!!" he howled out to the night sky as loud as he could.  
  
Back to Inuyasha after he has just explained to Kagome what had happened...  
  
"...then I realized it and thought I'd better get back here before I lose it completely." Inuyasha finished. "Now, where's Shippou?! I need him to put that whiffer to good use."  
  
Kagome looked at the little female in front of her. "And you really couldn't find her family?"  
  
She frowned. "I WANNA GO HOME!"  
  
"Later!" Inuyasha barked. "MY pup comes first before your missing family!" He looked around and realized something for the first time. "Where the **** is Sango?"  
  
Kagome huffed. "Inuyasha! Where Sango is right now is not important! I don't care if you're becoming human right now or not, YOU need to get out there and find Kawayou!"  
  
"Look *****, I will!" Inuyasha barked. "Now, where's Shippou already?!"  
  
Poor dog demons. Inuyasha and Sly had such a dilemma on each of their hands...  
  
they had no clue that 'help' was on the way.  
  
A distance off from where Sly was at...  
  
"THIS ISN'T ****ING FAIR!!!" a young teenage girl of no older than thirteen or fourteen heard in the distance. She looked at the dog demon walking next to her. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we need to stop. I hear someone not far from us."  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru replied. "We do not need any more travelers Rin."  
  
"That's right!" Jacken piped up. "Lord Sesshoumaru will not pick up lowly travelers!"  
  
Rin looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to keep his face calm and regal.  
  
"Please?" Rin asked again. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"No!" Jacken whined again.  
  
"I won't be able to sleep tonight if there's someone out there who needs help!" Rin cried out.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head no. "I do not want you involving yourself in human affairs."  
  
Rin looked back at her lord with renewed determination. "But...someone needs my help. What kind of person would I be, nay, what kind of creature would I be if I ignored it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed to himself. She was pure. He had raised her without all those evil barbaric influences of human culture. She was becoming quite impressive...  
  
Plus, she would want to sleep with his tail for the night if he denied her this.  
  
"Make it quick."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Hmm...well...interesting?^^' Don't kill me. I know I was later than usual with this one, but did you read the caps at the top? I've been trying to create a site strictly for this story.^^ (That took some time.) Now, if you want you can even read it in the uncut version there! (For those of you who are REALLY tired of the ***** form of cussing.) And now I'll update that first whenever I actually get a chapter out. Not two chapters, not in two weeks, not in three...whenever I write a chapter. Which is a lot more often than you think. Writing two chapters every two weeks isn't too hard, but writing one chapter's pretty easy.^^ So, it might even get updated more than once weekly for all I know. It isn't completely done yet, but it's getting there. Once my 'greatest masterpiece' is completed I hope you stop by. (BTW, no worries. This site is actually a LOT more nicer and organized than my other site. *Dancing* I finally learned HTML! I finally learned HTML!^0^) So maybe in about a week or less I'll have it up and running. Maybe even by tomorrow if I work on it again tonight!^^  
  
Don't worry though. I don't plan on stopping my updating on Fanfiction.Net. It just won't be as often as two weeks. Maybe three or four. So, if you are so-so into the story you can enjoy it here still. If you really do love the story, I recommend my site. It's ~~~'s free, ***'s free, (I use a simple black and blue to keep track of times.) and best of all (hopefully with all that proofreading.) ERROR FREE!^^ If you want to see it, go to   
  
Hopefully I'll get it changed on my biography page soon. BY THE WAY, BEFORE YOU TAKE OFF, READ THIS! Please? It's VERY INTERESTING...Many of you have always said that Kawayou was cute. Well, I actually looked it up. *Looks in the Merriam-Webster Dictionary* @@ OMG! You're right! I think he does fit, but for which definition? Listen to this. Cute. Definition #2. daintily attractive. BUT check out Definition #1! I'm not kidding, this is weird. Someone check this out in another Merriam-Webster dictionary please? Really, I'm not lying. Cute. Definition #1. CLEVER, SHREWD. *closes dictionary* Guess you are all right. This kid is by definition pretty cute!^0^  
  
And I bet you are tired of hearing me talk huh? Sorry, my Vanilla Coke is getting to me....(Looks on side of can) Wow, there's 42 grams of Sugar in it?...How many have I had...?  
  
Oh well...Now before I forget, time to respond to your loyal reviews! You dedicated readers have been so good at reviewing, I feel like I should at least once try to respond to every review...now let's see if I can... ^^'  
  
To Lauren: Well, only time will tell with those two...but I'll be adding more soon again. Don't worry.  
  
To Mystic Mistress (A.K.A. Midow the deathcat.): I'm so happy you followed your second New Years Resolution! And don't worry, I got your fifth chapter!^^ I just haven't read it yet...I'm sorry, really soon okay? I can't wait to see what Midow-ai has been up to!  
  
To Vampyrgrl: Mooses?^^' Hmm...mooses attacking. (shrugs shoulders) Hopefully they aren't like yaks. They know what I did? *Thinking* I uhh...slept a lot...caught up on my anime...read my manga....and...and I ate? :/ Well, whatever the mooses know, everyone knows now...I was pretty lazy last summer...And yes, I will write more. So, please keep those mooses in check for a little awhile, okay?  
  
To Mistress of Richard Cox: A Kagura/Kouga pairing? I don't think that will happen. BTW, I'm not offended by your other comment.:) That's the way it is since everyone's different. One chapter someone doesn't like, someone actually loves and vice versa. Need proof? Read through all the reviews.(Better yet, read who is the better character between Inuyasha and his son.@@). So, I just write the story. Maybe you'll enjoy other chapters better.  
  
To lil' Shippo: The Sly thing has lost you? Okay, well it's just a temporary name for Kawayou. You see, when Kawayou messes up his mother will, on reflex, call him by his real name. Kawaii Youkai. Only one demon has to be around before the rumor will spread like wildfire. So, to avoid temptation, they are trying to find an alternate name for him. So far, he's just been called Sly. Although, what his name will REALLY be only I and a couple of other people know.^.~ I'm not sure it that's what you wanted. If it wasn't, please e-mail me back anytime and I can try again.  
  
To Kagome14: Okay, I will.  
  
To firetiger: You did? That's neat. I thought of mine while watching GW Anime.^^ Oh, how these things hop into our minds...Many more? Yeah, I'll give you that. He does. He REALLY does. But why does he want so many? *Covers mouth* Never mind. Forget what I just said!^^' Your welcome for the new chapter.  
  
To Animegoddess: Yes, father/son bonding. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe more will come in chapter....  
  
To Aisuru: Shippou as a pup of Inuyasha?...uhhh...well, only time will tell...  
  
To Kagome-Chan: I love your face! Let me try! ^-_-^...is that it? Well, if you get that eager about updating, drop by my site every once in awhile...  
  
To Yuen: Well, you'll figure it out one day. I hope you continue to read.  
  
To Kagome-chan: Two Kagome-chan's?!@@. Well, different i.d's...do you two know each other? *Shrugs shoulders* As for your CUTE Sly comment, see above before the reviews.^^ Yes, and for your second question...good. SOOO good! You picked up on it! You'll find out where Kirara went soon....great detective work!^.~ For such great detective work, in your own words, I'll put your entire review in the story!^^ "Wow good story, Sly sounds sooo kawaii ^-^ does Inuyasha really understand the whole marriage thing? and I didnt get in the one chap how Sango said she missed Kirara..where did she go? BTW Please everyone check out my story..Ill soon be starting another I think.  
  
~Kagome-chan~"  
  
To Elanember: A pillow to keep you from laughing to not wake up your grandmother?...Hmm...good warning. I'll have to remember to tell you if the chapter will be funny or not next time. Thanks for the review Elanember, I'm glad you enjoy the story.^^  
  
To Twin Star of Suzaku: Well, it looks like Kagome's going to have to deal with more than that now...but don't worry. I'll update soon. Working out the next chapter later tomorrow probably.  
  
To ME: Since you reviewed three times, I guess I'll answer you back three times: THANK YOU, I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT! THANK YOU, I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT! THANK YOU, I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT! (Sigh) Thanks to whoever invented the Paste button.:)  
  
To Inu-Luna44: Well, now you know...sort of...  
  
To Jess: I will continue, don't worry.  
  
To Geminia: Well it'll be coming soon and thanks.^^  
  
To may: Sometimes I can. Not lately though, since I've been working on my site. But, stop by. It's nicer, less confusing and there is still instant reviews. (Guestbook). Thanks for telling me what you liked. I love it when I hear specific examples like that.  
  
To hota chan: I'm glad you are enjoying it. As for Kawayou's name, you'll just have to see what happens.:)  
  
Thanks everyone so much for your reviews. I know I say this many times, but I do appreciate it. Especially when you are repeat reviewers.^^ Thanks from the bottom of my heart.  
  
Til next time... 


	30. Will All of This Chaos Ever Make Sense?

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter 30: Will All of this Chaos Ever Make Sense?  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Rin moved steadily through the woods trying to find where the cry had been emitted from. "Hello?" She called out. "Hello? Is someone out here?"  
  
"No one is even out here!" Jacken shouted. "You have wasted Lord Sesshoumaru's time for-!" He didn't finish as he felt a rock hit him from behind. "Ahhh!" Jacken shouted. "Rin, you little-!" Rin ignored his protesting, and only wished to find the person she had heard crying out desperately.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! We are wasting our time!" Jacken protested. "And she hit me with a rock too, Lord Sesshoumaru! Can't we just leave her out here?! Please?!"  
  
"She is in front of you Jacken. how could she have hit you behind with a rock?" Sesshoumaru answered back.  
  
"..." Jacken thought about his Lord's statement. "But if she didn't then who..." He looked around and saw no one could have done it. The only person there was Sesshoumaru. "My lord, you couldn't have thr-"  
  
"Rin. Hurry. We have no time for an idle human that wishes to stay hidden." Sesshoumaru called out.  
  
Rin ignored Sesshoumary as she continued to look around. As she walked closer towards a nearby clearing she saw a young boy with long black hair. He was hunching on the ground. He probably held a defeated expression on his face, but she couldn't tell with all his hair covering his face gloomily.  
  
"Are you the boy who cried out?" Rin asked tenderly.  
  
The boy didn't reply.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you need help?" Rin asked again.  
  
The boy still wouldn't reply. Rin continued to look at him patiently. The boy took the hint that she wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. He lifted his head so that half of his defeated look was shown. She realized that the young boy had beautiful bluish grey eyes, the likes of which she had never seen before. But they held such a confused yet sad expression behind them, it was hard to look at him straight. "Leave me be. You can't do anything more than I can."  
  
Rin looked at him sadly. "What type of trouble are you in?" The boy leaned his head back down causing his bluish grey eyes to dissapear underneath his hair. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me." Rin said with determination.  
  
"I'm stuck. I'm stuck out here and I can't get back to my mom." the boy replied.  
  
"Can't get back to your mom? Do you need a ride?" Rin asked.  
  
"No! No Lord Sesshoumaru will not give a ride to some lowly human boy!" Jacken shouted as he and Sesshoumaru came to them.  
  
"Lord...Sesshoumaru?" the boy thought as he lifted his head half way up to see who had just shown up. 'It couldn't be...could it? Could it be him?!' Suddenly, the boy's gloomy and confused expression melted away and all that had shown through was anger as he lifted his head and showed both his bluish grey eyes blazing furiously. "You?! YOU?!! You're the guy with the cellphone who took that jewel and caused all this hell!!" the boy shouted angrily.  
  
"..." No one knew exactly what the boy was talking about.  
  
"What?" Jacken spoke up. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I think this human is disturbed. Absolutely looney!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the boy who was glaring at him infuriated. "Rin. This one cannot be helped. Let's move on."  
  
Rin looked at the boy. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't think we should just leave him out here." She looked back at her lord. "He is only a human boy. Probably no older than four or five."  
  
"..."  
  
"He has lost his family and is just taking his anger out on you." Rin said. "He's just confused and lost. We must take him back to his family."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru mustn't do anything for a lowly human!" Jacken shouted out at Rin.  
  
Rin looked at Sesshoumaru knowingly. "We have already wasted time to go look for the boy. If we do not help, then what was the point of looking? It will be wasted time." She smiled up at Sesshoumaru. "And don't you hate wasted time?"  
  
The boy stood there, trying to digest what was going on. Two things had slowly come to him. First, this man must be from the past since his clothes and hair were nothing like he remembered. Second, this chick Rin was trying to get him a ride back home. He smiled and realized if he just played dumb about everything, he could get a ride home to stop that stinky wolf in time. 'Hell, maybe fate's trying to turn around for me. About ****ing time.'  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Rin as he considered what she said. Damn, she was getting too good. "Fine. If it's on our way, we can take the disturbed human."  
Rin smiled. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
Rin watched the human boy smile, but then frown. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ahh, ****! I don't know where the hell my mom is!" he yelled in frustration. All he knew was that they had been sleeping in some huge tree out in the middle of nowhere before his dad yanked him out for some fun. "Aww, ****! ****! ****! How the hell am I gonna find her?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jacken all looked at the boy with surprise.  
  
"Where in the world did a human boy learn to cuss like that?! Only low and weak demons are supposed to cuss like that!" Jacken shouted in disgust.  
  
'Oops.' the boy thought. 'I guess I better watch myself a little better, or these ***holes might figure out who I am.'  
  
'Hmmm...' the human boy thought as he looked at everyone. 'I gotta make myself more believable, or they won't take me.' So, he started to simper. "Will you really take me home to my mommy?" he asked excitedly. 'Please let them buy this ****.' Rin looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You may come with us, but I do not guarantee your safety." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"That means yes." Rin smiled at the boy. "Soon, I'm sure we'll run into your family but until then you can be with us."  
  
Jacken was about to pout but he felt another rock hit his head. "RIN!" he shouted out at her. Then he realized Rin was still in front of him. He looked around behind him and once again saw no one but Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you didn't just-"  
  
"We are wasting time." Sesshoumaru replied as he started to walk away. "Let's go, we've still got matters to deal with." Jacken followed Sesshoumaru, and Rin followed Jacken.  
  
The young boy looked at them. 'Am I doing the right thing?' he suddenly wondered. He looked to his left. 'What if mom is in the opposite direction?'  
  
"Young boy!" Rin shouted at him. The boy quickly ran to her. "What is your name?"  
  
The boy looked at her. Would Sly be believable for a human name? 'Well, I still can't use Kawayou. Then, what do I call myself?' The boy shrugged, then thought back to the type of shows he missed from his own time. "Just call me Lupin." he finally replied as they both caught up to Jacken and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Back to Kagome...  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked back and forth. Inuyasha still hadn't come back yet. She continued to pace as Miroku came up to her. "Lady Kagome, I'm sure he is fine..."  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku. "I'm sure he'll be finer than your hand if you don't get it off my butt."  
  
Miroku smiled. "But it's quite comfy."  
  
Kagome was about to say something else when she saw Hiraikotsu come down on the monk from behind. She looked up and saw Sango angrily looking down at him.  
  
"Did you find Kirara?" Kagome asked her friend as she stepped over Miroku.  
  
"No, I haven't...." Sango sighed. "Where could she have gone? True, she does leave now and then, but it's been way too long. I'm worried..."  
  
"Don't worry." Kagome smiled to reassure her friend. "Maybe she found someone special."  
  
Sango 'ughed' at Kagome's answer. "I don't even want to go into 'someone special'. All the 'someone special's in this world want is for you to bear their children.  
  
Kagome laughed. "There's only one 'someone special' like that Sango...and I'm surprised to hear you call him that."  
  
Sango looked back at her friend confused until she realized what she meant. She started to blush a bright crimson. "No, no!" she protested. "I didn't mean HIM! Why would I call him someone special?! I mean....." Sango looked for a way out of the situation she put herself in. "Where's your son and Inuyasha? Aren't they back by now?"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha had lost track of Kawayou, and since you know what day it is..." she said as she looked at the moonless sky. "He needed Shippou's help to find him....I swear, if anything happens to Kawayou I'll- !"  
  
"I'm sure your boy will be fine." Sango replied. "There aren't real bad youkai around here. The worst among them is Inuyasha, so you shouldn't worry."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I know." She looked back up at the moonless sky.  
  
Suddenly, a tornado started to come right toward them. As it stopped, it bent down gracefully in front of Kagome.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kouga smiled. "Kagome, I've come to take you back home."  
  
Then, it hit Kagome. "Kouga! You were trapped on the other side!" She smiled. "That means the well has open back up!"  
  
Kouga was about to comment when Kagome suddenly grabbed him into a hug. "Kouga! The well has opened back up! Kawayou and I can go back home!"  
  
Sango smiled at her friend, but hid her sadness inside. She had gotten used to the idea of Kagome always being there.  
  
Kouga enjoyed the hug a little longer before he finally looked at her. 'She is already so excited...this may be even easier than I thought...' "Kagome." 'She's still so pretty. Soon, she'll be MY pretty woman.' "We have to talk."  
  
"About what?" Kagome asked as she continued to smile.  
  
"Us."  
  
"...us?" Kagome asked as she finally stepped away from Kouga. "Kouga, there isn't an us though."  
  
Kouga had a huge smile on his face. "From this day forward, there will be."  
  
Kagome started to develop an uneasiness about the situation and backed up closer to Sango.  
  
Kouga laughed. "The well hasn't opened back up Kagome. It will only open up for me." He reached out to touch her chin with his finger. "I'm going to give you two options Kagome."  
  
Sango frowned at the wolf while Kagome gulped. Something just didn't feel right.  
  
"Option number one. Stay here in this time with Inuyasha forever. Meaning you can never come back to the future, give Kawayou an education or a...." 'What did dog turd's brother call it again?' "...a career. Let him stay in this time learning how to fight demons and how to survive by hunting small helpless creatures." He smiled at Kagome. "Oh, yes. I also forgot to tell you that your boy has now become a helpless human, making it even harder on him."  
  
He looked at Kagome seriously as he continued. "Or option number two: Go back to your time with me, go through the human ceremony of marriage with me, and promise to bear me more pups. In return Kawayou shall receive an education, have a career, and have a life. I would even be nice and help him bring back his demon side." He looked at her intently. "So...which shall it be?"  
  
Kagome looked at him with disbelief. "Wh..wha..." She couldn't comprehend everything the wolf had just said. He couldn't have meant what she thought he said. Right?  
  
Sango spoke up for Kagome. "You..." she said despisingly. "How could you make her choose like that?!"  
  
Kouga ignored Sango's comment. "There is one more thing I have neglected to mention..."  
  
Kagome just glanced over at him. She still had trouble believing what her ears were telling her...  
  
"Your time..." Kouga proceeded. "Has changed for the better...not worse."  
  
Kagome looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kouga laughed. "For demons anyway. We are now free to walk around in our true forms. We don't need to cover up our ears or our fangs or claws."  
  
We now control the world. Now, not only will Kawayou receive a wonderful education...he will be held with prestige and hold a great career. After all, he is the nephew of Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome and Sango were speechless. Youkai now controlled the world?  
  
"I thought..." Kagome began softly. "That youkai were running amuck. I thought they would destroy everything."  
  
Kouga shrugged it off. "I don't know all the details. Once we go home, you may ask Sesshoumaru yourself."  
  
Kagome started to breathe heavily as she felt the weight of the choices now bearing down on her shoulders. "Kawayou could have an education and a career. A safe life..."  
  
"But..." Sango interrupted. "What wouldn't he have?" "...Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. "His dad."  
  
"I will become his father." Kouga replied. "I can learn to raise him as if he was my own."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do. She did want to go back home, true. But leave Inuyasha? Forever? To be with Kouga? 'How could I ever do that? How could I take Kawayou from him? How could I...how could I take my own heart away from him...'She closed her eyes shut tightly. 'I never could forget him. Not in the past, not now...not ever.' Sango touched her friends shoulder. 'But Kawayou could be treated with respect. He wouldn't have to fake who he was anymore....and he could still be safe...'  
  
She couldn't take it as she yelled out. "How can you do this to me Kouga?! HOW?!" She started to wipe the tears from her eyes. Dammit. Ever since she broke down for Inuyasha she had let herself become weak and breakable again...  
  
and now was not the time to break.  
  
Kouga stopped looking Kagome directly in the eyes. Her expression was so painful, he couldn't bear to watch her. He stopped himself from feeling for her. 'If I back down, she'll never be mine! She'll be his! HIS! No, she'll never be his, she'll be MINE! ONLY MINE!' "Choose Now!" he howled loudly.  
  
Kagome looked at the ground as if somewhere within it held the answer. As if somewhere it held the courage that she now needed...but it wasn't there. It was just dirt and grass.  
  
...dirt and grass...  
  
********************************************************  
  
Wow..one chapter, that's it?! Uuhh...sorta. Depends. Chapter 31 is a real cliffhanger, and I might really hear an earful if I put that up alone with this chapter. So...if you can wait until I update on fanfiction.net again so it won't be as bad a cliffhanger, then I'll have 31, 32, 33, and maybe 34. If you can't, and you WANT to read 31, then it is on my site. Hopfully, I'll have Chapter 32 up on my site by tonight or tomorrow to dim the wait.  
  
Now, time for Reviews!  
  
To Kagome-chan: Okay, little C, big C. I'll have to try and remember that! No...you read right. Previously, Kawayou/Sly had told Inuyasha he never changed. But that was because of the jewel he held inside him. Now, since the half-jewel is gone, he's gaining the powers of a regular 1/4 youkai, so he's now going to start being affected. Unless Kouga helps him...and yes, I'm reading your story now.^^ Although I shouldn't be because getting hooked on too many fanfictions when you are supposed to be writing isn't very nice.^^'. But I will catch up eventually. Although, I still don't get it...Kerrie and Kouga? Kerrie and Kouga...  
  
To Mistress of Richard Cox: ....chosen few, huh? Kouga is a chosen one? Uhhh....well, haven't heard that one yet.  
  
To darksidemoonshine: Wow. Okay, that's a name alright.^^' Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story.  
  
To Animegoddess: Shomaru kisses her? Umm...okay. Yes, Rin is in here. Temporarily, of course. But don't worry, the three musketeers will be back.(Jacken, Rin, and Fluffy of course.)  
  
To Darkwolf526: For being a new reviewer, you have really shown some dedication. I hope you continue to enjoy the chapter, and thanks for the heads up on the name mistake. I'll try to remember to fix that soon. Thanks so much for your reviews, and if anything else is COMPLETELY confusing you, don't hesitate to e-mail again.  
  
To Deathcat: Deathcat, you reviewed!^^ I'm glad you did, and I hope you got the review for chapter five. Also...I'm patiently waiting for Chapter Six. It's always fun to read the adventures of Midow-Ai.:)  
  
To Kagome-Chan: You know, I didn't know either. Makes me wonder if their is a kagome-chan out there...or a kagome-Chan...anyhow, I hope you had a great birthday! And, I hope now you get who the little girl was. Just a regular little pup that was out with her family, got grabbed by Kouga, and dropped in the middle of nowhere, all just to catch the attention of Inuyasha. Poor little girl...  
  
To Inu-Luna44: Don't sick Sesshoumaru on me, see I updated. And in good time too, I think. Hope you enjoy the story, and I hope I kept Sesshoumaru in character for you.  
  
To Chibi_Inuyasha: Wrapped her arms tighter around him....hmmm....I don't know. I'll go back and check on that. Thanks for the review!  
  
To: Monkeystarz: If I didn't respond to your review, it just wouldn't be right. Read 1-29? Well, I'm glad your caught up. Yes, I know what it feels like waiting for the next chapters to come. But don't worry, they always come eventually. Yes, little mistakes are all over fanfiction.net. I'm sorry, but I think I fixed that on my site. And I'm glad you like my fic. You like other fics that have Kagome with a child? Have you read umm...I think it's called Inuyasha, things change. That's a good one and I really like her son Inyasha in it.  
  
Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!^^ 


	31. The Beginning of the End or The End of T...

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter 31: The Beginning of the End or the End of the Beginning?  
  
********************************************************  
  
I felt like being nice (since I already had up to Chapter 33 on my site, and will soon have Chapter 34), so here ya go. ^^ And lucky you guys, you won't be left on the cruel cliffhangers the others were!  
  
Kawayou looked down at the forest beneath him. "Uhhh...what are we riding?" He asked.  
  
Rin just smiled at Sly. There was something unique about him she couldn't put her finger on. "Do you see your mom yet?"  
  
Kawayou looked down at the ground below them...then he started to feel himself tip..."???!"  
  
"Jacken!" Rin shouted angrily.  
  
Jacken stopped pushing Kawayou towards the edge. "Why are we letting another weakling of a human ride with us Lord Sesshoumaru?!" he said as he looked back at his lord desperately.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored his comment. Instead, he started to look at the boy carefully. He seemed to have a gut feeling he had seen the boy before...  
  
"Human." Sesshoumaru said calmly to Sly. "I get the feeling that we've crossed paths before..."  
  
Sly shrugged his shoulders. "No..."  
  
"You have a familiar look about you." Sesshoumaru replied. "I'm quite positive I've seen you once before."  
  
Sly kept looking at the ground as he shrugged his shoulders carelessly to Sesshoumaru's reply. Then, his eyes opened wide as he saw...  
  
'Shippou!' he thought happily. 'But who's the guy beside him?' He tried to see but they were up too high in the air. 'Is that pops? But, I don't see any white hair...'  
  
Rin noticed Sly staring at the ground intently below them. "Do you see your mom Lupin?"  
  
Sly looked back at Rin. "I think I see my pops."  
  
"Then you should have said it earlier!" Jacken protested as he suddenly shoved Kawayou off.  
  
To the now human Inuyasha and Shippou running on the ground...  
  
"Do you smell anything yet?!" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Shippou.  
  
Shippou smiled. "Yeah, I do!" He pointed to the left of himself. "That way!"  
  
As soon, as they took off though, Shippou stopped. "No, I was wrong." He pointed to the right of himself. "It's that way!"  
  
Inuyasha huffed at Shippou as they started going right again. Then, Shippou stopped.  
  
"Uhh...no...maybe that way?" Shippou said pointing unsurely in front of himself.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha barked. "What do you mean maybe?! Use your ****in' nose kit! Where is he?!"  
  
Just then, Inuyasha fell down to the ground as something landed on top of him.  
  
Shippou looked at Inuyasha on the ground and pointed to the hanyou's back. "Right there."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Shippou strangely for a second, but then felt Sly slip off of him.  
  
Sly looked at the sky as Rin smiled back at him from the two headed youkai they had been riding. He smirked back for a second at her to show his gratitude, then he turned his attention toward the creauture who pushed him off. "Jacken you ****ing Jerk, how dare you push me off like that!"  
  
Inuyasha just looked at his pup. No, not his pup, his son! His HUMAN son?! "Holy ****! Dammit, did you change too?!"  
  
Sly looked back at his dad. 'Uhh...when did he become human? Ah, whatever! There's no time!' "We gotta get back to momma now!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at him. "Kagome? Why, what's wrong?"  
  
"Kouga!" Sly barked. "Kouga's back and he wants to take me and my mom away!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted in disbelief. "Oh, that dirty ****ing *******!" Inuyasha immediately grabbed Sly and Shippou and started to run as fast as he could back to Kagome and the others...  
  
Back to Kagome and the others...  
  
Kagome was eerily silent. She made no noise, as if the sound of her own breath would make the decision. Her eyes became glazed over, and her head had suddenly felt fuzzy and dizzy. Everything was blurry, everything was out of her control...  
  
She had had to make some difficult decisions in her lifetime, but none as great as this: None that would determine not only her future, but the future of her son as well.  
  
She couldn't even bear to look up at Kouga. As if simply looking up would make the decision. She wasn't up for this. She couldn't handle this. She needed help...  
  
she needed...  
  
Kouga could feel his temperature rise as he saw Kagome want to call out the hanyou's name. 'She wants to call out his name? HIS NAME?!' "Kagome, I could very well grab you and our cub and be out of here in a matter of seconds!" he howled angrily. "Instead, I am giving you a choice! SO, CHOOSE!" he howled loudly.  
  
"Wha...what's all the shouting about?" Miroku said as he groggily started to get up. He looked around and saw the female dog demon sitting away from everyone at the far right. On the far left of him, Kagome was on the ground looking as if she was about to faint. He saw Sango next to her holding onto her shoulders. Then, he saw the one who had done the shouting. "Kouga? What are you doing here?"  
  
Kouga ignored the monk.  
  
"He's trying to take Kagome away from us forever!" Sango cried out. "And away from Inuyasha!"  
  
That woke Miroku right up as he held his dangerous arm up, ready to unleash it's power on the wolf. "What's going on Kouga? Why haven't you given up on Kagome?!"  
  
Kouga continued to look at Kagome on the ground. "Careful. Suck me up, and you are sucking up Kagome's last chance to get home."  
  
Miroku looked at Sango. "What does he mean?"  
  
Kagome couldn't hear Sango explain everything to Miroku. She didn't even hear Kouga's howl. The only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat...  
  
'Kawayou could have everything I've ever wanted for him.' she thought to herself. 'He could have an education, friends, a career...he could even safely walk out into public, just as he is.' She smiled as she thought of the wonderful life her son could have. 'Who knows? Maybe in the future....he could meet a special someone and have a family of his own.' She couldn't help it as she felt a single tear roll down her cheek. 'But he wouldn't have Inuyasha. He could never again see Inuyasha...' She let the tear fall down to her lips and could taste the bitter sadness it held. '...and I would never again see Inuyasha...'  
  
'...Inuyasha...'  
  
"...Inuyasha." she said softly as another tear made it's way to the ground.  
  
"KAGOOOOMMEEE!!" everyone suddenly heard from the woods.  
  
"Dammit! That hanyou is back!" Kouga growled.  
  
Inuyasha quickly jumped out in front of Kagome and brought Tetsusaiga out threateningly.  
  
Kagome looked up at the back of Inuyasha's fire-rat fur and saw Sly let go of the hanyou's neck and latch onto hers.  
  
"You okay momma?!" Sly cried out to his mom.  
  
Kagome swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Uh-huh."  
  
Kagome grabbed her son in a tight embrace and stood up.  
  
Kouga growled at Inuyasha. "How the hell'd you find him so quick?"  
  
Inuyasha just growled in reply. "That's none of your ****ing business." His eyes became a deep, cold and dangerous shade of blue. "Get away from here. Now."  
  
"No." Kouga growled back. "Kagome hasn't made her decision, and I won't leave until I hear it."  
  
Inuyasha started letting out the deepest growl from the back of his throat that he could in his human form. "What decision?"  
  
"That's none of YOUR ****ing business." Kouga smirked.  
  
"HEY!" a little voice piped up from behind Kouga. "You're the jerk who grabbed me and dropped me in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at the little female dog demon who finally decided to speak up. "So...you did that so I'd leave my pup, huh? Stupid *******, I should've ****in' known it was you! Just what the **** are you up to?!"  
  
Sly looked back at Inuyasha. "He wants her to marry him and bear his pups in exchange for taking us home!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he looked dangerously at Kouga. "What? What the hell?! You are trying to take MY family away from me?!!"  
  
"And what the hell are you going to do about it dog turd?!" Kouga barked. "You and my soon-to-be son are just weak and vulnerable humans right now!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored his statement.  
  
"I bet you can't even use that sword in your human state, can you?" Kouga smirked.  
  
Kagome watched as Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other. They seemed to be looking straight into each other. She had never seen either of them show such fierceness.  
  
She had to make a decision now...  
  
or she knew in her heart of hearts...  
  
they would fight, and the outcome might NOT be good.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Okay everyone, as I think I stated before, I won't update as often on fanfiction.net, but I will update much more often on my own site. (Address is now on my profile page for you. I think it's ) How much more often? As soon as I get a chapter done, it will be there. We're talking probably one, maybe even two chapters a week. (Three if it's a REALLY good week!^^)Sound good? Then drop on by, because it's officially open! For those of you who can stand waiting for a month or two, I hope you enjoy the three to four chapters I put up on fanfiction.net from now on. And as an extra bonus, they should be a lot more error-free.:) 


	32. KAGOMEEEE!

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Thirty Two: KAGOME!!!!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
'This doesn't look good.'  
  
'What's she gonna decide?'  
  
'Is Inuyasha and Kouga gonna finally kill each other?'  
  
'Such an intense moment. I wonder if Sango would mind if I hold her for support...'  
  
All of these ideas and more were shared around the small group...except for maybe Miroku's.  
  
'I don't want them to do this!' Kagome screamed in her mind. 'I don't want to choose!' But outside, she tried to stay calm and just continued to hold her son like a life line. 'I want to stay with Inuyasha...but I want to go home...but I want Inuyasha to be with me and Kawayou....but I don't want Kawayou to be hunted for being a 1/4 demon...but I don't want to take him from Inuyasha....but I want Kawayou to have a good life...but I don't want to take Inuyasha from Kawayou...but-I-but if I-but then I couldn't-but then I could'  
  
Kagome's mind continued to rattle. She knew she had to make her decision. Inuyasha and Kouga looked serious. As serious as they had the first time they fought over her. 'They always said they needed to waste the other to have me...are they finally gonna...'  
  
She closed her eyes shut as she held onto Kawayou. 'If I don't make a decision now...' She looked at the two demons who had the look of a predator in each of their eyes. '...then they'll make the decision for me...'  
  
Kouga continued to stare at Inuyasha with detest. "Stupid Mutt. What do you think you could do against me anyhow? You are just a ****ing human now."  
  
Inuyasha matched Kouga's stare with a loathing glare of his own. "I don't care if I'm a ****ing human. I'd rather die than let a guy like you steal my pack away."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes at Inuyasha's words and looked down at her son. 'I want to stay with Inuyasha...but if I don't go...what if this is the last chance I have to take Kawayou home?' She glanced up briefly at Inuyasha, then back at the ground. 'But Inuyasha could die if I...' She tried to not let any more tears slip down her face. She had to be strong, or she would go down. And she couldn't go down. Now now. Not in this situation.  
  
"...mommy..."  
  
Kagome was tooken out of her thoughts as she heard the sweet voice of her son. It had no tint of anger, it had no foreshadowing sarcasm...but it held a small innuendo of sadness.  
  
"Momma...we can stay here." Sly said as he looked back up at his mom. "We can wait for the well to open on it's own. It'll happen. Just don't cry..."  
  
Kagome looked at her son. She really must have been on the verge of tears for him to say that.  
  
Kagome bit her lip and looked down at her son. "Kawayou...there's something mommy needs to tell you..."  
  
Sly looked patiently at his mom. "What?"  
  
"I..." Kagome's throat became dry. "Momma doesn't think...Kawayou, this is most likely our last chance to go back. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
Sly just looked at his mom, a little confused. "Momma, we'll get back. The well opened once, it'll open again."  
  
Kagome gulped. "I...I think I know why we were allowed to come back and forth. Honey, it was your jewel-half...but it's gone now..."  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga continued to growl at each other as everyone watched what Kagome was finally explaining to their son.  
  
"Wha...we..." Sly looked at the tree next to him, he looked at his mom's shirt, he looked at her hair, he looked at the ground. His ears seemed to not know how to react either, as they kept moving up and down, left and right..."We can never go back home?"  
  
"THIS IS YOUR HOME!!" Inuyasha barked loudly. "This is your home! It always should have been and now it always will be!"  
  
Kouga saw Sly's reaction and smirked. "That's right cub. If you don't come with me now, you never go home at all."  
  
Sly looked angrily at the wolf. He wanted to bark at him, he wanted to growl at him...but he'd just make him laugh. He knew it and he ducked his head closer to his mom's chest.  
  
Inuyasha saw the look Sly gave Kouga. He looked back at Kouga and said seriously "He wants to kill you too."  
  
"With what...his fingers? Those dull human teeth of his?" Kouga replied. He looked back at Kagome. "Decision. Now."  
  
Kagome looked down at Sly. "Do you understand what we're giving up?"  
  
He looked down at the ground, then...he looked up to his mom. He crossed his arms. "Keh! We'll find a way back mom! Just not with that wimpy wolf!"  
  
Kagome smiled at her son. 'He's trying to be a brave little boy...' But then, she looked at him sadly. "Your demon side, Kawayou...honey, I don't know when or if that's coming back."  
  
Sly's eyes grew wide. '****, I never thought of that yet! It was the wolf that changed me, wasn't it?!'  
  
"I can bring it back." Kouga said as he looked at Sly. "You could get it back if you come with me." Kouga raised his teeth at Inuyasha. "But if you don't, then you could be stuck in that weak human state forever."  
  
Sly had just about enough of this. He jumped down from his momma and stood next to Inuyasha. He wanted to bark at Kouga! To growl at the ******! But since he didn't want to make his vulnerable side show, he opted for...  
  
cussing the **** out at him.  
  
"You dirty *** ** * *****! You have no ****ing clue how much I hate you, you *******. If I was a ****ing demon right now, I'd ****ing take my claws and rip-"  
  
Sly continued to cuss, to his mother and even Inuyasha's surprise.  
  
"Hey, hey." Inuyasha finally said. "growling'll get you farther than words sometimes pup." He looked at Kouga dangerously. "And there are some *******'s in this world that need to HEAR how dangerous you are, not how many words you know."  
  
Kouga looked despisingly at Inuyasha. *Grrrrr* "Kagome should be mine! That cub should've been mine and you KNOW it!"  
  
"Bark! Bark!" Inuyasha tried to bark in his human voice. "She chose to stay, so get the **** out!" he yelled at Kouga.  
  
*Grrr* "She hasn't said her decision yet!" Kouga growled. He looked over at Kagome. "So, what is it Kagome?! Do you WANT your cub to spend a life away from his own time, live with this ******* all his life, and maybe NEVER become his old self again?! HUH?! Answer me now, Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome...Kagome..." Inuyasha tried to growl dangerously in his human voice. "You've ALWAYS called her familiarly, you've ALWAYS plagued her since you've kidnapped her, and you've ALWAYS ended up making me ****ing hate your guts! Higurashi Kagome is mine! Mine, Mine, MINE! And MY pup is MINE! They are MINE! MY pack, MY family, MINE!"  
  
Kagome looked at her son and Inuyasha. Then, she looked at Kouga. "Forever might be a long time. But me and Kawayou...will stay here with Inuyasha."  
  
Kouga just looked at Kagome as if she had just pierced his heart with the Tetsusaiga herself. "Kagome..."  
  
"There!" Inuyasha shouted at Kouga. "There's your answer you ******! Now get the **** out of here and go back to wherever the **** you came from! And if I ever see you around here again, you *** ** * *****, I WON'T hesitate to slaughter you and your whole ****ing wolf pack!"  
  
'Oh ****!' everyone who watched Inuyasha thought. He had just threatened Kouga's wolf pack. His wolf pack!  
  
"That's it Hanyou! You have just crossed the ****ing line!" He started to run at Inuyasha. "Prepare to ****ing die you Mongrel!"  
  
"Yeah, well YOU crossed the ****ing line the moment you ever laid eyes on my Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he started to run toward Kouga.  
  
Suddenly, before either of them got to touch each other, Sango threw out her Hiraikotsu and hit it between the ground between them. "It's suicide, Inuyasha! You are a human and he is a full wolf demon!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped for a few seconds, as he processed what Sango said. Then, he cursed himself for it because Kouga struck him square on his left cheek with his claws, and knocked him back.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards him.  
  
Bad mistake.  
  
Kouga reached out and grabbed her before anyone knew what was going on.  
  
Sly saw what happened though, and grabbed onto his tail before he started to run off.  
  
Inuyasha quickly got up when he realized what had happened. Even though his face was smeared with the blood of the four claw marks, he quickly tried to run after the wolf.  
  
But Sango and Miroku grabbed him. "You're a human, Inuyasha! And he is the fastest thing on two legs, you know that!"  
  
Inuyasha continued to struggle. "LET ME THE **** GO!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha finally wriggled free. "They are already gone!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped in his tracks. He looked up at the sky. The moonless sky.  
  
That wolf would reach the well in the matter of a few more minutes. When it would take Inuyasha, in his human form, a good thirty minutes.  
  
He had lost her. Again. And he had lost his pup. The pup he had never even known existed.  
  
They were both taken.  
  
Gone.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the ground, then suddenly lifted his head to scream out to the unforgiving moon...  
  
"KAGOMEEEE!!!!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Aaaahhhh! Aren't you glad you have the next chapter after this? So go ahead, and happily click for the next chapter!:) 


	33. Fate's Not Always Cruel

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Thirty Three: Fate's Not Always Cruel.  
  
******************************************************* Shippou looked sadly down at Inuyasha from the tree he had hidden himself in through the whole ordeal. 'Kagome!' he cried out silently in his mind. 'Come back...come back...' He looked up at the moonless sky along with everyone else.  
  
The cursed moon.  
  
If it hadn't been the new moon, Inuyasha could've had a decent chance of catching Kouga. After all, without the extra power of the shards in his legs, that wolf's speed would've been reduced.  
  
But it was the night of the new moon. The first rays of sun would have no chance of coming any time soon.  
  
He looked down at Sango, who for once didn't think or care about what treachery the monk might try as she accepted his embrace.  
  
And Miroku had no tricks planned. He held her close, but continued to stare at Inuyasha. The dog demon who had just lost everything...again.  
  
The only person who didn't look hurt, but tried to stay out of the way, was the little female dog demon that was still there. The only expression on her face seemed to come from the fact that the hanyou-turned-human might not want to take her home for a long time.  
  
Shippou couldn't stand it. He started to sniffle and looked up at the wickedness of the moonless sky again. He had had his family stolen from him before by the Thunder brothers. Then, he had his sister/mother taken away by the well five years ago. Now, he had his sister/mother and his friend/brother tooken away by the cruelness of the moon. "Kagome!! Come back!!"  
  
It wasn't fair!  
  
It wasn't fair!!  
  
Couldn't fate be helpful at least once?!  
  
At the well...  
  
Kirara was curled up on the side of the hole, but her ears were still on alert, just in case someone tried to sneak by again. Something had never seemed right since her and her owner had passed through the strange hole the last time. It had suddenly stopped mysteriously and had trapped the nice one with the long black hair, and it's strange puppy. She really didn't like that puppy. It had always seemed like it wanted to chase her. She wanted to transform and show the puppy what a big kitty demon she could become, but then her owner might be upset. And she never wanted to upset her owner.  
  
Oh, how she wished she could be with her owner. She could be curled up on her lap right now. But her instincts kept saying no. Something was wrong with the hole, and she needed to stay by it.  
  
At first, she simply left now and then, to check on the big hole. But her instincts started getting stronger, and she just couldn't leave the hole. She decided to stay in a big tree nearby the big hole.  
  
But some time later, she had seen a wolf man pass through it. Something wasn't right about the wolf man...but something wasn't right with the big hole. She decided to stop hiding in a nearby tree and went to stand on the big hole. Her instincts had told her the wolf man would be back, but she needed to guard the big hole.  
  
The big hole had always been strange, but now it was stranger. Something wasn't right about the hole...  
  
Kirara had started to finally close her eyes when she sensed the wolf man again. But the wolf man wasn't alone. She also sensed that the black haired nice one was with him, and something else too. It didn't have any demon scent, it was all human but it resembled the nice one's puppy. Their scent had also had some fear mixed in. Which meant they must have been afraid of something. Were they afraid of the wolf man? Or the big hole? She didn't know, but watched as they came into the clearing...  
  
"Let me go, Kouga!" Kagome yelled with all her might.  
  
"No! If your son hadn't shown up, you would've picked me, I know it!" Kouga yelled back.  
  
Sly just wriggled in the wolf's arms. He had caught the wolf by the tail after he grabbed his mom, but in his human condition he couldn't hold on, so Kouga now held him under his other arm. "Let us go! We don't wanna ****ing go with you! We wanna stay with pops!"  
  
Yes. It was definitely the small strange puppy of the black haired one. Kirara backed away to the side of the well as the wolf man came and sat everyone he was carrying down next to the big hole.  
  
The wolf man didn't seem to notice Kirara hiding beside the well on the other side. The well itself gave off a strange scent and a strange aura that had covered hers almost entirely.  
  
Kouga smiled as he looked at his prizes. His Kagome, and his soon-to-be cub. No one could stop him. Everyone was too far away. "Don't think about running. I'll be back in thirty seconds flat, so it won't do you any good."  
  
With that, Kouga ran off.  
  
Kagome grabbed her son and brought him close to her.  
  
Sly held onto his mom. He knew what was gonna happen now. They would be brought back to their side, and his momma would be forced to be the wolf's wife. "This isn't right, mommy. Not yet, we can't leave like this. Not with that wimpy wolf!"  
  
Kagome stroked her son's long black hair. "I know. This shouldn't be happening. I'm so sorry, Kawayou....mommy's so sorry..." She just held on to her son and counted the seconds she would be there. The precious last seconds she had left in Inuyasha's world... '15...14...'  
  
Kirara looked at her as she started to come from her hiding place. She didn't want to leave the big hole, but the nice one with the long black hair and it's strange puppy that was not a puppy anymore, seemed to need her help more.  
  
'13...I wonder where he left to that he didn't risk bringing us too?...oh well.It doesn't really matter anymore...11...'  
  
Kirara suddenly jumped up into the air and transformed.  
  
'10...'  
  
Kirara suddenly appeared in front of Kagome and Sly.  
  
"Oh! Kirara!" Kagome shouted happily as she saw Sango's missing pet. She held fast onto her son and climbed on.  
  
Suddenly, Kouga started to come back...and Kagome knew now partly why he had left them by the well...  
  
...She could suddenly sense a very, very small sliver of a shard from the shikon jewel.  
  
Kirara immediately took off into the air before Kouga could grab her.  
  
"Kagomeee!" Kouga yelled out at her as Kirara started to fly away. "Come back!"  
  
'No. No way.' Kagome thought. She was curious as to how in the world he had found a sliver of the shikon jewel, but there was no way she was gonna get close enough to find out.  
  
She sighed relief for the first time as she reached out to touch Kirara's head. "Thanks, Kirara. You don't know how much you've saved us."  
  
Back to the others...  
  
Shippou sighed as he looked at the sky. Fate was so cruel. It had ruined everyone's lives countless times...why couldn't it be nice once in a while? "Kagome. Kawayou. It's not fair. They were becoming my family again..."  
  
Inuyasha ignored the small whimpers of Shippou. He didn't care. He didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. He had had a pack. He had had his family with him...his real family.  
  
Sesshoumaru never was his brother, he had always hated him. Despised him because he was different. He had never even known his father, the mighty Lord of the Western Lands. He had remembered his mother. She was his family, but she had been taken away so long ago...  
  
so long ago...  
  
All he ever wanted was family. That's the reason he agreed to be with Kikyou. He never wanted to become some weak human, but she was kind to him, and she wanted to be with him. Being with him meant mating. And mating meant pups. And pups meant family.  
  
Of course, he'd never admit that to anyone, and he never shared how he felt about children. The way he called them runts and bopped them on the head usually gave the people some kind of idea. Yeah, he hated children. Yeah, he hated most pups. But he would love HIS pups.  
  
After he had been killed on the Goshinboku, he thought he had lost that. The chance for a real family. But Kagome...  
  
She was more than he had ever dreamed. She liked him for who he was, and didn't dislike him for what he was not. She never pushed him into being a full weak human. She never really even pushed him into a relationship. Hell, she definitely wasn't perfect, what with her strange clothes and her strange customs and such. But that really didn't matter to him. Although, he knew his puppy love feelings for Kikyou hurt her, she never left him for good.  
  
She was the only one for him.  
  
She wasn't puppy love. She was real love. And somehow, their real love had even given them a puppy.  
  
A puppy! He had been so happy when he heard it. She wasn't ever anyone else's, she was HIS and she had HIS pup. Suddenly, he was completely happy he had been pinned to the tree for 50 years. Fate wasn't completely cruel to him, it had been a blessing in disguise.  
  
But now...she was gone. Again.  
  
But he not only felt the loss of her this time. He also felt the loss of his pup. HIS pup.  
  
They were gone. His pack was gone. His new family was gone.  
  
He had previously thought that losing Kikyou to death was the hardest thing he had ever had to face...  
  
But now, he realized...  
  
Losing Kikyou was like a scratch on a tree. But losing Kagome and his pup to Kouga...  
  
was like using the Wind Scar on it.  
  
He looked up to the cruelness of the night again and shouted as loud as his human voice would allow him. "KAGOME! KAGOME!! KAGOOOMMMEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at their friend. They had a feeling they knew what he was about to do. But what could they do about it? When someone sets their heart on something, they don't give up. They watched as their friend turned and glanced at them. A silent goodbye.  
  
Inuyasha would retreat back into the heart of his forest, and never come out again. He would isolate himself away from everyone. Losing Kagome once was hard enough...but losing Kagome a second time...and his pup...to Kouga was Hell itself.  
  
Miroku and Sango continued to look at him. This would probably be the last time they would see him again...  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
???!. Everyone suddenly stopped and looked up at the sky They had heard her?!  
  
Shippou jumped up and down excitedly on his branch. "Look! Look! It's Kirara! And she's got Kagome and Sly!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped his idea of isolation, and immediately looked up at them. "Kagome?! Kagome!!"  
  
She was back! With HIS pup! HIS Kagome was back with HIS pup!!  
  
As Kirara landed, Inuyasha jumped on her behind Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Sango asked as she suddenly felt well enough to leave the Monk's embrace.  
  
Apparently, the monk and his hand had also started to feel better.  
  
"I'm leaving! What's it look like?! Up, Kirara!" Inuyasha yelled out.  
  
"Why?!" Shippou suddenly cried out from the tree. "Kagome and Sly has just come back! Why do have to take them away again?!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply as Kirara had tooken off again...  
  
"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked as she looked behind her.  
  
Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear. "You'll see..."  
  
************************************************  
  
We'll see, huh?^^ Wonder where they are going...oh well. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and thanks to the great people who have been visiting my site! And also a special thanks to people who have started to read my other stories. I'm really happy you seem to enjoy me as an authoress.  
  
Now, my reviews are starting to get trickier to answer...so how about this? If you review on my site, in either the forum or my guestbook...or directly to my e-mail address, I'll respond to your review on my site. If you review through fanfiction.net, I'll answer through fanfiction.net. Sound good?  
  
Oh yes, and I'm sorry if I'm repeating the reviews.^^'.  
  
So, some Reviews for Chapter 30 and 31: (I'll respond to more of yours later. Promise!) To Ahsayuni: Thanks for reviewing, and see I updated pretty quick for you.^^ To Kagome-Chan: Inuyasha is on your instant messenger? LOL! And yes, of course. I'm glad you enjoyed the e-mail. To Silverkonekotsukari: I hope I got that right.^^'. I'm glad you think this fic is Kawaii. I hope you continue to enjoy it, and yes I will provide you with more soon. Maybe even today. To Mitsuko Maxwell: Okay, I have to ask: Is Maxwell from Duo Maxwell's last name, or is that your last name? Sorry, I'm just too curious! Gundam Wing Fanfiction was my first love after all.*^^* Yeah!*dances happily* I made another favorite list! Thank you so much. I hope I can keep my place there. I'm glad you love Kawayou too. He just has a...certain jens sais quoi, doesn't he?^^ And no, I don't have CN.:( My sister records it for me though! So, I get to watch Inuyasha and Lupin.*^^*. Yeah, I liked the name Lupin because of the 'Pops' each of them like to annoy.:)  
  
Thanks everyone for reading the story! I hope to get Chapter 34 up on my site soon! Maybe tonight even... 


	34. Undress, Get In and I'll Wash You

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Edited By: Okibi Chan  
  
Chapter Thirty Four: Undress, Get In and I'll Wash You.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as he helped Sly put his kimono back on. The moment Kirara had reunited them, he had her fly to the spring Sly had been taken to to retrieve his fire rat kimono. Then, Inuyasha had indicated where she was to go next. To a place where Kouga would not easily sniff out. To a place where even their companions would not be able to find them.  
  
Kagome sighed as she continued to watch Inuyasha with her unusually silent son. He had insisted that he be the one to wash him.  
  
Inuyasha kept jerking his head toward the water, indicating he wanted Kagome to get in.  
  
Kagome just look at him. 'He wants me to get in?'  
  
As Inuyasha finished with Sly, he sat him down and walked over to Kagome. "Get in."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to make of Inuyasha's strange attitude, but decided she would get in and put him at ease. She spun her right index finger around in a circle, indicating he needed to turn around.  
  
"No." Inuyasha protested. "Undress, get in, and I'll wash you."  
  
Kagome's eyes shot wide open. "What?!"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Undress, get in, and I-"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Are you crazy?! There's NO WAY I'm letting you wash me!"  
  
"Yes I am!" he said defiantly. He pointed to Sly who was still sitting on the ground. "I had to wash my pup to get that *******'s smell off of him!" Then, using the same hand he pointed to Kagome. "And I have to get that wolf's ****ing smell off of you too!"  
  
Kagome frowned at Inuyasha, and turned her back towards him while putting her hands rebelliously on her hips. "You know very well that I know how to bathe myself just fine!"  
  
Inuyasha let out a small human growl as he looked at Kagome's back.  
  
Sly just looked at the ground. He didn't seem to care about what was going on. All he did was fiddle with the strings of his kimono.  
  
Kagome glanced back at the half demon, but continued to stay put. She let down her hard exterior a bit though as she saw the strange look that had passed through his eyes.  
  
"Mine."  
  
"..." Kagome didn't know how to handle his response.  
  
"Mine."  
  
"...?" 'What is his problem?' Kagome thought. 'We were almost taken away from him forever, and all he wants do is bathe me and say Mine?' "Inuyasha, I'm no-"  
  
"Mine."  
  
She sighed. "Inuyasha, please liste-"  
  
"Mine."  
  
Kagome was starting to get angry. "Stop interru-!"  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Quit it!" She shouted.  
  
"...mine." He bent and put his hand on Sly's black hair. "He's mine and your mine. You're both MINE, you're not HIS!" He stood and walked back over towards Kagome. "...mine."  
  
Kagome didn't know how to respond. It was becoming apparent he was gonna wash her no matter what. She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, and for once noticed something different. There was more than just possession there. She couldn't put her finger on it. But, there was something deep inside of her that told her if she kept defying Inuyasha...'Does he mean 'mine'? Or is he asking....'Are you mine'?' She couldn't help but lower her eyes to the ground. The look in his eyes were starting to hurt her so much...  
  
Why was he in so much pain? Just because she wouldn't let him wash her?  
  
"A...." Kagome began. How was she gonna get through this? "I..if you turn around and let me get in..." 'Oh Kami, I can't believe I'm saying this!' She was starting to blush so hard she could feel the heat on her own cheeks. "I..I-I'll let you wash me."  
  
She looked back up to the half demon, but he had already turned his back on her.  
  
"Fine, but make it quick." he grumbled.  
  
She removed her clothes and put them on the ground. She grimaced as she saw how horrible her clothes looked. Then, she quickly stepped into the spring. 'What in the world possessed me to do this?!' And ducking down as far as she could she tried to hang on to her last shred of dignity by yelling out. "I'm in, but I'm warning you not touch me in...in any Miroku restricted places!"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but grin as he walked over to her. "Then how can I wash you? That monk isn't allowed to touch you ANYWHERE!"  
  
After a few minutes...  
  
Kagome slowly got dressed as Inuyasha once again turned around to give her privacy. She smiled as she thought about what had happened. The entire time she was in the spring, Inuyasha had argued with her, which made all her anxiety turn into anger. She kept yelling at him that the moment they went back to Kaede's, she'd ask her how to change Inuyasha's leash to activate on the word 'the' instead. He just grinned smugly and said she wouldn't have the guts to. It wasn't until after her bath that she realized he had done it so she'd feel more comfortable. He had even let her stay close to the edge so he could wash her without getting in. 'I still don't understand why he insisted on washing me...could it be a demon thing?' she wondered.  
  
After she was done, he turned around and looked at her. "About time wench. Now that I don't have to worry about smelling that wolf on you when the sun comes up, we can get on with it."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Get on with what?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer but went over to Sly and looked at him.  
  
Sly looked at Inuyasha, then back down at the ground.  
  
'Oh yeah...' Kagome thought. 'Kawayou's been acting quite strange lately.' "Is he still adjusting to being human?"  
  
Inuyasha scoffed. "Why are humans always so ****ing clueless?!"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Well, excuse me! You don't have to get an attitude about it!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply, but sat down cross legged next to Sly. Then, he lifted Sly up and set him in his lap. Sly made no attempt at moving as Inuyasha laid his chin gently down on his head. "Come here Kagome."  
  
Kagome obeyed as she realized something more was wrong with her son than she previously thought. As she set down next to Inuyasha, he quickly wrapped his left arm around her.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his chin as he spoke, but continued to look down at his son. "Still pretty bad?"  
  
Sly bobbed his head up and down slowly.  
  
Kagome looked at her son. "Is being human really that bad honey?"  
  
Sly looked at his mom and stretched his human hands out for her. "IT ****ING SUCKS MOMMA!"  
  
If Kagome hadn't seen the painful expression in his eyes, she would've scolded him. But the look in those foreign bluish-grey eyes...  
  
She reached out to hug her son and Inuyasha pulled her in closer.  
  
"There's no words to describe it." Inuyasha said as he put his chin on top of her head. "There's just no feeling like it..."  
  
"Is that true?" she asked as she continued to hug her son.  
  
"Sort of..." Sly whispered softly. "It's like...remember what it's like when you're sick? Really sick?"  
  
Kagome rubbed his long black hair as he spoke.  
  
"How..." Sly continued. "...how you feel when you can't breathe through your nose...cause it's all stuffy..and...how your body feels really tired..." He started to sniffle. "...and how all you wanna do is curl up in bed and cry cause you feel so miserable?"  
  
"Yes, I remember." Kagome replied.  
  
"IT'S A HUNDRED ****ING TIMES WORSE!!" He cried out as he started to cry on his momma's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha just held onto his family protectively. "To have demon senses all your life, then have them ripped away from you..." He looked at Kagome. "I hate it Kagome, and I'm betting since Sly's never gone through it, he hates it even more."  
  
Kagome felt a tear travel down her cheek as she felt her son cry against her. "I had no idea..." She looked at Inuyasha. "..I had no idea..."  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he continued to hold his family. 'Of course she had no idea. I kept all of that away from them. It wasn't any of their business...' He looked down guiltily at Sly. 'Dammit, if only his jewel half hadn't been taken!' Inuyasha looked up at the night sky. He had always gotten through it by remembering that as soon as the sun came up the next day, the torture would be over. 'Dammit! How in the hell is my pup gonna get used to something that even I never could?!'  
  
Kagome listened patiently as Sly told her all the differences he had been trying to get used to. She had always though it was just smelling, strength, and hearing that affected them.  
  
Boy, was she wrong.  
  
He told her about how weird his teeth felt, about how scary the sound of absolute silence was, about how scared he is of getting hurt and not being able to heal quickly, about how everything just seemed to get worser as time went by, etc., etc.  
  
There just was no end to her son's misery. But the worst one above all to her was...  
  
How ashamed he felt that he couldn't protect his mommy.  
  
Kagome never knew there was so much. 'It makes sense now. How Inuyasha always felt he needed to become a full demon. How he wanted to just stay away from demons and humans alike....' She looked up at Inuyasha. 'How's he gonna get through this?'  
  
Inuyasha understood what she was thinking, but didn't answer her as he looked around himself. They appeared to be near a spring in the middle of nowhere, but that was far from the truth. He had Kirara drop them off in a place he knew well enough that he could bring his human family too. Most demons around the area weren't hostile, and the demons that were, were weak enough to beat, even as a human. Still, he didn't want to risk any chances...  
  
He handed Sly over to Kagome and stood up.  
  
Kagome also stood up while Sly burrowed his head into her embrace. "Where are we going?" she asked as she followed Inuyasha to a huge tree on a hill. She looked up at it. "How can you climb that without claws?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at a huge rock near the hill. "Keh! I'm not gonna climb it."  
  
Kagome was about to ask what he meant as he suddenly started to push the huge rock out of the way. "How can you move something that heavy when you're human?!"  
  
Inuyasha continued to push it, becoming slightly annoyed with her questions. "It's not real heavy, it's lighter than it looks."  
  
Kagome was about to ask another question as she suddenly saw her answer in front of her.  
  
The heavy looking rock had been hiding a hole. She looked at the hill once again. 'That's not just a hill...  
  
...it's Inuyasha's secret den?'  
  
*********************************************** 


	35. Surfing? Internet? DVD? Microwave!

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Edited by: Okibi Chan  
  
Chapter Thirty Five: Surfing? Internet? DVD? Microwave?!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kagome just sighed as Inuyasha continued to talk to her. Right after they had entered Inuyasha's den, he had made her sit in his lap, holding Sly. After that, he started to talk to her non-stop while ignoring Sly.  
  
She just wanted to go to sleep! "Inuyasha, please! Can't we talk sometime after sunrise? I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep."  
  
"Keh! Yeah, well I said no five minutes ago. You are staying up with me." he protested.  
  
Kagome sighed again. "Why? Why are you keeping me up?" She was curious. He wasn't shouting at her to stay up, but every time she stopped talking, he'd make her start talking again. "Are you afraid to be alone?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned at her. "No." he tried to growl. "But puppies need more sleep than us, and he isn't going to be able to sleep in absolute silence."  
  
Kagome looked at the faint outline of Sly. She could barely see anything in Inuyasha's place, it was just so dark. 'Oh, right...he mentioned how scary he thought the sound of silence was.' "So, we're actually talking so he doesn't wake up?"  
  
"Yeah, now talk about something again, already." Inuyasha started to yawn before he caught himself. Nope, he had to stay alert to keep Kagome up. They could sleep tomorrow when they were in better shape.  
  
"About what?" Kagome asked. "I've already told you everything I can think of."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Damn. I didn't know humans didn't have that much brain room."  
  
Kagome suddenly perked up at that statement. 'Dammit, if Kawayou wasn't sleeping I'd-' "We have enough brain room." she said dangerously through her teeth.  
  
"Then come up with somethin'. I don't care what it is." Inuyasha replied as he held Kagome steady.  
  
Kagome reluctantly stopped her fidgeting. "Inuyasha, I need to stretch!"  
  
"Voice down. Pup's sleeping, remember?" Inuyasha replied calmly. "You can stretch in the morning, now just talk."  
  
'Talk, talk, talk...' Kagome thought frustratingly. '...what am I gonna talk about?...' Then, a weird thought occured in her head. 'Well, Inuyasha did say anything...' "About a month ago I saw this dark satin blue dress I wanted to buy, but it was for about two hundred dollars, so I decided not to...but then, I heard it became 50% off so I went back to get it, but they didn't have it in my size."  
  
"..." Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "Why the **** would I care about that?!" he whispered harshly in her ear.  
  
"You're the one who said talk about anything." Kagome replied calmly. She smiled at Inuyasha's reaction and decided she'd continue to tell him stuff he wouldn't even care about.  
  
It was fun.  
  
"About two months ago, Kawayou and I had gone to a Mickey D's and ordered a couple of Mcmuffins with Egg and Cheese. Then we took them home and ate while he watched his Saturday morning cartoons. It was good." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her. He didn't know what she meant by half of her statement.  
  
Kagome lightly giggled to herself. She didn't care if she was acting like a juvenile. 'So what if I like to see Inuyasha squirm to understand what I'm talking about? Girls my age have done much worser stuff...'  
  
Inuyasha was getting tired of not understanding. "What the **** did you just mean by-"  
  
"Oh yeah, and then there was the time..." she interrupted him, as she tried to conceal her laughter. "...when I was surfing on the internet with my laptop and Kawayou and his friend Syaoran came in. They had just finished watching a Yu-Gi-Oh DVD and had decided they should see if I would nuke them some Mac and Cheese in the microwave for them."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but grin as she saw the expression on Inuyasha's face. She knew that a ton of those words he had never even heard before.  
  
"*****!" Inuyasha shouted, before he remembered Sly was still sleeping. "You know very well that I don't know half the **** you just said." he tried to growl.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "You never said you had to understand, you just said talk." She started to feel her tummy shake a little with her barely concealed laughter. "So I talked."  
  
Inuyasha tried to growl again, but his human growls just didn't have the right effect against anyone. "Talk about something I understand."  
  
"You talk." Kagome said as she arched her back and laid her head on Inuyasha's chest. Oh, how she just wanted to stretch.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened a little. Having Kagome arch his back on him made him feel a little...funny.  
  
"Come on already." Kagome pushed against the hanyou some more.  
  
"..." Inuyasha cleared his throat and tried to focus. He wasn't exactly sure if he disliked her stretching... but the more she stretched, the more likely Sly would wake up. And since he didn't know if his pup was a light sleeper or not, he thought better of it. "What did I say about stretching, wench?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Fine, I'll stop if you talk."  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha thought about what he could tell her. Then, amidst his thinking something hit him.  
  
"Hey, does our pup sleep hard?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Hard? You mean, if the house was on fire would he wake up?" she laughed lightly. "Sort of. Certain sounds will wake him right up. Other than that, he wouldn't budge." She looked away at the outline of her son. Sometimes he even sleeps with his tongue lolling out of his mouth."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, I saw that. Guess he got it from you."  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Me?!" She harshly whispered. "Inuyasha, he got that from you!"  
  
"Me? Nah, I don't sleep like that. It's weird, so it must've come from your weird genes." Inuyasha replied matter of factly.  
  
Kagome was about to say something in protest but Inuyasha interrupted again. This time making a comment she really didn't need to hear.  
  
"When can we go throught that ceremony?"  
  
"What ceremony?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her as if she playing dumb. "That ceremony Kouga wanted to do with you." He looked at her seriously. "The ceremony that makes you MINE for good."  
  
Kagome hit her head. 'Oh, Kami. I should've known he'd bring that up again.'  
  
Kagome looked down at her sleeping son. "He's one in a million."  
  
Inuyasha continued to look at her. "You're changing the subject."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, I can't talk about this right now. We should talk face to face about this, but it's just too dark."  
  
"Then light a stick of fire." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't have any matches. So, can we save this for later?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled. 'Why does she have to see me to talk about this? Is it part of their stupid traditions?'  
  
Kagome looked down at her son again as she brushed his long black hair. "Inuyasha, if anything ever happens to us...what will happen to Kawayou?"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly grew silent. He didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't even want to THINK about that. Knowing that his pup might wake up if he didn't make noise he started to tap one of his fingers on one of Sly's overall buttons. 'Why the **** did she have to say that? Right now of all times?!'  
  
Not hearing Inuyasha's response, Kagome started to regret her question. But, as she had sat talking with Inuyasha while holding Kawayou, her mind had started to drift toward Shippou and how he had lost his parents. 'What if that happens to him? Who would watch over him?' She closed her eyes. 'What if he had to grow up alone, like Inuyasha?'  
  
"Nothing. Will. Happen." Inuyasha answered back firmly. "I'm going to be here for him, always. Nothing's gonna happen to me."  
  
Kagome had felt some relief in his statement, but then she started to feel a lot of dread at some of his words..."Inuyasha, you keep saying you'll be there for him...and that nothing will happen to you..." her voice suddenly became quiet. "What about...me?"  
  
'Oh ****! How the **** could I have said that?!' Inuyasha scolded himself. He hadn't wanted Kagome to figure it out yet...  
  
...not yet...  
  
"Inuyasha..." she replied calmly. "When I first came through the well and met Shippou, he still seemed like such a young child..." She looked up at the dark outline of Inuyasha's face. "...yet more than five years later, he still looks exactly the same."  
  
'****!****!****!' Inuyasha thought. 'She had figured it out?!'  
  
"Inuyasha how old, in demon terms, will Kawayou be when I'm gone?" she asked. 'I have to know. I need to know...'  
  
"..."  
  
"Will he be more like a teenager?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Will he be more like a ten or eleven year old?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Inuyasha, tell me!" she shouted, forgetting about the sleeping 1/4 demon. She had to know!  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his pup to make sure he didn't wake up. Yep, Kagome had been right. He was still out cold. "...I don't know..."  
  
"What? What do you mean you don't know?" Kagome asked.  
  
"All demons are different, Kagome." Inuyasha finally answered. "Some can live tens of hundreds of years...some only live a few hundred...some only a hundred..."  
  
Kagome listened intently. "And Kawayou? How long will he live? And where will he be in his life span when I'm...gone?"  
  
Inuyasha made his best imitation of a growl. Which soon became a real growl, as he realized the first rays of sun had come finally.  
  
He was a hanyou once again...  
  
He looked quickly down at Sly and sighed in relief.  
  
Sly had his dog-like ears back as well as his claws. Inuyasha would even bet he got his fangs back as well as the true color of his eyes.  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide open at her son's transformation. "He's back...just like you?" she looked back at Inuyasha. "But how? I thought...well, he lost his power-I...huh?!"  
  
Inuyasha just looked at Kagome and smiled. "Who knows and who cares. Pups back to normal, and that's all that matters."  
  
Kagome just looked at her son again. "I know, but...same as you? Isn't that a bit...odd?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know but at least this makes it easier on him. He doesn't have to transform alone."  
  
Kagome still didn't understand why her son who was a 1/4, was changing at the rate of a hanyou? "I thought it'd be longer though, I-"  
  
Inuyasha started to pick Kagome up and rise. "Whatever, it's over."  
  
As he lifted Kagome and Sly, Kagome's eyes grew wide as she looked at his den.  
  
"What?! What is up with-?!"  
  
"Protection." Inuyasha replied without even looking at what she saw. He already knew.  
  
Kagome's eyes just continued to wander around the den and looked at all the dangerous and SHARP weapons. "Inuyasha, we could've cut our-!"  
  
"That's why I told you not to move." Inuyasha growled at her accusation of him beig careless. "What, you think when I'm human I just depend on my useless body to fight? **** no, bitch. Now don't touch anything, you'll cut yourself and then feel real stupid."  
  
Kagome ignored his comment. She was just glad to finally be able to stand up and stretch. She watched as Sly started to scratch his ear. "....Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha answered as he stepped out into the sun. 'Yes! It's good to be my self again!'  
  
"...Inuyasha?....do you know how old he'll be?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha growled. He knew she was referring back to the question he hadn't answered. "No."  
  
"Well, is there a way to...to find out?" she asked timidly as Sly finally started to wriggle.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Yeah...but we'll have to travel a LOT farther from your stupid well..." he looked back at her. "You want to know that bad?" Secretly, Inuyasha was very ready to take her away. After all, the well was still closed (hopefully). 'What are the chances that wolf was lying though?' he growled to himself as he thought of Kouga telling her her time was just fine. 'Probably not good, but **** it. If she believes it, that's all that matters.' Thoughout the entire night he never mentioned Kouga to her. Never mentioned how he felt about her and their pup when they were taken away. And he DEFINITELY didn't mention what he was going to do when he thought he lost him. 'Have to make sure NO ONE else squeals either.' he thought as he remembered Sango, Shippou, and Miroku.  
  
He wasn't going to dwell on it with Kagome or his pup. But that didn't mean 'out of sight, out of mind'.  
  
...FAR from it.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha grumbled, trying not to show how much he favored her leaving the well.  
  
Kagome sighed as Sly had finally opened his eyes blearily. "...mornin'..."  
  
Kagome bent her head down in thought. 'To leave the well...to know for sure...'  
  
She looked down at her son as he wriggled free of her grasp.  
  
"Oh, **** yeah!" Sly shouted as he instantly knew why he had suddenly felt comfortable. "I'm back to my old self momma!"  
  
Kagome smiled at her son, then looked at Inuyasha...  
  
She thought about the shikon shards...  
  
the well...  
  
Kouga on the other side...  
  
"When we find out, we are coming back." she said firmly.  
  
Inuyasha grinned smugly as he looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled down nervously at her son. "Sweety...we're going to take a longer trip than we previously thought."  
  
**************************************************** 


	36. What's That?

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Edited By: Okibi Chan  
  
Chapter Thirty Six: What's That?  
  
**************************************  
  
Kagome gazed up at the sky and groaned. The group had only been traveling for a day a half, and already she was growing impatient, moody, and highly strung out.  
  
And so far, it had seemed, was everyone else.  
  
"And that?" Sly asked as he pointed to the grass below his mom who was currently carrying him.  
  
Miroku groaned. "Grass..."  
  
"No, not that. That." Sly said again as he continued to point toward the same place as they continued walking.  
  
"..." Miroku looked back down. "A bug."  
  
"What kind of bug?" Sly asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Miroku looked at Sango.  
  
Sango feigned ignorance.  
  
"Hey, hey, pops?" Sly asked Inuyasha as he pointed toward the back of Kagome at the bug again. "What kind of bug is that?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just a stupid bug." Inuyasha replied with annoyance at being asked about something stupid. Again. He decided that the little female dog demon he was carrying needed bopped on the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!" she shouted.  
  
"Stress relief." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Two whole minutes went by until Sly found something else again. "Hey lecher?"  
  
Miroku groaned again. 'He's trying to learn about our time. Do not get upset.' He kept telling himself. 'The annoying child is simply getting to know unfamiliar territory.' "My name is not lecher. My name is Miroku."  
  
"Okay." Sly replied as he pondered about something. He looked back at Inuyasha. "Hey pops? Is Miroku a lecher?"  
  
"Definitely." Inuyasha frowned as he eyed Miroku.  
  
"Okay." Sly turned back toward Miroku. "Hey lecher, what are those things around your hand?"  
  
'Calm. Remain calm.' "They are beads." Miroku replied. "And please call me Miroku." he said as he eyed the hanyou back. "Not lecher."  
  
Sly looked up at his mom. He had been trying to learn about anything and everything he could about their new time, since his mom still believed they wouldn't be going home for awhile, and there was nothing else to do. So, now was the time to ask about the strange things he didn't know about. For instance...  
  
"Mom, what's a lecher?"  
  
Kagome looked down at Sly. "It's Miroku."  
  
Inuyasha just grinned.  
  
Sly frowned slightly. "No, mommy. I meant, why is he a lecher? What IS a lecher?"  
  
Kagome looked down nervously at her son. "What...like a definition?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Sly replied.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was still fidgeting. Lecher. Yeah, it had a definition. But how to make it sound less...  
  
...adult?  
  
"He puts his hand on girls' butts." Shippou said from Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome looked back down at Sly who apparently was thinking about Shippou's answer. She pointed to a tree nearby. "Ooohh...look honey! Do you know what's in that?"  
  
Sly didn't fall for her diversion. "Then aren't me and pops lechers too?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both froze in shock.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha shouted. "I'm not a lecher!"  
  
Sly looked back at his mom. "But sometimes when I hug you, I touch your butt." Then, he pointed to Inuyasha. "Then, when dad carries you, he likes touching your butt."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly seemed to act a little different, and there was a slight hint of pink on his cheeks. "No, that was...different.because uhhh..."  
  
Miroku couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha barked back at Miroku.  
  
"I think he wants to say that you're worse than him." the she-demon replied from Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Am not!" Inuyasha barked at Miroku. "It's not lechery if the wench likes it!"  
  
Kagome was beginning to grow redder than the reddest rose she'd ever seen. She was so mortified that she wanted to screech but her voice was caught in her throat.  
  
Inuyasha quickly learned his mistake and held the female dog demon up in his hands. "Don't sit me or..." he looked down at the she-demon. "What's your name again?"  
  
"Mizuko." she grumbled. 'He never remembers.'  
  
"...yeah, anyway you'll hurt the brat." Inuyasha finished as he looked at Kagome nervously.  
  
Kagome continued to tremble. 'Wench likes it? If the wench LIKES it?! Kami, how could that idiot say that I like it?!'  
  
Sly looked at his mom, then at Inuyasha. 'Okay, apparently I hit something I shouldn't have...I know! I'll ask about it later.' "Hey, Sungo?"  
  
"Sango." Sango replied.  
  
"What's that?" Sly asked as he pointed to the ground.  
  
Everyone groaned again.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"Kagome. Kagome. Kagono nakano tori wa! Itsu itsu deyaru? Yoakeno banni, tsuru to kame to subbeta. Ushirono shomen da re?" Sly, Shippou, and Mizuko were singing together. Again. For the tenth time.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand it. "Would you three just shut up?! You don't even know the song!"  
  
Sly, Shippou, and Mizuko just ignored him and sang. Again.  
  
Miroku covered his ears. "Lady Kagome? Could you perhaps..." 'Strangle those stupid brats!' "persuade the children to be quiet?"  
  
Kagome frowned at Miroku. 'What does he think I've been trying to do?!' She once again tapped Sly's shoulder. "Honey, two seconds? Quit singing? Please?!"  
  
Sly sighed as he heard the sound his mom made. That sound was right before 'punishment.' "Ooookay."  
  
Oohh...finally. Some peace and-  
  
"Shippou?" Sly asked Shippou.  
  
"Yeah?" Shippou answered.  
  
Great. What would it be this time?! He's already asked about the trees, the bugs, the grass, the-  
  
"Why aren't you with your mom and dad?" Sly asked.  
  
Everyone stopped walking.  
  
Shippou looked at the back of Kagome's shirt. "..."  
  
"Don't you love 'em?" Sly pressed.  
  
"KAWAII YOUKAI!" Kagome shouted angrily.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to bark at Kagome! HOW could she say the kids whole name?! ****, he'd been nice enough to her about it lately! But as he looked at the expression on her face, he quickly realized the damage had been done, and he didn't want to mess with her at that particular time.  
  
Neither did Sly. He pressed his ears flat against his head. What was wrong? What had he done to make his mom yell like that? "...Momma?" he called out very softly.  
  
"Kawayou! How could you be so CRUEL?!" she angrily shouted.  
  
Sly kept his ears pressed tightly against his head. What had he said that had been so cruel?  
  
"I don't EVER want to hear that come out of your mouth again!" Kagome pressed on.  
  
Sly just sunk his head shamefully into his mother's embrace. What had it been? Was it the remark about Shippou loving his mommy and daddy? Were they cruel to him? Or was it why Shippou was with them? Had something evil happened to Shippou because of his parents? "...sorry..." he whispered softly.  
  
Kagome's anger didn't wane. "Kawayou, I have been very easy on you for a long time now. But you have been nothing but a nuisance all day." She looked up at the sky angrily. "I've carried you long enough for you to recuperate."  
  
She put Sly down.  
  
Sly just looked at the ground.  
  
"I don't want to hear another word out of you until we reach the next village." Kagome stated to her son as she began to walk again.  
  
Inuyasha put down Mizuko as they continued to walk. Silently.  
  
No one spoke up against Kagome since she seemed to be above the normal level of angry.  
  
Sly and Mizuko walked behind everybody slowly.  
  
Sly bent his head toward the ground with shame and guilt. He didn't know what he had done to make his mom hate him so much, and that made him feel even worse.  
  
Miroku, Shippou, Sango, and Inuyasha all looked back once in awhile at the kids.  
  
They were eerily silent.  
  
Inuyasha looked ahead at Kagome and frowned. How could she discipline a demon pup THAT way?! 'Great. When she finally decides he needs discipline, she goes and pulls that ****.'  
  
Inuyasha slowed down and started to walk next to Sly. Sly noticed, but didn't seem to care as much. It didn't matter how Inuyasha would scold him. Or how loud he might bark at him. Nothing was going to compare to how he hurt his mother.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his pup and made mental notes what Sly was doing. 'Fidgeting with his fingers...Flattening his ears as low as they can go.' Not good signs. 'I don't believe this.' He couldn't see Sly's eyes with his head bowed. 'If he's got his eyes closed, that ***** and I will have a serious talk soon.'  
  
Inuyasha stared straight ahead. He hadn't been raised by his father at all, and his mother was limited to what she knew about youkai.  
  
So when it came to demon pups, she didn't know squat. Luckily, that stupid flea Myouga had taught him a little about it.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his ears. '****! I've never even told Kagome what the differences were between raising human brats and pups! ****!' If he had the power, he would've 'sat' himself.  
  
Inuyasha tried to calm down as he suddenly figured out what an idiot he had been. 'Dammit, why didn't Sango mention anything?! She's the ****ing expert!' Inuyasha agreed with himself vehemently. 'That's right. This is all that exterminator's fault.'  
  
After Inuyasha found his scapegoat, he began to concentrate. What had Myouga said?  
  
'Hmmm...' Inuyasha was drawing a blank. Myouga just yapped his mouth so much; he had to figure out what was important on his own. 'That old flea mentioned something about security...'  
  
Inuyasha sniffed around. '**** it. I'll just make him explain it again.' Inuyasha looked at the back of Miroku.  
  
Myouga shivered as he felt a hot glare upon his back. He glanced over his shoulder to see what it was. 'Oh...Master Inuyasha actually WANTS me to come to him? Well, well, well!' Myouga jumped over to Inuyasha's necklace. "What great wisdom of mine do you seek, Lord Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha whispered lowly to him. "Look at my pup..."  
  
Myouga did as he was told.  
  
"What the **** do you think I want to know?!" he said in a harsh but quiet tone.  
  
"Ahhh yes. It seems the mother's scolding had some affect on him." Myouga replied. "I was surprised you hadn't stopped her."  
  
Inuyasha kept his voice low, but his tone toward the flea strong. "With the mood my wench was in, I could've broken my back with all her oncoming sits!" He frowned at Myouga. "Now you stupid flea. How do I make my pup feel better?"  
  
Sly still had his eyes closed. He knew Inuyasha was still near him because he could smell him. He didn't know if he was yelling at him though, since his ears were pulled down onto his head so low.  
  
Then, Sly was picked up. He didn't know what to make of it. He was getting to know his father pretty well, and didn't think he would actually hurt him. Whatever the hanyou wanted to do, he'd let him. He just didn't feel like fighting against him at the moment.  
  
Inuyasha sighed with relief. His pup wasn't fighting him. 'Don't mess up. Don't mess up. If not, he'll end up like I did.' He felt a quick shudder run through him. No way would his pup go through that! 'Okay, now step one...'  
  
Did his mother hate him? Did Inuyasha hate him? Did Shippou hate him? How about the whole world? Sly didn't know, but he was betting it did. No one loved him anymore, he was evil. He was pure evil somehow. Was he born evil?...wait...what's?...'ooohhhh...'  
  
Inuyasha continued to rub one of his claws gently against the palm of Sly's hand.  
  
Sly couldn't help but react. The strange motion felt kinda nice...  
  
and it tickled a little too.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at his success. His pup was beginning to slowly smile. 'Okay, on to the second step...'  
  
Sly didn't understand what was happening. For a moment, he was scared. His father had just grabbed his left index finger and put it in his mouth. Inuyasha was a good guy, right?! Then, a few seconds later he started to relax. Inuyasha was only nibbling his finger lightly. Not even enough to leave a bruise.  
  
Inuyasha watched the ground and kept his ears on alert. He had to make sure that he wouldn't in any way accidentally hurt Sly's finger. If he did, there would be no way to repair the mental damage it'd do.  
  
Sly smiled. It felt weird, having his dad nibbling on his finger. But at the same time, he felt something different. He felt...secure. His finger could be snapped off by Inuyasha at any time. But he knew it wouldn't be. He...trusted his dad?  
  
Inuyasha smiled again as he took Sly's finger out of his mouth. He had now established contact with Sly's mind again and now a feeling of trust.  
  
Last step...  
  
Sly relaxed. He didn't know what the **** Inuyasha had been doing, but it had somehow made him feel like his old self again. 'I'm not evil. At least, pops doesn't think I'm evil....what the ****?!'  
  
Inuyasha looked down. He didn't really know if his pup would like that, but he had to follow through all the steps.  
  
He couldn't afford to mess up.  
  
'This feels WEIRD! Is he actually licking the back of my ears?!' Sly thought.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, you need to start closer to the tip." Myouga recommended. "We are trying to prop his ears up, not lower them completely onto the skull."  
  
Inuyasha growled at the interruption, but did as Myouga said. He started to lick at the tips of Sly's ears.  
  
Sly didn't know what to make of Inuyasha's current antics. He didn't necessarily think it was good or bad...  
  
What was Inuyasha trying to do?  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as his continued licks had slowly been lifting his pup's ears.  
  
Sly started to hear birds chirping, water flowing, squirrels making nutty sounds, grasshoppers jumping, etc. 'My ears are back up?' He slowly began to open his eyes back up...  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but squeal a small bark in his delight when he saw golden amber eyes open up. His pup was okay now! "*bark* how you feeling?!"  
  
Sly thought about his question. 'Damn. I'd been feeling really lousy. Really, REALLY lousy...but now, I don't feel that bad.' "I actually feel pretty good."  
  
"That's good." Miroku replied.  
  
"You seemed completely out of it." Sango added.  
  
Sly looked up at Inuyasha. "Does mommy hate me?"  
  
Inuyasha just smirked at his pup. "**** no, pup. I think something's just going on with her." He scratched his pup's head. "Once she calms down, you'll see."  
As time went by, Kagome was starting to lose her anger. She had also started to realize what she had done to Sly. '...I shouldn't have come down so hard.' she realized. '...He...he never even knew...'  
  
How could she have gone off like that? Over one innocent question? She was starting to feel VERY guilty. She had gone so far as to put her son down. 'Kami...I had been practically evil!' She squeezed her eyes shut. Sure, he had been pretty annoying, and sure she was still previously upset by Inuyasha's comment and about not getting to discipline him with a sit.  
  
But those weren't the real excuses.  
  
'I don't...' Kagome sighed as she opened her eyes back up. 'I don't want Kawayou exposed to...'  
  
///////"How about school?" Her mother asked. "Will you let him go or will you homeschool him?"  
  
Kagome winced. School. That was something she knew was coming up soon, and she still didn't know herself. "I wish I could homeschool him, but there's no way I could work at the same time." She sighed. 'I wish I could just keep him sheltered in my arms for the rest of his life.'/////  
  
'...life.' Kagome looked down at the ground. That's when she realized why she had done what she said. Partly Inuyasha, and partly Shippou's drudged up feelings of guilt and remorse. But it was mostly... she didn't WANT him to know. Not about Shippou's parents' death. Or Sango's family and village death. Or about Kohaku. Or about Miroku's plight or...  
  
Inuyasha's past.  
  
'He doesn't even understand death.' Kagome sighed. 'How could he? No one near us has ever died yet...'  
  
She knew she handled the situation wrong.  
  
She knew Kawayou was hurt and confused by her actions.  
  
And she knew she would be hearing an earful from Inuyasha very soon...  
  
*********************************************** 


	37. Miroku Succeeds!

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Edited by: Okibi Chan  
  
Chapter Thirty Seven: Miroku succeeds?!  
  
***************************************  
  
Inuyasha grumbled as he watched Kagome carry Sly with a bright smile on her face. She had apologized, and said that she would explain everything to him later.  
  
And Sly had smiled back brightly at his mom.  
  
'Keh! Lovely! I do all the work, and she reaps the rewards.' Inuyasha scoffed to himself, wondering if he could bop Mizuko over the head again. ****, if he had to carry her, why couldn't he?  
  
Miroku noticed the jealousy radiating off of his hanyou companion, but was distracted from it as a nice village came into sight. "Well, it seems we have reached a village."  
  
"We're not blind, monk." Inuyasha replied sharply.  
  
Miroku suddenly took the lead. "Perhaps we may find good lodgings here suitable for the night."  
  
Inuyasha growled his disagreement.  
  
As they headed towards the village...  
  
Miroku's eyes opened wide. Children, ladies, ladies and...  
  
ladies?! 'Amazing! Which of them should I ask to bear my child first?'  
  
"None." Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippou replied simultaneously. They all knew what he was thinking.  
  
Sly just hid himself in his mom's embrace. He remembered what happened last time he visited a little village here...  
  
Miroku was the first to present the group to a small assembly of women nearby. "Greetings, ladies. May I say that you are all looking amazingly lovely today?"  
  
Some of the girls giggled.  
  
"Mirokuuuu..." Sango seethed.  
  
"Ah, yes." Miroku looked at the tallest and most beautiful woman among the group. "Would you be so kind as to show us the way to the grandest manor here and bear my child?"  
  
"..."  
  
'Wow. Miroku's getting sneakier.' Kagome thought.  
  
"...umm." the woman didn't know how to answer.  
  
Until she suddenly saw Inuyasha. "A-are you a demon?"  
  
"Yes, but Inuyasha's the gentle kind." Kagome replied for Inuyasha.  
  
"He's gentle?" Another woman asked.  
  
"Is he friendly?" Another woman interrupted.  
  
Then, a little boy came up to the group. "Can we rub his belly?"  
  
Inuyasha's ears sharply came up. "NO!!"  
  
Kagome began to giggle nervously as a crowd of villagers started to gather.  
  
"Where are the men of your village?" Sango asked the ladies.  
  
"They are off at a battle in a nearby village." One of them answered.  
  
'Off at a battle? All of them?' Kagome thought.  
  
"The little girl." One of the women in the group asked as she pointed to the little she-dog demon Inuyasha was carrying. "Is she yours?"  
  
Inuyasha turned his head back and forth so quickly that if he were human he could've given himself whiplash. "**** NO! This annoying brat?!" He dropped her to the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Mizuko barked.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome interrupted. "Well, she got separated from her parents...but Inuyasha thinks they'll find her before we find them."  
  
"Ahhhh..." One of the women responded. "She's cute."  
  
Mizuko smiled. "I know I am."  
  
A little boy pointed up to Kagome's chest. "Then is he your little boy?" he asked as he pointed toward Sly.  
  
Kagome tried to stir Sly away. "They aren't going to hurt you. Besides, Inuyasha's here, remember?"  
  
'Good point.' Sly thought as he started to lift his head away from his mom's shirt. 'Besides, what's a village full of just women gonna do?'  
  
Sly looked at the nearby women and was about to say something when he suddenly heard something he never heard before...  
  
"KAWAAAIIIIIII!!!!" All the women shouted.  
  
"Oh, such cute fuzzy little ears!"  
  
"Oh, look at that adorable little kimono!"  
  
"Oh, have you ever seen such a precious color of golden amber eyes?!"  
  
"Such charming fangs! Oh, and look at it's itty bitty little claws! Ohhh, they're so cuuuute!"  
  
"Oh Kamiiiii! Look at that hair?! Is that silver?!"  
  
"Oooohhh, what an adorably cute clueless little expression!!"  
  
Sly had no clue what to do. These females were acting REALLY weird...  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Just goes to show you that even in the Sengoku Jidai...'  
  
"Awwwwweeeeee!" the women all awed together.  
  
'...girls are still girls...' Kagome thought.  
  
Miroku quickly stepped forward. "Yes, isn't he cute? He's mine you know!"  
  
"He is?!" all the women shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Yes!" Miroku smiled. "Would any of you like to bear my child now?"  
  
"Oh me! Me!!" one of the women shouted.  
  
"No, me! I want one!!" another one shouted from the back of the group.  
  
"Pick me! MEEE!" a beautiful lady from the front shouted.  
  
"HEY!" Inuyasha interrupted. "I'M the father! Open up your ****ing eyes! I've got the ears, hair, fangs, claws, and golden eyes!" He pointed at Miroku. "Does he?!"  
  
The women became silent for a second.  
  
"Okay then, pick me, Inuyasha!" one of them began to shout.  
  
"No me, MEE!" another one shouted.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. These village girls were clueless...  
  
"**** NO! Only Kagome's bearing all my children!" Inuyasha barked as he stood next to Kagome.  
  
"...Can we find the manor now?" Kagome said trying to change this weird subject.  
  
Mizuko kicked a rock. She was cute too, dammit!  
  
If it had been any other subject Sly would have been bragging. But as it was, these women were getting pretty scary..."Can we go now, momma?"  
  
"It talked!" One of the girls squealed.  
  
About twenty minutes later, after they got rid of the whole crazy, grasping circle of women, they found what they had been looking for...  
  
Miroku looked seriously at the estate.  
  
Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou groaned. They knew what his next words would be...  
  
"I sense a disturbing force over this place..." Miroku said firmly.  
  
Just as expected one of it's occupants came out. "A disturbing force? Dear monk, is something wicked around-" then she spotted Sly. "Oh, how cuuuute!"  
  
Sly buried himself into his mommy's embrace as much as he could.  
  
Later, inside the village palace.  
  
Sly groaned. He was already getting used to the name Sly, but he still wanted to be just Kawayou. 'Now what?' he thought.  
  
Miroku got comfortable in his blanket. "And it would be more concluding in the number of children you cou-"  
  
"I'm listening!" Inuyasha said as his ears instantly perked up.  
  
Kagome frowned. With how happy Inuyasha just got, she didn't know if she'd like Miroku's idea. 'If this idea causes trouble, maybe Sango could hit him for me...'  
  
"By the beginning of the new months." Miroku smiled happily.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up in excitement. "Yes! Months! Then, I could have the pups warn me themselves when their new moon is coming!"  
  
'What?! Wait!' "Hang on a second!" Kagome shouted, definitely not thrilled with the idea. "Naming children after months means I'd have to have..."  
  
Inuyasha smiled so wide that everyone had a great view of his white fangs. "Twelve? Twelve! We can have TWELVE pups!"  
  
"No! We are not!" Kagome shouted. "Not twelve!" She quickly became red.  
  
Miroku looked over towards Kagome. "Yes, you do. You see there are twelve-"  
  
"I know there are twelve months!" Kagome shouted impatiently.  
  
"Oh? Then what is the problem?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and looked over toward Sango for some help.  
  
But the demon huntress was fast asleep. Along with Mizuko.  
  
Sly just sighed. He didn't know any of the months. What did they want to call him now?  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"I say yes!"  
  
"I say no!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES WE WILL, WENCH!"  
  
"NO WE WON'T, HALF-DEMON!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha argued throughout the night on the subject.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Sly. "You like the idea of having eleven brothers and sisters, right?"  
  
Sly just yawned. It was getting late.  
  
"See?!" Kagome shouted back. "He doesn't want eleven brothers and sisters!" She looked back over at Sly. "Right, honey?"  
  
Sly just yawned again.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in triumph. "I think Mutsuki would fit him."  
  
Sly groaned to himself. 'Great. Pick a month with the word 'mutt' almost in it.'  
  
Kagome frowned. "We are not naming him after a month, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and got comfortable alongside a wall. Then he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist to bring her and Sly up next to him.  
  
Kagome frowned as their family got comfortable. "I mean it, Inuyasha."  
  
"Sure, sure." Inuyasha smirked egotistically as he nuzzled against Kagome's hair.  
  
Kagome continued to frown. Something told her this half-demon wasn't going to give in so easily...  
  
"...momma..." Mizuko mumbled in her sleep.  
  
Kagome looked sadly at the little girl. "Inuyasha? Are you sure that we can't help her more?"  
  
"I looked all over, they weren't near." Inuyasha grumbled. "Don't worry, they'll come for the little demoness soon."  
  
Kagome looked down at Sly. He had already fallen asleep. "We have to get her back to them somehow...I don't know what I would do if I lost my child."  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "I'm telling ya, AGAIN, that they will find US before we find THEM."  
  
"...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after some time.  
  
Inuyasha groaned again. "What?!"  
  
Kagome waved her hand in front of her face. "Could you sleep away from my shoulder tonight?" She made a sour face. "Your breath is really brutal."  
  
Inuyasha just growled at the comment. "I don't have bad breath."  
  
"Whoo!" Kagome waved her hand again. "Trust me Mr. Dog Demon, you do! What did you eat today?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at her again....then breathed right into her face.  
  
"Uagh!" Kagome tried to turn her face away from the smelly dog demon. "Geez, Inuyasha! That's worse than when Grandpa just comes out of the bathroom!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned. His head was starting to come up with wicked ideas...  
  
Inuyasha nuzzled against Kagome's neck. "Who's my wild little *****?"  
  
"No one." Kagome grumbled.  
  
Inuyasha breathed on her again.  
  
"Gross!" Kagome shouted. "I Need Air!"  
  
Inuyasha nuzzled against Kagome's neck again. "Who's my wild little wench?"  
  
Kagome frowned. Dog demon's could have VERY bad breath.  
  
Then, Inuyasha's ears perked up. And a wicked grin formed on his face that made 'The Grinch' pale in comparison. He nuzzled up very close to Kagome's ear and whispered softly...  
  
"How many pups is my wench gonna have?"  
  
Kagome started to squirm underneath the hanyou. 'Oh great. He's going to this to his advantage?! "N-" 'Kami, he's got such bad breath, what do I say?!' "Now isn't the time to talk about that, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha frowned. He wasn't going to accept that.  
  
"Ah, holy ****!" Sly shouted as he woke up and started to bury his nose in his mom's clothes. "Damn, what the **** crawled in here and died?!"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE BAD BREATH!" Inuyasha barked in protest.  
  
Sly waved his hand in front of his nose and looked up at Kagome. "Funky smelling pops actually smells like a funky smelling pops now."  
  
Kagome would've laughed at the comment, but she was too busy turning her head away from Sly. "Ugh! I could say the same for you!"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed Sly's hair up and down, making it disheveled. "Ha! See, I ain't the only one!"  
  
Kagome frowned at Inuyasha. Her and the group had stayed to eat a pleasant meal, but Inuyasha said he wanted to take Sly out training. And that he'd feed him. "What did you eat?"  
  
Sly scratched his head. "Uhhhh....I forgot what it was called."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What did you feed my son?"  
  
Inuyasha fidgeted a little. "...food?"  
  
Kagome looked sternly at Inuyasha. "What KIND of food?"  
  
Inuyasha decided he was suddenly becoming extremely tired and yawned. While doing so, he started to scratch behind Sly's ears. "It's getting late, Kagome. We should get some sleep."  
  
Kagome tried to battle tooth and nail on the subject, but Inuyasha wouldn't stir that much.  
  
Inuyasha opened one lazy eye up and looked at Kagome. "We need to talk about our pup soon, Kagome."  
  
"Why not now?" Kagome asked, still upset at the fact her son had eaten something that smelled worse than a sewage problem.  
  
Inuyasha yawned. "'Cause our pup could wake up." he said as he started to close his eyes. "Tomorrow we'll have Miroku and Sango baby-sit him."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide. "You mean, we are leaving Shippou, Kawayou, and Mizuko all in the hands of Miroku and Sango? Can they handle that?"  
  
"They're grown ups." Inuyasha reminded her. "They'll be fine."  
  
Kagome watched the hanyou drift off to sleep, and soon realized she was doing the same thing. But she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen tomorrow...  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hmm...what will happen tomorrow? *evil grin* One hint: it's probably something you're not expecting...  
  
Well, I hope you liked the latest chapters. They seem to me to have a different flavor mixed in, but I was in a weird mood when I wrote this time.^^'. Anyhow, if you read the chapter where Kawayou, Mizuko, and Shippou are singing...and have no clue what it's about...then here's a nice translation (that I forgot to put on my site.^^'). But hey, the wonderfully well cherished fans that are on the mailing list did! And more!^^But, I could at least tell you what it means in English, right? (You'll find out more later, don't worry.)  
  
(For Kidnergarteners up to Second grade.) "Wild Bird" (Kagome) : Round, round, the wild birds fly, Poor little bird in a cage, don't cry! Hide your eyes and soon you'll be With the wild birds flying free. Who's standing back of you, can you say? If you guess the name you can fly away!  
  
Oh yeah. I think everyone that was on my fanfiction mailing list is on my Inuyasha's site mailing list. If I'm wrong, please e-mail me! And did you notice the new editor?Okibi Chan! Round of applause for the lovely, graceful and multi-talented lady whom finds all my little mistakes now!^^ Trust me, she does an excellent job.:)  
  
Hope to see you come back for new chapters later!~.^ 


	38. One Good Moment, Then SHE Shows Up

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own anything else quirky that may show up. I only do this for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
This chapter is Dedicated to Princess Sapphire who has actually reviewed each and every story, and still caught up! Thank you so much.^^  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Edited by: Okibi Chan  
  
Chapter Thirty Eight: One Good Moment, Then SHE Shows Up.  
  
************************************************  
  
Miroku looked at Sango. Sango glanced at Miroku.  
  
Then they glanced at the three young demons they were now in control of.  
  
Not like they wanted to be.  
  
////Miroku was rudely awoken by Inuyasha kicking him in the side. "Wake up lecher! You need to watch the little brats and my pup!"  
  
Miroku blinked as he groggily woke up. "...huuh?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Miroku." Kagome smiled. "But Inuyasha wants to talk, so could you and Sango watch the kids?"  
  
Miroku stood up quickly. "All of them!?"  
  
Sango fidgeted and looked up at Kagome. "Kagome, I just don't think we are right for this..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha answered for Kagome. "Whatever. Don't let Mutsuki follow. Or Shippou."  
  
Miroku and Sango protested, saying they had no clue how to watch demons.  
  
"They watch themselves." Inuyasha answered. "Just make sure they don't get into a lot of ****."  
  
Miroku sighed "Inuyasha, as much of a thrill it would be to have some practice with children, I don't think-"  
  
"Nope, you don't." Inuyasha replied. "That's your problem priest. Now, just tell Mutsuki-"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.  
  
"-tell him that we'll be back soon." Inuyasha finished.  
  
Miroku scratched his head absently. "Are you sure he will listen?"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Probably not, but you could threaten him with an ofuda or somethin' if he doesn't."  
  
Miroku looked back at the hanyou surprised. "You want me to use an ofuda on him?"  
  
Inuyasha immediately grabbed Miroku up by his collar. "No you will not, monk! I mean it! You lay so much as a hand on an ofuda and so help me I'll- "  
  
Miroku tried to keep his vision straight on Inuyasha, which was hard since the hanyou was shaking him back and forth. "I-inu-I-wuh-sha. I-jusmean-"  
  
"Inuyasha, stop shaking him." Kagome ordered.  
  
"Inuyasha, I just wanted to reiterate what you said because YOU said to use the ofuda, not I." Miroku said as Inuyasha stopped shaking him.  
  
"No, I said threaten him with one!" Inuyasha barked. "You go any further and I'll rip your he-"  
  
"Thanks so much for doing this." Kagome replied as she gave Inuyasha a 'look'.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha dropped Miroku unceremoniously on the floor. "Let's go now. Come on, Kagome." Inuyasha growled as he pulled Kagome onto his back and sped off.////  
  
Sly sluggishly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. "Where's momma and pops?"  
  
Miroku slowly looked at Sango as Mizuko and Shippou also began to get up.  
  
"Yeah, where is Kagome?" Shippou yawned.  
  
Sango looked back at Miroku. "You explain."  
  
Miroku sighed and stood up. "Listen dear young ones. Inuyasha and Lady Kagome have temporarily left, but will be back soon."  
  
Shippou seemed to understand, along with Mizuko.  
  
"What? What do you mean 'temporarily'?!" Sly shouted. "Why'd they leave without me?!"  
  
"Uuuhhhh...perhaps they wanted to discuss a matter that doesn't concern you?" Miroku guessed.  
  
"Not concern me my ***!" Sly shouted. "This isn't fair! Why did they leave me behind?!"  
  
Sango shoved her elbow gently into Miroku, telling him to tell Sly now.  
  
"Your father felt that if you should want to follow that I must use an ofuda on you." Miroku replied.  
  
"Keh. That's original." Sly grumbled. "Fine then. But when they come back, I'm gonna make sure they tell me what's going on!"  
  
Miroku sighed. "Sure. Yes, of course."  
  
As time passed on (five minutes) Miroku and Sango did an excellent job of watching the small demons. Especially since all they did was talk and play with each other.  
  
'This isn't so bad.' Sango smiled as she watched Shippou, Sly, and Mizuko playing a simple game Sly had known from his own time called 'I Spy.'  
  
Miroku looked over at the small, content smile on Sango's face and couldn't help but smile himself. Then he turned away.  
  
After watching the children some more, Sango turned to glance at Miroku. 'I wonder why he's smiling so much?' she wondered as she turned to watch the children again.  
  
Then, Miroku glanced back at Sango as she watched the children again.  
  
Sly groaned as he watched the two look and turn away, look and turn away...  
  
"Is it red?" Mizuko asked Shippou who was now the person who picked the object they saw.  
  
"Nope." Shippou replied.  
  
"Is it blue?" Mizuko asked again.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Shippou laughed.  
  
"Is it purple?" Sly asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." Shippou replied.  
  
"Does it grope anything it has contact with?" Sly asked again.  
  
"Pretty much." Shippou grinned.  
  
"Is it madly in love with a demon hunter?" Sly asked again, as he glanced knowingly at Miroku.  
  
'Madly in love?! Madly in LOVE?! Madly want her or some other girl but NOT madly in LOVE!' Miroku frowned at the dog demon and turned his head away.  
  
"I can't answer that because I might get an ofuda thrown on me." Shippou whispered.  
  
"Oh! It's the perverted priest human!" Mizuko laughed.  
  
Shippou shook his head up and down. "Yep!"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes as he continued to look away from the children. Sango also began to look away from the children and Miroku...  
  
Although Miroku had noticed before he started to turn away that Sly was grinning from ear to ear for some reason...  
  
A few minutes later....  
  
Miroku looked back at the children, as something VERY important had just been discussed. "No."  
  
"But why?!" Shippou cried out.  
  
"Because you could very well run off and create some type of havoc for the villagers." Sango replied.  
  
"What? You don't trust us?" Mizuko grinned.  
  
"It's just tag." Sly replied. "Go out, run around chasing each other, that's all."  
  
"I know what the concept of 'running around' means to a demon." Sango frowned.  
  
To Inuyasha and Kagome....  
  
Inuyasha..." Kagome had began. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Our pup, Kagome." he repeated as he started to scratch at a nearby tree. "You can't raise a demon pup the same as some human brat!"  
  
Kagome blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped scratching his claws against the tree and pushed his back against it. "Look, *****. It's hard to explain. Demon pups are...."  
  
Kagome held her hands behind her back. "Are?" she pushed.  
  
Inuyasha stared back at her for a moment. "They're extra sensitive."  
  
Kagome just gave Inuyasha a weird look.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Inuyasha barked. "Look...agh, humans! Okay, how about this! Do you notice how a lot of demons are evil and ****?"  
  
"Yeah.Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"'Cause, Kagome, they were pushed in that direction!" he yelled as if it should have been quite obvious to her.  
  
Kagome brought her hands back out and crossed them. "Inuyasha, don't you give me that tone...." she warned.  
  
Inuyasha blinked at her. 'Damn! She sounded so...motherly...' He shook his head at the thought. 'Well ****, she has been raising my pup for the last four years.' he reasoned.  
  
"Tell me what's going on with Kawayou right now, mister." she said with a calm, but demanding voice. She felt Inuyasha was skipping around on an important matter she should know about, and that didn't please her.  
  
Inuyasha looked into the bright sky as he sat himself down on his haunches. "Look, during the first few years of a pup's life...about ten to fifty in your human terms..." he said as he looked at her. "They can be REALLY sensitive to a lot of things."  
  
"How sensitive?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Real sensitive." he replied. "Most nice youkai's try not to yell at their pup too much if they can help it."  
  
"Yelling is bad for him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, no. Yelling at a pup is usually okay, but it needs to know why it's being yelled at." Inuyasha explained. "Without it, the pup's brain triggers a strange reaction. He starts to believe that he's is evil, and there is nothing good he can do...if the parents are around, they can reinforce the feeling."  
  
"But I've never told Kawayou that, and I know you wouldn't have." Kagome began.  
  
"I know that. That's if the parents WANT to enforce it. Listen more, wench." he growled. "If a pup is yelled at for no reason, he will make up his OWN reasons. Then, if he isn't given an incentive, whether good or bad, from his parents, then..."  
  
"...then?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"He'll become a loner." the hanyou simply replied. "...or worse."  
  
Kagome gazed at Inuyasha. 'Like you?' she thought, but dared not say. She did not understand exactly how grave simply yelling at Kawayou without a reason would make him turn. 'Or worse. What did he mean by that?' she thought as she watched Inuyasha.  
  
Back to Miroku, Sango, and the chibi-youkais...  
  
Even though the small demons were bored, they didn't test Miroku. Although, Shippou kept assuring them that he could handle Miroku.  
  
Miroku gazed at Sango briefly as she watched at the children until he suddenly heard...  
  
"MIZUUUUKOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The whole village started to scream as the ground literally shook under them. Miroku and Sango simultaneously jumped up and peered outside.  
  
There were two angry dog demons. VERY angry dog demons.  
  
"MIZUUUKOOOOOOO!!!!" The male demon repeated. "WHERE ARE YOU??!!!"  
  
"MIZUKOOO!" The female shouted as she tossed a few humans out of their homes, searching for her little girl. "WHERE ARE YOU, HONEY?!"  
  
"I SWEAR BY THE SEVEN HELLS, IF ANYONE HAS SO MUCH AS LAID A FINGER ON HER, I'M GONNA ****ING TEAR OUT THEIR-!"  
  
"Daddy!" Mizuko shouted happily as she stood next to Miroku and Sango.  
  
Mizuko's parents dropped the humans that they had currently been holding and bolted over to her.  
  
"Mizuko?! Are you okay?!" Her mother exclaimed as she took the little she- demon into her arms.  
  
"Uh-huh." Mizuko replied. "This mean wolf had kidnapped me, then some people have been taking care of me." she explained as she pointed to Miroku and Sango.  
  
Miroku and Sango waved nervously.  
  
Mizuko's father picked Miroku up by the throat. "Where's the wolf?!"  
  
Mizuko's mother interrupted. "Put him down dear! He saved her, he didn't hurt her!"  
  
Mizuko's father dropped Miroku to the ground. "How could YOU save her?! And why the **** did you bring her to your filthy village?"  
  
Shippou watched Miroku and Sango talk calmly to Mizuko's parents as he slowly realized his quarter-demon friend was gone...  
  
Back to Inuyasha and Kagome...  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Yeah, what?" he answered back.  
  
"If that's true, then why do you..." Kagome tried to figure out how to phrase her question. "Why aren't you easier on Shippou and Mizuko?"  
  
Inuyasha just looked back at her calmly. "You kidding? Nah, that's right. You humans can be pretty stupid sometimes. Shippou and that ***** are a couple years pass their 'sensitive' stage. So I can make fun of the little brats all I want."  
  
Kagome frowned at Inuyasha. "What do you mean 'you humans can be pretty stupid'?!"  
  
"Well, even stupider than stupid if you can't figure that comment out." he grinned at her smugly.  
  
Kagome humphed and thought about resorting to a good old fashioned 'sit'. But, the more she thought about it, the less she wanted to. These days she could deal with the hanyou's misbehavior in other ways without resorting to physical violence.  
  
She looked back at the grinning hanyou. 'Well, most of the time.' she thought devilishly. "Inuyasha, you know that if this was something you said a few years ago, I would probably sit-"  
  
*Wham*  
  
"-you. But, you see I am not a fifteen year old girl, depending on sit-"  
  
"Bam*  
  
"-anymore. I have matured and me sit-"  
  
*Kerplunk* "*****!"  
  
"-ting you just doesn't seem like something I want to resort to anymore." Kagome finished. "Now, do you understand what I'm saying, or should I explain it again?"  
  
Inuyasha just stayed mumbling something incoherent in the dirt.  
  
A couple minutes later...  
  
Inuyasha wobbled to his feet and dusted himself off. As he did this, a small leaf from a tree above him sbegan drifting to the ground...  
  
Inuyasha's left ear twitched briefly as it fell on it.  
  
Kagome tried not to laugh at him. 'But Inuyasha doesn't twitch his ears as much as Kawayou does...'  
  
'and he has bigger ears to play with'. her inner voice tempted her.  
  
'Stop Kagome, stop! Bad Kagome!' she scolded herself. 'You are not fifteen anymore...you SHOULD NOT have the urge to play with his ears.' Yet she couldn't help wondering if they felt the same as they had all those years ago...  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her and realized immediately what she was thinking. He smirked as he watched her. "You want to play with my ears again, don't you?"  
  
'Can I?' her inside voice asked, but her rational voice soon interrupted. "No, I do not. I am a grown woman now, Inuyasha. I do not have the urge to touch your ears."  
  
"Yeah, you do." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome turned her head away. "No, I do not. Besides, I have been raising Kawayou his whole life, so I do not have the urge to rub demon's ears for fun anymore."  
  
Inuyasha just smiled at her, the feelings of their previous conversation now gone for the moment. "Yeah, you do." he insisted.  
  
"No, I do not." Kagome answered again as she stared pointedly at the hanyou. "Having Kawayou has taught me that dog demon ears are quite sensitive, so I do not have the urge to tweek them anymore."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome in a strange way, as he twitched his left ear.  
  
'Oh, they're twitching!' her inside voice exclaimed happily. "So...you can twitch your ears, good for you."  
  
Then Inuyasha began moving closer and twitched his right ear.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to think. Inuyasha HATED people touching his ears! And here he was...  
  
enticing her?  
  
'No. He's just messing with you.' she assured herself. But she couldn't help but glance at him as he moved toward her...in a...VERY un-Inuyasha way...  
  
"Come on Kagome." he grinned. "Touch da ears? Just once? For old times sake?"  
  
Kagome's voice was nowhere to be found. Apparently, it had run away right after Inuyasha started to move toward her. She opened her mouth, hoping something would come out. In the end, she was rewarded with an "...f-for old times sake, but that's it."  
  
Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear as he came up right next to her hand.  
  
Kagome still couldn't make heads or tails of Inuyasha's odd attitude. 'I get to touch da ears!' her inner voice wailed happily like a school girl. She frowned at herself. She had kept that annoying inner voice away for years, but now Inuyasha was bringing it back out. 'Go on Kagome.' her inner happiness told her. 'Touch his ears.' Her rational side on the other hand, was becoming quite suspicious as she cautiously reached out to rub his left ear...  
  
and he pulled it away.  
  
'Noooo! That mean dog demon was just tricking me!' her inside voice cried out. 'I wanted to touch them...'  
  
"Cute trick. Very juvenile, though." she responded as she kept her calm.  
  
Instead of rolling around on the forest floor like she thought he would, he instead looked up at her with a smug grin. "Go through that ceremony thingy with me, and you can rub my ears anytime you like."  
  
'Great.' Kagome thought sarcastically. 'A stupid trick to drag us back into the marriage problem.' she frowned.  
  
He wiggled both his ears at the same time for her. "Come on, Kagome. It ain't hard. Just say 'Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so weak without you protecting me! I just can't stand the thought of not being able to watch your strong, hard chest when you fight demons for me! Let's do that Marriage thingy and-!'"  
  
Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence when he realized Kagome was beginning to giggle, then outright started laughing.  
  
"Yeah, right!" she laughed some more. "Come on! Like I would ever say anything like THAT?!"  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Fine. You can just say 'yes' then."  
  
Kagome's laughter died down. "All just to touch your ears? Aren't you giving them too much credit?"  
  
Inuyasha wiggled his ears again. "Am I?"  
  
Kagome stopped as she heard his voice become husky.  
  
"My ears aren't like our pup's, Kagome." he pushed on. "His ears feel soft and fuzzy and cute..." he looked into her eyes deeply. "But mine have something else...don't they?"  
  
Kagome couldn't turn away from his eyes, and saw him putting his head underneath her hand.  
  
"Here." he grinned. "Free shot. Try it."  
  
'Oooooh! I get to touch da ears!' her inside voice interrupted her again. Meanwhile, the rational side of Kagome tried to rub, but not to let it get to her.  
  
His ears still felt soft. Furry and fuzzy, like Kawayou's. But he was right. The longer she rubbed, the longer she noticed something different about his ears...  
  
she was longing for them....  
  
more and more...  
  
'What's going on?' she told herself as she went on rubbing his ears. 'They're the same but...I just can't quit rubbing them.'  
  
Inuyasha grinned smugly. His plan was working! 'Yes! Oh Kami, I can't believe she fell for it!' He tried not to feel guilty about the fact he never told her what a dog demon's ears were for...'Well, she's figuring it out now, ain't she?'  
  
Kagome began losing track of time. "Soft and furry.soft and fuzzy..." her inner voice cooed. Except now, she couldn't keep her inner voice from actually coming out for some reason. "Ooooh, Inu-chan! Your ears are so...so...something!"  
  
Inuyasha's grin got wider. It was working...  
  
"Puppy likes getting his ears rubbed!" Kagome giggled.  
  
Inuyasha tried not to let that last statement get to him. After all, he almost had her right where he wanted her.  
  
"You know Inu..." Kagome smiled. *SHF**SHF* "If you were a real doggie..." *SHF**SHF* "...you'd either be a poodle, a greyhound, a lassie, or a chihuahua."  
  
Inuyasha growled at that. He tried to ignore it, but what had she just said? 'Maybe this is working too well...'  
  
"Yep!" Kagome laughed.*SHF**SHF* "You would be a greyhound cause you run really fast, a poodle because you think you are handsome and all that. A lassie because we yell out your name when we're in trouble and a chihuahua because...."  
  
Inuyasha toned down his growling, which was getting more out of control. 'Come on *****! Just a few more seconds!'  
  
"Because you can act like a pathetic wittle doggy when you just whiiiine and bark at everyone all the time!" she laughed. *SHF**SHF* "I really LOVE your ears Inuyasha...I don't know why...I feel a little weird, though..."  
  
Inuyasha grinned. 'Finally *****, say it!'  
  
"You know what? You are Kawayou's father and I really think you're hot..."  
  
Inuyasha started to blush when he recalled what 'hot' meant in her time.  
  
*SHF**SHF* "And I guess if I-"  
  
"INUYASHAAAAA!!"  
  
Kagome stood up, although she waved a little bit on her balance...'W-what? Who's that?...'  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha said as if awed. 'Awww ****! I was so busy with Kagome, I didn't even notice her!'  
  
Kikyo frowned as she came up closer to him. Kagome backed away, as if still unable to grasp something...  
  
'Uhhhh...' As Kagome began to come back to her senses, she blinked at Kikyo still in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'How?' was the only thing that came to her mind.  
  
It wasn't real.  
  
It COULDN'T be real.  
  
No way.  
  
A woman was sitting high in a tree, grinning seductively at Inuyasha. "I've missed you."  
  
Kagome just gaped wide-eyed....'How can this be happening? How can she still...but she's not, she's supposed...'  
  
"I...haven't seen you in a few weeks." Inuyasha finally replied.  
  
'A few weeks?!' Kagome thought. 'But that can't be because she's not...'  
  
Kikyo looked over toward Kagome. "I thought you gave up on Inuyasha. Go back to your own time, reincarnation."  
  
Kagome frowned. She was starting to remember why she had hated Kikyo before...  
  
"Inuyasha, I think we need to talk." Kagome whispered to him.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her. He read her apprehension wrong though, and smiled. 'Yes! I knew it! Of course, it's as clear as day now! She still loves me, and she is still jealous of Kikyo!' Inuyasha couldn't help but grin smugly to himself. Even if that well opened back up for Kagome and his pup, there was still a chance that he could keep them there with him...  
  
Kagome saw the smug expression on Inuyasha and started to remember the bizarre events of the past.  
  
'Oh Kami. Maybe I should have told him after all.' Kagome thought sadly to herself. 'But I wasn't supposed to. Oh no...what if he doesn't like it when he finds out about...?' ///Yes...I can't compete with Kikyou. After all, because I...///  
  
"Uh oh." Kagome whispered softly to herself...  
  
///I want to be together with you, Inuyasha. There's no way I can forget about you.///  
  
Kagome bit her lip as she remembered when she had come back through the well. How she had felt she HAD to stay with Inuyasha, even if he wanted Kikyo instead...Oh dear...she had been so confused...oh great. 'Poor Inuyasha. I guess this is gonna hit him like a sledgehammer to a stack of bricks.' "Ummm...Inuyasha? Hey there?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. 'Well, she has my pup now, so the jealousy bit wouldn't work real well.' he sighed as he gave up on his strategy. 'But what a strange look on her face...' "Yeah?"  
  
Kagome twirled her hair. "Ummm...nothing. No wait! Ummm..." Kagome began to sweat. She had promised...  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard something coming his way. 'Oh ****! No way, it better not be-!'  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do. How would Kikyo react to his pup once she realized who he was?! 'I may continue to feel guilty for her, and stay by her side...but there is NO way she is gonna lay a finger on MY pup!'  
  
He didn't continue his thought as he saw his pup running towards them. "Hey! How come you took my mom away?!"  
  
Inuyasha got ready to pounce on his pup, so he could grab him and Kagome, and get the **** out.  
  
Kikyo blinked in surprise at the new visitor. "Who are you?" she asked coldly.  
  
Sly looked at her strangely. "Uhhh...what are you doing here in this time?"  
  
But Inuyasha suddenly forgot his plans as he listened to his pup's strange comment...  
  
Kagome began to fidget. "Sly, zip it!" she whispered harshly.  
  
But both Kikyo and Inuyasha were looking at Sly as if he said something truly remarkable.  
  
Inuyasha pointed at him. "How's Mutsuki know her?"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, don't you start! Just because YOU start calling him something different, doesn't mean I'm gonna change his name again!"  
  
She half hoped her scolding would direct Inuyasha away from her son's question...  
  
It didn't.  
  
Inuyasha pointed at his pup again. "How does he know KIKYO, Kagome!"  
  
Sly looked confused. "Ki-?..." He caught his mom's look again. "Uhhh..." Sly looked away at the hard expression she was giving him. 'Great. Something else I don't ****ing understand! What's the big deal now?!'  
  
Inuyasha saw the look Kagome was giving her son. 'Damn. He ain't gonna talk now.' "Kagome, what's going on?"  
  
Kagome looked back at him and plastered a fake smile upon her face. "Why, whatever do you mean, Inuyasha?"  
  
"'Why, whatever do you mean Inuyasha?'" Inuyasha repeated her in a mocking tone. "What do you think I mean, *****! How in the world is it that my pup knows Kikyo?!"  
  
Then, Inuyasha realized his mistake.  
  
"YOUR pup?!" Kikyo screeched above as she landed in front of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Is it true? Have you forsaken me? Do you not honor me anymore?"  
  
Inuyasha fidgeted his hands. "Well, it's not like that, Kikyo."  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Deja vu.'  
  
Meanwhile, Sly had tiptoed over to his mom. "Mommy? What's going on here?"  
  
Kagome smiled nervously down at her son. "Well, ya see honey...there's this.small...thing...."  
  
'I've been keeping from the both of you....'  
  
*********************************************  
  
Aren't you glad I didn't leave it there? 


	39. A Disturbing Discovery

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I also don't own anything else quirky that may show up. I only do this for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
This chapter is Dedicated to Princess Sapphire who has actually reviewed each and every story, and still caught up! Thank you so much.^^  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Edited by: Okibi Chan  
  
Chapter Thirty Nine: A Disturbing Discovery.  
****************************************************************  
  
"AND YOU DID WHAT?!?!" Mizuko's father howled in anger. "HOW COULD YOU?!?!"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes, looking very serious. "Once again, I assure you, it was all the half-demon, Inuyasha's fault."  
  
Mizuko's mother cuddled Mizuko in her arms. "Yoshi, calm down a little bit." she soothed to her husband. "Well, where is this Inuyasha?" She smiled, now happy since her daughter was found. "I would like to meet him."  
  
Mizuko's father cracked his knuckles. "So would I, Akina."  
  
Sango stood beside Miroku with Shippou. "He'll be here soon...probably."  
  
Yoshi and Akina both looked at their daughter, and decided they both wanted to wait for the hanyou.  
  
But both for completely different reasons...  
  
Back to Inuyasha and his family...  
  
Sly looked up at his mom, uncertain as to what she was exactly talking about. But he did know something was very wrong. "How come she smells different? She FEELS different too." He looked back over towards Inuyasha and Kikyo who were seriously debating about him. "She feels..." '..can it be though?' he thought to himself.  
  
He didn't want to believe his senses, but every bone in his body was starting to tremble as he slowly felt how much power this woman had. "Mommaaa..." Sly slowly started to hug his mom.  
  
Kagome gazed down at him. 'What's wrong?' she thought. 'I thought he'd start asking a lot of questions, but...'  
  
She noticed he was beginning to...  
  
tremble?  
  
"Kawayou, what's wrong?" Kagome asked her son. "You're trembling. Are you okay?"  
  
Sly quickly shook his head no and clung to his mother tighter. "Mommy..." he barely squeaked out. He didn't know what to say, what to do. He was terrified! The longer he stayed there, the more and more power he felt being emitted. "Mommy, she feels familiar..."  
  
Kagome sighed. She didn't think he'd be this scared. "Sly, momma is a sort of reincarnation of her. She...she came out of my soul..."  
  
Sly looked up at his mom and pushed his head underneath her hands, beckoning for her to touch his ears. "No, mommy...that's not it."  
  
Kagome looked at her son, wondering what he meant. Was he in denial? She rubbed his ears as she watched Kikyo and Inuyasha continued to argue...  
  
"It shouldn't exist then!" She shouted. "I will drag it to hell with us!"  
  
"Hell no!" Inuyasha barked. He rarely showed any anger toward Kikyo since he first learned the truth about Naraku's scheme between them...  
  
But she was going WAY too far! "You aren't taking him anywhere! He's MY pup! He's part of MY pack! And you won't lay a FINGER on him!"  
  
"If he is from my reincarnation, then he is in turn MY son!" she shouted back. "He will come with us!"  
  
Kagome wanted to cover Sly's ears so much! 'How could she ever want to do that?!' "You aren't laying a hand on him!"  
  
Sly continued to cling onto his mom. 'She doesn't get it...pops doesn't get it...'  
  
Kikyo glared seriously at Inuyasha. "I have been without you long enough, Inuyasha! You and our son will come to hell with me NOW!!"  
  
"NO WE WON'T!!" Inuyasha barked back fiercely. "He is MY pup, and he ain't goin' anywhere! And..." he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Neither am I. Not yet, Kikyo, I need to take care of my family!"  
  
Sly slowly opened his eyes as he realized for the first time where he had felt the strange power before.  
  
////Kawayou growled. He hated his mom's boss with a passion. He always seemed to give her some type of 'special assignment' that made her have to be close to him. Too close.  
  
"So, why couldn't we contact you?" her boss asked. "I've told you to keep your cell phone on you at all times. Even vacations."////  
  
Sly held his breath. 'But back then...'  
  
////Kawayou was getting fed up at being ignored. "Mom, something's wrong with that guy! He is sending out some sort of funky vibe!"  
  
Kagome gasped at her son's comment and quickly covered his mouth. "Please excuse him!" she apologized to her boss. "He's just a child, he doesn't know what he's talking about!"  
  
Ukaran looked at Kawayou. "Of course." He looked at Kagome. "That's your son, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't think you'd mind if I brought him." she replied, wondering what in the world was wrong with Kawayou. 'Maybe Inuyasha's right. Maybe this world has corrupted his delicate senses.'  
  
Kawayou noticed the look his mom was giving him. "I know what I smell mom!" He pointed straight at her boss. "Can't you even sense him a little?!"////  
  
Sly looked up at his mom with a fearful look in his eyes. 'His power wasn't even half as strong as what I'm feeling!' "Momma!" Sly cried out softly.  
  
Kagome kept him close by her. She had no clue what was going on, but Kikyo wasn't going to take Kawayou!  
  
"Momma!" Sly cried out again.  
  
Kagome looked down at her son who was still shaking. "It's okay, honey. She's not going to take you anywhere."  
  
Sly looked desperately back up at his mom. "But mom she isn't a SHE! She is a HE!"  
  
Kagome looked down at her son with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean, Kawayou?"  
  
Sly trembled as he pointed toward where Inuyasha and Kikyo were arguing. "That's NOT her. That's your boss, momma."  
  
Kagome looked at Sly, a little stunned and shocked. "Ukaran? I mean-" She shook her head briefly. "Naraku?"  
  
Sly shook his head yes to his mom. "But his power...it's fierce. It's stronger, it's..." his eyes suddenly went from amber to a light peachish hue. "Overwhelming." He clung to his momma more. "Let's get out of here momma! NOW!!"  
  
Kagome looked down at Sly with an unreadable expression. 'Naraku? Here?! Could he be right?' She looked at the way her son was trembling and knew within her soul that he must have been telling the truth. 'He sensed it last time...but he had the jewel inside of him! But...he is SO sure...and so scared...'  
  
Kikyo darted her eyes over to Sly and Kagome. Inuyasha was too busy arguing to recognize the pup's small outburst. She just smiled and started to float into the air..."This is not the end, Inuyasha. I WILL have you and the pup sent to hell...one way or another." she grinned devilishly before she went up with her soul-stealing demons and disappeared...  
  
Kagome was a little stunned by Sly's discovery, that she hadn't noticed Inuyasha walking towards them.  
  
"Everything's fine." he told Kagome. "Everything's gonna be okay." He looked at Sly clinging tightly to his mom. "Hey pup, everything's alright. I'm not letting her take you anywhere..."  
  
Sly still clung onto Kagome tightly. "I wanna go home..."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "Well then, let's go home. I'm sure Sango and Miroku are probably in over their heads, seeing as Mutsuki got away."  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" she asked as she picked Sly up in her arms and began to carry him.  
  
"What is it, wench?" Inuyasha asked casually.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's about Kikyo." she said softly.  
  
*Sigh* "Look wench, there's nothing going on between us anymore! YOU are the ***** who carried my pup, not her." Inuyasha explained.  
  
Kagome frowned. 'This guy needs to get in control of his ego.' she sighed. "Inuyasha, Kawayou sensed something about her."  
  
"Oh? And what did MUTSUKI sense about her?" he said, making sure she heard the stress on the unwanted name.  
  
"He's mom's boss." Sly said faintly.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and whirled around to look at Kagome and his pup. "What?"  
  
"Kawayou sensed Naraku." Kagome stated. "He said his power felt very fierce and overwhelming. THAT is why he can't stop shaking."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a second, then to Sly who was still shivering. "That's why?" he asked rhetorically. "But how could he sense him? I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"And I didn't sense anything out of the ordinary." Kagome added. "But I never did in my time either. Kawayou was the one who sensed him."  
  
Inuyasha reached out to rub his pup's ears, trying to get him to relax.  
  
"I always thought it was just the jewel." Kagome said softly. "That was inside of him, that let him do that." she said as she stroked Kawayou's now very long, platinum hair. "But I guess I was wrong...maybe he was born with it as a gift, I-"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, a tense expression on her face. "Inuyasha, I'm not letting Ukaran get his hands on him!"  
  
Inuyasha looked around him protectively, making sure Kikyo/Naraku was nowhere near.  
  
"No way." he growled. "No way is he getting his hands on my family."  
  
Sly looked up at the expression on his father. 'Geez...he really does care about us, doesn't he?' Then he laid his head back down on Kagome. "Momma?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome prepared themselves for whatever could fall out of Sly's mouth next.  
  
"Mizuko's parents are waiting for you at the village."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed the story.^^ Now, there are a couple things I'll be informing you about the next time I update...and considering I'm going 'Home' I'm sure some of you can guess what that means.:( Anyhow, don't worry about it right now. I'll explain the next time I update. Fair warning: It will be earlier than you think.  
  
Now, to do something I really haven't done lately, but I've really missed doing...  
  
Answering reviews! Something I haven't done since...^^'  
  
To Princess Sapphire: Wow, what can I say? Even though you didn't start at the beginning of the story, you reviewed EVERY chapter! THAT was dedication. I really appreciate your reviews, and to show you how much, I've dedicated these two chapters to you! Thanks so much for all the reviews.^^  
  
To Violet Eyes Silver Shadow: Grounded? Well, I guess school doesn't count...I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters.^^  
  
To heifer: You really like dancing, don't you? Alright, well I update when I update. That's pretty much all I can guarantee. And I must add of course, that unless your 79, I don't think you'll be 80 before I finish the story. Considering the huge length it's slowly been overconquering, I'm sureI'll have this finished before I'm out of college.  
  
To Animegoddess: ^^'. Uh oh. Your grandpa? Well, I hope you enjoy the next chapters. They should calm you down...or tense you up, one or the other.  
  
To Angie: Well...how about today?  
  
To Danielle: Women are a fragile peace of glass? That is what my story is communicating to you? ...I'm not trying to make that point.^^'. Shoot, after everything Kagome's gone through to keep her focus on the present and on her son...I always thought anything but fragile! Yeah, she breaks down but she hadn't broken down in years...and her whole life was crumbling. So, I don't understand. I thought she was levelling off...As for men being superior...well, you'll hit that point later. And as for Inuyasha and Kagome...he always seemed to control her life in the anime/manga to me...  
  
To Silver Dragon: Nice to hear from you again and...well, what do YOU think is going to happen in future chapters?^^  
  
To lere: Lemons?^^'. You kidding? Uuuhh... I don't think I could ever write one. I don't mind them but...I can't really even write romance. Besides, that would change my whole story.  
  
To Mitsuko Maxwell: I don't know...what do you think they ate? Had to be something that tastes good but smells bad...uhhh...yeah, that would have been different. But I don't think giving Sly steel toed boots straight out of the Sengoku Jidai would've been easy.:) So it was Duo after all? ^^ Yeah, I got it right! Gundam Wing was one of my first loves, and it is still going strong. Deceptions is good, oh and Very Small Things, oh and then there's...^^'. Wait, this is an Inuyasha fic. *Snaps fingers* Sorry, I still write a lot of Gundam Wing too. ^^ Actually, most of my fics are Gundam Wing..is that how you found this story?  
  
To weredragon: I've been blessed by a weredragon goddess?^^'. Okay, I never thought I'd hear that in my lifetime.  
  
To Monkeystarz: Like water? Wow....okay, well I hope these chapters can hold you over for a little while. And you've fallen in love with the fic?:) Thank you!  
  
Alright, I think that is as far back as I can go. Actually, I might have re- responded to a couple...*^^*. Oh well, I hope you keep watch for Inuyasha 40: "Why they are called Fire Rats." coming sooner than you think.~.^  
  
To d.g.: Constructive Criticism? That's good, I probably need some sometimes. Actually, my little cousin is four-going-on-five and...uh...Kawayou's sort of based off of her. Yeah, I said her.^^ She's really sweet, and she's pretty good at the pledge of allegiance.^^'. She's an energetic little thing...who likes Monsters Inc with a passion...and no. Put the flames away. This story is not spiralling out of control. I might write fanfiction, but I read a LOT more than I write, and I know what you mean by people's fics that aren't planned that spiral out of oblivion...even worse is when the author just decides to give up....now THAT'S something I just can't ever do. Especially after I get so much into a fic...*grumbles* No. this story is planned out. Like I've said before, I have a decent outline, then a more specific outline...actually, most of the stories I wrote, I actually wrote completely out first before putting them on fanfiction.net. At first, I was thinking of just finishing this so people wouldn't worry as much, but I have a strong feeling I would be setting myself up for more flames than I could handle.^^'. Especially considering how long I would have to take...to type...to write...thanks for your criticism and curiosity. As for Sly's unoriginal mouth, well, every authoress has her flaw. That would probably be mine. If you could e-mail me personally at my address, and tell me more in detail what you mean, or suggest something, feel more than free to.  
  
Okay, that's it for me everyone! Enjoy the rest of your reading time!And I hope you keep an eye out for Inuyasha 40: "That's Why they're called Fire Rats, Kagome." coming sooner than you think.~.^ 


	40. That's Why They're Called Fire Rats, Kag...

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Forty. "That's why they're called Fire Rats, Kagome."  
  
************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha dodge Yushio's attack.again.  
  
Inuyasha just growled and stayed out of the way of the angry dog-demon as he vented his anger out.  
  
Meanwhile, Mizuko's mother, Akina, was at the same time thanking the hanyou and telling him that he was such a nice youkai, half or not, for saving and taking care of their daughter.  
  
Inuyasha ducked just in time to ignore Yushio's right claw attack again.  
  
"It really was wonderful of you. Is there any way that we can repay you?" Mizuko's mother asked.  
  
"Yeah! You could tell your mate to knock this **** off!" Inuyasha barked at her.  
  
Mizuko just giggled. She thought it was kind of neat to watch the hanyou struggle against her daddy.  
  
Sly watched them from outside of the small area through a hole. He watched as some village women were doing their chores while their children played.  
  
'I miss Syaoran.' he sighed. He looked more closely at the women as they shared conversation back and forth. 'I miss Grandma and Sota...hell, I even half miss the great grandgeezer!'  
  
He watched as one of the kids tripped, giggled and jumped back to his feet. 'Geez Kawayou, what's happening to your life?' he thought sadly. 'Wait, no I'm Sly now. Or is my name Mutsuki? ****! I don't even HAVE a real name anymore!'  
  
Sly just felt so frustrated with himself. It wasn't right! EVERYONE was making him feel so out of place! He never told anyone, but he knew it. Not only did he not understand the time they lived in, but they wouldn't share anything. Nothing about their own pasts. He knew jack squat about everyone. He knew almost nothing about that jewel that was inside of him, and to top it off, no one could decide on something as simple as his ****ing name! 'This is so STUPID! Why can't I know anything?!' He just felt like growling out loud, but he didn't want anyone to think he was purring.  
  
The most frustrating and scariest thought of them all, though...was that power. The power that he had felt being emitted from his mom's boss. It was powerful. It was so powerful, it seeped into his very being and hurt. His mom's boss' power felt like it was an entire ocean while Sly himself was nothing more than a raindrop.  
  
A simple raindrop.  
  
'Pops doesn't have that kind of power. Neither does mom. It was just...'  
  
His small brain couldn't come up for any better words. '...powerful...'  
  
Kagome noticed Sly's discomfort as he looked out. She walked over toward him as Yushio and Mizuko's mother began to argue over whether to thank or kill Inuyasha for his stupidity and kindness.  
  
"What's wrong, hon?" Kagome asked as she saw a strange look of discomfort on his face.  
  
'Nothing. Just that you keep me in the dark about everything and that I now have a sudden fear of ever going up against that raw power!' he thought bitterly to himself. "Nothing."  
  
Kagome looked at her son as the dog demon's continued to rattle on. "Is this about...well, her...being Naraku?"  
  
Kawayou just shook his head no.  
  
"The feel of Naraku's power?"  
  
Sly just backed away from Kagome and went over to Shippou who was clear on the other side of the room. If his mom kept him so much in the dark, what would explaining her about how he was felt accomplish? 'Nothin'.'  
  
"...AND SO WE SHOULD KILL HIM!"  
  
"No we're not. In fact, I think we should invite him to dinner one of these days."  
  
"HELL NO!"  
  
Inuyasha watched the couple bicker back and forth and shook his head. Getting sick of the argument, he looked over at Miroku who was once again nursing his poor hand. "Lecher, you'll never learn."  
  
*Keh* Sly glanced at Sango and Miroku briefly, then looked at Shippou. "What's the deal with those idiots?"  
  
"They're madly in love with each other." Shippou whispered at a small tone that only he could pick up. "But neither of them ever want to confess."  
  
Sly crossed his arms and whispered in a similar tone. "Yeah, that's obvious. But they don't do that when Kagome and Inuyasha's around."  
  
Shippou's eyebrow quirked up at that. "Hey...I think you are right. Why do they fight only when Inuyasha and Kagome are around?"  
  
Sango sat down near Kagome as they watched the couple come to a decision. Inuyasha was just lying on the ground. He lost interest in the dog-demon's some time ago. He was really thinking about throwing them both out when....  
  
Akina smiled as she looked at Inuyasha. "We've decided that if you ever need extra help with something, you should come visit us."  
  
Yushio grinned wickedly. "And if you don't and you come visit I get to tear your ears off, then I get to shove the-"  
  
"Anyway, I really hope you remember us if you run into trouble." Yushio's wife said as she grabbed Mizuko. "We will be leaving now. Yushio, come on."  
  
Yushio grumbled as he passed, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha ignored him and decided as long as he didn't desperately need help, he'd probably never see them again.  
  
Kagome and Sango both sat up and dusted themselves off as they already predicted the next words out of Inuyasha's mouth. "You ready to go?"  
  
Kagome shook her head yes, although she tended to shiver a bit.  
  
Inuyasha watched as she tried to cover it up. 'Stupid *****. Still not telling me everything I need to know.'  
  
He remembered the strange occurrence between Kagome and his pup when they saw Kikyou.  
  
He wasn't going to forget it.  
  
"Nevermind." He looked at Sly and motioned with his head to come to him. Sly reluctantly agreed. "What?"  
  
"We're going on a side trip." Inuyasha replied as he looked at Kagome. Her future clothes weren't going to last much longer. All but her poor jacket were barely held together with everything they had been through. "We need to go hunting."  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
Kagome hung on tightly to Inuyasha as he ran through the forest with Sly beside him. They had left Shippou, Miroku and Sango in the village while Inuyasha took them out to...hunt something or another.  
  
Inuyasha only stopped when he finally came to a cave. He let Kagome off his back slowly. "Alright. Now it's time to-"  
  
Kagome stumbled a bit, as she felt a little woozy.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her strangely.  
  
Kagome glared. "Don't look at me like that! It's been awhile since I've traveled on your back such a long distance."  
  
"Feh. Whatever." He muttered as he looked on the inside of the cave.  
  
Sly also took a peak inside. ".What the heck is that?!"  
  
"What the heck is what?" Kagome asked as she peered into the cave as well, seeing nothing.  
  
Inuyasha began to draw the rusty Tetsusaiga. "That's the sound of a thousand fire rats scurrying around for food."  
  
Kagome quickly decided that picking up Sly and moving away from the cave was a good idea. "WHAT?!" she said as she had moved about ten feet from the cave's mouth.  
  
Inuyasha just ignored Kagome's comment. "This would be a lot easier if we just had some fire sticks."  
  
Kagome and Sly just looked at the half demon as he rolled up his sleeves. "Okay, Mutsuki, come over here."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide at Inuyasha's request. "No way! Are you trying to make him go into that cave?!"  
  
Inuyasha just crossed his arms. "Of course, *****. How else is he gonna learn?"  
  
Kagome frowned at him. 'Still calling our son, Mutsuki. Has me on his side of the well forever. Wants me to bear eleven more children for him...and wants me to marry him. This demon thinks he can get everything he wants?!' "Dream on, Puppy! You aren't getting Kawayou into that cave! You aren't going to make me bear eleven more kids! And I will certainly NOT marry you, you greedy *******!"  
  
Inuyasha just stood there, listening to her reaction-that was completely off subject from he topic at hand. 'What the ****?! She's scolding me?!' "Why the **** are you yelling at me because of one stupid comment?! Are you crazy?!"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha as he glared angrily back at her.  
  
"...I just don't think it's a good idea to let Kawayou go in, that's all." she replied to the hanyou's look.  
  
Inuyasha fell on his side. 'What the hell?! First, she's biting my head off, then she's all calm and reasonable?!'  
  
Kagome waited for Inuyasha to get up. 'Geez, he overreacts too much.'  
  
As Inuyasha got up, he looked wearily at Kagome. "Fine then, you both can help."  
  
"What?!" Both Kagome and Sly shouted as Inuyasha walked behind them and started to push them in.  
  
Some time later as they move farther back in the cave...  
  
Kagome treaded carefully behind Inuyasha as best as she could. She couldn't hear any rats but was still feeling quite vulnerable with the knowledge thousands of them were...  
  
crawling around...  
  
Suddenly, she started to make out Inuyasha's white hair, but it had a reddish tint to it. Then she realized she could see all around the cave, but it was all tinted crimson. "Where's that light coming from?"  
  
Then, Inuyasha stopped. "Wait. They're right ahead."  
  
Kagome thought about what Inuyasha said, briefly looking around him.  
  
"Wow. That's cool!" Sly grinned.  
  
There was a huge hollow den where rats were crawling on the floor, crawling along the walls...  
  
even crawling a little too close for comfort to the cliff everyone was looking over.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly as she looked at all the rats. "Why are they...?"  
  
"Smoldering?" Inuyasha smirked. "That's why they're called fire rats, Kagome."  
  
Kagome just grimaced as she looked at them all scurrying here and there...about twenty nibbling on the carcass of a...  
  
"Inuyasha! I changed my mind! We shouldn't be here!" Kagome said as she anxiously pulled on his red sleeve. "Let's go!"  
  
Inuyasha just smirked. This was turning out better than he thought! "Calm down, Kagome. They aren't gonna get you two."  
  
Sly pointed to the carcass many of the rats were on. "...that's disgusting. How'd they manage to get...?"  
  
Inuyasha looked seriously behind at Sly. "Trust me pup, you don't wanna know." he said as he transfigured Tetsusaiga. "Now, I'm going down, but I don't want you OR Kagome to come down. Got it?" He glanced at the rats as they began to get excited. "You need to see how this is done, since this is tradition." He looked straight at Kagome. "But you should move back. If you accidentally fall, you need to be fast and swift before they gang up on you and make you their next meal." He crouched down over the edge more. 'Not to mention the fact you'd probably be burned alive.'  
  
Kagome shook her head and stepped back a few steps from the cliff-like ledge they had all been looking over.  
  
Inuyasha looked down and, to Kagome's surprise, took a deep breath before he plummeted into the fire rats domain.  
  
Kagome almost forgot her promise as she moved a few steps forward. "Inuyasha?!"  
  
Sly held onto his mom tighter. "Oh man! Pops just flew in and the whole place caught fire?!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and hung onto the wall opposite Kagome and Sly. "Move. Back. Farther. Wench." he said with gritted teeth as he knocked off a few fire rats who had clung onto his kimono.  
  
Kagome gladly did as she was told as she took her and her son back about twenty feet. "Inuyasha? Is it normal for rats to catch on fire and still be alive?!"  
  
Glancing at Kagome for a moment, Inuyasha grumbled loudly, "These ****ing things are such a pain in the ***." He scanned the bottom of the fiery pit as the flames coming from the thousands of rats were beginning to lessen. He looked over at Sly. "Pay attention kid, cause when you grow up you're doing this on your own."  
  
Sly just stared at Inuyasha as he plummeted back into the fire.  
  
Sly studied the movements that Inuyasha took with the fire rats. "Damn. You gotta move REALLY fast."  
  
After a few minutes, Kagome turned her head as Inuyasha brought up about four dead fire rats. "Don't touch!" he barked as he jumped back down off the cliff.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. We are definitely NOT gonna do that." Kagome said disgustedly.  
  
Inuyasha quickly made another trip and brought up four more rats. "Okay..." he mumbled as scrutinized Kagome's figure, measuring her up. "About four will do for yours." he said as he held his left claws, poised to skin one of the rats.  
  
Kagome decided she would turn her whole body away from the gruesome scene. "I don't think I'm gonna eat that much tonight, Inuyasha." she said as she held Sly's head to her chest. "And there's no way Sly's watching that!"  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged. 'Geez, watch me kill multiple demons all those years, and she feels a little queasy at simply skinning them?' he held up one of the rats that was still slightly moving. *Keh* 'Humans. I'll never understand them.' he said to himself as he began his job.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
Kagome didn't. "Why?"  
  
"Duh, wench! So you can try this on and see if it fits!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
Kagome looked a little stunned as she turned around and looked at the fire rat fur that looked almost identical to Inuyasha's, only slightly smaller. "How'd you make that?!" There wasn't any stitching showing, and it looked just as well made as his. "How?" she repeated again.  
  
Inuyasha grinned and held her new kimono up proudly. "As soon as a fire rat is dead, it can move and seal with other fire rats! Ya know, like sealing a wound with a hot knife?"  
  
Kagome still looked at her kimono, stunned. It looked really nice, and she was surprised at the job Inuyasha had done. Instead of covering up her entire body bulkily, it was slightly thinner, but still looked very warm. It also had a slightly larger v-shape where the neckline was supposed to be. "It's really...nice."  
  
Inuyasha gaped at her, a little disappointed. "Nice?! I go through the trouble of running through fire and killing and skinning mercilessly and all I get is a lousy 'It looks nice?'!"  
  
Sly ignored his parents as he watched the floor of the pit, where the fire rats were slowly starting to cool down again.  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha after his outburst. "Geez, Inuyasha! I SAID it looks nice! Really, I appreciate it, but you don't have to be so stuck up about it!"  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow at her. 'The wench is flying off the handle again? What's with her lately?' "Whatever." he grumbled as he glanced down at the pit again. "So, how many pups we having? Eleven more? So that means I'll have to kill...."  
  
"We just have one and we're ONLY having one!" Kagome yelled out.  
  
Inuyasha just blinked at her. "One? Come on! You don't seriously just want one?"  
  
Kagome felt extremely angry at the hanyou for some reason. "Do you know how much bearing one of your children hurt?!" she cried out angrily as she kicked Inuyasha in the shin.  
  
Inuyasha bit back his howl as he held his poor leg. "What the hell was that for, *****?!"  
  
Sly gaped up at his mom, completely bewildered. 'Wow. Mama actually kicked him in the shin? Just cause of the stupid kid thing?' He shook his head with disbelief.  
  
She had been acting kinda strange lately...  
  
Kagome sighed at her own outburst. 'What's with me lately? Why is it I keep yelling at Inuyasha for such small things?' she thought as she looked at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I don't know what came over me. Are you okay?"  
  
*Keh* "Fine! Like you could actually hurt me!" he said, still slightly favoring his poor leg.  
  
Kagome bit her lip. She couldn't believe she was going to say this. It sounded more like the old her, but...after the mean and bizarre thing she did, she thought he decided to know the truth. "I am sorry, Inuyasha. And I really do mean that my new kimono is nice. It's really wonderful, I just didn't know how to say it, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at her. "You really like it?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome smiled. "I really do, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Of course you do. I knew that." He looked down into the pit. 'I guess we can come back again when she's more serious about having pups.' "I'll just make a couple more kimono's real quick...." 'Just in case.' he smirked. "...then Mutsuki could have two extra's."  
  
Kagome shook her head yes and looked down at Sly in her arms. She was really pleased that her son had been more affectionate these last couple of days.  
  
When the family left the cave, Inuyasha held out Kagome's new robe. Kagome smiled and put Sly down while Inuyasha helped her put on her new robe.  
  
He grinned at her when he saw how well it actually fit. And how well she actually looked in it. He didn't think he had any fashion sense, but who cared. She looked pretty damn good to him.  
  
Sly looked up at his mom, reaching out his arms to her again.  
  
Kagome blinked, picking her son back up. "Don't even want to walk a couple feet?"  
  
Sly just shook his head no.  
  
Kagome giggled and looked at Inuyasha. "So, how do we look?"  
  
Inuyasha observed Kagome holding his pup. He couldn't hold back his smile as he gazed at each of them with their kimonos. Kagome's softly swished in the breeze as Sly was undoubtedly fidgeting around with his strings. For some reason, the bizarre scene struck a small chord in his heart.  
  
"Pretty good, but I still look the best." he grinned.  
  
************************************************************ 


	41. An Old Friend Far From Forgotten

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter 41: An Old Friend Far From Forgotten.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Kagome looked down at the boy in her arms and sighed. It had been two days since they started walking after the fire rat cave and well.her son was still clinging to her.  
  
Inuyasha frowned at her as she sighed. 'Like SHE should be sighing. SHE'S the one keeping some secret from me!'  
  
///Two nights ago...  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said as he realized Sly had fallen asleep along with her. Since there were no towns yet, he had to sleep in a tree with his family. That's the way he liked it the best. But tonight, he couldn't let her stay asleep peacefully until they talked.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha replied again.  
  
Kagome squirmed. "No, no....I can explain...the report is late because I was...in the Sengoku Jidai...*mumble* *squirm*...it's not my fault, they didn't have the software..."  
  
Inuyasha just groaned. She was dreaming of that 'career' thing again. 'Is it a nightmare?' "Kagome, wake up."  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes as she started to wake up. "Hmm?" she mumbled incoherently. "Oh, it's you Inuyasha. What is it?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. She was too tired to go anywhere, and even if she wasn't, she was in the highest branch of a tree. No matter what, he'd get the truth. "How'd Mutsuki know Kikyou?"  
  
Instantly, Kagome became wide awake at the question. "K-kikyou? Uhhh...Kawayou knows no one by the name of Kikyou." She faked a smile. 'Well, that part is sorta true...'  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "He did too know her. He asked what she was doing in this time! Why did he ask that, Kagome?" he said seriously.  
  
Kagome just stared at Inuyasha. 'I can't tell him that. I made a promise.' "I don't know. Maybe he thought he recognized her?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't buy that. "Who else looks more like Kikyou than-!" He immediately stopped when he remembered how Kagome had acted in the past when she was compared to Kikyou. Not to mention how just mildy making her mad was making her act lately. 'I don't want to get hit in the shin again.' "I mean, I know you are hiding something!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "It's not a life or death thing, Inuyasha. Drop it and go to sleep."  
  
"No." Inuyasha refused.  
  
Kagome being the bright person she was, wasn't going to let him get away with a simple 'no'. 'If he wants to know so badly, he's gonna have to give back in return.' "Inuyasha..."  
  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
  
"Will you tell me about your past? You know, about your mom and such?" Kagome asked, knowing that his answer would be-  
  
"-That doesn't matter! What does that have to do with anything?!" He barked.  
  
Kagome looked at Sly. 'Good thing he sleeps like a log.' "Don't me and Kawayou deserve to know her? Deserve to know more about you?"  
  
Inuyasha fidgeted. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Then I can't tell you about Kikyou." Kagome simply said as she snuggled herself back to sleep, happy that she could keep her promise.  
  
Whether he liked it or not.////  
  
Inuyasha angrily hit a rock out of the way.  
  
Miroku looked over at the angry hanyou. "I take it something is on your mind?"  
  
Inuyasha just growled a warning to him.  
  
Miroku just grinned. Kagome had 'something' on him, he knew it. He just didn't know what. "Sango, would you like to walk ahead of me?"  
  
"No." was Sango's quick and blunt reply..  
  
Miroku just shook his head back and forth. "That is too bad. Are you sure?"  
  
"Monk.." she warned.  
  
Miroku put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Fine, fine." he said as they went over a hill.  
  
Kagome held her breath. "This place looks familiar..."  
  
Inuyasha just scoffed. "Yeah, I remember this place. Can we go around this village?"  
  
"Why?" Shippou asked from Kagome's shoulder. "What's so bad about this town?"  
  
"Is it you?!"  
  
Inuyasha tried to turn away at the sound, but it didn't do any good since Kagome waved at the old woman coming toward them.  
  
She smiled as she looked at Kagome. "What is a pretty thing like you doing back here? Came back for a visit?"  
  
"A visit?" Sango asked. She did not remember this place anymore than Miroku did. "Kagome, did you visit this place before you met me?"  
  
Kagome was about to reply, until Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"We're going around the town," he said sternly, crossing his arms. "I don't need to be near that wimp again. It might rub off or something."  
  
Kagome looked sternly at Inuyasha. "So where is he?"  
  
The old woman smiled with what teeth she had left and led them to their home.  
  
Kagome looked at the little house. It was in better shape, but it still looked the same as all those years ago.  
  
Shippou looked up at Kagome. "Where is this?"  
  
"Kagome?" A familiar voice rang out from the small house.  
  
Kagome smiled. It had been a long time since she had seen him. 'I wonder how he's doing no-'  
  
And that was as far as her mental process could go as the man stepped out of the house...  
  
She blinked a few times. That loving smile could only be his. But the gorgeous face...  
  
That hair...  
  
and those to die for eyes...  
  
Jinenji smiled as he looked at Kagome. "It's been so long Kagome! Do you remember me?"  
  
The old woman saw both Sango and Kagome gawking at him. She gently elbowed Kagome. "Jinenji's ugliness was apparently a phase. We we're so shocked, but he started to slowly change about a year and a half ago. He finally completed the transformation about four months ago. Now, as deformed as he was two years ago..."  
  
Jinenji smiled causing both Kagome and Sango to stop breathing temporarily.  
  
"...is as handsome as he is now." Jinenji's mother smiled as she elbowed both Sango and Kagome. "You can breathe now, girls."  
  
They both flushed and nervously laughed at their behavior.  
  
Sly groaned. "Great. Mom's got the hots for a guy again."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha barked. He had noticed her odd behavior, but he was sure it couldn't be. But if Sly thought she was then...  
  
Jinenji grinned even more at the two women, and they started to feel like they were going to swoon.  
  
"He looks just like his father." the woman smiled as she stood next to her son. She winked at the girls. "And an extra bonus is the fact he didn't grow up with a swelling ego like most demons and handsome men."  
  
Jinenji blushed as he thought of the word handsome.  
  
Kagome and Sango couldn't believe what they saw. A truly sincere, blushing, handsome, decent man?  
  
That was extremely rare in BOTH era's.  
  
Kagome gulped, but her great view was interrupted as Inuyasha stepped in her way. "She's taken." he growled.  
  
"That's right, she is." Sango agreed as she came up around Kagome. She extended her hand. "Hello, my name is Sango."  
  
When Jinenji shook her hand she could feel the strength in his arms and the kindness in the firm yet gentle handshake.  
  
Kagome tried to move away from the back of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I'm trying to talk to a dear old friend!" she scolded.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't going to fall for that. "You're mine. So quit it."  
  
Kagome peeked around Inuyasha's shoulder as she set her son down on the ground. "Jinenji?"  
  
Jinenji looked at Kagome and smiled.  
  
Kagome smiled back.  
  
Inuyasha frowned at the both of them.  
  
Sly just looked around and wandered off a little farther with Shippou.  
  
Sango tried to catch Jinenji's attention again, but instead she felt a hand wrap around her waist.  
  
"Sango, he is a strange demon. You should stay here, it may not be safe." Miroku insisted.  
  
Sango tried to get out of the monk's grip. "Let go of me." she warned.  
  
"I am only thinking of your best welfare." Miroku added. He knew he was risking getting smacked with the Hiraikotsu, but he just couldn't risk Sango being 'affected' by this demon.  
  
Kagome continued to talk to Jinenji, despite Inuyasha's protests.  
  
"That's it!" he barked after growing tired of being ignored. Kagome made a sound of surprise as Inuyasha lifted her bridal-style. She quickly put her arms around his neck. "Inuyasha?!"  
  
"See this?!" Inuyasha barked. "She's mine! Not yours! Not some wolf's! She's not my claimed mate yet, but she is still MINE!"  
  
Miroku also shot a warning glare at the handsome and sincere hanyou.  
  
"Why do you act funny around me?" Jinenji asked confused. "Do you not...want to be my friend?"  
  
The old woman just laughed. "Don't worry, Jinenji. They are just afraid that you might take their ladies' hearts away."  
  
Jinenji looked confused. "I would never steal someone's heart. That would hurt. I don't want to hurt people."  
  
The old woman smiled, while Sango and Kagome sighed heavily.  
  
"Wow...he's so innocent." Sango said a little in awe.  
  
The old woman smiled while the two possessive men held their ground. "No, Jinenji. I mean that these young women may fall in love with you."  
  
Jinenji nervously smiled and blushed as he made little circles in the dirt with his foot. "Ooooh..." he said in an embarrassed manner.  
  
The old woman patted Jinenji on the back. "Being handsome is still quite new to him...so I'd get him while you can ladies." She winked at both Kagome and Sango.  
  
Inuyasha clung Kagome tighter to him. "No way! Besides, she's had my pup!" Then, he stopped and looked around for a second.  
  
Where was his pup anyhow?  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hi everyone. Now, don't get mad that I only put up two chapters. I plan on putting the next two chapters up tomorrow alright? (Umm...might be up round 2:00 to 4:00 central time.) Although I will give this warning now...Chapter 43 doesn't end on the best note.^^'...so please don't be too upset. I will have 44 up soon after that. But I have decided that I wanted to write the WHOLE thing on paper now. Since I am on my vacation (Yes!!) I don't have much to do except...read...watch anime...and write.^^ So, if my updates seem a little slower than normal, remember that it's not because I'm not writing. Because I am, I'm writing ALL of it.  
  
Also, I held a vote on my mailing list for who wanted to continue putting the edited version up first VS. Who wanted me to put up the unedited version, THEN update it with edited when I got them back from Kibi my beloved editor....  
  
And surprisingly only one person voted...but hey, every vote counts! So since that person said they wanted the unedited versions first, I accepted it! So, lucky you...if it would've been just edited there would only be 40 and 41 for you guys, but now you get 42 and 43 tomorrow...and 44 soon after! \(^0^)/ I really hope you've enjoyed the story thus far.  
  
And one more thing: The ending will be coming soon. (Errr...somewhere between ten and twenty chapters I think.) So, just to warn you that many of your 'confusing mysteries' should be solved soon!  
  
I think many of you will really like it.^^ I did! (I REALLY did! Especially the ending ending. Wow, I can't believe I came up with that! Really, sometimes its more like stories write themselves, isn't it?)  
  
I'll try and answer your reviews around...chapter 44? So, I hope you continue to review!^^ 


	42. Where O Where Has My Little Pup Gone?

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Forty Two: Where o where has my little pup gone?  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Hmm..." a little boy with short brown hair and blue eyes mumbled. "..." The little boy was speechless as Inuyasha started to walk past him. '???'  
  
Inuyasha just pushed his way into the village with Kagome behind him. "Where is he?" he growled.  
  
The little boy just looked at Inuyasha and finally went after him. "Are you Kawayou's daddy?"  
  
Inuyasha looked angrily at the little boy. "How do you know my pup's name, human?" he snarled.  
  
The boy bit his lip and was beginning to cry when Kagome apologized for Inuyasha's behavior. "Ignore him. Do you know where he is?"  
  
The boy shook his head. "Nope. We we're playing hide and go seek. Does he have to go home now?"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the boy by his collar. "Where is he?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down!" Kagome scolded.  
  
The little boy wriggled anxiously in Inuyasha's grasp. "I don't know! Somewhere around here!"  
  
Inuyasha dropped the boy to the ground and started to look around. "Mutsuki?!"  
  
Sly groaned and jumped off the top of a nearby hut. "What?"  
  
Inuyasha picked Sly up and held him possessively.  
  
Kagome scratched her head, wondering why Inuyasha had picked him up.  
  
Sly was thinking the same thing too. He was so surprised he didn't even wiggle against his dad. "Uhh...pops? You al-?"  
  
"Dammit pup!" Inuyasha yelled as he held Mutsuki out in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!"  
  
"I had Shippou with me." Sly grumbled in protest as he pointed to Shippou, who had jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No! That's not it!" He turned Sly around roughly to look at the friends he had been playing with. "NEVER play with humans!"  
  
"..."  
  
"They'll do nothing but **** up your life." Inuyasha growled dangerously as the kids started to run away.  
  
Kagome reached out for Sly. "Don't be like that Inuyasha!" she began. "Have I messed up your life? Has Sango?"  
  
"You don't count." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Sly shook his head as he held on to his mom. "Fine then." he grumbled. "What then? Can I only play with demons?"  
  
"NO!!" Inuyasha yelled louder. "THEY ARE TWICE AS WORSE!!" he pressed Sly up to him, nose to nose. "There isn't any kids out there that'll treat you like a decent creature, alright?"  
  
Sly just looked at his dad and noticed the serious look in his eyes. "They were just fine with me though." he said, confused as to what Inuyasha was saying.  
  
Inuyasha was about to tell him, when Kagome started to walk off. "Don't worry about it, honey. Your dad is just a little off balance right now."  
  
Inuyasha growled as he started to follow behind them. He knew Kagome wanted to keep their kid in 'Ignorant Bliss' but in order for him to survive, he couldn't.  
  
They couldn't afford to anymore.  
  
As Inuyasha caught back up with them, he whispered into Kagome's ear.  
  
Kagome ignored his plea as she continued to walk back to Jinenji's for Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sly looked strangely up at his mom, wondering why she had interrupted Inuyasha's explanation. 'She's hiding more from me again, isn't she?'  
  
Kagome just continued to walk, still ignoring Sly's questioning eyes. "I don't want you to leave like that again, Sly. The same rules apply here as they do at home."  
  
"Huh?" Sly replied.  
  
"I don't want you running off from me." Kagome explained. "Even if it's with Shippou. It's too dangerous and you are too young."  
  
'That's not what Shippou said.' Sly grumbled to himself as he thought about when he had started to walk with Shippou earlier.  
  
////"Hey." Shippou said as Sly stopped walking with him, and started to head back to his mom. "Come on, let's go explore for a little while."  
  
Sly bent his ears against his head. "Huh-uh. I want to stay near momma."  
  
Shippou shook his head. "You've been clinging onto Kagome more than I have lately." He said concerned. "How come?"  
  
Sly sat down on the grass. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.  
  
Shippou grinned at Sly. "You're hiding something, aren't you? What are you so scared of that you don't want to leave Kagome?"  
  
Sly remained silent, thinking of something else to say so he wouldn't have to choose between exposing his feelings or leaving his momma. ".uhhh.villages don't like me."  
  
Shippou scratched his head. "What? The last one REALLY liked you."  
  
Sly grumbled.  
  
Shippou's eyes went wide. 'Ummm.shouldn't he have been growling instead? Come to think of it.he hasn't really growled or barked since.' Shippou shook the question off and looked back at Sly. "I'll be with you, so you don't have to be afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid!" Sly shouted.  
  
"Then let's go!" Shippou grinned. "Don't worry. I'm good at running off and being okay. I'm sure Kagome won't mind the small break her arms will get."  
  
Sly just grumbled. ".Okay, but not for long."  
  
Shippou started to run side-by-side with Sly. "Course not. Inuyasha will find us sooner than you think anyhow."////  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and growled. He didn't know who he should be mad at. The humans for messing with Mutsuki's mind? Mutsuki for stupidly deciding to play with humans? Shippou for dragging him away? Kagome for keeping from explaining anything to his pup? "****, maybe I should just be angry at my damn self for forgetting to watch him closer!'  
  
Shippou seemed to notice Inuyasha's accusing glare and decided not looking at him would be better for his health.  
  
While they continued to walk, Miroku and Sango came walking toward them.  
  
"Jinenji and his mother have kindly offered us a room for tonight." Sango said.  
  
Miroku was about to answer to Sango when Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"No way. The old man is less than a day away now." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Only a day? Why didn't you tell us we were getting so close?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her. 'So you wouldn't start thinking of what would happen afterward, then begin fantasizing about your stupid broken well.' "It doesn't matter."  
  
Kagome frowned at the hanyou as she looked back at Sango. "Do you want to stay, Sango?"  
  
'Yes, yes, yes!' "Not if you do not think it is wise." Sango smiled.  
  
Inuyasha just grumbled. "Fine, you know what? How about you idiots stay, and I just take Kagome and Mutsuki with me?"  
  
"Kawayou." Kagome corrected.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. My pup and Kagome." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Sango glanced toward Miroku and Shippou. "Actually, I'm sure you could use- "  
  
"-less attention from us." Miroku smiled. "Of course Inuyasha, feel free to spend this precious time with your family."  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply as he started to walk away.  
  
Kagome however hadn't started walking with him, causing him to look back. "I want to say goodbye to Jinenji first."  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "We'll be coming back for the others soon. You can say goodbye to the wimp then."  
  
Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and glared at him angrily. "He's my friend, Inuyasha.and if I want to say goodbye, I can!" she shouted angrily as she set Kawayou down on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at her. "Fine, then hurry it up. We have to get going."  
  
Kagome marched off angrily. "I don't have to! I'll take all day if I want!"  
  
Miroku just looked suspiciously at Inuyasha. "Did you do something to make Lady Kagome mad again?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to answer when he felt Sly tug on his kimono. He looked down at his pup. "What?"  
  
Sly looked up at Inuyasha. "Hi."  
  
Inuyasha looked back down at him. "Yeah, hi."  
  
".I'm hungry." Sly finally said.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Well, go tell Kagome to hurry it up and we can get food, alright?"  
  
Sly continued to look up at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare at him. "What?"  
  
"Shippou went with mommy." Sly answered.  
  
Inuyasha looked toward Miroku and Sango to see if they knew why his pup had told him something fairly obvious. "Yeah."  
  
"..I can wait I guess." Sly answered back as he started to look on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand, hadn't stopped looking down at him. 'Why's he actin' weird?'  
  
A few minutes later Kagome came back to the group and said her goodbyes to Shippou, Miroku and Sango.  
  
"We'll be back soon." Kagome smiled at Sango. Sango looked back toward Jinenji's small hut. 'Take your time' she thought, until she saw Miroku grinning at her in her line of vision. "Don't take too long."  
  
Kagome waved toward her friend as Sly jumped back into her arms. "We won't."  
  
Sango, Shippou, and Miroku watched as Inuyasha and his family started to walk away.  
  
"Do you think everything will be okay at the old man's?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku just looked at his staff and back out toward the silhouettes of Inuyasha's family. "I don't know Sango."  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
*********************************************************** 


	43. The Old Man: Fake or Not?

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Forty Three: The Old Man: Fake or Not?  
  
********************************************************  
  
Kagome looked at what Inuyasha had just captured. "...no."  
  
Inuyasha just blinked. "What? What do you mean no? It's food."  
  
"No." she said again more firmly, her eyes still not leaving Inuyasha's catch.  
  
"It's better than it looks." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"No." Kagome replied again, still not losing any firmness in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at his catch. Okay, so it reaked, but it tasted just fine to him and Mutsuki. "You can cook it."  
  
Kagome stood up and put Sly down. Then she pointed toward the 'food'. "It's foul! It's stinky, and it looks WAY too yucky for us!"  
  
"Yeah, but it tastes good." Inuyasha replied, thinking that would change her mind. He handed the carcass to her. "Cook it and you'll see."  
  
Kagome looked disgustedly at the carcass as she grabbed it by it's horn. "We can't eat this."  
  
"Yeah, you can." Inuyasha said huffily. "I eat it all the time."  
  
Kagome's left eye twitched. "I don't mean we CAN'T eat it, I mean we CAN'T EAT IT! We aren't eating that stuff. It reaks!"  
  
Inuyasha just waved it off. "Give it a try. If you don't like it, then I'll never make you eat it again."  
  
"...Never again?" she answered wearily.  
  
"Nope...we'll eat something else, alright?" Inuyasha said as he glanced back at her.  
  
Kagome looked down at the food. There was no way she was going to like it...  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Inuyasha held up a fire breathing rabbit. "Here's supper if you don't like it."  
  
Kagome looked down at her section of the strange food.  
  
Sly didn't seem to care a bit about what it was, and immediately started eating.  
  
So did Inuyasha. "Yeah, so ya gonna eat or what *****?" he asked as he watched Kagome look strangely at her food.  
  
"...what is this?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at what he was eating. "It's a cross between a jack rabbit, some stupid toad, a hog, and...I don't know. Whatever has antlers like that." he said as he took another bite. "So eat already!"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. "You don't even know what we're eating."  
  
"It's good." Inuyasha growled as he pointed to Sly. "Look, Mutsuki thinks it's good."  
  
Kagome's stomach felt awful as she turned her head away. "I just can't-"  
  
She didn't get any farther, as Mutsuki stuck a piece of his share in her mouth. "It's good mom, try it!"  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide. The taste was strange, almost like chicken surprisingly. "..."  
  
"See?" Inuyasha said with his mouthful. "You eat the hide, and I'll take care of the antennaes and ****."  
  
Kagome just nodded, making a mental note to find out what in the world she had just ate. "I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
"Me neither!" Sly said as he patted his belly.  
  
When Inuyasha finished the rest of the 'food', they took off on their walk again.  
  
"Ummm...Lord Inuyasha?" Myouga asked from Inuyasha's necklace.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the flea. "What do you want?" He growled.  
  
Myouga climbed up to Inuyasha's ear. "My lord, have you noticed that your young pup has been acting rather odd?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" he growled.  
  
"You've noticed?" Myouga said surprised. "Then why haven't you-?"  
  
"Kagome is worrying too much about the old man, all right?" Inuyasha replied. "After this thing is over and done with, I'll handle Mutsuki." he eyed the flea who had hopped down onto his necklace. "Go to Mutsuki."  
  
Myouga didn't reply but darted over from Kagome's shoulder to Sly's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. The rest of the way would be easy sailing, but having Myouga near Mutsuki instead of him somehow made him feel easier.night...  
  
"Hey, hey!" Inuyasha barked. "Easy with those claws, pup!"  
  
Inuyasha was currently running up the side of a mountain with Kagome hanging onto his back, and his son 'hanging' onto his back to.  
  
"Inuyasha, just hurry up and get us on the mountain already!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha barked. "Yeah sure, just 'cause I currently have a pup clawing into my back and BITING me with his damn teeth shouldn't bug me, right?!"  
  
Sly continued to 'hang' on just as tightly, despite his father's complaining. He really felt like whimpering. He liked running, and flying was pretty cool.....  
  
but jumping from rock to rock miles above solid ground was more than a little scary!  
  
Finally, Inuyasha reached his destination and put Kagome down.  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked up at Sly. "You can open up your eyes now."  
  
Sly slowly opened his eyes, but was still slightly shaking.  
  
"Hey." Inuyasha added. "You could let 'go' of me now too, you know."  
  
Sly realized what he meant and removed his teeth and claws from his dad's back.  
  
Inuyasha stretched as Kagome took Sly off his back. "So...this is it?" Kagome asked as she looked at the small cave that was in front of them.  
  
"Yep." Inuyasha answered as he continued stretching. "Let's go in and see if the old man is still there."  
  
Kagome and the others softly walked into the cave. "Anybody home?" she called out.  
  
Out of another hole in the cave, an old man entered into the room with his arms behind his back. "Who is it?" he called out.  
  
Kagome examined the old man thoughtfully. "Do you think you can help us?"  
  
The old man walked closer towards Kagome. "What is it an old man like me could possible do for a young thing like you?"  
  
"Not her." Inuyasha replied as he pointed towards Sly. "Mutsuki."  
  
The old man moved away from Kagome and looked down at Sly. "...you have no name."  
  
Sly just blinked.  
  
"Yes, he does." Kagome interrupted.  
  
The old man held a hand up to her, indicating silence. "This small creature has many names, meaning he has no name."  
  
"???"  
  
The old man ignored the questioning looks. "You aren't human, but you are not demon either." he wrinkled his brows. "You are but a myth. So, what may I do for you?"  
  
Sly didn't know how to reply.  
  
Inuyasha just grumbled. "Can we get passed your weird thinking? Just tell us how long he's going to live!"  
  
Myouga whined from Sly's shoulder. "Lord Inuyasha! I implore you, treat him with more respect! He is not your average mortal."  
  
Inuyasha just ignored Myouga and looked back at the old man.  
  
The old man just huffed. "He is a quarter demon. Almost human, but he has powers keeping most of that side hidden. He is less human, but he should be more. He is more demon, but he should be less. In essence, he should not exist."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled but decided to keep his anger in control when he saw the worried look in Kagome's eyes. "Fine." he crossed his arms. "So what's the lifespan of 'the boy who doesn't exist'?"  
  
The old man frowned at the hanyou. "You are mocking me. I have already told you." he said as he pointed back to Sly. "He does not exist. How can I tell you how long something will exist, if it doesn't?"  
  
'****!" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, and decided he didn't care what she thought of his behavior. He rushed over to the old man and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha!" Myouga cried out.  
  
"Listen ya ol' *******!" Inuyasha barked. "My pup DOES exist, and if you don't stop your weird talking and tell me what I want to know, I'll let him show you how real he and his CLAWS are!"  
  
The old man glanced at Kagome, whom also looked very anxious for an answer.  
  
"You see, he used to have a powerful jewel inside of him." Kagome offered as an explanation. "So please...I just...I really need to know."  
  
The old man sighed as Inuyasha put him back down. He walked over to the boy and looked down at him. "I'm going to ask you one question."  
  
"Okay." Sly agreed.  
  
"Are you powerful?" the old man asked.  
  
Sly twitched his ears and tilted his head. "Powerful? What do you mean by powerful?"  
  
The old man shook his head and looked back at Inuyasha. "Not long."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Wha...what do you mean by not long?!"  
  
Kagome looked back at the old man for an explanation.  
  
He didn't reply to her look though.  
  
"You just asked him one ****ing question!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"I knew before I asked the question." the old man replied.  
  
Sly just looked at the old man totally confused. "I don't get it. Not long what?"  
  
The old man walked over to Kagome. "Take him outside and cover his ears. I want to speak to the nameless creatures father alone."  
  
Kagome agreed as she picked up Kawayou. 'It sounded like he'll live a regular life span.' she smiled.  
  
When Kagome was safely outside, Inuyasha looked at the ground. "That's it then. He'll have a regular human life span." he said as the top of his ears began to droop. He knew Kagome couldn't stay with him for too long, but the thought of his pup not....  
  
The old man shook his head. "No, he won't."  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the old man in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"When I said not long, I meant not long." the old man sighed sadly.  
  
Inuyasha reached out for the old man and held him nose to nose. "What?!"  
  
The old man was unmoved by the hanyou's reaction. "He doesn't understand. The longer he doesn't understand, the lesser his chances become."  
  
"Understand what?!" Inuyasha barked angrily.  
  
"I cannot explain it." the old man frowned. "The knowledge must 'click' in for itself."  
  
Inuyasha didn't loosen his grip, and his patience was growing thinner. "How long gramps?!"  
  
"Not long." the man repeated again. "He does not only not know what to understand, but the fact that he has so much to understand about everything."  
  
"YOU AREN'T MAKING SENSE!!" Inuyasha barked angrily.  
  
"He has more to understand than you know...although, most of it, you do. He knows nothing of your past or of your friends'...in fact, you are BOTH in the dark about the young woman's past."  
  
Inuyasha loosened his grip.  
  
"Ignorance will be his destroyer in the end." the old man finally confessed. "Take away his questions and give him some answers. The longer you make him wonder about trivial things like his name or about some Kitsune's past, the less time he has to figure out what really matters."  
  
Inuyasha let go of the old man and turned away from him."Bah! I don't believe anything you say! You don't know anything! I was wrong to come here!"  
  
"Oh?" the old man inquired. "I recall your mother feeling that way too after I told her...but tell me Inuyasha...had I really been wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes...  
  
///"I...I-I..." Inuyasha watched his mom stutter from where he was holding her hand. "I just can't believe that."  
  
She looked back at the old man who was known for making accurate predictions. She had wanted to know if her son would live as long as his father or her. Instead, he told her that and much more.  
  
"I'm sorry, but no. That can't be right." she looked down at her boy who was holding her hand and smiled. "My little Inuyasha is going to be pinned to a tree for 50 years and rescued by a girl from the future?" She looked back at the old man. "I'm sorry, but I do not believe you. Please excuse us for wasting your time."///  
  
Inuyasha growled at the old man.  
  
"There is something you can do though, to improve his chances." the old man replied to the hanyou in denial. "Have you heard of the forgotten castle? It's said to hold a mysterious jewel that has the power to give unseen knowledge. The only problem is it's been missing for over two hundred years."  
  
"...know anything else?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"No." the old man replied, but Inuyasha wasn't buying it. "What?"  
  
"How do YOU stay alive old man?" Inuyasha questioned suspiciously. "You look the same now as you did when my mother came to you."  
  
The old man smiled. "That isn't an option for you anymore. That path has long since been blocked. Follow this new path I have given you. If you don't and stray from it, you'll find yourself only in deeper trouble." He started to slowly walk away. "Bit of advice: watch out for more than the new moon."  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
The old man turned back around. "You'll understand soon. Don't dawdle. 'Not long' is closer than you may want to believe."  
  
Inuyasha just frowned at the man and angrily started to march out of the cave.  
  
The old man watched as Inuyasha left. 'Hanyou. Don't give up hope just yet. After all, if that mysterious creature figures out its powers...  
  
it may be able to save more than just itself.'  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Authoresses Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed these newest chapters. Remember that since I'm typing it all out now, updates will be slower on my site...I don't think it will make much difference here though. In fact, it might actually come out a little faster out here.:) But I do plan to put 44 up soon, and hopefully 45 and 46. Time will tell.:)  
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews!;-) I really appreciate all of them. 


	44. How to Make the Impossible Possible

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
Author's note: Before you begin, I really URGE you to read this. Originally, this story was supposed to be very long, but next year my schedule's going to be BAD for writing such a long story. I'll have 80 hours of Internship and 17 hours of classes!=:0 So, instead of making it the way it was originally supposed to be, I took my outline and adjusted it. Now, there should be less than 20 chapters before it is finished. I'm sorry I had to change it, but I'm sure you'd rather see it finished over the summer than wait a whole year, right? Still, it shouldn't be too bad. There will be flashbacks to help you when need-to-know things show up. So far, I have up to Chapter 50 typed. This story should only have around 60 chapters when it's all through. So, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
And on a side note: When I decided this I was going to delete this chapter and skip to three months later like in 45. But since I KNOW there are some of you that have wanted to know this for a long time, and I didn't see this appearing in any of the flashbacks...  
  
I kept it. So I hope you enjoy getting one of your many questions answered.:)  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Forty Four: Making the Impossible, Possible.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Later the next day, everyone gathered back together at Jinenji's house, bitterly saying goodbyes. After they continued on their way some, Kagome kept noticing Inuyasha looking upset. So did the others.  
  
Finally, Miroku couldn't stand it anymore. "Inuyasha, what is the matter?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at him and didn't know what to say. Instead, he looked at Mutsuki who was currently being held by Kagome.  
  
Sly blinked as Inuyasha reached out for him.  
  
Kagome just stared at him. "...You want to hold him, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, but Kagome gently handed Sly over to his dad.  
  
Sly just looked up at Inuyasha as he was held in his arms. 'Uuhhh...'  
  
Everyone just watched, trying to figure out what Inuyasha was up to.  
  
Instead, Inuyasha continued to walk forward with Sly.  
  
Miroku and Sango shared looks with each other.  
  
"Why did he want to hold him, Kagome?" Shippou asked as he jumped onto her shoulder.  
  
Kagome just shrugged and started to walk along with the others.  
  
A few minutes passed before Inuyasha stopped again.  
  
The group sighed. What was wrong with the hanyou?  
  
Inuyasha petted Kawayou's ears before he put him down. 'What do I do...find some mythical place that no one knows anything about? Help him understand everything that I can? Or just spend as much time as I can with him, since the inevitable will....' Inuyasha shook his head back and forth fiercely. 'NO! I CAN'T give up! I WON'T give up! The impossible has been made possible before...  
  
///"SHIPPOU!" Inuyasha yelled out as he ran after the kitsune. "Get back here ya little runt!"  
  
Miroku and Sango watched as Inuyasha and Shippou came running into their sleeping area. The sun wasn't down yet, but it was getting close so they had stopped to take a break. Kagome had wanted to take a brief dip in a spring that was near there, leaving Miroku and Sango to deal with the yelling of the hanyou and baby kitsune.  
  
Sango just groaned. It was easy to deduct that Shippou had said something to make Inuyasha mad again, but since Kagome was taking a bath...  
  
Annoying Shippou+Angry Hanyou + No sit=CHASE  
  
"Come back here!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"No!" Shippou yelled out. "Kagome's gonna be upset when I tell her you were chasing me again!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up in horror as he heard a voice, that could only be Kagome's, let loose a blood curdling scream.  
  
Faster than he had ever moved before, Inuyasha quickly ran into the direction of the spring she was bathing in. Modesty be ****ed, he had to see what happened!  
  
When he showed up, he couldn't believe his eyes. '....no...'  
  
"KAGOOOOMMMEEEEEE!!" Inuyasha screamed in horror as he realized what had happened. A youkai had just grabbed her and pierced her right through the chest.  
  
Inuyasha quickly clawed the youkai in half and grabbed Kagome. He didn't know what to do as he looked at her wounds. 'Humans can't survive this...she's gonna die?' He couldn't wrap his mind around it. The idea that Kagome could actually die just didn't seem like it could happen. She had survived so many things. His brother's poisonous claws, being burned alive....  
  
'There were ways out of those...Tetsusaiga, my kimono...there's gotta be a way out of this!'  
  
Inuyasha looked down frighteningly at Kagome as Shippou dashed up to him, along with Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Kagome?!" Sango cried out as she tried to reach for the dying girl.  
  
Miroku held her back and wrapped her in his arms. The wound was too close to her heart...it probably even pierced it. "...Lady Kagome..."  
  
Inuyasha watched the look on Miroku's face and felt like gutting the monk! 'She's not dying! Stop it! Don't look at her like that!' He didn't even realize Shippou was on her chest, covering his hand over Inuyasha's, trying to stop the blood.  
  
"NOOOO!!! KAGOOOMMEEEE!!" The baby kitsune cried out. "NOOO!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. 'She's not dying....she's not dying...she's not dying...' he chanted over and over as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. 'She's...not...she's dying.' he finally admitted to himself. "NOOOO!!!" he howled into the night painfully.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. There was a slight chance...'It's impossible...' he thought. 'It's not possible...but...' he looked at her mouth which was dribbling blood on the side. '...what have I got to lose?'  
  
Sango and Miroku watched as Inuyasha yanked Shippou off and ran away with Kagome.  
  
"Inuyaaasha?!" they yelled after the hanyou.  
  
Where was he taking their dying friend?////  
  
'That's right!' Inuyasha said, trying to impose more confidence in himself again. 'I saved Kagome that night. I shouldn't have been able to...she really could have died...'  
  
///Shippou ran out to Inuyasha as he brought Kagome back to their sleeping area. "KAGOME?!"  
  
"Back off, Runt!" Inuyasha barked at the kitsune. "She needs some sleep. Miroku! Get her blanket and lay it out!"  
  
Miroku did as he was told as Inuyasha layed Kagome down on the blanket.  
  
Sango looked at her friend in surprise. "...where's her wound?" She looked back at Inuyasha. "How is she still alive...?"  
  
Inuyasha just crossed his arms. "I uhhh...I did something..."  
  
"What would that be?" Miroku pressed.  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the floor. "Something that might've killed her if I had had my full power..."  
  
Miroku looked strangely at Inuyasha. "...what?"  
  
"I bit her and transferred my power into her." the hanyou replied.  
  
Sango instantly stood up. "YOUR Power?! That should've killed her!" she scolded.  
  
Inuyasha immediately stood up. "She was already dying, dammit! Besides, my power was lessening since that night was a new moon!"  
  
"A new moon..." Miroku looked thoughtfully at Inuyasha. "You bit her before your powers fully dissapeared?"  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha said, as he started to calm down from Sango's accusation. "It wasn't too much, just enough to help her heal but..."  
  
Sango frowned. She didn't want to hear a but. "...but what?"  
  
"I don't know if there will be any after effects of what happened." Inuyasha confessed. "I've never done that sort of thing before okay?! Demons do it with their mates and their young, but it's never been used on humans!"  
  
"What are you saying?" Miroku asked. "Will something bad happen to Lady Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know. She might feel sick later...I don't know!" Inuyasha began as Kagome started to stir.  
  
Kagome got up and yawned, noting the tense expressions on everyone. "...what?"  
  
"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE TODAY!!" Inuyasha barked out angrily.  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped. How dare he just yell at her out of the blue like that! And about leaving, no less! "Inuyasha, Is THAT a challenge?!"/////  
  
Inuyasha growled. 'She had escaped that day. Went back to her damn world against MY orders!' he looked down at his pup who was looking back up at him. '...that was the last time I saw her before...'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. 'This is weird. What is he thinking about? Why in the world did he stop?'  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. 'The impossible became possible that night. Any other night, and she most likely would've been killed!' He looked up at the sky. 'I've got to find a way...I've got to do everything I can!'  
  
And with that last thought, Inuyasha sat himself on the ground. "Watch Mutsuki all of you idiots. Kagome and I need to talk."  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha put her down on the ground. He had run a good distance from the others, but was still close enough that he could make out their smells.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the ground. "Kagome, I talked with the old man more after you went outside."  
  
"I know." Kagome replied. "What was it about?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her as he took a deep breath. "Our pup won't have a demon life span. Or a human life span."  
  
Kagome looked at him strangely. "What are you saying Inuyasha? How long will he live?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the ground. "Not long."  
  
"Not long?" Kagome prodded. "As in not as long as usual? Or not long as a demon? Or not long as in..."  
  
"He wouldn't say, but a lot sooner than you and I want to know." Inuyasha answered as he looked back at her, this time squarely, seriously in her eyes. "I don't think he's going to be living much longer than he is now, Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she gave herself time to let the reality of what Inuyasha had just said sink in. '...'  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I don't wanna believe the old coot!" he yelled. "But he was right about a lot of things that would have seemed impossible for him to know. He had predicted some of the strangest stuff in my life and...' he stopped when he realized Kagome was not paying attention. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome made no motion. She slowly lowered her eyes from Inuyasha's and looked at the ground as Inuyasha had done before. "....why..." she softly asked after some time.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's not very clear..."  
  
After Inuyasha had explained what was going on to Kagome, and what he knew about their options, Kagome just looked at the ground some more. Like maybe if she stared long enough it would swallow her up and take her out of the hell she was just entering.  
  
She was about to tell Inuyasha to leave her alone, but realized he had wrapped himself around her.  
  
"We can't give up." Inuyasha choked out. "Our pups strong, Kagome."  
  
"I know." Kagome said, trying to keep her tears back.  
  
"Somehow, I'm sure if we do what we can, everything'll work out." Inuyasha answered back.  
  
Kagome nodded, but heard the strong doubt in his voice loud and clear. "Of course." she replied back weakly. "...we can't tell Kawayou about this..."  
  
"...but we have to tell him about everything else." Inuyasha answered back as he rubbed her back soothingly. "The more he knows, the better off he'll be."  
  
Kagome started to stand up. "Yes. I know." She looked up at Inuyasha. "But where in the world do we begin?"  
  
**************************************************** 


	45. Meaning of Flowers

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
Author's Note: Don't feel too lost by what is going on. I've deleted some of my original material so that this story won't take another forty chapters. (I don't think I can handle another forty chapters.^^'.) But don't worry, the important material I have skipped will be explained in small flashbacks.  
  
I will also put notes at the end of this chapter of some of the things that have changed, in case you are having trouble understanding.  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Forty Five: Meaning of Flowers  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Three months later...  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he continued to hold Kawayou into his arms. "Hey Kawayou, you hungry yet?"  
  
Kawayou shook his head no and looked at Kagome. "You hungry yet, momma?"  
  
Kagome shook her head no. "I think we can keep going still...unless you need to take a break." She looked back anxiously.  
  
Inuyasha stopped suddently with the rest of the group. "Do you feel weak, pup? If you need to stop just say so."  
  
"Yes." Miroku agreed. "We don't want to push you."  
  
Kawayou just sighed again as he looked back at Shippou. Everyone but Shippou had started to baby him ever since they left the strange old man's cave. But they also answered every single one of his questions also. Everything from Miroku's beads to Shippou's parents. They even told him about the jewel he had been carrying inside of him.  
  
Kawayou took a quick glance at his father. 'But the strangest thing of all is that he started calling me by my real name. He seemed so sure it was a bad thing...'  
  
"I'm sure Kawayou's just fine." Shippou answered for him.  
  
"I am." Kawayou replied.  
  
Inuyasha put him down and grabbed his left hand while Kagome grabbed Kawayou's right hand.  
  
"Okay, then." Kagome agreed. "If you feel tired later though, you should really tell us, okay?"  
  
"I know." Kawayou muttered as he started to walk between his parents.  
  
Miroku started to walk behind them and eyed Kawayou carefully. Considering he was human, he was walking in a regular pattern. No extra strength but no wobbling either.  
  
Kawayou continued to walk until he accidently hit a rock and stumbled.  
  
Before he knew it, he was swung up into the air by his armpits by his dad. His mom quickly reached out to him while miroku stood behind him with his right hand in his usual praying position.  
  
"It's okay." Sango commented. "He just stumbled on a small rock."  
  
Everyone sighed in relief except Shippou and Kawayou. Yeah...babied sometimes was an understatement. It was as if Kawayou was as fragile as glass, and one fall could shatter him to pieces.  
  
Kawayou just grumbled as his parents each took his hands again. "Are we there yet?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kawayou. "Not yet. Soon." He couldn't help but feel a little sad as he looked at Kawayou's black hair.  
  
It hadn't taken more than two days to learn what the old man meant when he told him to watch out for more than the new moon. The hanyou scoffed at himself again. 'How could I have been so dense?! Believing that the kid only changed whenever I did?'  
  
////Uhhhh...pops?"  
  
Inuyasha continued to snore until he felt a small hand pinching his nose. "What?" he asked nasally.  
  
Kawayou didn't need to answer as Inuyasha looked down at his pup and Kagome. "...ah ****." /////  
  
Dammit, how could he be so dumb? Kawayou didn't change only on a new moon...his changes couldn't be predicted! All he knew was that Kawayou's transformations were becoming faster, and lasting longer each time...  
  
Kagome looked back at the hanyou. "Inuyasha how far away?"  
  
Inuyasha turned his face away from her. "Not long. Just a few more hours."  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "May I presume that this is our last stop?"  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Miroku. After he had told Sango and Miroku about the old man's advice there were three people that each had part of the answer. They had found two of the people previously, and were on their way to the third.  
  
"Yes." Sango interrupted. "They should have the last piece to the answer.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Then we must put together what it all means."  
  
"Riddles." Kagome grimaced. 'I'm horrible at riddles.'  
  
"I'm not really good at riddles." Shippou said truthfully. "Is anyone here?"  
  
No one replied.  
  
"We'll figure it out." Inuyasha replied. "We've got to."  
  
Kawayou looked up at his mom and dad. They said this quest they were on was dealing with his moms' boss. He was happy to hear that since he wanted to beat the **** out of him still. 'This forgotten castle place better have what parents need to defeat that ***hole!'  
  
Kawayou looked at Inuyasha while the hanyou stood staring straight ahead. Ever since his mom had explained the whole Kikyou ordeal, he had calmed down considerably toward Inuyasha.  
  
Kawayou had shrugged his shoulders when he had first heard the two versions. His mom had told him a lot more about the 'Kikyou' incident than she could reveal to Inuyasha, but his dad had revealed some truthful feelings of his own he couldn't explain to his momma. Knowing the truth about his dads' other 'girl' had made him feel much more easier around Inuyasha.  
  
And strangely, the longer they traveled in their quest, the stronger the feelings about his father became. But unexpectedly, this caused some strange side effects that up till then he had only displayed with his mother.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kawayou. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, but no one can stop the inevitable. "...what?"  
  
"Hold me again." Kawayou commanded.  
  
"Are you tired?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, but you can still hold me." Kawayou answered.  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped. "But pup, I've carried you for ten miles already! Don't you want Kagome to carry you for a little while?"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha finally had what he had wanted for sooo long. For Kawayou to love him back. Unfortunately for him though, he was about to see HOW Kawayou showed his love.  
  
One way was possessiveness. Something Inuyasha was accustomed to...  
  
but not used to being the victim of.'  
  
'Well, at least he's getting a dose of his own medicine.' Kagome couldn't help but giggle to herself.  
  
"No. I don't want mommy to hold me. I want YOU to hold me because you're MY daddy." Kawayou stated firmly.  
  
Inuyasha started to whine. "I know that! But if you aren't tired you can walk beside us for longer than five minutes, can't you?!"  
  
Miroku and Sango tried to hold in their giggles, but Shippou was rolling around on the ground laughing. "Give it up Inuyasha! After all, since you are HIS daddy, it's your duty!"  
  
Inuyasha growled at everyone to be quiet. "You are MY pup, and I say walk!"  
  
"Yeah, but you are MY daddy, and I say carry!" Kawayou barked.  
  
'Poor Inuyasha...' Kagome said as she smiled. 'Well, at least he hasn't gone through the second stage yet.'  
  
"But daddy, I love you and YOU love me!" Kawayou barked.  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes. 'Spoke too soon. Oh well.'  
  
Inuyasha turned bright while everyone started to chuckle except Kagome. She was eagerly awaiting his answer.  
  
'Kawayou has trouble dealing with 'mushy stuff' but not when he was in a stubborn mood.' Kagome thought. 'I wonder how deep Inuyasha will get himself into?' She watched intently, waiting to see who would win.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know how to respond, so he turned his back and barked out. "You can't ride!"  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Oh well, I knew this was gonna happen. The poor demon has no clue as to what's about to happen.'  
  
Kawayou growled as Inuyasha turned his back on him. 'He's REFUSING to answer me?!'  
  
Kawayou started to treat the denial as a challenge. Fine then, he would PROVE to his dad that he loved him! He looked around impatiently and spotted a solution to his problem a few feet away. He grinned and picked two bright red flowers and started to walk over to his father.  
  
Miroku looked over at Kagome, confused by the child's actions. "What is he doing Lady Kagome?"  
  
Kagome stayed silent but her expression didn't change as she saw Kawayou jump onto Inuyasha from the front.  
  
Inuyasha kept his arms folded. "No." he growled stubbornly.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at his son strangely surprised that Kawayou was climbing higher on him. "What're you doing?"  
  
Kawayou didn't answer but he came back down to Inuyasha's neck and hugged him. "Ha! See?"  
  
Inuyasha just looked at his pup strangely. "What?" Kawayou pointed to the top of the hanyou's head. "Proof that I love you."  
  
Inuyasha grew red again. '****! I really AM becoming a ****ing blushing bride!' How was it that his son could say that so openly in front of everybody?! '****, I've never even told Kagome how I feel about her!'  
  
Kawayou grinned at his blushing dad. "Accept it! YOU are my daddy and I LOVE you!"  
  
Inuyasha cursed under his breath as his ears detected some chuckling trying to be hidden in the background.  
  
Satisfied that his dad understood his position, Kawayou hopped off and ran into Kagome's waiting arms. Happy about winning the challenge against Inuyasha, he took the other bright red flower he picked and put it behind his mom's left ear. "Here you go, mommy."  
  
Kagome looked very happy with the gesture and held her son closer to her. She petted his head gently and gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead.  
  
Sango sighed as she watched the beloved sight while Miroku smiled at her. Shippou smiled too, wishing he could still show his affections toward his mom.  
  
The only person not smiling was the hanyou. He had watched the entire scene and felt completely confused. 'Flowers? Just a stupid flower gets THAT kind of a response?' he scratched his head. He noticed the nice reaction his human son was getting from Kagome. It was almost as if he had said he loved her too! 'Well ****, that's a **** of a lot easier than saying it!'  
  
Inuyasha went over to them both, but instead of picking a red flower, he picked two purple ones. 'Humans have some strange customs.' he thought as he slid a simple flower behind Kawayou's human ear. 'But it's worth it if I can get the same reaction!' he grinned to himself as he slid the other flower gently behind Kagome's right ear.  
  
Kagome looked a little stunned with the gesture. It didn't seem like something Inuyasha would do. Still, she couldn't help but bite her lip and blush a little.  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare at her. 'Come on...where's MY reward?'  
  
He didn't have to wait long as Kawayou hugged him. "See? I knew you loved me too!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to answer as he saw Kagome tucking a purple flower into his hair near his ear.  
  
'...Wench? Did you just stick some girly flower behind my ear?' Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh and shake her head yes. 'If only I had a mirror.'  
  
Inuyasha was in the process of trying to take it out, but suddenly stilled instead when he smelled someone very familiar coming. "Ah ****."  
  
************************************************ A lot can happen in three months:  
  
1. They are currently on their quest, but that will me made more clear later. Also, they are babying Kawayou to keep tabs on how healthy he is staying.  
  
2. Inuyasha and Kagome have told their companions about what the old man had said. Everyone but Shippou and Kawayou now know.  
  
3. Because of the old man, Inuyasha's actually calling Kawayou by his real name now.  
  
4. Also because of the old man's advice Kawayou isn't left with anything to question anymore. He knows a lot about everyone's past now, so he isn't so confused.  
  
5. Since Inuyasha had told him more about Kikyou, and is referring to him by his real name...he doesn't have much reason to not like him anymore, so his negative feelings slowly started to leave being replaced with positive feelings.  
  
I know it feels like a lot to swallow, but this jump is very important. Without it, I wouldn't be able to finish this story for another year probably. But soon, you should be able to understand it easier if it's bugging you right now.  
  
Alright, I know this chapter was pretty short, so this is where I'm going to stick the reviews. So, you can stick around and read them or go to the next chapter. Just remember to come back afterward because some of them may actually interest you yourself.  
  
To Heifer: Wow, you know that's the first time someone has actually made that comment. But I think I'll be okay. I just have about ten more chapters to write now anyhow!:) (In fact, let's see...when I'm done if you like I could e-mail the ending to you, and you can tell me yourself what you think. Just e-mail me at msmelanie1@hotmail.com okay?) Oh yeah and on the part of Kikyou, well I know that Inuyasha seems to...*cough**cough* fall prey to Kikyou a lot in the anime and manga, but hey...if this actually happened in the show, I highly doubt he'd let her take his pup to hell. Don't you?  
  
To Small Lady: Wow, I don't really know what to say. Your review has to be one of the most elegant I've ever read! It's okay that you never reviewed before, I'm just glad you are enjoying the story. You work with Preschoolers? Wow, I bet that's never dull!:) And yes, since Kawayou is part demon he is different from full humans in certain ways...and yeah, I hear that he does sound more real for more than one reviewer. I don't know why, but I tend to write fics with children a lot more life-like. One reason is probably because I'm going to be an elementary teacher in 1 1/2 to 2 years, so I've had previous experience with children.:)  
  
To Kagome-Chan: Well, a lot can happen in almost five years...and she did just go through a LOT! (Let's see, her world being tooken away, watching Kawayou almost die, hearing that Kawayou might die soon, etc.) The thought of trying to get romantic with Inuyasha right now just isn't on her mind as much as it was when she was 15. And Inuyasha still has trouble admitting himself how he EXACTLY feels for her. All he ever admits to is that he'll protect her and his pup. But don't worry, something happens later that will trigger something...and don't worry, I'm sure you'll spot it.~.^ And yes, the old man. The old man rambles, so don't feel bad. He is supposed to be confusing. Kagome and Inuyasha don't even understand him. But if you read the entire story later, and then that part, most of it should make sense. If it doesn't e-mail me, and I'll explain better. And Sly's 'official' name is still Kawaii Youkai. But for the moment, Inuyasha's indulging him by calling him his real name now too.  
  
To Lady Yami: I'm glad you are enjoying this fic.:) Normally I wouldn't answer to such a simple review when I have so many, but two things drove me to it. Number One: I had to tell you I really liked your skit.:) and Number Two: Shoot, I love Yu-gi-oh so much, that not responding to a person called Lady Yami just wouldn't feel right! Yu-gi-oh! Yu-gi-oh! Come on, when's the next new episode come on?!...oops.^^'. Getting carried away...okay, onto the next review!  
  
To Geshron Tyler: Wow, long review.:) That's okay, I love long reviews. In short, don't worry. I've actually cut out a LOT, but everything should still run together smoothly with the help of flashbacks. Anyhow, Kagome's true feelings will ring out quite loud about what she thinks about her time in 49 I think. And let's see, what else...oh yeah, past history. Well, a lot of umm...death happened in the past. Kikyou died, Inuyasha was 'dead' for fifty years, Sango's whole village was massacred, Shippou's parents died...plus if Miroku doesn't stop the curse on his hand he'll eventually die too. But ya see, no one close to Kawayou has ever died. Even his great grandpa is still alive. So, how do you explain death to a four year old and help them understand it? I've never been in that position, but I'd take a wild guess that it isn't very easy.  
  
To Princess Sapphire: No, Kawayou won't dissapear as everything is righted. You understood the old guy? Wow, there's a first. Even Kagome and Inuyasha didn't understand what he meant that well. Kawayou's acting weird lately because he's afraid. Kawayou can sense the power of a person, and he felt Naraku through Kikyou. He felt the real power of him, not just the 1/3 he felt when he met him for the first time. Now I don't know, but just HOW many demons are collectively joined with him? Umm...I can't say for sure, but I'm pretty sure I'd want to stay close next to my mommy and daddy if I were four years old and sensed his true power radiating from him. Wouldn't you? Remember, he's a tough little demon! But he's still not even in Kidnergarten.  
  
To Ishizu Sango Halliwell: Thanks for reviewing. Yes, it is quite mysterious. But the most important mysteries will eventually be solved. Hope you continue reading!  
  
To Mitsuko Maxwell: The Kikyo/Naraku thing? Don't worry K-uhhh....no, shouldn't say that yet...ummm, someone will help them out with that answer around chapters 50 and 51. And you shouldn't be bothered by Kikyou too much in this story. It neither states that she is good or bad.  
  
To Aisuru: You are full of questions today. That's okay, I don't mind. Real mating with Inuyasha? Nope. Continue on their quest? Yeah, until it ends. Kagome's life-span match that of her mate? *Smirks* Maybe...and yes, I'll post again soon.  
  
To Silver Dragon 2488: Hello to you. Yes, I updated. Big battle? *Smiles* and yep, you are right about Mizuko's parents. And yes, I'll update very soon again. I still have to get 47, 48, 49, and 50 up soon since they are already done. (Just about ten more chapters to go! I'm so excited!^^  
  
Thank you so much everyone for your reviews! Expect 47, 48, 49, and maybe even 50 to be up soon!^.~ 


	46. Funny Faces Showdown

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Forty Six: Funny Faces Showdown  
  
**********************************************  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippou quickly took battle positions as they heard someone start to come forward through the forest.  
  
Inuyasha quickly forgot all about his flower and unsheathed the tetsusaiga.  
  
No one made a move as a young woman came walking toward them. She blinked and looked at Kawayou. "...Lupin?"  
  
Kawayou looked at the girl and realized where he saw her before. He waved to her.  
  
"Lupin?" Inuyasha looked at Kawayou. "Why'd she call you Lupin?"  
  
"Aah Lord Sesshoumaru was right!" Jacken shouted as he ran up from behind Rin. "The human DID survive!"  
  
Then, Sesshoumaru came walking toward the group. He looked at the strange scene before him. "What, may I ask half-breed, are you doing with flowers in your hair?"  
  
"Flowers?!" Inuyasha barked as he felt the top of his head. "There's more than one?!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped as they looked back at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru examined the boy in Kagome's arms. "You are the human that bore that child?"  
  
Kagome shook her head yes.  
  
Sesshoumaru started to walk closer to examine the child more closely.  
  
"That's as far as you go." Inuyasha growled as he held the tetsusaiga between Sesshoumaru and Kawayou.  
  
Sesshoumaru just ignored the hanyou's growl. "This boy is human, so where is the male that helped conceive him?" He looked over at Inuyasha. "It couldn't possibly be the half-breed." He looked over at Miroku. "Black hair, half-hearted grin. Must be yours." Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief at the thought. "The lech?!" Kagome shouted. "No way! Not in a thousand years!" Then she stopped and decided to add, "Not even in five thousand years!" Miroku just looked at Kagome with pain in his eyes. "My dear Kagome, why would you ever say such a thing?" Inuyasha held the tetsusaiga tighter. "He's mine, so DON'T touch him!" Inuyasha barked as he looked out of the corner of his eye. "And DON'T be so familiarly with Kagome!" Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. "Seem a little jealous of what the human man has." "I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Inuyasha barked. "Kagome's not his, she's MINE! And so is Kawayou! Mine, MIne, MINE!! So don't you dare touch them!" "Is that a challenge? Half-breed?" he said as his left hand claws started to glow an eerie green. "Anytime!" Inuyasha barked back. "Hey!" Kawayou shouted, unexpectedly wriggling out of Kagome's grasp. "That's MY dad you're talking to! If you hurt him, you'll pay!" he said as he started to walk forward.  
  
"Hey?!" Inuyasha barked at his son. "I'm supposed to be protecting you because you are MY pup! Now go back to Kagome!"  
  
"No!" Kawayou barked. "I'm supposed to be protecting you because you are MY dad!"  
  
Sesshoumaru had a confused look on his face for a split second before covering it up. He had no real intention of fighting anyone. He just wanted to taunt Inuyasha. It always provided amusing entertainment for him. "Hmmm...well then. Since your pup is obviously you protector, I won't fight you."  
  
Inuyasha growled at the comment.  
  
"After all," Sesshoumaru continued, "he'd probably be more of a challenge than a weak hanyou like you."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha barked angrily.  
  
Sesshoumaru revealed no reaction to his outburst.  
  
"Lupin, how have you been?" Rin asked Kawayou.  
  
Kawayou shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, but my name's not Lupin, it's Kawayou."  
  
"Whaaaat?! The filthy human lied to the great Lord Sesshoumaru?!" Jacken shouted.  
  
"Jacken." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jacken asked.  
  
"Be quiet." Rin finished.  
  
Jacken was outraged. "Whaat?! How dare you tell me to be quiet you miserable little-!"  
  
"Be quiet." Sesshoumaru agreed.  
  
Jacken quit his shouting. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
Then, Inuyasha watched closely as Kawayou moved up closer to Jacken. 'What's he doing?'  
  
Then Jacken started to shout while he jumped up and down after Kawayou had kicked him right in the shin. "Lord Sesshoumaru! The cursed human brat hit me!"  
  
"Jacken." Sesshoumaru replied. "What is it I told you to do?"  
  
"...be quiet?" Jacken replied.  
  
"Have I told you differently yet?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"No." Jacken responded as he saw Rin smiling. She couldn't help but smile when her Lord was taking care of Jacken.  
  
"Then what is it you should do?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"...be quiet." Jacken frowned as he eyed Kawayou.  
  
Kawayou just ran off and hid behind his dad, but he poked his head out to put his thumb on his nose while he wiggled his fingers and stuck his tongue out.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the outburst from Jacken again while Rin smiled at the whole ordeal. Instead, he looked at Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"None of your business." Inuyasha growled.  
  
The whole group tried to stay in their battle positions, but considering there was a staring showdown between Inuyasha and his brother, and Jacken and Kawayou were making faces at each other...  
  
"Sango, I have the feeling we will not be fighting anytime soon." Miroku stated.  
  
Sango watched as Shippou also joined Kawayou in making faces at Jacken behind Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha growled. He knew Kawayou and Shippou were making faces behind him...destroying the 'better-take-me-seriously aura he was trying to impose to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"...we are going southwest, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru finally replied. "Don't get in our way again."  
  
"YOU were in our way!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
Sesshoumaru simply ignored him as he, Rin, and Jacken passed the group. "Nevertheless, leave us alone or you will regret it."  
  
Inuyasha detransformed his tetsusaiga as he watched them leave. "*******." He growled.  
  
Kawayou yawned as he stratched his arms up in the air. "I'm getting sleepy."  
  
Suddenly, everyone rushed over to him.  
  
"How sleepy?" Miroku asked as he felt his head.  
  
"Ummm...regular sleepy?" he answered back as he looked at the trees. "Which one do we sleep in tonight?"  
  
The group looked around and realized what time it was.  
  
"I guess he's fine." Miroku confirmed. "After all, it is becoming quite dark."  
  
"And late." Shippou yawned.  
  
Miroku and Sango agreed, and took up their usual sleeping spots while Inuyasha examined the trees around him. Then, he pointed to a tree to the south of them. "Over there." he said.  
  
Kagome didn't bother looking as Inuyasha carried her and Kawayou into the chosen tree. She had become quite used to sleeping in trees through the months. She just chose a comfortable spot on Inuyasha to lay her head, while Kawayou squirmed to find a good spot on his moms' chest.  
  
Inuyasha simply wrapped his arms around them and tucked his head between Kagome's shoulder and neck, waiting and watching until sleep claimed them. 'Another day.' he sighed happily as he realized his family was asleep. 'Another day that my family has been alright...how many more days will it be like this?'  
  
At that thought he tucked his family closer to him and nuzzled deeper into Kagome's neck as he looked at Kawayou who was asleep with a smile on his face. The hanyou wanted to enjoy that fact, but instead was distracted by the bitter wind that bit through his kimono and chilled him to the bone.  
  
He tried to deny how that felt. '...it's not a sign. Everything's fine. I've just been hanging out with Miroku too long. Everything will be okay. There's probably some other reason....  
  
I can't stop myself from shivering tonight.'  
  
***************************************************  
  
Well, that's it for now. I hope you are enjoying the story, because I plan on getting 47, 48, 49 and 50 out for you soon. Don't forget! And thanks everyone for your reviews! 


	47. Dreams, Springs and Other Things

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
And of course, one more thing: Happy Birthday lil *kagome* chan! I hope this makes your day even better.^^  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Forty-Seven: Dreams, Springs, and Other Things  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"LET HIM THE **** GO!"  
  
"NO, OH KAMI NO, PLEASE!"  
  
"STOP IT! LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR ****ING THROAT!"  
  
"MOMMA!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!"  
  
"LET GO OF MY PUP RIGHT NOW YOU SICK *******!"  
  
"LET HIM GO NOW!!"  
  
"Ku ku ku...then come and get him."  
  
Kawayou woke up in a sweat. He had had that stupid dream again. About him and...and...'Oh man, I forgot it again!' He looked up and realized his constant squirming in his nightmare had caused his mother to wake up.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. "Bad dream again?"  
  
Kawayou shook his head yes. "Momma, I wanna get down."  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked at the sky. It was still dark but the sun would be making it's entrance over the mountains soon. "You'll have to wake up Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha slowly woke up as he felt an annoying patting on his nose. He looked down at Kawayou's hand. "Pup."  
  
"Pop." Kawayou replied. "I want to get down now."  
  
Inuyasha stretched his neck from side to side. "You'll wake Kagome."  
  
"I'm already awake." Kagome mumbled. "It's kinda hard to sleep when your son is squirming around."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and jumped down with his family in his arms. He stopped to look up at the sky before he plopped down on the ground with them.  
  
"...I had that dream again." Kawayou confessed.  
  
Kagome looked down at him. "Which one? The dog catcher?"  
  
Inuyasha just looked at Kagome in confusion.  
  
"No." Kawayou sighed. 'It'd be NICE to have that nightmare again instead of this one.' He looked down at the inside of his Kimono. 'At least I didn't wake up all sticky and sweaty in that one.' "I don't remember what it was about though." He sighed. "I don't understand why I had it again."  
  
That captured Inuyasha and Kagome's attention quickly. "Understand? You don't understand it?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"Nuh uh. I don't even remember it." Kawayou replied. "Can we just get going now? I don't want to go back to sleep."  
  
Kagome looked at Kawayou. "Okay then. You don't have to go back to sleep right now." She smiled at Inuyasha. "If you feel tired later Kawayou, your daddy can just carry you."  
  
Inuyasha just growled at Kagome. "Very funny. Why don't you carry him instead?"  
  
"Because I've carried him since the day he was conceived." She grinned wickedly. "So now it's your turn for a little while."  
  
Inuyasha just opened his mouth in an O. "Kagome...." he growled. Damn. How can he compete with THAT?  
  
Kagome looked at Kawayou. "If you have this 'dream' again, I want you to try and remember it." Kagome pushed. "If you don't, it might keep coming back."  
  
Kawayou sighed. Like he knew how to remember it. "I don't know how momma, but I guess I'll try anyhow." he said as he remembered the flowers tucked behind his ears. "I still have my flowers in?" he tried to take them out as it began to lightly sprinkle on them.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kagome remembered as she looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "We just went straight to bed, didn't we?" she said as she started to remove her own flowers. Then she looked at her kimono. "Inuyasha, didn't you put a pocket in here or something?"  
  
Inuyasha walked over to her. "Let's see....I'm pretty sure I put a hole to put things in."  
  
Kawayou just held his flowers as he looked curiously at his mother and father. But then, his mouth flew open in surprise when his mom dropped Inuyasha to the ground.  
  
Without the word 'sit'?!  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome shouted angrily. "What do you think you're doing putting your hand THERE?!"  
  
Inuyasha wanted to yell at her that it was an accident, but as he rolled over onto his stomach there was only one thing that he needed to know that minute. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"How'd I do what?" Kagome asked, relatively calm again as she found her pocket and stuck her treasures inside of it.  
  
"How'd you do what?!" Inuyasha barked as he stood back up.  
  
Kawayou decided to add to Inuyasha's previous question. "How did you manage to elbow pops, flip over him and kick him in the back?"  
  
Kagome placed a finger to her lip. "Ummm...I didn't do that, did I?" She looked back at Inuyasha "...wow, imagine that."  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome's left shoulder. "What? What do you mean 'imagine that'?! Dammit Kagome, that kind of power doesn't just come from out of nowhere!" He looked seriously back at her. "That old hag had to have been wrong. That damn shikon half has to be in you still."  
  
Kawayou put his flowers in his left pocket and ran up to his momma. "Wow mommy...you actually whalloped dad."  
  
Inuyasha turned away from them. "Walloped isn't the right word. She just caught me by surprise, that's all."  
  
"True, but it was still quite fascinating to watch."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up as he turned around and saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippou starting at him.  
  
"It was!" Shippou agreed as he tried to remember the word Kagome and Kawayou would use. "It was 'cool'!"  
  
"You were supposed to be asleep." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Miroku pointed his staff to the rising sun. "The time for sleep has passed."  
  
Inuyasha just looked at the crumpled flowers on the ground. Flowers could only take so much. "Yeah, whatever. You ready, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome was already packing up her blanket.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kawayou stretched out his arms to him. He growled but decided entering into the My Pup VS. My Dad issue wasn't a good idea at the time.  
  
Kawayou grinned as he hopped onto Inuyasha.  
  
"Alright, lets-" Inuyasha began before he lost his train of thought when he felt Kawayou climbing over to his back.  
  
"What are you doing, pup?" Inuyasha asked as Kawayou finally settled on Inuyasha's shoulders.  
  
"Riding on your shoulders!" Kawayou laughed as he touched his father's left ear to watch it flatten down to his skull.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Be careful Kawayou."  
  
"I will." Kawayou smiled back.  
  
Inuyasha held onto Kawayou's ankles. "Only if you DON'T bug my ears again."  
  
"Okay!" Kawayou grinned as he held fast to Inuyasha's hair.  
  
Kagome smiled at them as they took off. Kawayou loved it when Sota gave him a ride on his shoulders. If he was allowing someone else to now, did that mean that perhaps Kawayou was getting used to the Feudal Era?  
  
A few hours later...  
  
It had been sprinkling off and on while the group continued to walk. It would be just a matter of time before it really started to rain and they would have to find shelter somewhere...  
  
Kawayou smiled as he looked up into the sky and started to sing. "Ame, Ame, fure, fure, kaasan ga. Janome de Omukae Ureshina!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. His son was becoming quite chirpy now. 'Must be in a really good mood.' he tapped one of the ankles he was holding. "...why are you in such a good mood?"  
  
Kawayou leaned over into Inuyasha's face. "Pichi pichi, chapu chapu, ran ran ran!" he finished singing as he smiled wide, showing his fangs.  
  
Kawayou didn't need to sing for everyone to realize why he was so happy.  
  
"So, your son is back to being a demon again." Sango said as she looked at Kagome. "How long has it tooken this time? Two whole days?"  
  
Kagome shook her head yes as she smiled at Kawayou's grin. Even though he was switching back and forth constantly, he was doing alright. She remembered that he had made such a fuss the first time it happened. Then the second and the third, but somewhere along the way he had stopped complaining about it as much. 'Maybe he's getting used to being human more?' Whatever it was, it was plain to see by the size of that grin which side he still preferred. She stopped thinking about it though as they approached the top of the hill. "Looks like that's it up ahead." she said as she pointed over to a village that was in front of them just a short distance away.  
  
"Yes, I believe you are right." Miroku agreed as he looked back at Sango. "Dear Sango, do you remember what the first person had said?  
  
"Yes." Sango replied. "Does someone still remember the second?"  
  
"I don't." Shippou replied. "It was too long."  
  
"Well I do." Kagome answered. She remembered it VERY well because if they forgot one section of it, then they wouldn't be able to get the third part. They'd have to travel all the way back for the answer. And according to the old man, time would not be on their side. 'Still, it sounds so corny...like it was all made up on the spot.' she sighed and looked back at Kawayou. 'But if it works, it's more than worth it.'  
  
"Well then." Inuyasha replied. "Let's go find the last hag so we can finally get to that castle."  
  
Everyone walked through the village, and it hadn't taken long to figure out where the old woman that held the last piece they needed was at.  
  
'Okay.' Kagome said trying to build up her courage as she went forward to the old woman's hut. 'This is it. This is the last piece. After this, its up to us to figure out the answer.'  
  
"Who is it?" The old woman said as Kagome and the group arrived at her door.  
  
"Do you have the last part to the forgotten castle?" Inuyasha replied, ignoring her question.  
  
The old woman sighed. "Yes I do." She looked at the stare in the demon's eyes. 'They keep sprouting up. This isn't good. Oh well, at least I've lived a long life.' "Do you have the first answer?"  
  
Sango stood in front of everyone. "'If you wish to find the castle you must dare to get wet, to go there.'" she quoted.  
  
The old woman nodded her head yes. "And the second?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. " *cough**cough* 'The castles has not been forgotten, it is just in an unusual place. In most cases, it will only reach to be the height of a small child's face.'"  
  
"Yes." the old woman agreed as she uncrossed her arms. "Then it's time for the third part. If you can't figure it out then I'd say you are one hut short of a village."  
  
"Get on with it." Inuyasha growled.  
  
The old woman just stared at them. "The forgotten castle? Is there really such a thing? If there is, then it can only be in one place." She pointed to the right of herself. "In our nearby spring."  
  
With that said, she walked back into her hut.  
  
The group seemed a little stunned.  
  
"In a spring?" Miroku asked, still disbelieving what he had just heard.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "I don't like this. It's too simple. TOO convenient, Kagome."  
  
Kagome didn't listen as she started to walk into the direction the old woman had indicated. Then, she stopped. "I...Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer as he swung Kawayou down to the ground and drew out his tetsusaiga. "Damn."  
  
Everyone watched as Sesshoumaru, Jacken, and Rin started coming from the right. Sesshoumaru surprisingly growled at Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's none of your business." Inuyasha growled back.  
  
"Were you also searching for the stone of knowledge?" Rin asked sadly.  
  
Kagome didn't like the tone in her voice.  
  
"They shall pay!" Jacken shouted. "For tricking Lord Sesshoumaru into believing in it!"  
  
"Believing in it?" Kagome asked. "Does it-" she choked out. "Does it not exist?"  
  
"It exists human wench." Sesshoumaru said as he started to walk toward them. "Half-breed, stay out of our way."  
  
"**** you!" Inuyasha barked. "We ain't here on purpose!"  
  
Sesshoumaru waved it off. "I'm upset at this outcome. Perhaps fighting would help, but I'd need a worthy opponent." He looked from side to side. "And it appears there are none here at the moment."  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the growl and started to walk past them without a word, shortly followed by Jacken. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Shouldn't we punish the humans for their wicked insole-?!"  
  
*Thump*  
  
"Ow! Lord Sesshoumaru!! Rin is hitting me with rocks!" Jacken whined.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped. "Rin?"  
  
"Yes my lord?" Rin asked.  
  
"Are you hitting Sesshoumaru with rocks?" he inquired.  
  
"No my lord. I just hit him with a stone." Rin answered back.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head and continued on.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kagome all blinked as they watched Jacken and Rin trail behind Inuyasha's half-brother.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome began as she looked at the hanyou. "I don't know if I'm going to like this outcome."  
  
Inuyasha growled but squeezed Kawayou's feet gently. "We've come all this way." he looked at the direction from where Sesshoumaru had come from. "We have to see for ourselves if it's real or not."  
  
So, everyone treaded quietly, each wondering what they might discover. Something that wasn't useful for Sesshoumaru, but perhaps maybe them? Or was it all some stupid hoax?  
  
The group came to a stop when they arrived at the spring.  
  
"That...is that supposed to be it?" Kagome asked as she pointed to a small representation of a castle on the other side of the spring. Kawayou ran over to examine it, twitching his right ear in curiosity as he lifted the roof of one of the turrets. "There's a stone."  
  
Inuyasha quickly ran over to Kawayou and looked at it. He growled when he read what it said.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What's it say?"  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku prodded. "Please tell us, what does it say? Is it fake or real?"  
  
Inuyasha bent down and picked Kawayou up. "Let's go."  
  
Kagome just stared at him strangely. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and dropped the stone in her hand, then proceeded to walk away with Kawayou who looked over the hanyou's shoulder at Kagome.  
  
Kagome's eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing on the rock. She strolled over to the side of the spring that had a sign she never noticed before. "..."  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What's it say on the rock, Kagome?" Shippou asked.  
  
Kagome clenched her fingers tightly around the stone before throwing it on the ground and running back into Inuyasha's direction.  
  
Sango blinked at her behavior, but followed Miroku's gaze to the sign:  
  
WELCOME TO THE FORGOTTEN CASTLE'S SPRING OF KNOWLEDGE! Learn Something New Each Day!  
  
Shippou quietly picked up the 'Stone of Knowledge' and read. "One hut is just a hut, but it takes two or more to make a village?"  
  
********************************************* 


	48. Dear Kagome,

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Forty-Eight: Dear Kagome,  
  
******************************************************  
  
"W-what ?" Sango asked confused. "But...why would they?"  
  
"To attract people, Sango." Miroku frowned.  
  
"But why?!" Sango shouted. "Why go through the trouble of spreading it like it was something important?!"  
  
"To attract attention." Miroku replied again. "I've heard this area's been hit hard by bear youkai. Nearby trading villages must be disappearing."  
  
"Just to bring people here." Sango said with a sad twinkle in her eye. "Just to bring people here."  
  
"I wonder if that old man in the cave came from around this area." Shippou said as he threw the stone into the spring. "Maybe he was just helping to spread it."  
  
Sango sighed. "Well, there is no reason to stay around here then. Let's go find Inuyasha and Kagome." She wanted to go talk to her friend to make sure she was alright.  
  
"Not yet, Sango." Miroku replied as he sat down on the ground. He patted the ground next to him. "Sit and wait. I believe Inuyasha and his family will need some time to themselves."  
  
Sango sat down but eyed Miroku. "Don't try anything." Miroku gave a sad smile but called Shippou over. "That goes for you too. Let's wait a little while longer for them."  
  
Somewhere close nearby...  
  
Kawayou just stared at his parents. "..." He didn't exactly know what to say. He knew they had spent a long time following those stupid clue things, but shouldn't they be pissed instead of...  
  
Kawayou looked over his father's shoulders as he held onto his mom's left arm. It was hard to say who was holding him now. He just knew his mom and dad were holding him now. He just knew his mom and dad were holding onto one another while he was sandwiched in the middle.  
  
Finally, they broke apart and Kawayou stretched.  
  
"Everything'll be fine." Inuyasha commented as he held a small black tendril of Kagome's hair. "We'll find another way."  
  
Kagome sighed but leaned into Inuyasha once more. It didn't matter what he said, they hanyou could never lie successfully.  
  
Kawayou just groaned. Did they even remember he was here?!  
  
"The old man was probably faking it." Inuyasha replied as he gently held onto her back. "This is probably the *******'s home village or somethin'."  
  
Kagome tried her best to cling onto that idea. 'The old man is just a conartist. That's it. That's got to be it, he just lied about Kawayou to get us out here!'  
  
'My pup's still strong anyhow.' Inuyasha assured himself. 'Sure, he becomes human longer and more often, but he still seems just as strong as when he first came here.'  
  
"The old man?" Kawayou spoke up, getting quite tired of being sandwiched between them again, not to mention ignored. "Did the old man tell you it would help defeat moms' boss?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply. He had been sooo sure the old coot was the real thing! "Let's go visit him again." Inuyasha growled dangerously.  
  
"No." Kagome replied. "We won't waste any more time on him." she said as she leaned away from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha let go of her back and looked at her.  
  
"I want to go back to Kaede's village." She demanded as she petted Kawayou.  
  
"We get to go back to the well?!" Kawayou asked excitedly.  
  
"It won't work." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I don't care!" Kagome shouted back. "I want to try! I don't care what the chances are anymore, I just want to try and YOU are going to take us back!"  
  
Inuyasha continued to growl, but grabbed Kagome's wrist in time to keep her from smacking him against the jaw.  
  
Kagome looked at what she had almost done and stared at her captured wrist. "...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I just-"  
  
"Don't." Inuyasha interrupted as he let her wrist go. "Maybe it's a good idea to go back to the village anyhow."  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked, a little shocked at his sudden agreement.  
  
"Yeah." he replied as he looked at her suspiciously. 'Maybe old Kaede can tell me just what the **** is going on with you.'  
  
A few weeks later the whole group had finally reached Kaede's village. It had been a long journey going from one place to another, but finally they had returned. Hoping for a little piece and quiet.  
  
Kawayou talked with Shippou in the corner of Kaede's hut, while Miroku and Sango were trying to catch each other off guard. Kagome sat down in a nearby corner watching Kawayou and Shippou while Inuyasha continually stared at Kaede.  
  
"Is there something ye need half-demon?" Kaede asked the staring hanyou.  
  
"Look at Kagome again." he growled lowly.  
  
Kaede held her hand to her ear. "I'm not the young nimble woman I once was Inuyasha. Ye must speak up."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kaede. "I want you to look at Kagome and Kawayou."  
  
"The young quarter demon?" Kaede asked. "And Kagome again? Why so?"  
  
"Just do it!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted back. "Don't speak that way to Kaede!"  
  
Kaede shrugged off the hanyou's barking words and went to go look at Kagome. "Kagome, have ye been feeling well?"  
  
"I'm really fine." Kagome replied. "At times I seem to have even more energy than usual even."  
  
"More energy?" Kaede commented.  
  
Kawayou sighed as Shippou continued to question him about his time. The Miroku and Sango 'thing' was kinda neat to watch the first month. It was even okay after another month. But another month had passed....and another...'They are driving me crazy!'  
  
He just didn't understand. Sure, he understood why Miroku needed to bear children now, his mom and dad had explained that to him. 'But why can't he just get it through his thick head that-!'  
  
Shippou watched as Kawayou got up. "Hey, where ya going?"  
  
Kawayou didn't reply. He walked over to Sango and Miroku.  
  
Miroku seemed a little surprised by his appearance. "Yes young one?"  
  
Kawayou frowned and pointed at him. "You're an idiot."  
  
Sango smiled. "That's pointing out the obvious."  
  
Miroku's mouth dropped and he faked pain. "My dear Sango, that deeply hurt me."  
  
Kawayou rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You know, if you really want Sango to give you a kid, there's a real simple way numbnuts."  
  
Sango looked away while Miroku stared at Kawayou.  
  
"And what makes you think I need advice from a child?" Miroku replied.  
  
Kawayou answered. "Because apparently you need advice from someone more mature."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kawayou. 'He's trying to give the priest advice, huh? He won't make it. Kagome's given them advice, Shippou gave them advice, heck even I gave them ****ing advice!' He turned his head back to Kagome and Kaede. "Well?"  
  
Kaede sighed. "There is nothing wrong with her that I see." She looked over at the hanyou. "Perhaps it is her change in diet that would explain her extra energy."  
  
Inuyasha barked. "Extra energy?! Tell me ya old bat, is it just extra energy that makes Kagome flip and kick me in the back?! Is it extra energy that makes her want to clobber me in the jaw?! Is it-!"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha!" Kaede insisted. "Ye had not told me about these things." She looked back at Kagome some more.  
  
"..." Miroku seemed a little stunned. "Are you sure?" He looked back at Sango who was not making eye contact. "But I do not wish to 'date' her, I just want her to give me a kid.'  
  
Kawayou hit his head. 'What an idiot!' "Look, take my advice: Just keep your mouth closed."  
  
"Keep my mouth closed?" Miroku asked. "Why?"  
  
"Because you keep sticking your big foot in it!" Kawayou barked. 'I guess dad was right. These two are never going to get it.'  
  
"...I'm deeply sorry, but I see not what has happened to Kagome." Kaede replied to Inuyasha. "She seems to be a healthy happy woman."  
  
Inuyasha growled his disagreement. "Check Kawayou."  
  
Kaede went over to Kawayou and examined him. "I see nothing wrong with him. What am I to be looking for?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Nothing?"  
  
Kaede shook her head yes. "There is nothing here."  
  
Kagome got up and looked out at the night sky. She knew Inuyasha wasn't overreacting. Even if something wasn't wrong with Kawayou, something WAS wrong with her. She was almost 100% sure she knew what it was. But she just couldn't afford to tell him, then be wrong. 'I just need some more time, then I'll know for sure.' "Inuyasha, I'm ready to go check out the well again."  
  
"Me too!" Kawayou jumped up and down. "Let's go!"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled but started to walk outside. "We'll be back." he muttered out to everyone in the hut.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Inuyasha cursed his luck as he once again cut through another demon. 'Damn! What are they all doing out here?!' He looked in back of himself to cut down a demon boar. 'A boar?' He looked around and held his ears in alert. They were running into some demons that had not even usually come around here. Kaede had warned them before they left that there were some strange new demons roaming around the area. 'But she never said this ****ing many!' "Kagome, we're going back!"  
  
Kagome frowned. Sure there were a lot more demons than normal but they were much closer to the well than Kaede's. "We are too close! We can't go back yet!"  
  
Inuyasha growled at her. Sure, they were closer to the well, but the thing that really made him mad was that the closer they got to the well, the STRONGER the demons were becoming. ****, he'd just cut down a ****ing bear demon for Kami's sake!  
  
He tried to cut through them quickly so Kagome wouldn't see how tired he was becoming.  
  
But she did see. Kagome looked sadly down at Kawayou in her arms. She had wanted to go see the well, but Inuyasha just wasn't strong enough right now. 'Maybe tomorrow...'  
  
Just then, Inuyasha was busy fighting another bear demon when another demon had come up from behind Kagome.  
  
He watched in horror, knowing that there wouldn't be any way to save her in time! "KAGO-!"  
  
But just then, the demon had been cut in half. As it fell Inuyasha realized Yushio had been behind the monster.  
  
Yushio looked at Inuyasha. "This was really very stupid. Some ****ing half demon going through this stupid forest this late at night!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly finished off the bear youkai and ran over to Kagome and Kawayou. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Just then, Akina came out of the woods toward them. "Hello Again! We've been looking for you!"  
  
"Looking for us?" Kagome asked confused. "What for?"  
  
Akina smiled and brought out a small kimono. "I had a feeling your half- demon wasn't the type to ask for help."  
  
"*Keh* So what?!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"So I decided to give you something instead to return the favor." she smiled as she handed Kagome the small kimono.  
  
Kagome looked at the tiny kimono. It was much smaller than Kawayou and surely wouldn't fit him. Although, even if it did, he'd NEVER wear it. It was a beautiful purple color that had red and blue flower designs all over it. "It's beautiful, but this is for a little girl, isn't it?"  
  
Akina shook her head yes. "When demons are very young, they continue to grow rapidly until they reach around five years." She pointed to the kimono. "I love to make kimono's, so I thought I'd make you something simple for whenever you have a female pup!"  
  
Kagome eyes went wide before she blinked. "..."  
  
Inuyasha's bad mood suddenly dissappeared, instead being replaced with a huge grin.  
  
Kagome frowned at the hanyou. Mention anything about pups and he would just- ! She looked at the kimono. 'Another reminder.'  
  
"Can we go now?" Yushio grumbled.  
  
Akina shook her head yes. "If you ever need anymore, then just come by alright?"  
  
Kagome was about to respond when Inuyasha interrupted with- "Sounds great. Can we just order about six more off the top?"  
  
But Akina did not get a chance to respond as Kagome kicked him in the shin. The demon wife just laughed at she looked at her husband and took off behind him.  
  
Kawayou looked at the kimono that his mom had. "That's pretty. So, that's for one of my futu-"  
  
"Let's go check out the well now!" Kagome interrupted before he could finish. She could see it only a few feet away.  
  
Inuyasha sighed but drew out his sword. Since Akina and Yushio showed up, some of the demons had thinned out.  
  
Just his luck. "Alright." he muttered as he swung his tetsusaiga over his shoulder.  
  
At the well...  
  
Kawayou's ears perked up when he looked down the well. "Nothing?"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and sighed in relief. All those demons hanging by the well was really making him wonder. "Oh well. Guess we'll just have to come back tomorrow."  
  
Suddenly, Kirara came flying down at them.  
  
"Kirara?" Kagome questioned as the demon cat came toward her. Her eyes fell on what was in Kirara's mouth.  
  
"Is that a letter?" Kawayou asked as he stayed beside his dad.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't dwelling on the letter though. Instead, him and Kagome were completely focused on the little piece of pink that was shimmering in her mouth.  
  
Kagome stuck her hand gently into Kirara's mouth and pulled it out. "..."  
  
"What's that?" Kawayou asked as he moved up closer to his momma.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. This couldn't be good. "Kagome..." he growled dangerously. "Is THAT what I think it is?"  
  
Kagome shook her head yes and brought the little piece next to her chest. "It's part of the shikon no tama."  
  
Kawayou gazed at it. "That's part of the jewel that came out of me?"  
  
"It's a shikon shard?" Inuyasha asked, still not wanting to believe it. 'How did a shard of the shikon jewel get here?!'  
  
Kagome didn't answer his repeated question, but instead reached for the letter delicately tucked into Kirara's mouth. She unraveled it and looked at it. "...it's from Sota."  
  
Inuyasha growled his disapproval of the situation. Things were suddenly becoming a lot more complicated again.  
  
Kagome looked at the letter and started to read:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
Hey there sis. How are you and my nephew doing? Mom says she doesn't want you to worry, we're fine. Kouga has been taking care of us so we don't have the problems that all the other humans are facing.  
  
A lot has happened since you left. The well had stopped working, but I guess you already knew that, huh? Anyhow, mom says I'm not supposed to drag you into everything, but let's just say that Kouga managed to get two shards of the shikon no tama. Me and Kouga tried them beforehand, just to see if they would work back and forth. It got us there and back, but it wouldn't take us back to the past a second time. So, it's sort of up to you if you want to come back or not. Kouga doesn't know if it will transport more than two people, or if it will transport right like the other jewel. If you ask me, i don't like it. What if it doesn't accept anymore than two?  
  
Oh yeah. Kouga keeps bugging me to tell you to remind Inuyasha that he's still a dog turd and that he'd better be taking good care of you.  
  
I don't know if you and Inuyasha and Kawayou are going to come back or not. It's not the same anymore anyway. Nevermind. Momma keeps telling me I can't tell you about it unless you decide to come back. She also keeps telling me that I have to tell you again that we are all alright.  
  
Momma says that whatever happens though that she loves you deeply. And grandpa keeps muttering some ancient words that aren't doing anything but annoying Kouga again.  
  
Well, this papers almost out of room now. I don't have much else to say to you. I hope that both you and Kawayou are both fine. And tell Inuyasha that he's still my hero, even if he can't be here with us this time. Just tell him that I'm really glad he's looking over my big sister and my little nephew for me.  
  
Signed,  
  
Sota, Momma, Grandpa, and Kouga.  
  
P.S. Sorry about the wet spots. Mom was kinda emotional when we wrote this.  
  
************************************************* 


	49. Yes Master?

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Forty-nine: Yes Master?  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Inuyasha ....I ....everything doesn't sound okay." Kagome said softly as she rubbed Sota's words on the letter. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome repeated again as she read the P.S. over. "I think momma was crying."  
  
Inuyasha still didn't respond.  
  
Kawayou tried to look at the letter too. "What is it momma? How'd the letter come here? Was it because of the little shard?"  
  
Kagome held Kawayou's hands and squeezed it. "Nothing honey." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "I think we need to go home...and talk, Inuyasha."  
  
Some time later back at Kaede's hut.  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"I said yes!"  
  
"No you stupid *****! I said no!"  
  
"I don't care! Inuyasha, this is my chance to go home!"  
  
Miroku kept trying to distract Kawayou away from the sounds of the hut. Sango, Kaede, and him had went to the other side of the village with Kawayou and Shippou. They had known as soon as Inuyasha barked for them to get the **** out, and had handed Kawayou directly over to Sango, that Kagome and Inuyasha needed to talk.  
  
Or well, whatever it was that they were doing now.  
  
Inside Kaede's hut Inuyasha and Kagome had been trying to get each other to give in. Inuyasha had had NO intention to let Kawayou and Kagome leave through that stupid well into a time that was not safe. And even if he could go with him, he still didn't like it.  
  
Especially since he wouldn't be able to come back. "You are NOT going wench!" he yelled as he held the shikon shard tightly in his right hand. He had quickly snatched it from her the moment they set foot in the hut. He wouldn't risk her trying to run off. His wench was in a REAL bad mood and there was no telling what she'd do.  
  
Kagome was becoming very angry at the hanyou. She knew something HUGE was going on on the other side of the well. Something that her brother and her mother was hiding from her. She didn't know what it could be. And even though she really felt fine in the Sengoku Jidai, and Kawayou was adapting okay, she couldn't just let her world go through whatever horrible thing was happening. As she started to think about what could be happening, she felt more determined to leave.  
  
She knew that Inuyasha wouldn't want to leave his time and come, but..."I said that WE have to leave!"  
  
"NO ****ING WAY!!" Inuyasha barked angrily.  
  
"YES ****ING WAY!!" Kagome shouted back. She didn't care about how lady- like her words sounded. She had to get her point across to Inuyasha. She could not lose this battle with him!  
  
Inuyasha growled when he heard the words she used. 'Those words coming from Kagome...' "Those are fighting words, Kagome."  
  
Kagome didn't back down. "Yes they are, Inuyasha! No matter what it takes, I just can't leave my family on the other side when Kami knows WHAT is happening in the world!" She pointed to a sentence on the letter and shouted it out to him. "'Kouga's been taking care of us so we don't have the problems that all the other humans are facing.' Tell me, Inuyasha! Does that SOUND okay to you?!"  
  
Inuyasha continued to growl as she read on.  
  
"'It's not the same anymore any way. NEVERMIND.'!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha. "'Momma keeps telling me I can't tell you about it unless you decide to come back.'!"  
  
Inuyasha just turned his back on her.  
  
"Oh, and HOW can we forget this part!" Kagome cried out as she stepped in front of him and put the letter up into his face. "'And tell Inuyasha that he's still my hero, even if he can't be here with us this time.'" She looked at Inuyasha as she pulled the letter away. "Does THAT sound okay?"  
  
Inuyasha still didn't reply. He didn't care what was going on! In his head there were two options facing him: Lose Kagome and Kawayou or DON'T lose Kagome and Kawayou.  
  
"You can come." Kagome added. "This isn't an attempt to leave alright? This is to be sure that my family is okay." She looked back at the letter. "I don't care how many times Sota said everything was alright. I don't believe him."  
  
Inuyasha still didn't budge. He would wait for eternity without budging if necessary. He knew in his heart the moment they went into Kagome's time that disaster would strike. Sesshoumaru, Naraku, it didn't matter! And what if HE couldn't defend his family?! Lose them just because he gave in and listened to Kagome? "You are not leaving."  
  
Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. She saw the look he was giving her. It didn't matter what she screamed at him, he wasn't going to back down. "I could very well use the 'S' word until my throat became sore, you know that." she threatened.  
  
Inuyasha looked seriously back at her. "I don't care if you break my back. You and Kawayou are not going anywhere."  
  
Kagome sighed. She couldn't give up! She HAD to convince the hanyou. But she didn't know what else would work.  
  
After about five minutes of not coming up with something new she resorted to yelling the same thing over again. 'I don't care how, but I HAVE to win!'  
  
At the other end of the village...  
  
"You know, it's been quite some time since Inuyasha and Lady Kagome came out." Miroku observed.  
  
Kawayou looked at the monk. He wanted to know what was going on, but the look on his mom and dads' faces before they sent him out here with everyone else told him he'd better not. "What's taking them so long?"  
  
Kagome looked at the floor. 'How can I win?' She didn't lift her eyes away from it. She had been crying, screaming, even 'sitting' Inuyasha to make him come to his senses for so long that her voice was now very hoarse. She didn't dare look at Inuyasha. She didn't know what she would say to him.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand kept staring at Kagome as he held his back. She had a lot of 'sit' energy inside of her, but he still wouldn't give in. He remembered her doing everything she could.  
  
But he wouldn't give in. He COULDN'T give in! 'Dammit *****! There are going to be youkai's with their full power tearing up your world! I'm NOT risking you going over there!' "Give it up." he growled. "You and Kawayou are not going back."  
  
Kagome still didn't lift her eyes. "Why?"  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up. Why in the world was she asking such a ridiculous thing?! "Because it's dangerous, Kagome! There's no telling what is going on over in the future!"  
  
"Nothing can be predicted." She said softly, trying not to hurt her voice.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "I can take care of you here."  
  
"You could there too." Kagome replied, still keeping her voice low.  
  
"Not as well!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked again, never letting her sight leave that of the floor.  
  
"Because Dammit Kagome! Because-!" Inuyasha stopped for a second. "Naraku is over there now at full power!"  
  
"He is here too." she replied.  
  
"But he hasn't showed up!" Inuyasha barked angrily. Dammit, Kagome was too calm!  
  
"So you don't know where he is?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"So isn't that more dangerous?" Kagome asked again.  
  
Inuyasha growled. Her calm responses were turning him down. "I don't care WHAT you say, Kagome! YOU and MY pup will NOT leave!"  
  
Kagome did not lift her head from the floor.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "...Kagome?"  
  
"Yes master?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth fell wide. "What the **** did you just say to me?"  
  
"What?" she whispered as she finally moved from her original position to a bowing position.  
  
Inuyasha's ears drew back. "What the **** are you doing *****?!"  
  
Kagome didn't move. "What do you mean, master?"  
  
"**** Kagome, stop calling me that!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Why?" she replied as she slouched back into her original position, still facing the floor. "Apparently, you are? Right?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at her. "I'm not your master."  
  
"Really? Are you sure? Don't you own me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Own you?!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"You seem upset, master. Did I say something that upset you?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"Dammit, Kagome! Quit it! Why the **** do you keep calling me master?! What the ****'s wrong with you?!"  
  
Kagome started to stand up but still didn't lift her eyes from the floor. "I have no choices anymore, do I? Aren't you the one who has to decide what's the best for me?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't know how to respond. "Kagome, I...look, I'm doing what's best!"  
  
"What's best for you, I know." Kagome said as she looked him in the eyes. "You know, there was a time when I actually thought you might have liked me. For me and not because of what I apparently beared for you."  
  
"Kago-"  
  
"But apparently I was wrong. You don't think of me and Kawayou as anything more than possessions." She finished.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. "That's not true."  
  
"It is." Kagome stated. "You have decided for us where we belong. We have had no choice in the matter."  
  
"Only because you belong here!" Inuyasha barked angrily. He didn't LIKE the things that were coming out of Kagome's mouth.  
  
"Our own family is in trouble, and there is nothing we can do about it, because our apparent master says we can't go home. We can never go home again." Kagome continued.  
  
"*****, you had better stop talking!" Inuyasha barked out.  
  
"Fine then, MASTER I will." Kagome choked out. "You know, I really did like you before the well stopped five years ago. And all the feelings back then had started to come back again but..." She looked at him, deeply into his eyes. "...they were for a great hanyou that now I see never existed. They weren't for the cold half-demon that sees me only as a possession."  
  
Inuyasha stood silent, not exactly knowing what to say to those words.  
  
"Lucky for me you revealed your true colors Inuyasha." She said as she looked coldly at him. "Now that I know what kind of creature you really are, it doesn't matter what you say or what you do. I know what you truly are."  
  
"Bu...but..." Inuyasha began as he looked back at her. "But, Kagome..."  
  
Kagome didn't reply as she started to leave the hut. "Well Inuyasha, I guess me and Kawayou will stay here with you, since we have no choice. It's a shame, you know?"  
  
"...What?" he asked softly.  
  
"We were so close...you know?" She walked to the other side of the hut, heading toward the door. "To becoming a family." She looked back at him one final time. "But how can we be a family, when the mommy and the child know that the daddy just doesn't care about us as anything more than possessions?"  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth and clenched his fists while Kagome started to go out the door. He knew she was going to tell Kawayou what he had decided for all of them. He looked down at the shard in his hand. 'They will never treat me the same.' He went outside and watched Kagome walk away. 'They won't ever believe that I think of them more than just possessions if I don't...' He stared at the shard as he remembered everything Kagome had said.  
  
In truth, her world should have been just as dangerous as his time. His excuses had been shotdown and he still wouldn't listen to her. 'I wouldn't listen to her.' He gripped the shikon shard so tightly in his fist that blood was starting to squeeze through his hand. 'I don't want to...but if I don't do this...' he watched her as she turned a corner, leaving his sight. He started to remember what it was like before Kawayou had started to like him. 'I worked so hard to get him to trust me...and like me!' Then, it started to hurt even harder when he started to think of the way Kagome had treated him.  
  
Could he take anymore of that?  
  
He quickly knew the answer as he ran toward her. "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned around and looked at him coldly. "What."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her left hand and shoved the shard in her hand.  
  
She gazed at it and the blood that trailed along with it. "Are you saying..."  
  
"We leave tomorrow." Inuyasha finished. "Miroku needs to defeat Naraku anyhow, and Sango needs to avenge her brother."  
  
Kagome gave him a sad smile. "You mean, we are going to go?"  
  
"I don't think of you as just a possession, Kagome." Inuyasha said seriously.  
  
"...You really don't?" Kagome asked. "Then what DO you think of me?"  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned around. "Tomorrow we are leaving through the well, so stop pestering me about anything else before I change my mind!"  
  
Kagome smiled, knowing that Inuyasha was probably secretly blushing. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" he growled.  
  
She walked up behind him and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks."  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he looked up at the stars. 'Kami....please let me be doing the right thing.'  
  
******************************************************** Author's Note: Well, well...it's been awhile but in the next chapter we finally return back to Kagome's time? What has been happening over there since they last left? Well, you'll be finding out soon!  
  
Oh yeah, I just got an e-mail from *lil* Kagome Chan who told me she wished I would update for her birthday. So here you go! I'll try answering some reviews next time if I remember correctly.  
  
Watch for the next chapters, coming out soon.^.~ 


	50. Down the Rabbit Hole Never To Return Aga...

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Fifty: Down the Rabbit Hole Never to Return Again?!  
  
***************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
Everyone looked down into the well, and then looked at the tiny shard Kawayou was carrying.  
  
"Lady Kagome, do you really believe that this will work?" Miroku asked as he looked questioningly at Kagome.  
  
Kagome bit her lip. "...hopefully."  
  
"Yeah, well it's just gonna have to." Inuyasha growled back at Miroku. He and Kagome had both gone to tell everyone everything that happened.  
  
Excluding the long strenuous fighting of course. "Now stop being a wimp." Inuyasha said as he stood behind Kagome.  
  
Sango looked at the rope that had been tied around her waist. "Exactly how are we going to do this?"  
  
Miroku smiled at her. "Well, it seems that we will just have to hang on to each other."  
  
Sango frowned at him and looked at Kagome. "Why do I have to be the one tied next to him?"  
  
"Because he's not coming near momma!" Kawayou barked at him.  
  
"And you and Sango get along so well." Shippou said from the monks shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Enough complaining!" Inuyasha barked as he tied the rope around Kagome. He held onto her from the back as they all stepped closer to the well.  
  
He looked up into the sky, along with Sango and Miroku.  
  
"This is really the last time we'll be here." Miroku sighed as he looked back down at the well. "Into a strange bizarre new future."  
  
"You wanna stay here?!" Inuyasha barked. "I'll untie you now and you can just waste your pathe-!"  
  
*CLONK*  
  
Miroku lifted his staff from Inuyasha's head. "No Inuyasha, I am merely saying goodbye to my time."  
  
Sango looked around herself. "The future is nothing like this time." She looked at Kagome. "But to avenge my brother, I must go. Otherwise, there is nothing left for me but a hiding Naraku."  
  
Kagome gave her a sad smile as she looked over at Shippou.  
  
Shippou smiled back at her and Kawayou. He knew if he stayed there would be no one there for him. He was still just a little kitsune that only had magic tricks to defend himself. "It's okay. I'm sure we'll be alright."  
  
Kawayou gave him a peace sign. "Don't worry! Even though it's not as clean or anything it has pop and candy and T.V. and-"  
  
"And you are yacking your mouth again, pup." Inuyasha said as he looked down at the well.  
  
The plan was simple. He was supposed to hang on to Kagome while she carried Kawayou and he would jump in, then Sango would be dragged down by the tied rope around her waist, while Shippou clinged on to her shoulder. Finally, Miroku would be dragged down in the same fashion. Everyone was hoping that a piece of rope that connected to the past and future would get them all through.  
  
But truly, there was only one way to find out.  
  
Kagome sighed as Inuyasha prepared himself to jump. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" She asked Sango. "It's dangerous."  
  
Sango smiled and got ready to be pulled. "Like I said before, there isn't anything left for me here with everyone going into the future." She looked down into the well. "My whole life's been about risk. No reason why I should stop now."  
  
"Everything will be fine Lady Kagome." Miroku added. "And even if it doesn't work, I won't have any regrets about it."  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked at Kawayou in her hands. "You know, home is probably not going to be the same."  
  
"I know." Kawayou replied. "But we need to see everyone, right?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Right." She looked up at Inuyasha. "Okay, Inuyasha. How about on the count of three?...Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked back down at her. He himself was trying to savor the few moments left that he had with his forest.  
  
But his family would always come first. "Three!" he shouted as he jumped down the well.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"HEY! WHO'S STEPPING ON ME?!"  
  
"How fortunate, it seems to have worked!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh, so it's YOU who's on my back priest?! Why I oughtta-!"  
  
Inuyasha shoved Miroku to the side as he leaped out of the well with Kagome and Kawayou.  
  
"You pervert!" Sango shouted as she slapped the young monk.  
  
"Honestly, Sango. Inuyasha pushed me there." Miroku replied.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure your hands wouldn't have hit Sango there if she was on the left and Inuyasha pushed you right." Shippou replied.  
  
"Hey! You coming out or not?!" Inuyasha barked from the top of the cave.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can let go of me now." Kagome replied as Kawayou wriggled out of her grip.  
  
Inuyasha quickly caught Kawayou by the back of his robe.  
  
"Hey!" Kawayou barked. "Put me down!"  
  
"No ones going anywhere yet." Inuyasha growled as he looked back at the well. "What's taking you so long?!"  
  
Sango's left eyebrow twitched. "We aren't exactly climbing monkeys you know."  
  
Kagome smiled at her, then looked back at Inuyasha. "Go help them. I'll stay right here with Kawayou, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "You promise?"  
  
Kagome shook her head yes as he handed the fidgeting Kawayou over to her and went down to grab the humans and the kitsune.  
  
When everyone was out, they all walked together cautiously toward the shrine.  
  
Inside the shrine...  
  
Sota got up from the couch when he heard someone coming. Kouga didn't move a muscle though, he knew who was coming.  
  
"Go open the door for them." Kouga responded as he flipped through the channels.  
  
Sota looked at him strangely, but knew Kouga must've known who it was. Then when he opened the door, his eyes became wide.  
  
There in front of him was the monk and the woman who had helped some time ago with Naraku and...  
  
His older sister Kagome?! And his nephew Kawayou! Then there was Inuyasha!!  
  
"Kagome?!" Sota shouted at her in happiness.  
  
Kagome put Kawayou down as the little quarter demon went to give his uncle a hug. "Uncle Soda?!"  
  
Hearing all the commotion outside Mrs. Higurashi quickly went to the door as well.  
  
"Kagome?!" Mrs. Higurashi cried out in joy as she gave her daughter a hug.  
  
"Hello momma." Kagome said as she hugged her back.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi rushed over and took Kawayou from Sota. "And my grandson?! Oh, I..." Her eyes began to water. "...I'm so glad to see you again."  
  
Inuyasha growled as he caught a very familiar scent.  
  
A scent that he would NEVER forget. He quickly rushed over to the family couch and saw Kouga with the box that flipped through channels.  
  
Kouga looked at the hanyou and could've sworn he was looking at the master of hell himself, "What's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply as he quickly jumped on the couch and grabbed Kouga. "YOU STUPID,CRAZY, PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A ****ING DEMON, I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR ARMS, THEN YOUR LEGS, AND THEN I'M GONNA PULL OUT YOUR OWN HEART AND MAKE YOU WATCH IT BEAT UNTIL YOU ARE ****ING HEARING THE GRIM REAPERS FOOT STEPS BEHIND YOU!"  
  
Kouga just looked at the hanyou as if he had just lost his mind. "What the HELL is your problem?!"  
  
Inuyasha yanked the wolf up against him, demon nose to demon nose. "How the hell can you ask me such a stupid ****ing question! Where the **** am I supposed to begin?!"  
  
Sota and Kagome's mother just watched Inuyasha wide-eyed.  
  
"Inuyasha, please don't hurt him. He's been taking care of all of us." Sota requested as he saw the dangerous look spark in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the boys request. "You tried to take Kagome away from me! You tried to take my pup away from me! You even found some spare ****ing time to mess with my pups head about his demon skills?!" He threw the demon- wolf to the ground, as Kouga quickly leaped up into a defensive position.  
  
"I don't know what the **** you are ranting about you crazy hanyou!" Kouga shouted at him. "I didn't use that ****ing jewel for anything but a try-out with Sota!"  
  
Inuyasha stood still, not knowing if he should believe him.  
  
"It's true." Mrs. Higurashi added. "We've only had two pieces of the jewel since about last month."  
  
Kagome looked quickly at her mother. "Only a month?!" She looked back at Kouga. "No, it had to have been Kouga. I mean, we saw him with our own eyes!"  
  
Kouga looked back at Kagome. "No one but Naraku and Sesshoumaru have had any piece of the jewel, up until a month ago."  
  
Kagome looked quickly at Inuyasha. Was the wolf lying? Did he acquire a piece and not tell anyone? 'If he did, then he's got to be the world's best lier. She looked back at Kouga. "No. It had to have been you, otherwise Kawayou would have sensed something different about you!"  
  
Kouga just looked at her. "...you really think I'd do such a thing?"  
  
At that moment, Kagome felt very guilty. "But...it had to have been you..."  
  
Kawayou frowned. "Actually momma, I was sort of human that night." He looked back up at Kagome. "And I couldn't sense anything really."  
  
Kagome looked at Kouga again, then at her mother. "Are you sure that he hasn't gone into the past more than a month ago?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi shook her head yes. "Mr. Sesshoumaru would have stopped him."  
  
"Yeah, they don't really like each other." Sota added. "Or that little toad thing would've shouted at him."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?!" Everyone else shouted but Kouga.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is here?!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Yes, so you see, it couldn't have been him." Mrs. Higurashi finished.  
  
"What is Sesshoumaru doing here?!" Inuyasha barked again.  
  
"Oh, he came some time ago. After Naraku went through the well a second time I think." Sota explained.  
  
"Naraku really went down the well?!" Inuyasha shouted as he looked at Kawayou. 'I guess the pup was right.'  
  
"Settle down Inuyasha." Kagome replied as she strolled over to her mom. "We are all going to talk about what's going on soon, right?"  
  
"Yes." Mrs. Higurashi replied. "But will you please tell your demon friend to get off the furniture."  
  
Inuyasha growled and looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha...I think that Kouga that we saw was probably Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
"He's done it as Kikyou, right?" she prodded. "Inuyasha, I don't think it was Kouga."  
  
"I know." Inuyasha growled as he flexed his claws at the wolf. "But can't I still kill him?"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "He didn't do it!"  
  
"But it will make me feel better!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
Inuyasha saw the refusal in her eyes. "Can I break his jaw at least?"  
  
"No!" Kagome yelled at him. "Now stop threatening Kouga and get off the furniture!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi just smiled at the scene. It was strange to see what kind of power she had on her demon friend. "Please, let's all go into the kitchen and talk."  
  
Kouga looked sadly at the T.V. "But the discovery channel was supposed to have a showdown with a pack of wolves and-"  
  
"Everyone." Mrs. Higurashi said firmly as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Everyone followed, but Miroku had to ask "What is a 'Discovery Channel'?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yippie! And now were getting somewhere! Now, for some last call reviews...  
  
To Animegoddess: I'm glad you liked this chapter. It seems to be one of my more controversial ones. Although...have you ever tried to write a fic to convince Inuyasha to let Kagome go over to the other side forever, leaving his own home? ...It's not easy^^'. And yes, so you know, Sesshy will be showing up AGAIN real soon.^^-  
  
To Lou: There are exactly 59 chapters and one epilogue. As for the rest, well, it's sort of my style to keep things kinda vague. (I'm more of a dialogue person.) Many times most of it is understood towards the end. If you have ever read my Gundam Wing Fanfictions like"And Then There Was Six" ,"Trouble With the Truth" , or even "HEERO'S little MISSION" you'd probably see what I mean.  
  
To Lauren: A Rated R version? The Rated R version is on my own site (You can find it by simply looking at my bio page.). But a Rated R version for fanfiction.Net...I don't know. Does anyone REALLY want the Rated R version on Fanfiction.Net? I've never even got that request before.  
  
To: Esme-SessyLuVer. Let's see where to begin...Kirara was around the well when the letter and shard first came over. That's the reason she took them and stayed somewhere high in the air so the other youkai couldn't grab the shard. You'll find out about Rin and Sesshoumaru soon. Chapter 51 I believe. Umm...Sesshoumaru recognizes Kawayou. He's just confirming who the mother and father of him are. Yes, this WILL have a happy ending for about...90% or more of the characters. (Including Inuyasha and Kagome of course.) Oh yes, and if you want to see pics of Kawayou and his family just check out my site. Kibi Chan and Ahsayuni have REALLY great family pics of them.^^  
  
To 02: 'Unusually original rare ones'. Okay, now that's one I haven't heard before.:) The twist of Kouga/Kagome...well, hold that thought for the future.~.^  
  
'To Silver Dragon: 'The Essence of cool'. Wow, my story is really being called some great things lately!:) Don't do anything evil...*cough**cough* uhhh....  
  
To SesshyBabe: Don't worry SesshyBabe, you don't have to worry about that. As of today, I will be trying to get up one chapter each day (or every other day). Hope you enjoy it.  
  
To Kagome-Chan: *Giggle* Uhh...yeah, well everyone makes mistakes. That's okay.^^ I'm glad your friend was reading it though.^^  
  
To pruningshears. Wow. I've never thought about that 'genes' thing before. And I've never heard anyone catch that before. Thank you so much! Wow, you really were paying attention...  
  
To Neko-sama: Doo, doo, doo...okay, I've answered these questions before for more than one person. (Actually, I'm probably going to put these explanations up on FAQ on my site soon. So, if you REALLY want to get everything straight, then you'll just have to e-mail me directly, so I can e-mail you directly back. Otherwise, just wait. (But be forewarned: It's not gonna be a simple two sentence answer.)  
  
To Me:Yes, Kagome is starting to act like a manipulative uhh...woman. If you don't figure it out by the end of the story, then you can read the little notes on the last chapter (Either 59 or the epilogue.)  
  
To Princess Sapphire: Song translations, yes I do!^^ I'm sorry I forgot about that. Yes, it's in Japanese. It's supposed to be a Japanese Rain Song. According to the English it goes..."Pitter Patter, falling falling, rain is falling down. Mother comes to bring umbrella, Rain is falling down." If I remember correctly it came from Silver Burdett Ginn: The Music Connection K. (It's a Teacher's Music Book.)  
  
To Tessa: Thank you so much Tessa. I still don't understand myself where all the inspirations from. A good chunk of it (for this and my other fics) usually come from my dreams. (I don't know how many times I was stumped on a fic, went to sleep, woke up and knew exactly what I wanted to do. Strange I guess, but it works.^^  
  
To Soranji-chan: Don't worry, you'll learn all about Kikyou, Kawayou and uhh...*cough* other people *cough* real soon.^.~  
  
Okay everyone, I'd just like to say that I appreciate everyone and their reviews! This will probably be the last batch of reviews I respond to. Sorry, but if you want the chapters up every one or two days, that'll have to be how it goes. Maybe on the epilogue I'll tag some on, but I don't know. Anyhow, I really hope you continue reading because it would be a shame for you to stop when you've come this far. (Looking into the distance.) The ending is now in sight! 


	51. NARAKU'S LAW

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
Author's Note: If you would like to be informed of when chapters of this story actually get uploaded, tell me in your review and I'll add you to my list along with the others!  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Fifty One: NARAKU'S LAW  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Higurashi watched as Sota, Kouga and everyone from the past came to sit down. "It's nice to see you all again."  
  
"Likewise." Miroku replied.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at her watch. "Do you mind if we eat dinner first before we begin?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at her, but shutted up once Kagome stomped on his foot underneath the table.  
  
"Of course we don't mind, momma." Kagome smiled.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled back at her daughter. She just couldn't help it. It had been so long since her daughter smiled so brightly.  
  
Everyone quietly sat and ate their food, while Kouga kept sharing glances at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha barked out finally.  
  
Kagome stomped on his foot again.  
  
Inuyasha ignored it though, while he looked over at Kouga. "What do you want?" he growled.  
  
"Kawayou." Kouga replied.  
  
Inuyasha instantly sat up in his chair. "You can't have him!!"  
  
"No you stupid mutt! I mean talk about him!" Kouga shouted back.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't make me say it." Kagome warned as she stuck some meat into her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha sat back down and looked over at the wolf. "What is it?"  
  
Kawayou who was sitting on his mother's lap looked over at them. Why did they want to talk about him?  
  
"You said something earlier." Kouga stated as he finished his last piece of meat. "About Naraku messing with Kawayou's demon skills. What did you mean?"  
  
Inuyasha just poked at his food on his plate. "We're not talking about this right now."  
  
Kouga frowned and got up from the kitchen. "It was a lovely dinner Lady Higurashi."  
  
"Why, thank you so much." Mrs. Higurashi blushed.  
  
"'Why, thank you so much.'" Inuyasha mocked until Kagome whapped him beside the head. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Don't be rude!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Kagome dear." Mrs. Higurashi began. "Please don't hit your husband-to-be at the table."  
  
Inuyasha grinned so wide at that announcement that both his fangs were showing, while Kagome got very red and looked at Mrs. Higurashi angrily. "Mother!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi just softly laughed at her daughter. "Kagome, calm down and finish eating. Then we can talk about other things, okay?"  
  
Kagome frowned as she began eating again.  
  
After everyone finished eating, they all headed into the living room.  
  
"Okay now." Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat down on her chair. "Kagome-"  
  
"Tell us what's been goin' on with you!" Souta chirped happily.  
  
"No, you tell US what's been going on!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
*Bonk*  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his head as he looked angrily at Miroku.  
  
"We will eventually hear everything, Inuyasha." Miroku began. "So, if you don't mind, I believe it would be best to start from the beginning."  
  
Kagome agreed with Miroku. Her family was still alive, and it looked like they were just fine still, so it wouldn't hurt to begin...  
  
but there was this one thing she didn't want Kawayou to be around for.  
  
Of course, Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. "Hey kid, why don't you show me around this place." he said eyeing Souta. "Specifically, where the **** Sesshoumaru is."  
  
Souta seemed a bit surprised but lead Inuyasha away while the hanyou grabbed Kawayou and Shippou  
  
"Hey, why are you taking us?!" Kawayou shouted.  
  
Inuyasha ignored him as he followed Souta through the back rooms.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. 'Okay, now that that is out of the way.' "Well, it all began when Kawayou got injured and we carried him over to the other side of the well..."  
  
Half an hour later....  
  
"...and so since it was bogus, all I wanted to do was to return back to Kaede's and forget everything. Shortly after that, we discovered your letter." Kagome said, finally finishing her story.  
  
Her mother seemed quite amazed at her daughter's story. "Goodness..."  
  
"Wow, you have had almost as much excitement as we have." Souta said wide- eyed.  
  
Kagome looked at her brother wearily. "What do you mean almost as much?"  
  
To the room temporarily designated as the hanyou's half-brother's...  
  
"-and after I finish doing that with your mangled up body, I should-!" Inuyasha continued to rant to the injured Sesshoumaru lying on a bed.  
  
"Will you stop your excessive rant." Sesshoumaru replied. "Half-breeds, you're only good for cursing and ranting. Horrible fighters."  
  
"Hey, I wasn't the one who made that ****ed up wish!" Inuyasha yelled again.  
  
Shippou and Kawayou both sighed as they looked at Jacken.  
  
"Man." Kawayou groaned. "I can't believe it was just YOU two I sensed."  
  
Jacken just frowned at the quarter demon.  
  
"Geez..." Kawayou sighed. "So that poor slouch on the bed was the power I sensed, but you were like, most of the evil."  
  
"Silence! You should be thanking us! Because of Lord Sesshoumaru and I you, you stupid brat, you were kept safe!" Jacken shouted. 'Although I would have rather-'  
  
"Wow, you've gone over five hundred years looking like that?" Kawayou said disgustedly, interrupting Jacken's own thoughts.  
  
"I think you should've just killed yourself to save yourself from your own grief." Shippou commented.  
  
"Brats! How dare you! Are you saying THAT to the assistant to the great Mr. Sesshoumaru is ugly?!" Jacken shouted.  
  
"Butt ugly!" Kawayou and Shippou laughed at him.  
  
"Rin agree! Jacken ugly! Jacken always ugly!"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just heard. He stopped his useless ranting and looked over to the door where a small child named Rin stood. "What in the-?"  
  
Sesshoumaru just sighed at his brother. As if his tirading wasn't worse enough already.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the little girl, then back at his brother, then back at the little girl...then back at his brother.  
  
"Come on already, half-breed." Sesshoumaru said exhaustively. "Ask the question already."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth and pointed to the child. "How?" Then, he finally found his voice. "How the **** is your little worshipper still alive, huh?!" He looked at her up and down. "And ****, she's not even the right age? What is she, like six? Eight?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared at the wall. "After she made the wish, she fell. She never died, but she never aged." He looked back at Inuyasha. "I had to reverse the wish to bring her back to normal."  
  
Inuyasha's mouth opened wide as he looked at his brother. "You mean, your wish...YOUR wish..." He looked at his brother angrily. "Was just to ****ing bring back your little follower?!"  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru didn't know if he wanted to answer that or not.  
  
"Well?!" Inuyasha angrily barked.  
  
"Don't bark at Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin shouted at Inuyasha as she ran over to Shippou and Kawayou. "I'm Rin! Who are you?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru. "I can't believe you became so soft that 500 years later you needed-"  
  
"Please be quiet, half-breed. You are giving me a headache." Sesshoumaru complained.  
  
"No way! Not until you tell me that you made that wish for the brat!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Do not yell at Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jacken and Rin both shouted together.  
  
"Rin not like you if you keep yelling at Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled.  
  
Inuyasha growled again.  
  
Rin smiled at Shippou and Kawayou.  
  
Kawayou pointed at her. "You look familiar."  
  
"I do? Rin look familiar?" Rin asked.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the conversation behind him. "If you weren't stuck in your bed, miserably beat up so bad that-"  
  
"Will you be quiet." Sesshoumaru growled. "You are the most annoying creature that ever lived."  
  
Just then, Kagome walked into the room. "Inuyasha? Momma wants to talk to yoOOU?!" Kagome pointed at Rin as the child waved to her.  
  
"Hi again!" Rin waved.  
  
Kagome just waved back and looked over toward Inuyasha. "What uhhh...what's going on?"  
  
Inuyasha pointed at Sesshoumaru. "He found a soft spot for that little human."  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored his eye contact.  
  
Inuyasha just smiled wickedly and turned around to face Rin. He leaned over and smiled at her. "That's right, isn't it?" he wiggled his finger in a circle toward her. "Lord Sesshoumaru love Rin, right?"  
  
Rin shook her head. "Lord Sesshoumaru love Rin!"  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to turn away as much as he could. "Leave. I need my rest."  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked at Inuyasha. "Come on, let's leave him alone."  
  
Inuyasha walked over to her and pointed back at Sesshoumaru. "He made that wish for her! Just to have her back!"  
  
"Get out." Sesshoumaru growled. He was not in the mood (or in the right condition) to deal with the annoying hanyou.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she grabbed Kawayou. "Come on, momma wants to talk to you." She looked over at the bed-ridden Sesshoumaru. "It seems that a lot has happened since we last went through the well."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her strangely. Nothing really seemed wrong to him so far, besides Sesshoumaru being there. But appearances can be decieving..."Fine, but when this charity case gets well, he is OUT of here!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked as his ears picked up a light growl.  
  
"How dare you say that to Lord Sesshoumaru-!"  
  
But Inuyasha and the group didn't stick around to deal with Jacken.  
  
Downstairs...  
  
*Do loud sounds bug you?* a wolf demon asked on the T.V. set. *Are your ears too sensitive to all the loud sounds in this era?*  
  
Inuyasha blinked as he looked at the T.V. "What the **** is a demon doing on your T.V. set?"  
  
The wolf on the T.V. smiled. *Then try 'Just-Rights!' 'Just-Rights' are brand new ear plugs that stop everything from the sound of annoying crickets to the horrible sound of a highway speed chase!* The wolf grinned as he held up the product. *Just tune in what volumes you want to get rid of, and all those annoying sounds will dissapear!* He gave a cheesy smile to the camera. "At the introductory low price of 3500 yen, 'Just-Rights!' are just right for you!* He pointed to the ground and showed off his left fang.  
  
Souta groaned as he turned away from the T.V. set. Then he noticed Inuyasha. "Hi, Inuyasha! How was your visit with your brother?"  
  
Inuyasha just smirked which made Souta look at him strangely. He turned his attention to the T.V. set as he saw yet another commercial just full of demons. "Where are all the humans?"  
  
Everyone grew quiet.  
  
"Inuyasha, please...take a seat." Kagome indicated as she patted the sofa cushion next to her.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "What's going on?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked sadly at the T.V. "The reason you only see demons on T.V. is because the humans are..."  
  
Kouga finished for her. "Either killed, protected, or far away from here."  
  
"What?!" Kawayou shouted angrily. "What do you mean?!"  
  
"Under Naraku's Law." Kouga said as he pointed to a piece of paper that had been nailed to the door.  
  
Inuyasha frowned at the wolf and went to go read the paper:  
  
NARAKU'S LAW  
  
Warning to Anyone who is more than 1/2 human:  
  
1. You shall leave all city limits unless you have a protector.  
  
2. You can be killed on site if you are not out of city limits and have no  
protector.  
  
3. All rights to the human race will no longer apply to you.  
  
Inuyasha proceeded to tear the paper in half. "What is this bull****?!"  
  
Kouga pointed to himself. "Unless a human has a protector, than they cannot live in society."  
  
"But-but...what about Syaoran?!" Kawayou cried out.  
  
Kagome went over to hug Kawayou. She doubted her family even knew what happened to him.  
  
Souta bit his lip nervously, but eventually shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Kawayou didn't move for a moment. Instead, tears just slowly started to roll down his chin.  
  
Inuyasha stood by his side. He had never met this Syaoran before, but he knew Kawayou mentioned him almost every time he mentioned he missed his family on this side. He didn't know exactly what to say.  
  
Neither did Kagome. She couldn't just say. 'Everything's gonna be alright.' How would she know?  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kouga. "What's it take to be a protector?"  
  
Kouga sighed. "At least a half-demon."  
  
Inuyasha ignored the comment. "What the **** happened?" he growled. The last thing he knew was that Sesshoumaru had made a wish with half of the shikon no tama.  
  
Kouga crossed his arms and leaned against the couch. "Long story mutt. Sure you wanna hear it?"  
  
Inuyasha growled his response.  
  
Kouga took his growl as a 'yes'. "Fine, shortly after you left through the well, that little human girl Rin woke up. Humans and demons didn't know what to make of each other, but most of the demons were civil enough to straighten up after awhile. Basically, humans just stayed out of the demons' way."  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha growled as he started rubbing Kawayou's head. "So what went wrong?"  
  
Kouga turned off the T.V. set and looked straight at Inuyasha. "The jewel has some amazing powers apparently, but it's not food. Instead, it came back up. At a bad time..."  
  
Kagome handed over Kawayou to Inuyasha so he could rub his pups ears.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi and Sota looked at Inuyasha as Kouga continued. "He kept it down for a good month, and everything was just fine at the moment. Sesshoumaru really wasn't considering Naraku as an opponent at the time either."  
  
Inuyasha kept rubbing Kawayou's ears. Apparently his pup must have been very good friends with this 'Syaoran' since he still wasn't doing any better. "Why didn't Sesshoumaru treat him as an opponent?"  
  
"Before the jewel's current wish, Naraku had only 1/3 of his power, so Sesshoumaru figured Naraku couldn't pull his 'changing' trick." Kouga answered.  
  
Inuyasha still continued to growl as he kept scratching Kawayou's ears. "Come on pup, calm down."  
  
Kouga continued. "Unfortunately, we quickly figured out that the jewel didn't feel his 'changing' trick was dangerous." Kouga growled. "He had hidden that fact away."  
  
Kawayou continued to hold tightly to his mom. "...Syaoran..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kouga angrily. Sure, when Naraku shifted into something else and gained more power it was dangerous, but it wasn't power, it was the fact that the ***hole was a hanyou. In some ways, it was seen as a weakness. "So, how the **** did Sesshoumaru screw up?"  
  
Kouga leaned back against the couch again. "Naraku challenged both me and Sesshoumaru to a fight. That sounded fine to me, so with a little persuasion I got your brother-"  
  
"Half-brother." Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Half-brother." Kouga growled. "To come fight. In the end though, Naraku was hitting on us a lot harder than we could on him. Eventually, Sesshoumaru coughed up the jewel half."  
  
"That stupid, thinks-he-knows-it-all-" Inuyasha continued to rant.  
  
"When we saw half of the jewel come up, we knew there was trouble. I didn't know what to do, but Sesshoumaru grabbed some green whip thing and tried to smash the jewel to pieces." Kouga finished.  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond as Kawayou finally started to ease into the scratching.  
  
"Except his aim wasn't exactly perfect." Kouga added. "I grabbed for one jewel shard, while Sesshoumaru made to grab for another. In the end though, Naraku was faster than both of us since he'd...well...beaten us up a little."  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "A little? The condition Sesshoumaru was in doesn't constitute as 'a little'."  
  
"Fine, he ****ing wiped the floor with us!" Kouga shouted. "So, now Naraku has almost the entire half of the jewel shard while we had bits and pieces." He sighed angrily to himself. "That ***hole is powerful. A lot more powerful than I ever thought before."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kawayou as he fell asleep in his lap.  
  
"He's greatly improved." Kouga admitted. "We can feel him go down the well, but there's nothing we can really do."  
  
"How about fight him?!" Inuyasha asked angrily. "You wimpy little wolf, even if it is a losing battle I thought you had more pride than this!"  
  
Kouga stood up. "I do!" he shouted angrily. "But if I'm dead, who's going to take care of Kagome's pack?!"  
  
Kagome looked at Kouga. "You mean, you really have been taking good care of them?"  
  
Kouga crossed his arms. "Up until I find a mate of my own, I have no trouble taking care of your pack. Your world is too strange enough for me to understand anyway." he gestured toward Mrs. Higurashi. "Besides, she's a good cook."  
  
Kagome smiled at Kouga as Inuyasha pulled her over to him. "Whatever."  
  
Kouga smirked at the hanyou. "Naraku is too powerful anyhow. It's like his power has more than doubled. It'd be like commiting suicide."  
  
Inuyasha frowned at him as he lifted Kawayou up in his arms. "You might be afraid of that ***hole..." he looked over at Kagome. "But we've got issues that aren't going to go away until we beat that *******."  
  
He growled as he looked around at Miroku and Sango who were standing near the entrance to the kitchen. "And nothing is going to stop us." Miroku said as he looked dangerously at his staff. "Besides, it would be suicide if I didn't try everything in my power to stop him.  
  
Kouga just ignored them and went back to the T.V. "Please. Save the bravado. You have no clue what you are up against human."  
  
Kawayou started to stand up shakily. "He's right, you know."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his son strangely. "Right about what?"  
  
Kawayou sniffled a little before clinging back to Kagome. "He is strong. He is really, REALLY strong....no one can beat him."  
  
Inuyasha just cracked his knuckles at the comment. "Yeah, well I've been known to pull off the impossible more than once."  
  
Kawayou didn't comment as Kagome picked him up and set him down on the couch. "Don't worry about it right now sweetie. Just watch some T.V."  
  
Kawayou took the remote from Kagome's hand. He watched the commercials fly by. 'Demons doing commercials...yeah, this is helping a whole lot.'  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, along with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. "How are we going to pull this off?" Kagome asked. "Even at a 1/3 of his power we were having troubles."  
  
"Yeah, well last time was different." Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms. "No one was watching out for you and Kawayou." He looked angrily at Miroku and Sango. "But that's not gonna happen this time, since you two will stay here."  
  
"What?!" Kagome poked her finger in Inuyasha's chest. "How can you say that?!"  
  
Inuyasha put her finger down. "I can say that because it's true!" he pointed at Kawayou. "He fears Naraku's power! THAT'S saying something to me!" He turned away from her. "You both are staying here."  
  
Kagome pointed at Kawayou. "HE's staying yes, but you are not leaving me behind!"  
  
"Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi addressed her.  
  
"What?!" Kagome shouted until she remembered who just called her. "I mean, yes momma?"  
  
"I think it's a good idea if you stay." her mother replied.  
  
"See?!" Inuyasha shouted in triumph.  
  
Kagome looked angrily at her mother. "It's going to take everything we have to beat Naraku! I know I don't really look it, but I-"  
  
"Stop." her mother said firmly to her. "Kagome, I know you could help out but...but will it make a difference? How long has it been since you practiced archery?"  
  
Kagome knew how to respond to that. "Not very long ago at all, I started going back to it when I went to the Feudal Era."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you still need to work on your aiming."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she tried to elbow him. He stopped her in time, but with her left foot she kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Stupid!" Inuyasha grumbled. "*****."  
  
"Well, that's unexpected." Kouga said wide-eyed. He stared back at Inuyasha. "I don't believe it. She's as violent as a ***** in-" He looked cautiously at Inuyasha. "Already?"  
  
Inuyasha just looked at him for a second before he figured out what he was saying. "Stupid wolf! We haven't done anything!"  
  
Kagome blushed as she started to realize what Kouga was thinking. "We're not like that. We haven't even kissed yet..."  
  
Kouga looked at her in surprise before he turned to Inuyasha. "That's right, I forgot. Not much of a demon, huh?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Inuyasha shouted, apparently forgetting about the slight pain in his shin.  
  
"I mean, you still haven't made a move on her, have you?" Kouga asked.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "That's none of your-!"  
  
"Please!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted. "NO fighting in the house!"  
  
Inuyasha growled and looked back at Kagome.  
  
Kagome shook her head no.  
  
Inuyasha grungingly obeyed and put his sword back in its sheath. "This ain't over wolf."  
  
Kouga just smirked at the hanyou's response.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi just smiled at them.  
  
Miroku looked over at Kouga. "Well, do you know where we can find Naraku?"  
  
Kouga looked over at the monk. "You want to go fight him already?"  
  
Miroku frowned at him. "I have been waiting to fight Naraku for my entire life." he looked at his cursed hand. "Since the day I was born this was my destiny." He looked back at Kouga. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
Sango stood up next to him. "I need to avenge my village..." she looked over at Sota. "...and..."  
  
Kagome looked over at Sango. She knew she wanted to say Kohaku. She looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to her stare. Instead, he was just staring out into space.  
  
'No doubt he must be thinking of avenging Kikyou.' Kagome thought as she looked at the hanyou. 'I should tell him...  
  
but I promised her...'  
  
"By the way, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi interrupted the uncomfortable silence. "You haven't said hello to Kamira yet."  
  
Kagome looked over at her mother. "Kamira? Is she here...somewhere?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter. "Yes, her vacation's been over since February. Why don't you go see her? You haven't seen each other for awhile, right?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "Who's Kamira? One of those annoying school friends of yours?"  
  
Kagome just laughed nervously at his comment. "We could go with that."  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her strangely.  
  
"Momma, where is she exactly?" Kagome asked.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi pointed to the back of the room. "Probably outside with dad still." she sighed. "She doesn't like hanging around the house, with everyone that now resides here."  
  
Kagome shook her head in understanding. "I'll be back later, okay you guys?"  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded as Kagome took off.  
  
Inuyasha was about to follow her.  
  
"Please sit down, Inuyasha." Kagome's mother replied. "Kagome will be coming back soon. She isn't that far away."  
  
Kouga lifted himself off the couch. "I'll go follow her then."  
  
"No way!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi just looked at them both. "Sota, take Mr. Kouga to a place where he can see, but not bother Kagome."  
  
Sota nodded his head yes and lead Kouga away.  
  
Inuyasha still wanted to follow.  
  
"I advise against following, Inuyasha." Kagome's mother stated. "Kamira won't like it."  
  
"I don't care how the **** this little Kamira will feel, I'm going to watch Kagome." Inuyasha insisted as he headed in the direction Kouga and Sota left in.  
  
Outside...  
  
"Demons, demons..." Kagome's grandpa muttered to Kagome. "No one ever believed that they were alive and dangerous, and look what happens?! If I were back in my old youth, this 'Naraku' or whoever would not have stood a chance!"  
  
"That's great, grandpa." Kagome sighed as she looked at Kamira. "So, how was your vacation?"  
  
"Not long enough." Kamira sighed. "I don't believe this. I leave for a little while, and look what happens."  
  
"I know." Kagome replied as she sat down next to her friend. "Not exactly peaceful around here, is it?"  
  
Kamira looked over at Kagome. "Your mother said you came back through the well. Is that right?"  
  
Kagome shook her head yes.  
  
"And Kawayou made it through to?" Kamira asked.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yep, every piece. We all made it through."  
  
Kamira smiled. "That's good."  
  
Kagome cleared her throat. "Ummm...Kamira?"  
  
Kamira smiled back at Kagome. "Hmm?"  
  
"I uhhh..." Kagome looked at the ground. "Kawayou and I aren't the only ones who made it through."  
  
Kamira's smile soon became a frown. "Who did you bring with you?"  
  
Kagome gulped and started to name her companions one by one on each finger. "There's Miroku the monk..." she said holding her right thumb. "...and Sango the demon slayer..." she said holding up her next finger. "...Shippou...Kirara, that's Sango's pet sort of..." she nervously laughed.  
  
Kamira kept looking at Kagome. "And who else?" she asked softly, although she already could guess.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome blurted out.  
  
Kamira stayed silent a moment. "Did you keep our promise?"  
  
Kagome shook her head yes. "I'd never betray a promise, Kamira."  
  
Kamira shook her head up and down. "Keep him away."  
  
"It'll be hard." Kagome replied. "If I stay out here too long, he may just come find me."  
  
Kamira groaned. "The house is riddled with demons right now, and now there are more people from the past."  
  
Kagome looked at her sadly. She knew why she was so upset. "I'm very sorry Kamira."  
  
Kamira yawned whistfully as she laid back on the grass. "Well, at least I had almost five years of peace and quiet." She looked over at Kagome. "It was nice being a normal girl temporarily."  
  
"KIKYOU?!!"  
  
Kagome and Kamira both closed their eyes at the sound.  
  
"This can't be happening." Kamira growled.  
  
"Inuyasha, stay back!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha didn't listen as he ran straight toward Kagome and Kamira. "Kikyou?!"  
  
"Sit!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha suddenly kissed the ground hard.  
  
Kamira looked at the fallen hanyou. "Leave me be!"  
  
"Kikyou?!" Inuyasha managed to say while he was struggling with his sit. "What are you doing here?!  
  
Kamira groaned. "Kagome..."  
  
Kagome looked at Kamira sadly. "Yeah, I know...he's annoying, but he won't leave until someone tells him."  
  
Inuyasha's sit was slowly starting to wear off.  
  
But Kagome saw it. "Sit."  
  
And Inuyasha went down for the count again.  
  
Kamira looked at Kagome pleadingly. "Please?"  
  
Kagome looked back at Kamira. "But Kamira..."  
  
"Fine, you tell him?" Kamira asked.  
  
Kagome groaned and looked at the hanyou. "I made a promise to you."  
  
"Well, I release you from your promise." Kamira said as she looked at the ground. "Just tell him and make him leave me alone." she said as she walked into the house.  
  
"The others are still in there." Kagome said before she left too far.  
  
"I know, I won't bother them." Kamira said as she looked at Kagome's grandpa.  
  
"Well then, let's go." Kagome's grandpa replied grabbing Kamira's hand. "Don't you worry, I can handle the demons if they are too rough with you."  
  
Inuyasha's sit was wearing off again, but Kagome didn't repeat the submissive word again. "Down, Inuyasha. Just take a seat and I'll explain everything, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha quickly did as she asked, also yanking her down with him. "What the **** is Kikyou doing in your time, Kagome?!"  
  
Kagome groaned. She had just told a long story that day, and here she had to tell another one...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	52. Split Decision

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!  
  
h t t p :/ / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / m i z u_c r y s t a l  
  
A great site that will soon be carrying my uncut edited version of this story! *Jumping up for joy happy someone wants her story* I really urge everyone to take a look at her site. Please? Very nice, much nicer than mine and she has other things there too. Hope you stop and take a look. *Still giddy someone liked her story.*  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Fifty Two: Split Decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//////Almost Five years ago...  
  
Kagome looked up at her ceiling. "Shoot, why does that lame dog brain always have to tell me when and when I can't go home?!" she was quite annoyed with him still. Sure, he always tells her 'You Can't Go Home' but he never had the gall to say it when she first woke up in the morning!  
  
She smiled to herself. 'At least I got him back! Spent the entire day here.' she grinned as she yawned to herself.  
  
She was currently cuddled up in her sheets, waiting for sleep to come. Except tonight, she wasn't that tired. For some reason, she had grown accustomed to sleeping on the ground underneath Inuyasha.  
  
Her bed just felt too foreign at times. She sighed to herself and, even though she was angry at Inuyasha, decided she'd try her usual way of going to sleep.  
  
She started to ease into her bed as she counted...  
  
not sheep of course. Inuyasha slaying demons. "One...two...three...  
  
...94..." she mumbled in her sleep until she finally drifted off for good.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called out to her daughter. She was surprised to see her daughter stay yesterday, and so she figured there must have been some major test she needed to take. Again. "Kagome, breakfast!"  
  
Kagome grumbled as she looked at the time. 'That's right...I have a....test.....'  
  
"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled out again.  
  
Kagome still didn't answer. 'Test...I have a test...what's a test...'  
  
Mrs. Higurashi started to walk up the stairs. It wasn't like her daughter to stay in bed if she had a test to take that day. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome blinked at herself. 'I need to get up...where am I...I need to eat...what's going on...'  
  
Mrs. Higurashi opened Kagome's door to see her daughter still lying down. "Kagome, are you alright? Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Who's Kagome?" Kagome answered. "Fine mom, but my tummy feels weird."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi examined her daughter's strange answer. "What was that, dear?"  
  
Kagome started to get out of bed. She looked at Mrs. Higurashi as if she had never seen her before. "Who are you? I've not seen you around here before?" Then, Kagome looked back normally at her mother. "My brain feels kinda fuzzy."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi just looked at Kagome. "D...Dad?"////  
  
"Momma said I was acting like two different people, but I don't remember that." Kagome said as she explained to Inuyasha. "Grandpa thought it was some treacherous demon trying to devour my soul, but grandpa always thought like that." Kagome looked back at the hanyou, who was giving 100% of his attention completely to her.  
  
"Well, momma finally convinced dad to listen to the other 'person' inside of me." Kagome continued. "And when he finally did that, they learned that it was Kikyou."  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground. "Grandpa didn't have much experience with a divided soul, not that it would've done much good, so he contacted some very strong spiritual people. I didn't really know anything about them, but I'd say they were sort of like powerful present-day Miroku's, without the groping."  
  
Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. It was strange to have the hanyou's undivided attention. "Yeah, so well then...." she tried to block his staring, but he was a little too close. "Maybe momma can explain this part better, I don't really remember it that well."  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare at her.  
  
"Stop staring at me!" Kagome shouted as she blushed and pushed the hanyou backward.  
  
Inuyasha layed there for a little while, trying to put together what happened. "Tell me what's going on!"  
  
Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. "I told you, momma knows it better than me." she tried to get herself to stop blushing. He had been right in her face....  
  
Inuyasha growled his annoyance but got up and walked into the house with Kagome to go see Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"I knew he'd follow, but I didn't know what to do." Mrs. Higurashi apologized to her daughter.  
  
"It's okay mom, he's not exactly the easiest thing in the world to control."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi lifted Kawayou from her lap. "Let's see...what do I remember about that night...  
  
//////Back to almost five years ago...  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at the strange new visitors worriedly. "Why did you chain my daughter to the bed?"  
  
They continued talking amongst themselves while Kagome/Kikyou struggled in the bed. "How dare you try to hold me down! Momma, what's going on, why am I chained to the be-release me this instant or you will be sorr-momma, what's going on already?!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked over at her father. "Are you sure you can trust these people, dad?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's father grinned. "Completely confident my dear! These men are top notch! Why, they are so good that I was surprised that I could interest them enough to come here!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at the men. "...Then why is the only thing they've done is chain Kagome to the bed?"  
  
After talking amongst themselves while Kagome/Kikyou continued to rant, they stopped and looked at Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi. Your daughter seems to be having a conflict within her soul." one of them said to Kagome's mother. "She seems to have two different people inside of her."  
  
"Is there any information you can tell us of the other 'person' inside of her right now?" another one asked. "Why it is that her soul seems to be against her?"  
  
"Against her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Kagome's soul is...against her?"  
  
"Part of it." another man responded. "Please, is there anything you know that you could tell us? Anything at all?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at them. "Well, you may not believe what I have to tell you."  
  
One of the men just laughed. "Try us."  
  
"Well, Kagome has been going back into the past during the Sengoku Jidai." her mother replied. "She's been gathering shards of a jewel she accidently broke."  
  
The men looked at each other.  
  
"It's true." Sota admitted.  
  
"Well..." one of them admitted. "Stranger things have happened. Tell us, is there anything unusual that happened to her? Or to her soul?"  
  
Sota looked wide-eyed at them. 'Stranger things have happened?' "Ummm...well, I bug Kagome a lot to tell me about what happens to her, but I don't always know if it's the truth or not."  
  
Sota looked at the men and realized they wanted him to keep going. "Well, she said that one time this witch named...uhh..what was her name...oh urasue! Or something like that had kidnapped her and stole her soul to give to another person she used to be."  
  
One of the men shook his head. "She is a reincarnation? Well, that's not unusual. Alright, continue."  
  
Sota just looked at them. Wow, maybe they weren't going to be all talk like his grandpa. "Well, she said the next time she woke up, Kikyou was still running around. Her umm, former self?"  
  
All the men took on very serious faces.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at their faces. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"This...Kikyou..." One of the men finally responded. "This other woman, she stayed around AS herself? A part of Kagome's soul?"  
  
Sota just looked at them. "Well, she got her soul back. But Kagome kept having troubles with her trying to send Inuyasha into hell."  
  
The men all looked at each other again. "Did she remain as Kikyou? Did she remain with this one goal of sending this...Inuyasha....to hell?"  
  
"Ummm...yeah, I think so." Sota replied.  
  
The men seemed to be in deep thought for awhile as they looked at Kikyou/Kagome.  
  
"Why do continue to stare at me? Do you think that it is funny that I am chained to this-Momma, how come you never answ-Well, you will not be amused for much longer, I assure you." Kikyou/Kagome replied.  
  
One of the men looked at Mrs. Higurashi. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but right now there are two serious problems that must be solved to restore your daughter."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I tried to send Sota over to the other side to get Inuyasha at first, but he couldn't make it through...and the boy never came."  
  
"It doesn't matter at the moment." one of the men replied as he looked at Sota. "Your name was Sota, wasn't it? Can you tell us just how she removed your sister's soul?"  
  
Sota scratched her chin. "Ummm...I don't know. I think it had to do something with mud creatures."  
  
The men seemed to take a moment to look at each other.  
  
Sota frowned. They kept looking at each other as if they were hearing and seeing the same thing?  
  
Not a comforting thought.  
  
"Okay, enough of the silence." Sota finally said before his grandpa could shush him. "What's going on with Kagome? Is she gonna be okay?"  
  
One of the men scratched behind his neck as he looked at the others.  
  
"Might as well." One of them replied.  
  
The man stopped scratching his neck and looked at them. "This is not typical. This soul is part of Kagome's soul, but they have been broken apart for too long. It has the bitterness of this other woman inside of it. And even though most of this girl's soul is..." he pointed to Kikyou/Kagome. "...complete. It does not understand what is happening, so it is starting to adapt to the small portion that was missing. Ultimately, it is helping Kikyou keep Kagome's soul at bay."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi and Sota's mouth fell wide open. "What?!"  
  
"You mean Kagome's not gonna come back?!" Sota cried out.  
  
"Now wait." One of them replied. "There is a chance we can help her, but in doing so, we shall have to...split the soul again."  
  
"Split her soul?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "You mean, seperate Kagome from this other woman?"  
  
"No." one the men replied. "The harshness and bitterness have given the 'Kikyou' side malice and contempt. Almost all of Kagome's hatred went into this soul." He looked at Kikyou/Kagome. "We shall have to split the soul a bit more evenly."  
  
"I don't like this." Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "Splitting a soul...you could lose my daughter all together."  
  
"There is a chance that could happen." one of the men admitted. "But if we do not take it, then the 'Kikyou side' will take over. Kagome will be no more."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at the men seriously. "What are the chances Kagome will remain...Kagome?"  
  
"About 30/70." One of them admitted sadly. "But most changes hopefully will be subtle. And you would see most of Kagome in the girl."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi closed her eyes. But if she didn't do this, she could lose her entire daughter. "I hate you for doing this to her."  
  
The men didn't reply to the question. Instead, one added a different comment. "Before we begin though, we must know what happened to trigger the entire soul coming back. If we don't, this could happen again."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sota asked. "There was a trigger?"  
  
"Yes, there must have been." One of the men responded. "Was she near death?"  
  
Kagome's family shook their heads no.  
  
"Did she long to have her soul back?" one of them asked.  
  
"Uhh..I don't think so." Sota replied.  
  
"Then is she pregnant?" another man asked.  
  
"Pregnant?!" Mrs. Higurashi cried. "I...I don't think so. She's much too young."  
  
The mean looked at each other, then continued. "Alright then. We shall discover the answer when we get Kagome back."/////  
  
"And so, they took Kikyou out of Kagome with a different type of magic than from the old witches'." Mrs. Higurashi finished as she looked at all the ice-cream lovers. Apparently during the story, Sota decided they all had to have some ice cream with butterscotch topping.  
  
Kawayou and Shippou found it the most fascinating.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou just looked like they were in shock.  
  
"You seperated her soul?" Sango asked again, almost tipping her ice cream bowl.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "It's hard to say how much it affected Kagome. She is a little less happy than usual...but that was before she went back into the past. She also isn't as much of a romantic..."  
  
"Okay, momma. You can end the story now." Kagome grumbled as she bit into another portion of ice cream.  
  
"Not yet." Inuyasha said as he looked straight at Kagome. "What about Kikyou? Does she still want to drag me to hell? If not, why is she still here?"  
  
"All very good questions." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome groaned. "Look Inuyasha, Kamira...err, Kikyou doesn't want anything to do with the past. She doesn't want to take you to hell, she doesn't want to go back through the well, she doesn't even want to be called Kikyou any more." she looked straight at Inuyasha. "You know how much she wanted to be just a normal girl, right? No worrying about the jewel or demons? Well, the split may have barely affected me but-"  
  
"Barely affected you, please. You used to want to be by my side always, even when I told you that I chose-" Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Okay, alright!" Kagome interrupted him. "Okay, so it changed me a little bit, but not as much as Kamira. In the end, she could've gone back through the well but she didn't. She didn't want to leave yet either." Kagome crossed her arms and sighed. "She just wants to have a normal life for a little while then go back to the spirit world, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome.  
  
"And since she got a better portion of the soul that stays with her, she doesn't collect them from dead girls anymore." Kagome added.  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome.  
  
"But just in case she becomes downright evil again somehow, she won't be able to use her power against me." Kagome added again.  
  
Inuyasha just continued to stare at Kagome.  
  
"Mainly because the helpful men that came over that night made sure most of the power transferred over to me- Alright, why do you keep staring at me?!" Kagome said, quite fed up with his attitude.  
  
Inuyasha licked the left corner of her right cheek.  
  
Kagome just stood there, gawking at what he just did.  
  
Miroku grinned "Well done, Inuyasha!" He looked at the ice cream in the bowl in his hands. "Perhaps this is an aphrodesiac of some kind?"  
  
Kagome finally regained her wits and moved away from Inuyasha. "Hold on right there, what kind of girl do you think I am?!"  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her. "One that's a messy eater, you had ice cream all over your face."  
  
Kagome didn't know how to respond that, and instinctively blushed.  
  
"Your worser than Shippou." Inuyasha said as he looked over at Shippou. "Wait, no not quite."  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango. "You know, you have ice cream right-"  
  
"You try anything and you die monk!" Sango said determinedly.  
  
Kawayou just looked perplexed at his mom. He was currently eating beside Shippou, neither of them having clean faces. 'Looked like something dad would do. What's the problem?'  
  
Kagome continued to look at Inuyasha, then at her mother.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter. "What's wrong, Kagome? Do you two need some privacy?"  
  
"Score for Inuyasha." Miroku grumbled. "Why can't I think of something that inventive?"  
  
"What's inventive?" Kouga asked as he came in from outside and went into the kitchen. He had already heard the whole Kagome/Kikyou story before.  
  
"Nothing, I just licked Kagome's face." Inuyasha responded.  
  
"Oh." Kouga replied as he grabbed a pop from the refrigerator. He went back into the living room.  
  
"Oh?!" Kagome shouted at him. "What does 'Oh.' mean?! Aren't you supposed to want to chase him down yelling 'how dare you dog turd' or something?!"  
  
"Means oh." Kouga popped open his pop. "You are very special and pretty, Kagome. But the competition's over, your dog turd's. Besides, you had a pup with him, and well-you...I don't know, reak of him now."  
  
"Reak of him?!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Yes." Kouga frowned. "Has anyone ever told you you yell more than Inuyasha now?"  
  
Kagome didn't know how to respond. What Inuyasha did and what Kouga was saying. "I DON'T YELL MORE THAN INUYASHA!!"  
  
Kawayou just looked at his mom.  
  
"What's going on with Kagome?" Shippou asked.  
  
Kawayou just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Inuyasha tried to calm Kagome down. "Settle down, Kagome! It was just instinct, alright?! That's it, I wasn't trying to go for more pups yet!"  
  
Kagome started to relax. "Really? It was just instinct? What do you mean 'yet'?!"  
  
After Inuyasha calmed Kagome down some more, they sat back down on the floor.  
  
Kagome started to eat her ice cream again. "Fine, I'll forgive you. But if you do it again-"  
  
"Just get the food in your mouth then." Inuyasha replied as he looked at Kawayou. "Speaking of which, come here pup."  
  
"What?" Kawayou asked as he finished licking his ice cream bowl. He looked over at Shippou. "Wow, your a mess!"  
  
"He ain't the only one." Inuyasha replied as he grabbed Kawayou's ankles playfully and dragged him over. "I think you're hanging around Shippou too much."  
  
Kawayou yipped as he felt Inuyasha drag him over to him.  
  
"No, wait!" Kagome demanded. "Don't do that, Inuyasha! We have napkins, use a napkin!"  
  
Inuyasha really wasn't listening as he grabbed a hold of Kawayou firmly and put his face up to his mouth. "Messy, messy, messy..."  
  
"Like your any cleaner?!" Kawayou laughed.  
  
Inuyasha was about to respond to that comment when out of nowhere the lights went out.  
  
Inuyasha made to draw his Tetsusaiga, but right before the lights came back on...  
  
He felt Kawayou's weight leave his hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bad spot to end? Don't worry next chapter coming out soon.^^ Tomorrow or the next day as always. (If ff.net doesn't have 'technical difficulties of course.) 


	53. It Has Begun

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!  
  
h t t p :/ / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / m i z u_c r y s t a l  
  
A great site that will soon be carrying my uncut edited version of this story! *Jumping up for joy happy someone wants her story* I really urge everyone to take a look at her site. Please? Very nice, much nicer than mine and she has other things there too. Hope you stop and take a look. *Still giddy someone liked her story.*  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Fifty Three: It Has Begun  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Now, I don't know exactly what happened. I wish I did. I remember pops trying to clean my face while my mom kept insisting that he use a napkin from the kitchen. For some reason I guess this scene was cute or funny or something, because grammy just smiled wide, Sota laughed, and Sango had that wistful look on her face again.'  
  
'After that, I kinda lost it. I remember feeling...the power. All the power that I felt from the Kamira of the past. It was Momma's Boss, Ukaran. Or as everyone else remembered him, Naraku. I feel weird and useless again. I hate when I feel like this! I only feel like this when Kouga told me that my barks and my bites were nothing. They were just funny, and just annoying. When we came back from the old man's my dad had started to be straight with me about his old girlfriend. Then he had asked me if there was anything I wanted to tell him.'  
  
'So, I finally told him. How did my thoughts stray like that? I don't know, but since I'm currently being dragged to Kami-Knows-Where right now by mom's boss and I can't stop shivering....my thoughts are ****ing hopping around all over me!' 'Am I gonna be okay? I don't know. I don't really know at all. I remember pops holding me way too tight, then his grip just vanished. I think Naraku dissapeared because everything went really foggy and then I was out in the forest, being dragged over Ukaran's arm...'  
  
'My minds all ****ed up! I can't keep any train of thought for more than two seconds. I'm...I-I'm scared! Shouldn't pops be trying to follow us yelling out curses and stuff?!'  
  
Kawayou felt his kimono being blown into the breeze along with his hair. 'I can't do anything. I can't stop shivering because I can feel the power he hides inside! One false move and...and I'll be asleep forever. Like Shippou's parents and Sango's little brother. I don't want to go to sleep forever...'  
  
Kawayou's mind drifted back to the night his momma had finally started to explain the past. She was trying to explain about Miroku's hand..  
  
///Momma, what does 'kill' mean?" Kawayou asked as he kept kicking a rock along the ground.  
  
"Kill is being dead. No longer living." Kagome replied.  
  
"I don't understand. What's living?" Kawayou asked.  
  
"Ohh...it's..." Kagome tensed up. Explaining death to a four year old is virtually impossible, demon or not. Then, her face brightened as she thought of a better explanation. "Living is like being awake. Like you are right now, just kicking that rock. But death is like never being able to wake up again. You'd never again be able to kick that rock, or even open your eyes."  
  
Kawayou's eyes grew. "So death is permanent?"  
  
Kagome shook her head yes. "Yes, death is pretty much permanent. Kamira is just a special case."  
  
"Who's Kamira?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome ignored him. "Do you understand now?"  
  
"Sort of. But what causes death?" Kawayou asked.  
  
"Ummm...well, death is caused by..." Kagome stumbled.  
  
"You know those demons I just cut in half not too long ago?" Inuyasha asked Kawayou. "Okay, well they are definitely dead."  
  
"Being torn up will cause death?" Kawayou asked.  
  
"Yeah...and when someone lives for a long time." Kagome added.  
  
"Is that it? Old age and being torn up?" Kawayou asked.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. A lot of things caused death, but for now...  
  
those two examples should do it. "Yeah."////  
  
Kawayou's ears continued to twitch every which way. 'Where's pops? Am I gonna go through that 'death' thing? Fall asleep and never wake back up again?' Back at the Higurashi Shrine...  
  
Inuyasha was holding Kouga up in the air by his collar. "Stupid wolf! Where did he take him?! Tell me now!"  
  
Kouga just looked at him angrily, looking for Kagome to help.  
  
But Kagome was wanting to do the same thing. "Where'd he take my baby, Kouga?! If you know, you have to tell me! You have to tell me NOW!!"  
  
"I don't know!" Kouga shouted at them. "I don't know anything, alright!"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippou stood silently by the side of the fight.  
  
"Do you think Kawayou will be alright?" Shippou asked.  
  
Miroku and Sango made no motion that they heard them.  
  
'Take and hurt. Hurt and take.' Sango thought to herself. 'All Naraku's ever done is hurt the people we love most!'  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango before he entered the argument.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted at the hanyou.  
  
Kouga was still wriggling in his grasp.  
  
"What the **** do you want?!" Inuyasha screamed out.  
  
"I suggest you stop torturing him!" Miroku shouted back. "He obviously doesn't know! Let's just get out there and start searching!"  
  
Inuyasha dropped Kouga angrily and looked at Miroku. "How the **** are we supposed to that, huh?! He leaves no ****ing scent and the ******* just dissapeared! Where the **** are we supposed to start, huh?!"  
  
"Well, questioning someone who doesn't know isn't going to get us anywhere either!" Sango shouted at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome ignored Sango and started to trudge up the stairs. "Maybe your brother knows, Inuyasha?!"  
  
Inuyasha was too upset to recognize that Kagome just called Sesshoumaru his brother. Instead, he just shot up the stairs after her.  
  
Inside Sesshoumaru's room...  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't think you should really be up and about right now." Jacken said as Sesshoumaru sat up in his bed. "You still haven't completely healed yet."  
  
"I'm fine, Jacken." Sesshoumaru replied emotionlessly. He was doing a lot better than he had been, and he just couldn't stay in that bed much longer. "SESSHOUMARU??!!"  
  
Great. Perhaps he should have stayed in bed longer.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha simultaneously burst into Sesshoumaru's room.  
  
"Where the **** is Naraku hiding at?!" Inuyasha shouted at him.  
  
Shoot. And he was just beginning to feel better. "I don't know." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"You don't know?!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"What the **** do you mean you don't know?!!" Inuyasha barked angrily.  
  
"I told you once! Don't yell at Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin shouted.  
  
"I'm here!" Yura shouted as she flew through a nearby open window. "Oh my, what's all the fuss that's going on here?"  
  
Yes. Sesshoumaru would need to get some more of that medicine they referred to as 'Advil'. Extra strength this time.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru knows nothing!" Jacken shouted. "That evil fiend Naraku likes to contact us, not the other way around!"  
  
"Well, we need to find that ***hole now!" Inuyasha shouted. "Because he just-" "took Kawayou from us!" Kagome cried out. She went over to Sesshoumaru who looked like he was flinching in pain. "HE TOOK KAWAYOU FROM ME!" she screamed close to his ear. "WHERE IS NARAKU?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't take much more. "I....don't....KNOW!"  
  
Yura sighed. "Looks like I came at a bad time."  
  
"What the **** are you doing here anyway!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted together.  
  
Yura blinked in anger. "I came to see Sesshoumaru, not you." She looked back over at Inuyasha. "If you want my opinion, you really shouldn't be fighting about such a trivial matter."  
  
"Trivial?!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
Yura continued. "Either the boy with the pretty hair is dead, or Naraku has plans for him. Either way, he'll probably send the message soon."  
  
"Oh yeah, how the **** do YOU know him so well?! Are you his lackey?!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
*Hmph* "Of course not. But either I've been helping Sesshoumaru keep an eye on Kawayou, or I've been watching Naraku. Duh. I know the way his warped brain works."  
  
Kagome looked at Yura, then back at Sesshoumaru. "Do you believe he's okay?" Sesshoumaru just layed back down. "You shouldn't ask me. You won't like my answer."  
  
Kagome looked back over at Inuyasha. Neither of them said a word. "Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted out from downstairs, automatically sending Kagome and Inuyasha running back.  
  
"What is it?!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Miroku held a letter in his palm. "We heard a noise. When we arrived, we found this."  
  
Inuyasha took the letter and read it:  
  
DEAR WITLESS HANYOU AND HIS *****:  
  
SURPRISE.  
  
Inuyasha frowned and flipped the paper over. There was nothing on the other side. Kagome shook Inuyasha's sleeve. "Inuyasha?" she squeezed out on a voice that sounded like it was near tears.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and stared in the direction Kagome stared at.  
  
In one slight motion, he let the paper go. It floated down toward the ground slowly, doing one flip in the air before it finally settled peacefully on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone, I need to tell you something. I'm not sure if you noticed how long chapter 52 (Or was it 51? I'm not positive) was, but it was over 4000 words long. In short, I put up half the next chapter.^^'. This doesn't affect the story in any way. I just had to figure out where to begin and end chapters again. Now, I think there will be 58 chapters and an epilogue. Just to let you know. And of course 54 will be coming out soon.^^ 


	54. Wow Nightmares Do Come True!

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!  
  
h t t p :/ / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / m i z u_c r y s t a l  
  
A great site that IS NOW carrying my uncut edited version of this story! *Jumping up for joy happy someone wants her story* I really urge everyone to take a look at her site. Please? Very nice, much nicer than mine and she has other things there too. Hope you stop and take a look. *Still giddy someone liked her story.*  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Fifty Four: Wow. Nightmares Do Come True?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kawayou didn't make a noise as he felt Naraku take him off his shoulder. He held him by the neck of his robe and faced him to his parents. Kawayou just stared at the expression on his mom and dads' faces.  
  
At first, it had seemed like they had not noticed him at all. But while his dad was reading some type of paper, his mother looked straight at him. She had grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and managed to squeak out his name after a few tries. As Kawayou's dad looked up, he just stared at him while he carelessly let the paper fall to the floor.  
  
Kagome managed to frown at Naraku very deeply as she saw him dangling her son. 'He's treating him like some puppy that had just disobeyed a command!'  
  
Inuyasha also was not impressed with this. "Let him the **** go!"  
  
Inuyasha growled as he put his hand on the Tetsusaiga. Naraku was holding his pup way too close for him to make a move.  
  
But he'd be Damn prepared when he wasn't.  
  
Naraku smirked at the comment and turned the pup to face him. "Now...little little boy. Puppy. Whatever the **** you are. You want to play a fun game?"  
  
Naraku held the boy as he looked straight into his eyes. Kawayou slightly shivered as he looked in the pools of those wicked eyes that Naraku had. Long black hair, malicious grin...  
  
"This game's called 'Let's see how far Uncle Naraku can dice you up until he finds the other half of the Shikon no tama'!"  
  
Kagome felt her throat close up and immediately dry on her. She doubted she could even make any noise. "No...Oh kami, no please!" She shouted raspily with all her desperation thick in her voice.  
  
Kawayou stayed silent throughout the ordeal. 'I feel like...I've gone through this before.'  
  
Naraku took his unoccupied hand and reached out toward Kawayou slowly.  
  
"STOP IT! LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR ****ING THROAT!" Inuyasha shouted, losing all sense of his senses at the moment. He'd have to take the risk he was unwilling to take before if he wanted to save his pup now!  
  
Kawayou's eyes grew wide as he saw Naraku's hand scratch his cheek, leaving a thin line of blood to trickle down. The manner in which he did it, the sick eyes he used while he was doing it and that horrible grin. Kawayou was too terrified to do anything except "MOMMA!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Kagome shouted. "Stop it! He doesn't have the jewel! He doesn't, he doesn't, he doesn't!"  
  
Inuyasha was way ahead of her, now ready to slice down the middle of the ******* that had continued to plague his life. "LET GO OF MY PUP RIGHT NOW YOU SICK *******!"  
  
Naraku jumped gracefully out of the way and snickered. "Is that the best you can do hanyou?"  
  
"LET HIM GO NOW!!" Inuyasha yelled as he dived again. This time, Miroku and Sango joined in the fight.  
  
'Even if we are risking Kawayou's life by charging first, we must do this!' Miroku convinced himself.  
  
"If we don't try everything in our power, Naraku will claim another innocent life!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Ku ku ku...then come and get him." Naraku laughed as he dangled Kawayou teasingly in front of Inuyasha.  
  
Kawayou tried to wiggle out of Naraku's grasp. "Stop it! Not again, not again!" he whimpered. He knew now why this looked so familiar...why it felt so familiar...'Is it? Is it really?' he couldn't help but whimper again. "My nightmare's ****ing coming true?!"  
  
Naraku gasped in mock surprise as he once again dodged Inuyasha's hit like it was nothing. "Well, well Kawayou. Looks like you lived long enough for your 'daddy' to teach you some new words, huh?"  
  
Kawayou only growled, hoping it covered up the slight whimpering and shaking beneath.  
  
"Hmmm...I see your growl still hasn't changed either. Still as soft as a kitten's purr." Naraku laughed.  
  
Inuyasha growled at Naraku as he pointed at him. "So it WAS you pretending to be Kouga?!" Inuyasha gripped his sword again as he continued to pant. "You ****ing ***hole, you know it's taboo to every demon in the world to pull that ****!"  
  
Naraku just tutted as he fluently ignored the slow fighting skills of everyone. "So? It doesn't really matter once this pup is skinned alive, does it?"  
  
That comment only made the group fight harder.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do. Everyone was moving so fast, even if she had her bow and arrows she couldn't do a thing without the danger of accidently hitting someone she loved.  
  
Then, she turned around as she heard Kouga's growling.  
  
"I told them it was suicide." Kouga continued to growl as he looked at Kagome. "Kagome, take Sesshoumaru and the rest of your pack out of here. I'm going to go help the others to help distract Naraku."  
  
Kagome looked at him as if he grew a third head. "I'm not leaving Kawayou!"  
  
"Do it!" Kouga barked as he grabbed her by the wrist. "We're all as good as dead anyhow! NO ONE can beat Naraku!"  
  
Kagome started to tremble. Not with fear though. "I don't care. I don't care what you believe. Naraku will be beat and Kawayou will not die! None of my friends are going to die! " She watched her friends diving back and forth to either try and destroy Naraku or save Kawayou. She clenched her fists and glared out into the battle. "Even if I have to run in there and grab Kawayou out of Naraku's own two hands!"  
  
As she said this, Kouga held her wrist more tightly. It was obvious what the non-thinking human was going to do.  
  
"Take my family and the others out of the house safely!" she shouted.  
  
Kouga tried his best to hold on, but he felt that instant tingling sensation that said if he didn't let go, he wouldn't live very long. On reflex, even though it was only for a moment, he let go and Kagome took off for the fight.  
  
Naraku just laughed as he saw Kagome charging toward him, only being stopped by a red and white blur.  
  
Kagome tried to wriggle out of the hanyou's grasp. "Inuyasha, let me go! We have to save Kawayou!"  
  
The hanyou didn't listen and took her out of the battle. "Listen, you stupid *****!" he barked commandingly. "What are you trying to do, give Naraku a two-for-one deal?! I'm doing everything I can to get our pup back, but you've gotta stay out of the way or he'll just grab you too!!"  
  
With that said, Inuyasha instantly took off to the middle of the street again to try to get Kawayou back.  
  
But instead of getting to join in the fight, they all watched as Naraku jumped high into the air and just floated there, with an extra long fingernail under Kawayou's chin. "You are starting to bore me." He looked over at Inuyasha. "You used to be such a fun challenge, Inuyasha. But now you are nothing more than a mere bug that I could simply step on with my own shoe."  
  
"He doesn't have the jewel!" Kagome shouted once again, desperately searching for anything she could think of to make him let Kawayou go.  
  
Naraku just looked at the boy in question as he shook him again. "What about that? Do you have the jewel? Come on, one shot chance." he grinned. "Do you...have the rest of the jewel?"  
  
Kawayou just whimpered, but wouldn't give in to his fear. "NO! If I did have it then I would've used it a long time ago!"  
  
Naraku thought about what the 1/4 demon said. 'Hmmm...maybe...I could make this more fun after all...'  
  
He threw Kawayou straight at a fire hydrant.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome instantly lunged for their child.  
  
As Inuyasha grabbed him he brought him to safety a few feet away from the hydrant. As Kagome ran over she knelt down to take hold of Kawayou. She looked at her son. 'I almost...I almost lost him...' was the only thought she had as she held him tight and smoothed his hair out of his face.  
  
Inuyasha clung to both of them tightly as he stood them all up. He didn't know what was happening. Why Naraku did such a stupid thing. Does he think the pup doesn't have it after all?  
  
Miroku and Sango stared at the scum of the Earth still gloating in front of them. Now that there was no child protecting him, they would take him down!  
  
Naraku just smiled as he looked where Inuyasha and Kagome were standing. Almost at the small intersection where the right curb...  
  
meets the street. 'Just a few more steps miserable hanyou...'  
  
Inuyasha growled at Naraku as he pulled his family farther away. He didn't know what he was planning, but Naraku never left unfinished business. "This isn't Naraku's style..." he panted.  
  
Miroku looked at Naraku with deadly intentions as he unwrapped his cursed hand. It didn't matter if there were Saimyoushou nearby or not. Naraku was too close to miss, and if Miroku missed this chance, he would be dead soon anyhow. But before he could exact his revenge, something no one was expecting happened...  
  
The street quickly crumbled at their feet.  
  
Naraku smiled as he looked up into the sky and laughed. "I'm tired of letting you have all the fun Inuyasha. So, I think it's fair that I get to start to play..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about another short chapter. Like I said, when I added too much to 51, then I messed up the lengths of the other chapters.^^'. But don't worry. The next chapter is coming soon...and it ain't short.  
  
Although, it will probably be the worst cliffie I've given so far.^^'. Sorry, but at least the story's coming out faster, right?  
  
Oh yeah, one more thing: Before you start the next story, there will be a brief author's note at the top. PLEASE READ IT or you might not understand what's going on.  
  
Thanks for the continued reviews! 


	55. A REAL Cliffhanger

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!  
  
h t t p :/ / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / m i z u_c r y s t a l  
  
A great site that IS NOW carrying my uncut edited version of this story! *Jumping up for joy happy someone wants her story* I really urge everyone to take a look at her site. Please? Very nice, much nicer than mine and she has other things there too. Hope you stop and take a look. *Still giddy someone liked her story.*  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Fifty Five: A REAL Cliffhanger  
  
Small but IMPORTANT note: If the street scene confuses you, this is how it is. Naraku has 'tooken out' the streets remotely near the shrine for about a mile. Instead, where the streets should be, now there are just huge empty hole. Although, the area close to the streets weren't damaged much. Like the curb for example as you'll be able to tell in the story. Oh yes, and just like the fighters in the anime don't fight in just one area without moving, this fight has also progressed steadily across the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku was too startled by what had just happened. He felt the ground ahead of him rumble. As he got up, he looked down to the right of him where the street and Sango once was...  
  
and saw her trying to hang on for dear life. "Sango?!"  
  
He quickly wrapped up his hand to help her before she fell down.  
  
Naraku grinned as he watched the monks predicted actions. He knew the monk would have sucked him into his void if the idiot hadn't fell backward when he had crumbled the street below. Instead, the monk had his hand move upward, sucking up just miniature, minor things. 'Or so he thinks.'  
  
He would watch this show for a little while. After all, he had plenty of time to watch what was happening to the miserable hanyou and his family later...  
  
...the hanyou should be able to hang on long enough.  
  
Miroku reached out to Sango with his staff. "Sango, hang on!"  
  
Sango tried to reach her hand out to his staff, but she was barely able to touch it. She had fallen with the crumbled path and was hanging on only by a huge root.  
  
Miroku looked around for help. Had the hanyou and his family already fallen in?  
  
"Miroku?!"  
  
He looked back down at Sango. "Here Sango, grab my-"  
  
Then he felt it. It was different, but it was definitely there. "Oh no! I must have accidently sucked up a saimyoushou!"  
  
"Not quite, but close." Naraku smiled at the monk. "Their poison isn't the same, but as you can see..."  
  
Miroku tried to reach out to Sango again with his staff, but yelled in pain.  
  
"...they are even more effective." Naraku grinned. Then, he decided it was time to look at his next form of amusement...  
  
Inuyasha grunted as he tried to keep his claws embedded into the cement. He was now dangling about 400 feet in the air. His right injured arm was doing its best to stay clawed into the curb, while his injured left arm was trying with all its might to hang onto Kagome while she hopefully held on to Kawayou in her arms.  
  
Naraku just jumped into a nearby tree to watch the lovely entertainment. "Wonderful. Now this is what a person would literally call a cliffhanger." he grinned.  
  
Inuyasha just growled at him. He had already tried to swing Kagome and Kawayou back up once, but his injured arm just froze up on him, making him squeal in pain. He had almost dropped Kagome and Kawayou with that risky move, and he couldn't risk that again! "Dammit Miroku! Sango! Where the **** are you?!"  
  
Naraku just smiled maliciously. 'Look at what we have here. Some hanyou, his *****, and their should-have-never-been-born offspring, just waiting to plunge down into the street below'. "Poor wretched hanyou. Do you think in a world where I can absorb only the most powerful youkai's, you could defeat me? In a world where I have almost half of the shikon no tama working for only me...that you could actually defeat me?"  
  
Inuyasha just growled at him. "Kagome, you still alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Kagome answered as she held Kawayou closer to her chest with her right hand. "We're still okay."  
  
Naraku looked at the rocky ground below them. "Hmmm...this is amusing, but I think we can make it even better."  
  
Kagome stared at him as she felt a strange rise of power coming from him. 'Oh Kami...what is he going to do?!'  
  
Naraku just smiled at his employee while he pointed down to the ground. Kagome gasped as she saw the ground slowly change from rocks to hot, boiling lava somehow. "There. Now that's the way this fairy tale should end." He thought about what he had just said. "Hmmm...yes, you know this does have the potential to be a great fairy tale. Demon children can pass it down for generations to come. What do you think?" Naraku smirked. "Yes...once upon a time there was a lonely stupid hanyou who wanted something no one would ever want to give such a pathetic creature: Love."  
  
Inuyasha just looked around, trying to see someone who could take him out of the predicament they were now in.  
  
"One day the pathetic creature found a miko. Not that she could love him in his hanyou form of course. What sane creature would want to? But, instead of giving him the jewel he needed to be able to have this girl, one of the most powerful demons in the world tricked the hanyou and the girl into killing each other!" Naraku laughed wholeheartedly. Yes, this was much more amusing than just killing his prey with one flick of his hand.  
  
Inuyasha pretended not to listen as he continued to try to figure out a way to safety. 'I don't believe this...Naraku...was just playing with us?!' "Come on you idiots, somebody help us out here! Miroku! Kouga!" He had to swallow to get the next words out. "****, I don't care if it's even Sesshoumaru, somebody GET US OUT!"  
  
Naraku just laughed at Inuyasha's plea. "Yes...but you know, the next part of the tale would be even better. How the worthless creature met the reincarnation through means of some magic well. The stupid girl though, ended up being just as smart as her former self, and broke the jewel into several pieces....yes, I could tell of all the ways I tricked you and your worthless companions into everything."  
  
'Would you ****ing Shut up already!' Inuyasha barked to himself. He wanted to scream it as loud as he could, but right now wasn't the time to get upset.  
  
Especially now that he could feel his injured arms start to shiver from the stress.  
  
Kagome also felt it travel through her hand. 'How are we going to get out of this?'  
  
Naraku just walked over to the other side of the used-to-be street for a better view. "And of course it will end like this: Then the great and powerful Naraku happily watched the ending of the reincarnation's friends and family die in a shameful and torturous way after he watched the worthless half-breed, it's *****, and their horrible puppy meet a tragic end by all falling into deep, hot, and boiling lava."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He was still shivering. There was no help coming...  
  
there was no way out. "Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply. He was completely focused on keeping himself from letting go.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome spoke softly as she looked at Kawayou. "...Take Kawayou."  
  
Inuyasha just angrily barked. "Are you kidding?! I'm not letting go of you!"  
  
"Grab Kawayou!" She demanded again.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha barked again. "I can get us out somehow!"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha while he looked down at her. "Inuyasha, there isn't any choice!" she replied softly as she nudged the nape of Kawayou's kimono up into Inuyasha's hand that was holding her.  
  
Kawayou slowly started to realize what his momma was planning. "Nuh-uh!" he cried out. "Daddy can't let go of you! He won't!" He desperately tried to climb up on Inuyasha.  
  
"No Kawayou, that's too dangerous!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
Kawayou held on tightly to his dads kimono, trying to shrug off his moms hand. "No! If I get out, I can go for help!"  
  
Kagome tried to hang on, but her son always had a lot more power when it was determined. "Kawayou!" she shouted as he finally left her grip and clutched onto the sleeve of his father's kimono.  
  
Inuyasha tried not to move. Kagome tried not to move. Kawayou was out of reach for both of them.  
  
Naraku just watched with fascination as Kawayou slowly tried to get his claws into his dad and climb up steadily.  
  
But just as Kagome feared, Kawayou didn't claw into Inuyasha's right sleeve deep enough to hang on as he lost his footing against the kimono.  
  
"KAWAAAYYOOOOUUUUU!!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled out as they watched him fall.  
  
Luckily, Kagome's hand worked even faster than her brain and had caught the middle-back of Kawayou's kimono just in time.  
  
Naraku snapped his fingers. "Darn."  
  
Inuyasha exhaled a sigh of relief. "That was too close!"  
  
Kagome quickly maneuvered Kawayou back into her arms. She didn't yell at him. She just held him tightly. "Inuyasha, you have to take him."  
  
Inuyasha looked down pleadingly at Kagome. "We're getting out, okay? We are. We are!" he said, trying his best to convice Kagome and himself. "No way am I dropping you."  
  
Naraku sighed. "This isn't fun anymore. It's turning out to be too melodramatic..." He waved his hand carelessly as he went to go look at his other victims...  
  
Miroku strained with all his might to reach Sango, but he just wasn't well enough to pull her up.  
  
Sango looked up at Miroku. "Where's Kagome and the others?"  
  
Miroku didn't reply. 'Is Inuyasha and his family still alive? Yes, I'm pretty sure. I can hear him yelling at Naraku still.' He looked around, but his vision was becoming more blurry. "I think I see them...there on the other side of the street, in a similar predicament..."  
  
Miroku looked back down at Sango. "I don't think I can help them though. I'm having troubles even reaching you, lovely Sango."  
  
Sango looked up at Miroku. If she called for Kirara, she would come. But in the end, wouldn't Naraku end up killing her too?  
  
'Hmmm...one handicapped person, and one strong person still holding onto some huge tree root. Now that's not fair.' Naraku smirked. 'Both of them should have an equal handicap.'  
  
Sango watched the sadistic smile creep up on Naraku's face and frowned. He was planning to so something.  
  
Naraku blew some strange colored air in her direction.  
  
It wasn't long to figure out what it was. She tried to hang on with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.  
  
"Well, I see you haven't forgotten my old fashioned poison." Naraku replied to the look she was trying to give him. "Yes, it's one of my oldest tricks. Not as flashy or effective as what I can do now, as you can plainly see...but it's still one of my favorites." He grinned dastardly.  
  
Miroku tried to reach out to Sango again with his staff. 'The poison is getting stronger. And Sango won't be able to hang on for much longer!'  
  
"Hmmm...who to watch now? Both look like their about to die now." Naraku thought as he glanced back over at the hanyou's family.  
  
"Dammit, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. "I can see your arms tremble! You CAN'T hold on for much longer!"  
  
Inuyasha tried to ignore her when he started to feel more than just his arms tremble. 'Oh crap.'  
  
That was his only thought as he felt the curb a few feet away start to crack.  
  
Naraku just laughed. "There. This is all very entertaining, but I don't really need to spend the entire day." he looked at his watch. "Well, now it's getting late. Nope, need to end this soon. I have people to meet tonight, you know."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as she saw some of the curb a few feet away give in. "Inuyasha, take him. Take him now!"  
  
"**** NO KAGOME!" the hanyou shouted angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha, he is our son!" Kagome cried out as she tried to push Kawayou up to Inuyasha's hand again. "He's our son." she said again more softly. "You've got to...if you don't..."  
  
Inuyasha looked around again, but only saw Naraku watching them like they were some form of entertainment for him. He was about to growl when he realized something:  
  
Kagome and his joining hands were becoming very sweaty, making them slick.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes. 'I can't let go....I can't let go...what can I do?! Oh **************!! What the **** can I do?! WHAT THE **** CAN I DOOOOOOO?!!' "KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Please...Inuyasha...I don't know what else to do?" She tried to push Kawayou into Inuyasha's hand again. "Take him. It's okay. Just take him and run. Please..."  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha choked. 'I can't...lose...her...' he looked down at the teary eyes of Kawayou looking back at him. 'But I can't...lose...him...' Inuyasha tried not to cry. himself "My Ka..."  
  
Kawayou tried to stifle his tears, but he couldn't.  
  
"...go..."  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. 'This is it...the last time I hold Kawayou...I hear Inuyasha...'  
  
"...me..." Inuyasha finally finished, trying not to let her see the solitary tear that had drifted down his cheek against his will.  
  
Then, when Kagome was getting ready to let go, Inuyasha's grip suddenly became twice as tough. "YOU ****ING *****, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO EVER LET YOU GO!"  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide. 'Had he just...?'  
  
Naraku sighed. 'I was hoping for the drop. Well, a little longer to wait then.' He went back to watching Miroku and Sango.  
  
Miroku tried with all his might to get his staff back down to Sango. "Sango, grab on!"  
  
Sango was starting to get dizzy. Naraku had not given her a big dose, but it was somehow different than the first time..."I can't. I can't see it!"  
  
"Sango, now!" Miroku ordered. She was getting worse, her vision was getting bad. Not that his vision was getting any better either-He HAD to get her out or she wasn't going to make it. "Concentrate! Grab the staff!" He waved the staff to make it jingle. "Hear it?! Grab it!"  
  
Sango summed up the rest of her strength and grabbed for the jingling noise.  
  
Miroku felt her grab it and took a deep breath. He only had this one shot left. He had to put everything into this last try.  
  
Miroku pulled with all his might in one great tug. Sango let go of the staff when she hit the ground.  
  
Miroku also hit the ground, but on his back. Sango somehow managed to flip herself over on her back to talk to him. "You okay?"  
  
Miroku just smiled at her. "That was nice...I got to be your knight in shining armor."  
  
Sango laughed. "No...I'd say more like a devoted monk with a jingling staff."  
  
Miroku just laughed along with her.  
  
"Sango...are you dying as well?" Miroku softly asked.  
  
"...would I be laughing with you if I weren't?" she replied softly. She should have known when she felt the difference in the poison that it wouldn't be as easy as last time. It wasn't going to give her a fighting chance at all.  
  
Sango looked up at the sky. "Look...the stars are starting to come out."  
  
Miroku looked up as well. "Yes, you are right. This is nice. Not exactly the way I saw our fight with Naraku ending though." he said as he searched around on the ground.  
  
Sango tried not to let tears come to her eyes. 'I didn't get to avenge anyone...not even Kohaku...'  
  
Miroku tried to reach for her.  
  
"We're dying and you are still trying to grope me?" she laughed softly.  
  
Miroku smiled to himself as he finally found what he was searching for...  
  
her hand.  
  
"This is strange." Miroku said as he looked up into the sky. "I always thought my hand would suck me and everything around it up into it's void. Never did I think I'd be gazing at the stars and laughing with you at the end Sango."  
  
"Yeah." Sango sighed. "Laughing and gazing up in the sky while the poison is starting to kill the both of us...are we crazy?"  
  
Miroku just smiled. "I don't know...do crazy people know they are crazy?"  
  
Naraku just sighed. 'Yes, they are crazy. There death won't be any fun to watch. I guess the fun is over.' He looked at the still barely clinging hanyou and his family. "And YOU are still lasting too long. Let's speed up the process." he said as he waved his hand at the cement.  
  
Inuyasha watched as he saw the cement near him finally crumble. It was just a matter of seconds. "Nooooo!" Inuyasha screamed. "Not like this! It's not supposed to end like this!"  
  
That's when he realized that Kawayou had started to claw his way up to his chest. Risky or not, Kagome had let him start climbing up. If there was a chance her son could make it, she would do it. She had to.  
  
Kawayou gritted his teeth but kept on reaching out to claw deeper into Inuyasha's shoulder. He'd claw as deep as he could this time. 'If I can make it to the top, then I can find a way to save mommy and daddy! I know I can!'  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched as he felt Kawayou start to stand on his head and reach out to his arm. "That's it...keep going pup." Inuyasha encouraged him.  
  
Kawayou started to slowly travel up Inuyasha's elbow. He had to be extra careful as he felt the hanyou's arm tremble more than he ever thought it could.  
  
Even half demon's have their limits, and Inuyasha was quickly reaching his.  
  
Kawayou finally tried to claw into the curb, but he wasn't as strong a demon as his father. Instead he did his best to reach out and claw into the ground next to it. After that, he simply started to pull the rest of himself up.  
  
Inuyasha smiled up at him, still trying to hold onto Kagome's slick hand. "That's it...I expected nothing less from my first born puppy."  
  
Kawayou just stared at him. Inuyasha had called him pup several times, but he never said 'puppy'. What did it mean?  
  
Inuyasha smiled up at Kawayou with Kagome. "Listen to me, Kawayou. You really were a good puppy."  
  
Kawayou just frowned. His dad didn't sound right. And the way he and his mom were smiling...  
  
"Now, I want you to do something for me. Run away. NOW. Just get out. Run to find someone. Run to..." Inuyasha gritted his teeth, not believing what he was going to say. "Run to Sesshoumaru. He's an ***hole but, no matter what he says he isn't gonna kill a defenseless pup."  
  
Kawayou just barked his opinion. "No way! I can figure out something! Someone must be nearby!"  
  
"No Kawayou." Kagome agreed with Inuyasha. "Don't. Just Run. Run now and Naraku might not go after you."  
  
Naraku just watched a little surprised at the outcome. "Well, well. One of you survived, huh? How sweet." 'Still, it wouldn't have mattered. I would have saved the brat anyhow, and then let his hatred burn inside of him, making the shikon jewel dark and beautiful.' He raised his hand high and made a sweeping motion. "But I'm growing weary of watching you, Inuyasha, and my now former employee hang on for your lives." he said as he smiled at Inuyasha. "I feel like watching you burn in hell now."  
  
Kawayou just shook his head no when he started to feel the curb collapse.  
  
"Get back!" Inuyasha barked in a commanding order. "NOW!!"  
  
Kawayou didn't understand, but he hadn't heard his father use that tone before. Somehow, on reflex he closed his eyes and quickly scooted away.  
  
When he opened his eyes back up, he didn't move.  
  
The curb had finally given way and Kawayou watched in horror as it fell down with Inuyasha and Kagome still clinging onto it.  
  
"Nooo..." Kawayou finally managed to squeal out. "Noooo.Nooo. NOOOO! MOMMYYYYYY!!! DADDYYYYYY!!!!"  
  
Kawayou quickly sank to the ground, his eyes glazed over. "It didn't happen...I didn't lose them...I didn't lose them...they aren't dead...they are not dead...THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was a bad spot to end, right? Yeah, I know. But no matter what, I'm sure someone would've yelled at me anyhow. But as always, don't worry. Next chapter coming out in one or two days. You can wait a small 24 to 48 hours, can't you? 


	56. Please Let It Work For Us Now

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!  
  
h t t p :/ / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / m i z u_c r y s t a l  
  
A great site that IS NOW carrying my uncut edited version of this story! *Jumping up for joy happy someone wants her story* I really urge everyone to take a look at her site. Please? Very nice, much nicer than mine and she has other things there too. Hope you stop and take a look. *Still giddy someone liked her story.*  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Fifty Six: Please Let it Work For Us Now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku sneered at Kawayou as he dropped to the ground. "Now, how should I handle this? Do I kill you and then retrieve the rest of my jewel? Or should I just tear you apart, bit by bit keeping you alive and in pain as much as possible to dirty the jewel even more with hatred?" Kawayou just looked up at Naraku as he started to walk toward him.  
  
"Hold it right there!" A dust storm screamed as it finally settled down. Kawayou looked up to see Kouga.  
  
"Conveniently too late." Naraku smiled wickedly. "All the fighters are gone except for those two." he pointed at Miroku and Sango on the other side of the huge empty crater that used to be a street. "But they will be in a matter of a few more minutes."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
Naraku looked back at Kawayou. "What do you mean nuh-uh? Are you still in denial?"  
  
Kawayou stood back up as his senses came back. Could it be? 'But if my senses aren't tricking me, then where are they all? I don't know, I guess I'll have to play along until they come back.' "Shutup! Mom and pops aren't dead! They survived somehow, they had to!"  
  
Naraku just ignored the child. Of course those fools were dead. "You are just throwing your life away, wolf. Are you sure it's worth it?"  
  
Kouga stood in front of Kawayou determined. "You are already starting to take in the strongest youkai's in this dimension. You'll eventually hit the wolves sooner or later. Besides, everyone dies sooner or later."  
  
"Most demons prefer later." Naraku frowned. "Please, wolf. You can't fool me. All you are doing is trying to get this strange 1/4 demon to safety."  
  
Kouga pushed Kawayou back. "Yeah, so?! Fight me!" Kouga pushed Kawayou back again. "Get out of here, already!"  
  
Kawayou still didn't leave as Kouga continued to fight. He wasn't leaving without them...  
  
To almost ten blocks away...  
  
Kirara was resting on the grass with Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, not believing what just happened.  
  
"Now, you know you can't take on Naraku." Toutousai said as he hobbled over to Inuyasha. "So let's just leave, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha growled when he realized what the old man was saying. "You want us to run like cowards for the rest of our lives?"  
  
"Better than being dead." The old demon replied.  
  
Inuyasha just grabbed Kagome's hand. "You okay?"  
  
Kagome felt a little dizzy, but she nodded. "What just happened? Where's Kawayou?"  
  
Toutousai patted Kirara. "I enjoyed this world quite nicely until Naraku started messing everything up." He sat down on the ground. "When I realized that he could add demons to his 'collection', I decided that watching over the humans on the outskirts might be safer."  
  
Inuyasha dragged his Tetsusaiga in front of him to help him stand up.  
  
Toutousai continued. "Although, an old friend found me and told me it would be best to go back now."  
  
Inuyasha tried to walk forward, but was still hunching over his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, really! It's just suicide!" Myouga shouted from Kirara.  
  
Kagome followed behind Inuyasha. "Is Kawayou okay?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he twitched his ears to concentrate on hearing. "Kouga's trying to take up the slack." he growled. "Where the **** was that wimpy wolf?!"  
  
"Taking my family to safety." Kagome replied as she looked over at Kirara. "Oh. Kami, why didn't we just call for Kirara, Inuyasha?!"  
  
Inuyasha just growled. "Myouga had tooken off with her. Probably somewhere inbetween your moms' story...either ways, I couldn't ever pick up her scent. She was nowhere near us until it was too late." he explained as he tried climbing on top of Kirara.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, you can't even walk! How are you going to fight?!" Myouga complained.  
  
He didn't listen. "Kagome, stay here."  
  
Kagome didn't listen as she also climbed up on Kirara.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha growled. He didn't have time for this!  
  
"If you leave me behind I'll just run back anyhow!" she shouted.  
  
Toutousai sighed. "Here we come and save your lives, and you two are going to die again?"  
  
"Shutup!" Inuyasha barked. "We wouldn't have almost lost our lives if Myouga hadn't taken away Kirara!"  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, must you always look on the bad side of things?" Myouga began to complain.  
  
"Up, Kirara!"  
  
"'Those who know when to run away, live to fight another day.'" Toutousai recited.  
  
"Up, Kirara!" Inuyasha yelled again.  
  
Kirara started to go up into the sky and headed back to the battle.  
  
To the battle...  
  
Kouga tried to stay standing but he was already coughing up blood. "Can't give up though. They are almost back. Hopefully, they'll just grab Kawayou and get out!"  
  
Kawayou had continued to stay, against Kouga's wishes. 'They are coming, I can still feel it.'  
  
Naraku yawned. "A battle to the death used to be so much more exciting. Really, there is no competition anymore, is there?" he said as he dodged Kouga again. Naraku had only hit the wolf twice, and called it quits. He'd just let the wolf continue fighting with his serious wounds and kill his own self.  
  
His goal wasn't going anywhere anyhow.  
  
"NARAKUUU!!!"  
  
Naraku looked up and saw the dog demon speeding back. 'Now that's a neat trick. How in the world did he survive?'  
  
Kirara landed right next to Kawayou.  
  
"About time!" Kouga shouted as he started to stumble on the ground. "Now take him already and run!"  
  
Inuyasha growled. It was against everything he was not to stay and finish a battle, no matter what the outcome. But any instincts dealing with the protection of his family always won out in the end. Kagome reached out to Kawayou as he bounded up into her arms happily.  
  
Naraku frowned. He wasn't letting that happen. "You just don't get it, do you?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't listen as he signaled for Kirara to start flying again.  
  
Naraku growled. "It's not going to be that easy!" He waved his hand in the air. A gust of wind so powerful that Kirara couldn't fly against it, took her and everyone else instantly down.  
  
Inuyasha growled underneath Kagome. He had turned her around at the last minute, so Kawayou and her would be on top.  
  
Unluckily though, the drop still knocked the poor injured girl unconscious along with Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and held Kawayou and Kagome close to him.  
  
Kouga watched the uneasiness that was in Inuyasha's eyes. The wolf could barely move. He had gotten everyone in the house to safety, so there was no more help coming. Even if he hadn't, Kamira and Sesshoumaru were too weak to make a difference. ****, Jacken would've been stronger than both of them together. He looked around and saw on the other side that Miroku and Sango were both lying motionless. The smell of death was close on them, but not quite yet. 'Oh, dog turd. How the **** are you going to get out of this one?'  
  
Naraku just chuckled as he walked over to the fallen family. "I can't believe it. Trying to actually escape from me? I thought that was against your own pride or something."  
  
Inuyasha just growled and tried to scoot back as Naraku came closer.  
  
"But apparently your instincts for your family got the best of you." Naraku replied to his growl.  
  
"Stay...." Inuyasha growled so thickly, you could barely make out the words. "...the ****.....away."  
  
"Please." Naraku waved it off. "That's like a domestic mouse defending his cheese against a tom cat."  
  
Inuyasha continued to growl, lower and more dangerous as Naraku drew nearer to him.  
  
"Just hand over the pup, and I'll just let you die a quick and painless death." Naraku smiled as he looked at Kawayou.  
  
Inuyasha continued to hold on tighter. "Over my dead body!"  
  
Naraku cracked his knuckles, much like Inuyasha liked to do. "Well then, that can be arranged."  
  
Inuyasha growled as Naraku drew closer. Step by step...  
  
////That's when Inuyasha felt a claw brush on the back of his heel. He instantly got up and grabbed Kagome, his claws extended and ready to fight.  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha's expression as he slowly started to take in the little strangers appearance. His claws suddenly dropped and it looked like he might too.  
  
Shippou looked at the unconscious boy, then to Inuyasha, then back to the boy. Then he stared at Kagome.  
  
Kagome slowly went over and picked her son up delicately. She looked around at her companions nervously.//// 'Now that was a way to first meet my pup.' he scoffed to himself as he saw Naraku take another step toward him.  
  
/////Inuyasha looked down at her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked over toward the smaller version of himself. His human feelings had caused so many mixed emotions. Embarrassment for what happened, anger for not knowing, dissapointment for not being there, excitement that it wasn't anyone else's, even happiness for just seeing them. 'Now what am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do?'//// He continued to growl at Naraku. He had been so lost as to how to react to each of them. He tried to hold the Tetsusaiga in front of him, determined not to give in to the exhaustion like his body wanted.  
  
////He wasn't paying attention to Kagome though. He was starting to rub Kawayou's ears.  
  
Kagome looked at him and chuckled. "I thought that was the last thing you'd want to do."  
  
"What do you mean? People always gotta rub my ears, this is my chance to bug someone else." he smiled wickedly.//// '****, even when he was afraid of me I still liked the little pup.' He watched Naraku take another step.  
  
////For a second, the only sound that could be heard was the wind whipping through Inuyasha's long hair and the small babbling the lake made as it passed over a few rocks.  
  
"I..." Kagome said stunned. "I have a great smile?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. He was surprised she had stopped yelling. "Well, no. Not your usual one, just mine. When you show me the smile that's just for me. MY smile."//// Inuyasha growled as Naraku came closer. 'Today will be the last time I see her smile if I don't figure something out!' But that sweet thought soon ended with what he remembered he said next. ////Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she looked back at him. "Look, Kagome. I've always protected ya in the past, and NOW I'm gonna protect you and our pup. Okay?"////  
  
'Yeah...' Inuyasha growled as he bended his ears back and showed his fangs. 'I did a bang up job keeping that promise!' He tried to scoot back further as Naraku started to loom over them. ////"No. I don't want mommy to hold me. I want YOU to hold me because you're MY daddy." Kawayou stated firmly.///// 'You're MY daddy.' Inuyasha couldn't help it. Even though he continued to put up his act of almighty toughness on the outside...he had to smile on the inside. 'You're MY daddy.' he recited again.  
  
You know, maybe that old man wasn't as big a fake as he thought...  
  
Naraku grinned as he looked down at Inuyasha. 'I'm about to take away everything this half-breed ever knew. Friends, love...*snicker* even his first born pup.' "It's been fun fighting you again, Inuyasha. But you see, times change. And this time, you aren't going to come back."  
  
Inuyasha watched as he saw Naraku about to hit him one last time.  
  
One stupid last time.  
  
Kawayou closed his eyes as Naraku smacked him out of Inuyasha's hands. Naraku had finished his dad with a hit that had completely spun Inuyasha around before he hit the ground like a rag doll.  
  
Kawayou heard the *thunk* on the ground. Then, nothing. Not a shout, not a curse, not even a small growl.  
  
"There." Naraku said as if what he just did was nothing. Some 'chore' that had to be done, like washing dishes. "Now, there is no one left to interrupt us." Naraku said to Kawayou as he started walking toward the hanyou. "See? Completely unconcious." he said as he lifted Inuyasha up by the nape of his kimono.  
  
Kawayou just looked at Naraku as he carelessly dropped Inuyasha back to the ground. "Now, come here. I've wasted enough time as it is."  
  
Kawayou kept stepping back, his legs shaking unbearably. His head felt fuzzy, light-headed, his body stopped listening to his commands. And the last thing he remembered before he fainted was Naraku's 'ku ku ku' as he started to walk toward him... ........ ....... .........  
  
Kawayou mumbled as he opened his eyes...he wasn't exactly sure where he was at. There was a bright light seeming to radiate off everything around him. He seemed to be in the Sengoku Jidai again because there were wild flowers all around him, and crisp cut grass...  
  
Wait, grass wasn't crisp and cut in the Sengoku Jidai. And light didn't come from the forest itself. And where the **** was his mom and dad?! The battle?! "What the **** is going on here?!"  
  
"Wow. Nice mouth ya got there."  
  
Kawayou whipped himself around. He just realized that his dad was sitting on a huge rock beside him.  
  
"Sup?"  
  
Kawayou blinked. His dad wasn't wearing his red kimono at all. Instead, he was wearing black jeans with a small red muscle shirt and a black leather jacket. On his hands were some type of metal...."What's going on?!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down off the rock and went toward Kawayou. "Why don't you take a seat."  
  
Kawayou didn't listen as he ran up to Inuyasha. "What's going on pops?! You got knocked out! Mom got knocked out! Miroku and Sango are dying! Where's Naraku?! Where are-?!"  
  
Inuyasha covered Kawayou's mouth. "Geez, you do have a mouth on you, don't ya? Relax bud, it's all okay."  
  
Kawayou just stared wide-eyed at him. "What's on your hands?!"  
  
Inuyasha just looked at the brass knuckles on his hands. "What? They're kick a- I mean-er...they're cool."  
  
Kawayou just looked at him. Why was his dad acting so peculiar? "Why didn't you finish your sentence?"  
  
Inuyasha just stared at Kawayou. "Because, it's not right to curse in front of children these days."  
  
Kawayou just stared at his dad. "Who the **** cares?! What's going on?! You said you'd tell me! Where's momma?! Is she alright?!"  
  
Inuyasha just sat down on the grass next to Kawayou. Kawayou followed suit and continued to look at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha ruffled his hair. "Wow. Hey, you turned out kinda cute."  
  
Kawayou just blinked at him. ****, was he acting strange.  
  
Inuyasha flicked his ear. "Hey, you did get my ears too, didn't you?"  
  
"Don't do that!" Kawayou barked angrily.  
  
"And my attitude?! Yeah!" Inuyasha laughed. "I was hoping you wouldn't end up being some wussy from Kagome's genes."  
  
"Pops, why are you talking about this now?!" Kawayou barked.  
  
Inuyasha just flicked his ear again. "I ain't really your pops, kid. Well actually, yeah I am. But I'm not the one you know. Wait, yeah I am. Well sorta."  
  
Kawayou just stared at him and blinked. "What?"  
  
Inuyasha ruffled Kawayou's hair again. "Eww...you need to get Kagome to buy you some more shampoo."  
  
Kawayou growled at his response. What was going on? Then, he wondered. "Am I asleep...am I asleep forever?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Am I dead?!" Kawayou cried out. "I'm dead, aren't I?!"  
  
Inuyasha just twitched his right ear as he watched Kawayou start going nuts.  
  
"I died! Mommy died! Miroku and Sango died! No one beat Naraku, did they?!" Kawayou started crying out. "Where's mommy?! I want to see my mommy!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the bottom of Kawayou's kimono and sat him back down on the ground. "Naw, pup. You ain't dead."  
  
Kawayou looked at him strangely. "Then who beat Naraku?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "There. I knew you'd get to the point somewhere along the line. Look kid, you are still on earth. This is just a dream, get it? No one's beat Naraku yet."  
  
Kawayou gulped. No one had beat Naraku yet? "But Naraku's walking toward me...he's going to chop me up into little pieces!"  
  
Inuyasha patted his head. "Naw, just listen, pup. I need you to think for a minute about the jewel of four souls. Which half came out?"  
  
Kawayou shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Look, Kagome told you about the shikon jewel, right? Now, what part came out? The evil fighting side or the good fighting side? Come on, take a guess."  
  
"Ummm...evil?" Kawayou guessed.  
  
"Good guess." Inuyasha smiled. "How come the good fighting side never came out?"  
  
Kawayou made his mouth into an O. "I do have it in me?! Oh man, I don't ****ing believe this!"  
  
"...yeah..." Inuyasha added dully. "That's not what's important though! Come on, WHY didn't the good side come out?!"  
  
Kawayou shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't know! I don't have time for this! Just get off your own *** and go get Naraku!"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Did you ever think that maybe Midoriko's fighting soul wouldn't want to leave the rest of it?"  
  
Kawayou raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kawayou over to him and pointed at his chest. "There's more than just a beating heart inside of you, pup." he laughed. "You're mommy wasn't the first reincarnation, you know."  
  
Kawayou's eyebrows pulled back even farther in understanding. "What are you saying?! That I'm actually some powerful old priestess that died a real long time ago?!" He huffed. *Keh* "In case you didn't notice, I happen to be a boy, NOT a girl!"  
  
Inuyasha just smirked at the kid. "Souls aren't gender based, pup." he laughed as he got back up. "Sorry, kid. It's time to wake up. By the way, you're actually being held by the nape of your kimono by Naraku and he's just about done with his whole stupid speech about running the entire world."  
  
Kawayou's mouth just dropped as Inuyasha walked away and the surroundings faded. "Hey! Hey, come back! You forgot to tell me-"  
  
...... ............  
  
"Then, after I do that I will be supreme. I will hold a monopoly over everyone! No one will be able to take me on!" Kawayou heard Naraku laughing as he started to wake back up.  
  
...'You forgot to tell me how I can defeat him.'  
  
Kawayou looked up at Naraku's face and growled.  
  
Naraku dangled Kawayou in his hand. "Still trying to prove that you are tough? Well, you are just wasting your time. I know, you could have defeated me when I was only at a 1/3 of my strength with your shikon jewel." He lifted his other hand to the boy's cheek. "But now, it's impossible. Your own pathetic mother and father were probably even stronger than you are now."  
  
*Don't fall for it*  
  
Kawayou's ears pricked up.  
  
Naraku watched the movement of Kawayou's ears. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
Kawayou wriggled in Naraku's grasp.  
  
Naraku just smiled. "Cute. You want down?"  
  
Kawayou continued to wriggle. "Let...me...let me go!"  
  
"I will after I have what I want." Naraku grinned as he dangled Kawayou some more. 'Odd. Torturing Inuyasha and everyone else wasn't as much fun. But for some reason, this brat's...different.'  
  
"Let me go!" Kawayou whined. He couldn't believe it. What was he going to do? 'Momma...' He reached into his kimono and pulled out his flowers. 'Mommy...'  
  
////Satisfied that his dad understood his position, Kawayou hopped off and ran into Kagome's waiting arms. Happy about winning the challenge against Inuyasha, he took the other bright red flower he picked and put it behind his mom's left ear. "Here you go, mommy."  
  
Kagome looked very happy with the gesture and held her son closer to her. She petted his head gently and gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead. ////  
  
Then, he looked at the other flower he held in his hand.  
  
////Inuyasha went over to them both, but instead of picking a red flower, he picked two purple ones. 'Humans have some strange customs.' he thought as he slid a simple flower behind Kawayou's human ear. 'But it's worth it if I can get the same reaction!' he grinned to himself as he slid the other flower gently behind Kagome's right ear.  
  
Kagome looked a little stunned with the gesture. It didn't seem like something Inuyasha would do. Still, she couldn't help but bite her lip and blush a little.  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare at her. 'Come on...where's MY reward?'  
  
He didn't have to wait long as Kawayou hugged him. "See? I knew you loved me too!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to answer as he saw Kagome tucking a purple flower into his hair near his ear.////  
  
'..daddy....' Kawayou felt the tears touch his cheeks as he continued to stare at his flowers.  
  
...the only thing he had left of each of them.  
  
Naraku was about to move onto torturing Kawayou when he saw what was happening. 'That's...how's he doing that?'  
  
The flowers Kawayou held were becoming...blue?  
  
It slowly dawned on Kawayou also what was happening. 'What? But...'  
  
The flowers slowly began to pulse blue. It became richer and more stronger the longer Kawayou concentrated on them.  
  
Naraku frowned. Those flowers didn't look like they were a good thing. Thinking that Kawayou couldn't resonate enough power to hurt him, he quickly reached out toward the flowers.  
  
And immediately dropped Kawayou to the ground as he quickly pulled back his injured hand. "Dammit!" He watched Kawayou quickly run away toward his mom and dad. 'Stupid little brat. He'll pay for that!'  
  
Kawayou pulled on Inuyasha's Kimono as he felt Naraku's piercing flare. He pulled on his hair, but still didn't respond. "Dammit pops! *Bark**Bark* Wake the **** up!!" he barked as he started to pull and gnaw on the poor hanyou's ears.  
  
Then, Kawayou felt his mom's presence become stronger. He turned around and saw Kagome run over toward him.  
  
Naraku snarled at both of them as he looked at his injured arm. "You...you little...you two are both going to pay for that!"  
  
Thinking quickly, Kagome reached for Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. 'This has helped us more than once in the past.'  
  
Kawayou watched as his mom took the Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath and held it protectively in front of all three of them. "But momma, I thought it only transformed for dad?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer him as she stared at the Tetsusaiga. 'That's right. But this did protect just me once.' She looked at Naraku determined to protect her family as Naraku waved his hand through the air.  
  
A gust of powerful poison circled round them, but it wasn't coming near enough to do them harm.  
  
Naraku frowned. 'That hanyou's sword is still protecting them.' "That sword is not as powerful as me. It may protect you temporarily, but it won't last forever." He grinned wickedly at the unconscious hanyou. "Everyone has their limits."  
  
Kagome didn't listen as she shoved the rusty sword into the ground in front of them. 'There. This worked once for Inuyasha. Please let it work for us now....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's an easier place to end, right? See, I fixed it so that the chapter didn't end where Naraku was coming toward Kawayou and everyone was unconscious or hurt. I get credit for that, right? *Ducks things being thrown at her anyhow* Oh well. Well, the next chapter will be out soon. Then the next. Then the epilogue. Looking forward to that. Hope you are too.^^ 


	57. Kawayou's Dilemma

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!  
  
h t t p :/ / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / m i z u_c r y s t a l  
  
A great site that IS NOW carrying my uncut edited version of this story! *Jumping up for joy happy someone wants her story* I really urge everyone to take a look at her site. Please? Very nice, much nicer than mine and she has other things there too. Hope you stop and take a look. *Still giddy someone liked her story.*  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Fifty Seven: Kawayou's Dilemma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kawayou just stared at the sword. 'Will it really be enough? Or is Naraku right?' He looked back at his dad. 'If it is the sword though, why didn't it protect us before Naraku knocked pops out?'  
  
Naraku growled deep within his throat. "I should have finished you off when I had the chance." He looked at his watch. "Now, I'm going to be late."  
  
Kawayou just ignored him and continued staring at the sword. 'Wow...look. It's changing colors.'  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide as she saw the sword start to glow blue. Then, waves of pulsating energy started to be admitted from the sword. 'What's going on? Am I doing this or...' She felt the strange energy she had whenever she had overreacted with Inuyasha without thinking. But it wasn't coming from her...  
  
She looked over at her son still staring in wonder at the sword. '...is this...is this actually Kawayou?!'  
  
Then Kagome whipped her head around as she heard a mumble. She smiled, but then looked quite confused at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his head and opened his eyes. He saw Kagome and Kawayou in the back of his sword and the poison swirling all around. As his brain started to process what this meant he went to stand by them.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned again.  
  
Inuyasha didn't listen as he looked at his sword. He touched it, but it didn't change?! It was still the rusty old sword?!  
  
"Inuyasha, why you are human?!" Kagome finally asked.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his hair and looked at it. Black. He reached for his ears. None. He touched the side of his head. Oh, there they were. "What in the **** is going on?!"  
  
Kagome only shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure but..." she pointed to Kawayou who was still staring at the sword.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes just grew. How could he do all that? 'Even if he had half the shikon no tama in him, he still shouldn't be putting up such a great defense!' He looked down at Kawayou. "How in the world did I become human?! It's not a new moon!"  
  
Naraku's frustration became apparent on his face. Surely his poison should have cut through whatever barrier was protecting them. He was still the most powerful after all!  
  
Kawayou continued to concentrate on the sword. 'This isn't like the last time.' he thought. 'Last time, it hurt. It hurt a heck of a whole lot! But right now, this doesn't hurt.'  
  
'Not at all. Actually, this feels almost...natural?' Kawayou finished on his strange thought.  
  
But the sword wasn't going to be enough. He tried to concentrate harder, but the barrier was breaking. Soon, the poison was going to come in!  
  
Kagome coughed as she tried to cover her mouth. She looked over at Inuyasha who was also coughing. 'That's right. He's human. He won't be able to stand it either!' She looked over at Kawayou, but he still seemed unafffected...  
  
except that he was changing back to a human again too?! "Ka-Kawayou!"  
  
Inuyasha tried to hold onto the sword. "Dammit! Why the **** did we become human?!" He would've ranted some more but grabbed Kagome before she hit the ground.  
  
Kawayou closed his eyes and looked back at his dad. He realized that both Kagome and Inuyasha were unconscious. '...' He looked back toward where Naraku was laughing at him.  
  
"Pitiful attempt." Naraku frowned. "I told you. I hold almost half the shikon no tama inside of me too, but I was powerful even without it."  
  
Kawayou frowned. The sword couldn't work forever. It just wasn't powerful enough anymore. He was putting too much into it and getting very little back.  
  
*Come on, pup. Don't forget who you are.*  
  
Kawayou looked back but saw that the hanyou was still unconscious.  
  
*You've done it without swords and flowers before*  
  
He looked up at Naraku, and then back at the sword. He knew what Inuyasha's voice was telling him to do, but he remembered what had happened last time.  
  
Could he really go through all that pain again?  
  
He watched as the swords pulses began to get slower and slower and Naraku got closer and closer.  
  
He looked back at his mom.  
  
He looked back at his dad.  
  
'Can I really go through that pain again?' he asked himself as he let go of the sword and looked at his own two little hands. He stared back up at Naraku and growled. 'For them...I will!'  
  
Naraku suddenly ran toward him, fully wanting to ring the child to death before he pulled another stunt. But he was blocked only two feet away from Kawayou when he felt a pulse of positive energy charge through his negative energy.  
  
Kawayou looked up at Naraku as he felt his entire body start pulsing! 'This is...this is weird! I just concentrated on my hands, but for some reason my whole body feels charged up!' He continued to look at Naraku, realizing that he didn't even need to concentrate on his hands anymore.  
  
His entire body just felt...'It feels like momma just let me have a whole box of pop with an entire box of cookies or candybars or something!'  
  
He felt like he had to run around and burn the energy off!  
  
Naraku growled deeply in the back of his throat and glared at Kawayou. "How can you do that? No one has ever been able to do what you're doing!" He pointed straight at Kawayou. "You are lit up so bright, you're like a bunch of lights!"  
  
Kawayou didn't understand what he meant until he looked back down at his hands. "Holy ****, I'm blue?!"  
  
Naraku closed his eyes and concentrated. He had to kill that brat before it could gain any more power! 'I should've ****ing killed it when I had the chance!' he thought bitterly.  
  
Kawayou didn't like the look Naraku had on his face. He gulped. Sure, he had finally learned how to defend, but he still didn't know how to fight!  
  
*Just let it go*  
  
Kawayou looked back at Inuyasha. 'The voice again?'  
  
*Just let it go already! You are practically boiling with your power, let it go!*  
  
Kawayou growled and barked back. "If I knew how I would have a long time ago!"  
  
Naraku frowned even deeper. 'That brat is ruining my concentration!'  
  
The voice growled. *Figure it out!*  
  
He tried to remember more clearly what his momma had said about the woman's soul who resided in the jewel. 'She had the power of courage, family, wisdom, and being in charge of love...and could purify youkai's easily. She could even destroy ten at once!' he looked at Naraku. 'She ended up fighting someone like Naraku, but couldn't finish the battle...She died but her soul ended up staying fighting the youkai's soul. That was the jewel that was inside of me?'  
  
'Hmmm...but pops said I was her...' Kawayou crossed his arms, when the answer suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh, I get it...it was just a part!"  
  
Naraku groaned. 'Just shutup brat! I'm concentrating!'  
  
Kawayou didn't notice Naraku's strained look on his face. "I get it, I get it! Only PART of her soul was in the jewel!" He looked back at his hands again. 'Hey, maybe I can beat that ***hole! But...but wait, she couldn't beat the 'Naraku' of her time.'  
  
Kawayou made his best imitation of his regular growl as he could. 'Maybe...if I wasn't human...' He looked back down and saw his strands of blue-black hair..."Uh oh. I-I was the one who somehow made me and pops...? Huh." Kawayou bit his lip. "Can I maybe reverse it?"  
  
Naraku smirked. That was it. He was ready. 'This is probably going to be overkill, but I don't care. I can't take any more chances!'  
  
Kawayou looked up just in time to see a massive ball of black energy looming over Naraku's head. His mouth dropped open as it started to come straight at him. "...!"  
  
Naraku watched, his mouth opened wide as he watched what happened.  
  
Kawayou opened his eyes. He felt his energy drain all of a sudden. Like he had just ran 6 miles in a few seconds or something! He looked in front of him and realized the black ball was gone. Kawayou stared at Naraku who was glaring back.  
  
Naraku frowned. "Hnnn. Interesting. You are stronger than I thought." He started to walk toward him. "I guess we'll have to find out just who the stronger one is then."  
  
Kawayou gulped. 'Not me! I-I don't even know how I did that!' He tried to gather his energy again as Naraku drew closer. 'How do I release energy without running around!' He looked over at the tetsusaiga. 'Pops likes to swing around that thing a lot, but it's way too big for me to even hold.' Kawayou bit his lip as Naraku prepared to attack with a smaller version of his black energy ball.  
  
Naraku smiled. 'He may have acted on instinct, but if he hasn't figured out how he did that, then he is done for!' he cackled to himself as he threw the ball at Kawayou.  
  
Kawayou was also thinking the exact same thing. 'I can't stop that thing! Not again!' So, instead of staying in one place, he quickly dodged it and started to run.  
  
Naraku didn't take much time to frown on his failing energy ball. Instead, he just took a few seconds to create two balls. One in his left hand and one in his right.  
  
Kawayou yipped as he saw the double attack coming. He dodged the first one, and barely rolled away on the ground to ignore the second. *Huff**Huff* 'I've got to figure something out, or I'm toast!' Just then, his eyesight landed on the two bodies that were just a few feet away on the other side of the street. 'Miroku and Sango? I wonder if they're still alive?'  
  
*Get the staff*  
  
Kawayou dodged another attack.  
  
*Get the staff*  
  
Kawayou just growled at the voice and dodged another attack from Naraku before he started to run away to a far away tree. "You better be right about this!"  
  
Naraku raised an eyebrow at the child's behavior. Why in the world was he trying to run that way? It didn't matter, he'd still go after him.  
  
Then, as Naraku started to follow Kawayou, the child turned around and started to run as fast as he could towards the street-turned-crater.  
  
It took a moment before Naraku realized what Kawayou was going to do. 'Jump to the other side. Pathetic.' he thought disgustedly. 'I easily moved from side to side before. Did he forget?' Then he laughed at his own reasoning. 'Well, seeing as he was hanging on for his dear life at the time, I guess he missed that little detail.'  
  
Kawayou closed his eyes just before the jump. It wasn't that far, but it was deep. And still boiling with hot lava. 'Man, oh man. I've never jumped by myself without pops around!' he thought nervously.  
  
*Get the staff*  
  
Kawayou whimped but there was no time, he had to do this! He didn't know what else would work! He'd just have to trust the voice. He closed his eyes even tighter as he jumped, hoping with all his might that he'd make it to the other side.  
  
Well, it wasn't the most pleasurable landing Kawayou ever made. He couldn't stick his feet to the ground and fell over to the side, causing him to tumble a few times before he stopped.  
  
But he had made it. He grinned as large as he could as he ran toward Miroku and Sango.  
  
Naraku just smiled at the child evilly as he jumped gracefully to the other side. "That was stupid. You have the brain of a regular four year old human, don't you?" Naraku joked. "Did you think if you jumped over to the other side, the 'bad man' wouldn't follow you?"  
  
Kawayou ignored him as he touched Miroku's staff. 'Please let this work.' He tried to straighten the long staff straight up in Miroku's grasp. 'Dammit, give in already!'  
  
Finally, after a couple seconds, Kawayou managed to hold the staff upright into the air.  
  
Naraku just looked at Kawayou and couldn't help but laugh a little. "You couldn't fight me with the strength of your father's sword, but you think you'll be able to fight with that monk's wretched staff?"  
  
Kawayou growled as he concentrated on the staff. 'What's the difference gonna be?' Even he didn't know, but what other option did he have if he didn't follow the voice?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yippie! Fanfiction.Net finally straightened itself out. Well, enjoy the new chapter finally.^^ 


	58. Understanding

I don't own Inuyasha or anything having to do with this show. I make this only for entertainment purposes, (and an excuse to avoid my homework:). So don't sue and enjoy the fic!  
  
PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!  
  
h t t p :/ / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / m i z u_c r y s t a l  
  
A great site that IS NOW carrying my uncut edited version of this story! *Jumping up for joy happy someone wants her story* I really urge everyone to take a look at her site. Please? Very nice, much nicer than mine and she has other things there too. Hope you stop and take a look. *Still giddy someone liked her story.*  
  
The Feudal Fairy Tale Begins Again...  
  
By: Msmelanie  
  
Chapter Fifty Eight: Understanding  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dodging and running couldn't last forever.  
  
Miroku blearily opened one eye as he felt hands with claws hanging onto the staff. 'Someone's...holding my-' but that's as far as he could think before he started feeling a strange power surge into him, causing his thoughts to be put on hold as he closed his eyes again.  
  
Kawayou kept concentrating on the staff while Naraku crept closer. But Naraku stopped as the staff started to put up a small barrier around Sango, Miroku, and Kawayou.  
  
Kawayou bit his lip as he concentrated hard on the staff. He twitched his left ear as he heard Naraku's deadly growl. Then Kawayou realized that his hearing had just improved. He let out a small gasp as he realized his claws were digging into Miroku's skin. 'I have my claws back! And my hearing?!' "I'm myself again!" He looked up at the top of the monk's staff. The entire wooden part was blue, but the top was such a brilliant shade that you couldn't look directly at it.  
  
Naraku growled as he threw another energy ball, only to watch it bounce away. 'I don't believe this. Why is the monk's staff taking to this brats' strange powers like a fish to water, while the Tetsusaiga could barely tap into it?'  
  
Kawayou kept his eyes focused on Naraku until he started feeling the staff shift. "Hey!" He looked back at Miroku who was semi-conscious but still had his eyes shut. "Hey! Miroku, can I borrow your staff just a bit longer?!"  
  
Naraku started to concentrate the best he could. The brat was gaining too much power again! 'But no matter how much more attuned that staff may be to the brat, it will eventually lose power like the Tetsusaiga.' he grinned. 'And this time, I WILL be ready.'  
  
Miroku slowly opened one eye and swore his eyes needed adjusting. "Kawayou?...Are you glowing blue?"  
  
Kawayou groaned. "Keep your staff straight up!"  
  
As Miroku's vision became clearer, he gave a slight choking noise. "My staff? What's wrong with my staff?!"  
  
Kawayou gave the monk a warning growl. "Keep it straight up or I'm gonna tell pops you 'touched' momma while he was out!"  
  
Miroku truly didn't know what was going on, but decided to follow Kawayou's order. He held the staff up as straight as he could. "Be careful around that hand."  
  
Kawayou just groaned. "I know, I know." He looked back up at the staff as best he could, but the light was becoming blinding.  
  
Miroku remained still, the poison still keeping him immobile. 'I must admit, I feel a lot better though.' He felt Sango's hand slightly move within his own. 'Sango?!'  
  
Naraku frowned. Surely the staff should be losing some of that power by now? 'It doesn't matter. Soon, he'll be facing dark energy the likes of which he has never seen before. Besides...' he smiled evilly to himself. 'He still doesn't understand whatever power he has. THAT I will use to my advantage!'  
  
Kawayou's ears flicked back to hear Sango's groan. 'Wow. Their energy sure is coming back fast.' He looked back at them and saw them literally turning a very light shade of blue. 'How are they doing that? Is it me again?'  
  
"Kawayou." Miroku muttered, slowly regaining his strength. "Are you doing that?" he asked looking at his staff.  
  
Kawayou knew what he was talking about. "Yeah. Umm...don't tell anyone, but I think I'm supposed to be a slight reincarnation of the chick in the shikon no tama."  
  
Miroku's eyes went wide. 'What in the world is he saying? Has he been hit on the head?' He listened to Sango's groan again. 'Although, what he is accomplishing is more than just slightly impressive...'  
  
"Well then." Sango groaned as she looked at Kawayou. "Why not try taking a whack at Naraku before it's too late?"  
  
"I don't know how!" Kawayou barked as he tried to concentrate on the handle. the staff was literally glowing as bright as a neon blue sun could, but he didn't know what else to do but keep concentrating on it.  
  
"**** pup, try and whack him!"  
  
Kawayou turned around to the sound of that familiar voice. This time it didn't seem to come from inside him. "Pops?!"  
  
Kawayou had been so busy concentrating on the staff he failed to notice that Inuyasha had become a half-demon again, and was holding Kagome tightly, trying to run towards the barrier Kawayou held up. "...!"  
  
To Inuyasha's surprise, the barrier actually seemed to be pulling them in. "Come on, pup!" he barked as he looked over at Naraku who seemed to be holding a HUGE black ball that sparked with pink electricity all around it. "You can't just keep up your defense and expect to win against that thing!"  
  
Kawayou stopped looking at the staff and concentrated on what was ahead of him.  
  
'Oh...Uh oh. Oh ****!!!' he thought as he watched Naraku grin to himself. There was a huge ball that was as big as the entire freaking shrine looming over Naraku's head. "Oh, ****! We are so screwed!!"  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the lying monk and knelt down beside Kawayou. "I don't know how the **** you ever got all this energy, but **** it! You've gotta let it loose now! Like this!" Kawayou watched as Inuyasha bopped Miroku on the head.  
  
"OWW!" Miroku shouted as he glared at Inuyasha. "You know, I was near death just a few minutes ago! Couldn't you have picked someone else to use as an example?!"  
  
Kawayou watched Inuyasha's demonstration.  
  
Inuyasha pressed Kagome up closer to him. "Come on Kawayou!" He barked as he pointed to Naraku. "Give him the biggest ****ing bop on the head he'll ever have in his entire life!!"  
  
Kawayou looked dumbly at Inuyasha, before he gave his biggest grin. It all suddenly clicked! He glared back at Naraku, then back at the staff determinedly.  
  
Naraku frowned as he realized Kawayou suddenly understood how to use his power in the offensive. "That's it! I will waste no more time!" He shouted as he threw the huge ball directly at Kawayou's barrier. "Burn in hell forever!"  
  
Kawayou didn't take any time to watch the dark energy hit his barrier. Instead, he closed his eyes and shouted. "NO WAY!! YOU'VE HURT MOMMY! YOU'VE HURT DADDY! YOU'VE THREATENED TO HURT EVERYONE I EVER CARED FOR!!" He grabbed the staff unexpectedly out of Miroku's hand and raised it back. "AND FOR THAT, YOU ARE BEYOND FORGIVENESS!! TAAAAAAAKE THIS!"  
  
Kawayou suddenly threw the staff down toward the ground with all his might.  
  
Naraku watched, unblinking as his dark energy dissipated like it was nothing at all. Then his mouth dropped open as he saw the power of the light that had consumed his dark energy come straight at him!  
  
There was no time to run.  
  
There was no time to dodge.  
  
There wasn't even time to give a pitiful attempt of a counterattack.  
  
Everyone just stared as Naraku let out thousands of different types of screams. As the human-like version of himself burned up, the pitiful demons that he had absorbed into him, had tried to get away but they all eventually made a last scream to escape before they too dissipated into nothingness.  
  
Kawayou blinked as he watched everything happen in that split second. "...damn..."  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she heard the last demon scream out for mercy.  
  
"Did...did we really beat him?" Sango asked, still not able to believe what she was seeing.  
  
Miroku stood up and looked at his cursed hand. He watched as the black hole grew smaller and smaller, and then faded into nothingness. "I...I believe we did."  
  
Everyone stared back at Kawayou.  
  
Kawayou just blinked. "What?! I didn't do nothing!!" He pointed at Inuyasha. "Pops did it, not me!!"  
  
Miroku and Sango laughed while Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"You defeated Naraku by yourself, didn't you?" Sango asked.  
  
Kawayou scratched his head. "Oh. Is that why you were looking at me?"  
  
Miroku ruffled Kawayou's hair. "Of course. Why else would we-?"  
  
"Nothing." Kawayou quickly replied as he went over to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sighed as she ruffled Kawayou's hair. "Wow. I can't believe it's all over."  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond as he continued to look at Kagome. "Yeah...but where'd his half of the jewel go?"  
  
Miroku and Sango looked down at Kawayou.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome frowned.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked as she looked at Kawayou.  
  
"We have been told not to tell." Miroku smiled happily as he pointed to Kawayou. "So you must ask her-oh, I mean him, yourself."  
  
Kawayou tried to nip at Miroku's pointing finger. "Don't push me!" he barked.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Kawayou.  
  
"What does he mean? Do you understand how you got that power? Or where the rest of the shikon no tama is?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kawayou looked annoyed. He really didn't want them to know.  
  
"I believe Kawayou has finally finished what he had set out to do those many years ago." Miroku smiled down at him. "Pursued it all the way to this era? You really are the most stubborn creauture I know."  
  
Kawayou shuffled his feet and growled at the monk.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stared at Kawayou.  
  
Kawayou continued to ignore them.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome continued to stare at Kawayou.  
  
Kawayou still continued to ignore them.  
  
"Come on!" Inuyasha finally barked at him. "What do you know?!"  
  
Kawayou growled.  
  
"Go ahead my dear." Miroku smiled at Kawayou.  
  
*Bark**Bark* Kawayou was about to jump on the monk, but Inuyasha held him back.  
  
"Kawayou? What's going on?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kawayou wriggled in Inuyasha's grasp. "I don't wanna!"  
  
Kawayou continued to wriggle in Inuyasha's arms. "Fine! I've got part of the soul of the chick that was in the shikon no tama! Happy?!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other for a second.  
  
"You've got Midoriko's soul?" Kagome asked. "So you have the other half in you after all?!"  
  
"No..." Kawayou griped. "It rejoined the rest of my soul." He pointed at Inuyasha. "At least, that's what pops said."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up. "I didn't say anything like that!"  
  
"Well, the pops in my dream." Kawayou corrected himself.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all stared at each other.  
  
"I don't believe this." Miroku said as he walked over to Inuyasha to examine Kawayou. "All those years where we searched for the shikon no tama...we were searching for you?"  
  
"Noooo!" *Bark**Bark* "I'm not that chick! I'm Kawayou! Ka-Wa-You!!"  
  
Kagome scratched behind Kawayou's ear. "I understand. The part of the jewel that was Midoriko was only the fighting part of her soul. Everything else was reincarnated."  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "Another reincarnation?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, Kawayou. You are who you are. Just like I am who I am."  
  
"That's right!" Kawayou barked as he looked at the monk. "And if you refer to me as a girl again, I'll bite you!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked at Kawayou. "Well, **** pup. If you wanna do that now, just tell me and I'll let you down."  
  
Kagome frowned at Inuyasha. Then, she remembered something else. "I- Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha replied lazily as he looked over at her.  
  
Kagome blushed a little as she looked over at him. "Did you mean...you know. What you said back there?"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly turned his attention back to Kawayou. "So pup, you don't have any injuries, huh? That's good."  
  
Kagome just patted Inuyasha's back and leaned closer into his ear. "Alright. We'll talk later."  
  
Miroku and Sango just watched in amazement.  
  
"My, my Inuyasha. What is it that is causing you to blush so much?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha just growled a small reply to the monk that no one else was supposed to hear. 'Wait'll were alone, you perverted lech.'  
  
Sango just smiled at the hanyou before she turned her attention to Kawayou. "And I really have to thank you for saving our lives."  
  
Kawayou just shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Like I know how I did it anyhow."  
  
Kagome smiled down at her son while Inuyasha looked questioningly at him. "So, what about the shikon no tama? It's still inside you, isn't it?"  
  
Miroku just shook his head at Inuyasha's question.  
  
"What? What's your problem?!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
Miroku closed his eyes. "The reason Kawayou didn't absorb the shikon no tama fully was because it still shared the fighting spirits of the evil youkai within it. But, I'm pretty certain that when half of the jewel came out, the rest joined within him again."  
  
"Yeah? So what're you saying?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome's mouth fell wide open. "It's gone."  
  
Inuyasha looked confusingly at Kagome. "Huh?"  
  
Kagome gently ruffled Kawayou's hair. "It's gone. Midoriko's soul joined the rest of it, while Kawayou finally purified all the other souls within Naraku." She turned to Inuyasha. "Including the souls of the evil youkai that were in the jewel."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha's ears stood up straight. "So, what are you saying?! That the jewel has finally been purified?!"  
  
Sango sighed. "I see. So it doesn't exist anymore." She looked at Miroku. "So, the well really is closed for good."  
  
Miroku said nothing as he simply stared back at Sango.  
  
Kagome looked down at Kawayou. "Well, maybe...maybe not."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Final conclusion to be shown in the epilogue. ^^  
  
Alright everybody, I hope you enjoyed the story.:) The epilogue is next! If you really liked this Inuyasha story of mine, then I hope you check out my next Inuyasha story coming out soon! Umm....it doesn't have a permanent title yet, but it might be called something like THE BEST MAN STEALS THE BRIDE. There won't be as many twists in it, but trust me. It's really good.:) I'm trying to write it all out before I start posting though. It also won't be as long though.  
  
But hey, here's the summary: Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You expect me, your future best man to steal the bride? Geez, Hojo man, you've gotta loosen up."  
  
Of course, Inu/Kag. You'll find out more later in the next chapter.^.~ 


	59. Epilogue

Epilogue.  
  
I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own anything associated with Inuyasha. I don't make any money off this fic. I'm just a poor college girl who's in debt with loans she uses to survive college.:(  
  
Author's Note: yippie! You've waited and waited, and now it's time! An extra long epilogue just for all of you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One and a half years later...  
  
Mrs. Higurashi hummed to herself happily as she finally took the cookies out of the oven. She smelled the aroma and gave a small smile.  
  
"Are they done?" Sota and Shippou both called out as they came into the room.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi frowned at them. "Yes, but these aren't for you Sota. And no one eats any until were there. Remember?"  
  
Shippou and Sota both 'awwhed!' the situation.  
  
Then they watched as Grandpa entered the room. "Oh, cookies! Don't mind if I-"  
  
"No!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded. "I've told you once dad, these aren't for you!"  
  
Her father just looked at her. "...how about just one?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi groaned. "Is anyone coming with me?"  
  
"We will." Souta responded. "Just give me a minute to record Rurouni Kenshin, all right?"  
  
"Of course." Mrs. Higurashi agreed as she waved a kitchen towel over the hot cookies.  
  
"I'm not going." Grandpa replied. "I'm going to lie down, I'll go see them tomorrow." He started leaving the room. "By the way, shouldn't they come and visit us sometimes?! Why do we always-!"  
  
"Dad." Mrs. Higurashi smiled affectionately. "They came and visited us yesterday, remember?"  
  
Her father just grumbled as he left the room.  
  
"We're ready!" Shippou shouted for both him and Sota.  
  
"Good." Mrs. Higurashi replied as she scooped the cookies into a plastic bowl. "I'm sure they'll enjoy these."  
  
"Yeah, well I will." Shippou smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah." Shippou groaned. "You might have to invite Inuyasha also since he likes Kenshin too."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sota replied as he followed his mom. "But Kouga might want to watch it too. Maybe Sesshoumaru if he's bored."  
  
"Yeah. That might be fun to see." Shippou smiled as he caught up with Sota.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked over to the well shrine and looked down the well. "Oh dear. Sota?"  
  
"Yeah mom?" Sota replied.  
  
"Would you remind me to buy a new ladder? This one's starting to look worn out." Mrs. Higurashi replied as she handed Sota the cookies. "I'll go first, but don't think about stealing any of those."  
  
Sota just groaned as he started to go down the ladder. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Shippou just raced down the ladder after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*Growl**tug*  
  
"Ow."  
  
*tug**Growl**tug**tug*  
  
"Ow."  
  
*tug**tug**Growl*tug*  
  
"Ow."  
  
Kagome giggled as she held Kawayou in her lap. "Inuyasha, aren't you overreacting?"  
  
*tug**tug**Growl**tug*tug*  
  
Inuyasha just grumbled at her comment. "Ow."  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Kagome turned around to see her mother coming through. "Hey mom." she smiled. 'Wow. A year and a half later and I'm still surprised everything worked out the way it did...'  
  
//////Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou all stood by the well eagerly while Kawayou was on top of it.  
  
"Just what am I supposed to do again?" Kawayou asked.  
  
"Just touch the stupid well and see if there's an effect." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Kagome gulped as she looked at the well. She wanted Inuyasha and her friends to go back home. And well, the Feudal era had become her and Kawayou's home too but...  
  
but in a way, she didn't want to leave her family behind again. She'd lost so much time when the well stopped with her friends AND her family. She had ignored them while she studied, she had ignored them while she worked. She even went all the way to the inner city to ignore them more. Her heart had hurt so much when she lost her way in life after the well stopped, but she hadn't realized she had hurt her family too.  
  
It took a long journey back into the past until she saw that.  
  
But now, she was just supposed to leave them? When she realized how much she needed them? How much they needed her?  
  
Kagome bit her lip. But there was no way she could stay. She needed to be with Inuyasha, and so did their son.  
  
No matter what would happen, there was no way to win.  
  
Kawayou looked back at his dad. "Just touch it?" He looked at the well curiously. 'All they want to do is go back in the past but...' "Ya know, I still feel really charged. Ya sure I should touch it?"  
  
Inuyasha tried not to show Kawayou just how irritated he was becoming. "Yeah. Just. Touch it."  
  
Kawayou sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Okey dokey."  
  
Then, everyone felt a gust of wind so powerful that they were all blown back on their backs.  
  
"What the **** was that?!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked over at Kawayou.  
  
"Don't look at me!" Kawayou barked. "I told ya I still felt charged up!"  
  
Kagome and the others got to their feet and looked over at the well.  
  
Their mouths fell wide open.  
  
Sango pointed in shock toward the bottom.  
  
Which wasn't currently there. "I see our sky!"  
  
The group watched in awe as they saw a bird fly by.  
  
"Oh ****!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at Kawayou. "What'd you do?!"  
  
"I didn't do nothing!" Kawayou barked as he pointed to the well. "It did it by itself!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Kawayou." Kagome looked over at her son, still in awe. "You're not in trouble, so don't blame the well. Now, just tell me." She looked at where the bottom of the well was supposed to be again. "What did you do?"  
  
Kawayou looked at the well. "I think I sorta...maybe..."  
  
Everyone looked at him impatiently.  
  
"Broke it."  
  
"Broke it!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"What do you mean you broke it?!" Sango and Miroku both shouted at the same time.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Kawayou cried out as he went to hug Kagome's knees. "I just...I sensed this little piece of energy in there and I kinda broke through it."  
  
He looked up at his mom. "I think the jewel just tapped it aside to allow us in and out." He pointed to the well. "But I didn't tap it. I destroyed it." He looked back up to his mom. "Now, anything can go in and out as it pleases."  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped open.  
  
"You...Y-you...you mean, demons? Evil monsters? Ordinary people?!" Kagome shouted out.  
  
Kawayou decided to hug his mommy's knees tighter. "...yeah, sorry?...."//////  
  
Kagome smiled at her son. 'Now there's no need to worry about which time we belong in right now. No need to leave my family or my friends.' Kagome smiled back up at her mother.'  
  
"Hi sweety." Mrs. Higurashi replied. "I made something for you."  
  
'All we have to do is protect the well now.' She looked back at her son. 'And that's not hard considering the invisible barrier Kawayou's put up.' "Thanks a bunch momma." Kagome replied.  
  
"Yeah." Sota grunted as he climbed out of the well with the bowl.  
  
Kawayou sniffed the air. "Oh yeah! Chocolate chip cookies!*sniff**sniff* Homemade even?!"  
  
"That sounds good!" Syaoran replied as he came walking toward the group with Sango.  
  
Sango smiled at them as she looked over at Miroku.  
  
"Yes, I remember those. Quite tasty." Miroku replied as he went straight for the cookies.  
  
*Growl**tug*  
  
Miroku looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
*tug**Growl**tug**tug*  
  
Sango looked over at Inuyasha as well. "Are you...all right?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at them and growled. For the last couple of hours he had been letting Toshi and Shina teethe on his poor ears. Toshi, the puppy that held on tight to his left ear looked just like her momma. She had her silky black hair and her gorgeous bluish-grey eyes. The only thing that set them apart was the fact that she had inherited her daddy's white ears. On the right side, nibbling on poor Inuyasha's right ear was Shina. She actually had black hair like her momma, but silvery-white streaks that cascaded through. She had also inherited her daddy's ears, but she had inherited her mother's bluish-grey eyes.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Oh, him? Trust me, he's okay."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed as she looked at the scene. "Quite a good husband he is, isn't he?"  
  
Kagome just smiled at her mother. "Yeah, but don't be fooled." She winked at the hanyou. "He's got motive."  
  
"So? Like your mom's here just to see us." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome frowned at him.  
  
"Oh, don't worry." Mrs. Higurashi replied. "I mean, the barrier that Kawayou's made does bring my wrinkles down and makes me feel 20 years younger... but I still come just to see you too."  
  
Kagome giggled. "I know mom."  
  
"So, what about that issue you have been fighting with your husband about?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Are you going to have a lot of children?"  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked at the hanyou. "Oh, he and Kawayou are pretty confident this barrier Kawayou's made is making my life span move a lot slower." She looked over at Kawayou. "And since Kawayou tends to be right almost every time about something important..." She looked back over at her mom. "...We've agreed one or two every ten or twenty years or so."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "I think he might be right. You've never had to cut your hair once since you came back." She stopped to look at Shina and Toshi still chewing on their daddy's ears. "And Kawayou has certainly affected his own sisters." She looked down at Kawayou. "Who knew my grandson wasn't only cute, but useful."  
  
Kawayou just grinned up at his grandma.  
  
Kagome just smiled at her mother as she looked over at Syaoran. "So, how have you been lately?"  
  
"Great!" Syaoran shouted as he ran over to Kawayou. "Sango's actually pretty cool. She feeds me right and keeps me company. Miroku's okay too. He tells me stories and stuff."  
  
"That's cool." Kawayou replied as he went back to watching his dad and sisters.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran agreed. "The only time it's not real fun is when Sango and Miroku tell me I have to go to another part of the-"  
  
"And that's the end of that discussion!" Sango blushed as she put her hand over Syaoran's mouth.  
  
Miroku merely grinned.  
  
Kagome looked back at Sango. 'I thought it was a shame when I first realized Syaoran had lost everyone in the future. At least he survived safe and sound.' She watched the smile Sango gave Syaoran. 'It's still hard to believe though. All these years and I never once realized that Syaoran was the reincarnation of Kohaku. Never sounded like they acted alike.' Then, she thought about her and Kawayou. 'But that apparently tends to happen a lot to reincarnations.'  
  
*Growl**tug**tug*  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha grumbled. "Is this good?"  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Ohh...I don't know. If you move them, will they let go?"  
  
Sango tried to lift Shina but she stayed on tight.  
  
Kagome sighed happily. "Not yet then."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had to smile at the sight. "Well, at least this time your children aren't chewing on Sota's old sneakers."  
  
"Hey!" Kawayou barked. "I told you I never did that!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Yes you did! You were just too small to remember."  
  
Kawayou growled at the comment as he pointed over to his twin sisters. "No way! I never acted like THAT!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and Kagome all laughed.  
  
"Yes you did. You acted just like that." Kagome replied. "When you wanted something you whimpered or barked. You always wanted to be on my lap so that I would pet you. And like I've told you before..." Kagome looked over at Sota.  
  
Sota smiled down at Kawayou. "You grabbed my best sneakers whenever we weren't looking and gnawed on them underneath the living room chair."  
  
"I did not!" Kawayou continued to protest.  
  
Kagome kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry. Your sisters will grow out of it, just like you did."  
  
*tug**tug* "Mama!"  
  
Kagome looked over at one of her daughters. "Yes Toshi?"  
  
Toshi let go of her daddy's left ear.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in relief. 'Finally, one let go.'  
  
Then Toshi went back to tugging on her daddy's ear.  
  
"Aww...damn." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome just frowned at Inuyasha. "Don't be that way. We both know your ears can take a lot more punishment."  
  
Miroku's eyebrows perked up. "Oh my, why Lady Kagome. How is it you know that?"  
  
Sango shoved Miroku in the gut while Kagome blushed.  
  
But Inuyasha grinned. "What can I say? She loves the ears."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she grew even redder.  
  
Miroku just smiled at the hanyou. "And I bet you get paid tonight handsomely for what you are doing now."  
  
Inuyasha just grinned even wider.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome shouted as she pointed toward the people around them. "My entire family is present! Will both of you show some dignity?!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "What did I do?"  
  
"In a word, you are being bad." Kagome frowned.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha grinned. "Does that mean I get punished tonight?"  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha just laughed as he felt Toshi and Shina finally let go of his ears. They both rolled to the ground and crawled over to Kagome. Inuyasha started to wiggle his ears back and forth a few times, quite happy he was finally free.  
  
Kagome's mother laughed as they finished off the cookies. "Well, it was nice to see you again, Kagome. Will you come visit us tomorrow?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head yes as she turned her attention to her girls who were playfully fighting each other.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Sota asked before he followed his mom down the well. "I had to record Rurouni Kenshin. If you come by around 7:00 you can watch it with me and Shippou."  
  
Inuyasha thought about the idea. "Maybe."  
  
Sota just smiled at his brother-in-law as he went through the well.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome talked a little with Miroku and Sango while Kawayou talked to Syaoran. After they said their fill, Sango, Miroku, and Syaoran took back off to their own home.  
  
Kagome waved as she watched her friends leave out of sight.  
  
"Finally." Inuyasha muttered as he went up behind Kagome. He gently nuzzled her neck while she ruffled his hair. "I thought they'd never leave."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Yep. But it's about 7:00 now. Did you want to go watch your show?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Kouga'll be there. Sesshoumaru might be too."  
  
Kagome giggled. "Well, that's the way it goes. Life's not always perfect."  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome's right hand against her stomach. "Yeah? I don't know. I think my life turned out all right."  
  
Kagome turned around as she held her husband's chin in her right hand gently. "Yeah. It really did." she said softly as she gave him a soft kiss.  
  
Inuyasha reveled in the kiss for a moment until his girls caught his eye. He looked over at Kawayou who was just soaking up the sun before it went down. "Hey pup."  
  
"Yeah." Kawayou answered as he looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha pointed to Toshi and Shina who were currently rolling around in the grass. "When these two get older, do you think you can put a barrier around them?"  
  
Kagome's mouth fell open at the comment. "Inuyasha?!"  
  
Inuyasha frowned as he looked back at Kagome. "What? With the way these girls seem to take after you, I'm gonna have my hands full keeping them away from demons."  
  
Kagome looked at her husband a little puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he pulled Kagome over to his chest. "Their mommy chose the worsest, crudest, strongest, roughest demon that she ever could have chosen to fall in love with."  
  
Kagome thought about that a second. "Oh yeah, you are right."  
  
"No male demons are getting near them until they are at least a hundred." Inuyasha growled.  
  
*bark**bark*  
  
*bark**bark*  
  
Kagome laughed as she went over and scooped up her twin girls. "What is it?"  
  
*Bark**bark*  
  
Kagome gave them a minute. They may have been part demon, but they were still too small to say a whole lot.  
  
*Bark**bark* "Sto-whee!" Shina finally answered.  
  
"A story? You want a story?" Kagome asked.  
  
The little girls barked again.  
  
"Well let's see...I know!" Kagome said happily. "Everyone gather around!"  
  
As Kawayou came over to sit, Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and sat behind her protectively. Kagome sighed as she looked at her family. "Okay, let's see. How should I begin...Once upon a time there was an average fifteen year old girl who didn't believe monsters and demons ever existed. Until one day her brother started bugging her about getting their pet cat out of the well shrine...  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
**************THE END.************  
  
Alright everybody, I hope you enjoyed the story.:) If you really liked this Inuyasha story of mine, then I hope you check out my next Inuyasha story coming out soon!  
  
Basically, Kagome and Hojo had been going out for about 3 years. But Hojo cheated on her and he's become so depressed his best friends Inuyasha and Miroku are starting to worry. Inuyasha, who in turns wants a BIG favor, has decided to get closer to Kagome to convince her to be with Hojo.  
  
Problem is, Inuyasha's starting to fall for her himself...  
  
Two friends. One girl. How do you think it'll turn out?^.~ (Oh yeah, but watch out for Hojo. He's not as simple-minded as he appears...)  
  
Oh yeah! Since my site only reach 2 mb, and it's capable of 20, I'll be putting my new story up there too.:) (I love it, my sister's already hooked.)  
  
And now, I thought I'd give you a small explanation of what in the world has been going on with Kawayou, just in case you haven't understood. Basically, Kawayou was just fine up until he first started to figure out his powers. (Remember Chapter 18? His hands grew blue?) That was the evil part of the jewel that seeked to escape. It was also the reason it hurt so bad.  
  
After that, Kawayou starts flipping demon/human on and off. Just a little at first, but it becomes stronger the longer time goes by. His body's adjusting to have a part of the jewel gone. But since Kawayou doesn't understand how to use his powers fully yet, he's affecting the human he seems to hang onto the most. Kagome.:) That's why at times when Kawayou's calm, Kagome goes off in a tantrum.  
  
But after he starts to understand how his power goes, he can be able to balance his purifying powers.  
  
Alright, I think that covers that. As always, if you have questions just e- mail me.:)  
  
Now, I'd like to thank everyone who ever reviewed! (Way too many to thank personally though.) Thanks to everyone who read this that didn't review. Thanks small reviews, long reviews, one reviewers, and repeat reviewers!  
  
Special thanks to Esme -Sesshy luver and Princess Sapphire who managed to review every single chapter!  
  
And Esme? Hope your site continues to turn out well.:)  
  
*Waving cheerily* Thanks everybody! Hope I see you in my next Inuyasha story! 


End file.
